Jinchuriki of Amity Park
by Ultimate Lyoko Warrior
Summary: What if Naruto was banished from Konoha after failing to bring Sasuke back? What if he moved to Amity Park? What craziness will happen with his two new best friends? Warning: FemDanny. No Sam because I can't do her character well. Rated T for now might be M later on.
1. Chapter 1: The Ghost Portal Accident

**This story has to happen… That's all that I have to say.**

_**Chapter 1:The Ghost Portal Accident**_

Naruto Uzumaki a fourteen year old teen with spiky blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes had tears sliding down his face as he remembered when he faced Danzo in front of the Civilian Council after failing to brink Sasuke Uchiha back to the village two years ago.

The Hokage (Leader) of the village, Lady Tsunade was busy giving treatment to the other members of the team that was sent out to bring the traitor back so Danzo was doing this without her knowing… Not that Naruto knew that.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Danzo began with a cold, hard voice. "You are charged with Treason for aiding Orochimaru in kidnapping the young Uchiha Heir. Do you deny these claims?"

"Do I-?" Naruto clenched his fists in anger before he exploded on Danzo. "**OF COURSE I DENY THAT! I WOULD NEVER HELP THAT PEDOPHILIC SNAKE KIDNAP MY BEST FRIEND! WHAT'S MORE IS THAT SASUKE LEFT OF HIS OWN FREE WILL!**"

"Stop lying!" One of the council members hissed at Naruto. "Why should we believe you?!"

Naruto gave that council member a deadpanned look. "Why don't you ask the others who tried to get Sasuke back?"

"Unfortunately they are too injured to give any testimonies so we're going to have to do this ourselves." Danzo smirked. "We should execute you, however that would release you from your prison isn't that right?"

Now Naruto rolled his eyes. "News flash I'm not the damn fox!"

"Stop Lying!" It was the same council member and he was really getting on Naruto's nerves.

"So we'll do the next best thing… Exile." Naruto's eyes widened. "From this moment forward you are hereby banished from The Village hidden in the Leaves and if you return for whatever reason you will be killed on sight."

"B-But." Naruto tried to reason but the man wouldn't be swayed.

"Get out of my sight."

_**~Present Time~**_

It was because of that day that he left the Elemental Countries to find a whole other world beyond it. Naruto was amazed at the world being more advanced than Konoha and he has currently been living in a continent called America for two years.

He left before Tsunade found out what happened… And that was all that he knew.

Now he was a Freshman in Amity Park High School after using his Shadow Clones to start up a business after learning of their info collecting ability he used them to learn the laws, language and used a Shadow Clone along with a Henge to start up Uzumaki Industries which dealt with medicine so in two years he became pretty rich.

Naruto's overall appearance changed as well and he discarded the orange jumpsuit especially with people giving him crazy looks with it on so now he wore a black muscle shirt with an orange hoody that was unzipped and black skinny jeans.

He even stopped eating Ramen all the time, which took a lot of time to get over, and he grew a few feet as well as gained some muscles so he had a runner`s physique. His hair also grew a bit too where it reached his shoulders but it still remained spiky on the front.

He also had his Shadow Clones meditate and he was a lot calmer than he was back then, no longer acting like a hyperactive knucklehead or shouting about being the greatest Shinobi in the world. If anyone from the Leaf Village ever saw him they would most likely ask what he's done with the real Naruto and his answer would be that he grew up.

No one knew of his abilities because he wanted a fresh start as he walked to his locker to start the day off when he heard a familiar voice. "Naruto!"

Turning around Naruto smiled as he saw his two best friends Tucker Foley and Dani Fenton. Tucker Foley considered him as a ladies man even though Ero-Sanin was luckier than him in that department but anyways Tucker was an African American fourteen year old who always wore a red beret as well as taped glasses and he always wore a yellow turtleneck and green cargo pants.

He was even carrying his PDA as usual.

Then there was Dani Fenton the fourteen year old Caucasian who had blue eyes and black hair that reached her shoulders. She was wearing her usual white shirt with a red circle on the front and her blue jeans.

"Hey guys!" Naruto greeted with a wave. "How's it going?"

He remembers how he became friends with them. On his first day of Middle School last year Naruto was just minding his business when he noticed a blonde haired jock in a red letterman jacket was threatening Tucker so being the guy he was Naruto kicked his ass literally with a chakra enhanced kick knocking him face first into the ceiling.

Since then Tucker worshipped him for doing something that he has only dreamed of and the next day his best friend Dani who was out because of a cold was introduced to Naruto and since then they have been great friends with Dash Baxter the poor jock who picked on Tucker leaving the geek alone but he's been trying to get even with Naruto ever since.

Dani stopped smiling when she saw that Naruto's eyes were wet. "Are you okay?" She asked in concern.

Naruto forced a smile. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?" He lied before changing the subject. "So what's the plan for today?"

Tucker checked his PDA while Dani gave him a disbelieving glare. "Well we actually don't have anything planned." Naruto blinked in shock because as long as he knew him Tucker always had a schedule.

"So we just make something up as we go along today?" Naruto asked with a sigh because that was always boring and because no matter what he tried he couldn't get these two to do any pranks that he has.

Dani coughed nervously. "I can think of one thing."

"What?" Tucker asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well my parents finished building a ghost portal last night." She said that last part quickly but Naruto caught on.

"They built a Ghost Portal?" Naruto asked interested because he met her parents a few times and he has to say they would've fit into the Leaf Village easily.

Jack and Maddie Fenton were Ghost Hunters that were very obsessed with ghosts, heck they thought that Naruto was one when he met them because of the whisker birthmarks on his face and covered him in green goop to Dani's embarrassment but Naruto laughed it off saying that it was pretty amusing.

The reason that Dani doesn't try to bring friends to her house was because usually her parents scare them away with their personalities and so far only Tucker and Naruto could stand being around them.

"Yeah but it doesn't work." Dani told them with her arms crossed. "They tried to plug it in this morning but nothing worked at all."

Tucker thought for a bit. "But it would still be pretty interesting to see." He pointed out with his eyes shining. "So can we see it?"

"…" Dani sighed at Tucker's attempt to try not to Geek out while Naruto chuckled. "My parents will be in town today so we will have a few minutes to look."

"I'll be there!" Naruto promised with a smile. "Even if it doesn't work I think that it still looks impressive."

Dani smiled a bit. "Thanks Naruto."

The bell rang gathering their attention so they headed off to Mr. Lancer's class… Naruto didn't ask why but he figured that the school budget was low since for all of their classes they only had Mr. Lancer teaching them.

While Lancer was teaching Math, Dash had a football in his hand, which Naruto sensed due to his Shinobi training, so with a smile he purposely dropped his pencil and bent down to pick it up right as Dash threw the football. Resulting in it hitting Mr. Lancer who glared at a sweating Dash.

"Mr. Baxter I would like to talk with you after class."

Dash nodded before glaring at Naruto who feigned innocence while Tucker was smothering his laughter and Dani rolled her eyes at their immature behavior, but she smiled a bit at seeing Dash getting into trouble.

"How did you know that the football was heading for you?" Tucker asked as they headed for Lunch. "You didn't turn around at all."

Naruto scratched the side of his face in a bored manner. "When you learn Martial Arts you can sense quite a few things." He admitted using the term Martial Arts rather than Taijutsu. "But instead of kicking his butt I figured I could let the school deal with him when he gets caught."

"And prank the living crap out of him." Dani added knowingly.

"Not my fault he makes it easy for me to put water balloons filled with pink paint in his locker." Naruto defended himself remembering the prank last week. "Thanks for letting me borrow the video camera for that Tuck."

"No problem Naruto."

Dash didn't try anything because surprisingly he learned not to do anything… But he was 'trying' to plan some payback.

After lunch they had no classes so they started to walk to Dani's house. "So anything we should know this time before we enter Fentonworks?"

Dani shook her head. "Not unless Dad has a new invention to show-off."

Upon getting there they saw that the Fenton Assault Vehicle, their RV, was not there so they walked in and headed for the Kitchen where the door to the Basement was at.

"You guys want to get something to drink before we head down?" Dani offered.

"Not really." Naruto said but Tucker was already at the Fridge. "Uh… Okay maybe I'll get a Soda."

Tucker somehow had one of those helmets where the sides hold a soda each and he was sucking on both straws while Naruto was drinking a regular Coke wondering where Tucker got the helmet when Dani had them walk down into the basement to see the inactive Ghost Portal and Naruto has to say it looked extremely impressive.

'_Whoa._' Naruto realized as he put his hand on it before Dani pulled him back.

"No touching." She said sternly remembering what happened last time.

Long story short he touched the Fenton Microwave and Naruto went wild with an army of mutant hotdogs.

Naruto had anime tears when he walked back to Tucker who was patting his shoulder. "One mistake and no one lets you forget it."

But he stopped when Dani took out one of the white hazmat suits with black gloves, boots and a belt on it so he pulled the camera that Tucker gave him out of his backpack.

"Say cheese." Dani looked over as Naruto took the picture.

"Okay I showed you two the Ghost Portal now can we go?" She asked looking around. "My parents could be back any minute."

"What could be bad about that?" Naruto asked as he lowered the camera.

Tucker raised an eyebrow. "You're asking what's bad about the parents of a fourteen year old girl finding out that she's in the basement with two teenage boys alone?"

"Well yeah." Naruto answered with a shrug causing the two to do a face palm at his cluelessness. "But come on Dani a Ghost Portal this is pretty awesome!"

Dani thought about it for a bit. "You know you're right." She smirked. "It wouldn't hurt to look at it." With that she pulled the Hazmat Suit on over her clothes and zipped it up only to look confused as Tucker covered his mouth to stop from laughing while Naruto just fell to the floor clutching his sides. "What?"

"You might want to take your Dad's face off of it." Tucker advised as he finally started to laugh.

Looking down Dani's face went red from embarrassment as she saw the smiling face of her Dad's on the front of her Hazmat Suit so she took it off. "That was just wrong." She shuddered.

"It could be worse." Naruto told her with a smile.

Rolling her eyes wondering how it could be worse Dani entered the inactive Ghost Portal as she looked around while Tucker looked at the blueprints. "Huh."

Naruto looked at his friend. "What is it?" He asked seeing the calculating look in his eyes.

"Well these blueprints are amazing." Tucker explained as he drew a line with his finger. "State of the art tech, genius design… It should've worked."

No sooner did he say that did the machine shudder to life and Tucker's eyes widened as he saw something on the blueprint. "The On Button is on the inside!" Causing Naruto to pale at what he meant.

"**DANI!**" They both shouted as they ran to the Ghost Portal as it went off and they heard Dani's scream of pain from inside the machine as it sounded like she was being ripped apart.

Naruto went to run about to summon a shadow clone so he could shut it off not caring about his friends finding out about his abilities when it stopped with the portal turned on and Dani fell out… Only she wasn't Dani.

First off the Hazmat Suit colors were reversed. The suit itself was pure black while the gloves, belt and boots were pure white. Her hair was snowy white as well and her eyes were bright neon green as she fell over in pain. She was also a bit paler than usual.

"Dani!" Naruto ran over to help her up only for her to somehow turn see through and slip through his hands. "What the hell?"

"Oh man this is bad." Tucker muttered as he came up and when Dani turned back from being see through they dragged her away from the now active Ghost Portal which was swirling green before the blast doors sealed shut on it.

"Ya think?!" Naruto asked angrily. "We should've looked at the blueprints first… I should have never convinced her to go in."

'Once again someone close to me got hurt.' Naruto thought his eyes flashing red but Tucker didn't see them because he was more worried about Dani when she moaned and opened her eyes in pain.

"Ow my head." She muttered and her voice was the same but with an echo. "Guys what are you looking at me for?"

"Uh Dani… You might want to look in a mirror." Tucker advised making Naruto do a face palm at his bluntness.

Eyes widening Dani spun around and saw her reflection and she screamed in horror at what she saw. "Oh God what happened?!"

"Okay we just need to calm down." Naruto advised with his hands in the air.

"**CALM DOWN?!**" Dani screeched. "**I'M A GHOST AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?!**"

"Panicking won't do anyone any good." Naruto told her.

"He's got a point Dani." Tucker intervened. "But how are we going to hide this from your parents?"

That question made Dani go a bit paler. "Oh man why can't I just be human again?"

As she said that a ring of light surrounded her torso making everyone jump as it separated and went up as well as down turning her back to normal.

"You're back to normal?" Tucker asked in shock.

"… I'm not complaining." Dani muttered as they went back up to discuss what just happened. "Oh man this is bad."

Naruto watched as Dani paced. "How did you change back to normal anyway?"

That stopped Dani from pacing as she thought about that. "I have no idea." She admitted. "I just thought about it."

"… Think about going back."

"What?" Dani looked at Naruto as if he grew a second head.

"Just try it."

Following his instructions she did and the same ring of light appeared turning her back into a ghost.

"Whoa." Tucker looked amazed.

"So you can change with a thought." Naruto observed with a nod. "At least we know how to do that so you won't accidently change in front of anyone."

Dani nodded as she changed back. "But how?" She asked in confusion. "How is this possible and why am I still alive?" After a few more seconds she asked another question. "Am I still alive?"

Naruto walked forward and put a finger to her neck.

"Uh what are you doing?" Dani asked.

After a few seconds Naruto nodded. "You still have a pulse so you're still alive."

"So what do we do now?" Tucker asked as Dani sighed in relief before looking determined.

"We keep this between us and we never tell anyone got it?"

Naruto chuckled. "Like anyone would believe us?"

"True." Dani admitted.

But as Dani and Tucker were talking about what happened Naruto was deep in thought.

'_Why do I get the feeling that this is only the beginning of something bigger?_'

**To Be Continued…**

** So what do you think? I've been wanting to do a story about a female Danny for a while after someone brought it up to me and I figured why not do one with a Naruto crossover since there aren't many with him coming to Amity Park now is there?**

** So here are the questions that will be answered eventually in this story.**

**Will Naruto ever tell his friends about his past?**

**Will any Akatsuki Members come looking for him in Amity Park?**

**Will Tucker ever get a girlfriend?**

** Please review and I'll update soon and yes eventually he will return to the Elemental Nations for the Shippuden Arc.**


	2. Chapter 2: Mastering the Basics

**Okay here's the next chappie! BELIEVE IT! (Now I know why Naruto screams that!****)**

_**Chapter 2: Mastering the Basics**_

Naruto sweated as he worked out in his Dojo that was underneath his house, he always fought his Shadow Clones to keep in shape and no one really knew about his Dojo but him. While working out he thought about yesterday when Dani was electrocuted by the Ghost Portal.

'_How in the name of Kami did she survive that?_' He thought ducking a kick from his clone. '_I don't think that even Ero-Sanin could survive that blast… How is Ero-Sanin doing anyway?_'

Shaking his head Naruto finished the clone off with a good punch before taking a break.

'_But what should I do? It's my fault that she's like this so I have to help somehow._'

While he was thinking Naruto looked at the clock to see the time so he threw on his regular clothes and ran to school.

When he got there he saw Dani by herself. "Hey where's Tuck?" He asked walking up.

"Oh, his parents needed to talk to him about something." Dani answered but she didn't look at Naruto who frowned in confusion.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Yes." She replied a little too quickly.

"Come on Dani you can tell me." Naruto smiled to prove his point.

"I said that I was okay." Dani said angrily and Naruto noticed her eyes flash green causing him to feel a pang of regret of what happened.

"Your reactions say otherwise." Naruto told her. "And I know that you're lying."

"I-I just want to be left alone." With that Dani ran ahead as Naruto sighed at how that went.

"Kami, what did I do?" Naruto walked in the school only to see that Dani ran into the Girl's Restroom. "Man she is taking this a little too hard."

'_**Of course she is.**_' Naruto rolled his eyes at hearing the Nine Tailed Fox in his head. '_**If you didn't notice she became a Ghost yesterday!**_'

'_Shut it Kyubi!_' Naruto hated whenever the fox talked to him which thankfully he rarely did. '_Unless you have something important to say I would suggest that you keep your mouth shut._'

He felt the Kyubi roll his eyes. '_**Whatever brat.**_'

Once he felt the Kyubi retreat into the depths of the seal Naruto sighed as he leaned on the wall near the restroom. "You do know that you'll have to come out someday right?" He asked sarcastically.

"Go away." Came the answer.

Naruto rolled his eyes before seeing Tucker entering the school. "Hey Tuck."

"I'm guessing that Dani's in there?" Tucker pointed to the restroom next to Naruto.

"Yeah and she wants to be alone." Naruto sighed knowing that he would get into big trouble for trying to drag her out and he can't get Dani's sister Jazz to do it this time because she would demand to know why she was in the bathroom. "Look Dani we have to go to class soon."

"Then go!"

"Oh for the love of Kami, I'll drag you out if I have to!" Naruto retorted.

"… You wouldn't dare." Dani said after a moment of silence.

"Uh Dani I think that Naruto would." Tucker knew that Naruto wouldn't care about something as little as walking into the girl's restroom to drag his friend out even if he's risking the wrath of every girl in the school.

"Fine." Dani finally came out but she was glaring at Naruto.

"Now do you want to talk about what's going on?" Naruto asked. "Is this about yesterday?"

"What gave you that idea?" Dani asked sarcastically.

"Look Dani so what if you're a human, ghost or a freaking demon you're still you!" Naruto said sternly.

"It's not that." Dani muttered. "I know that you guys still believe that… It's my parents."

"Oh." Tucker realized what she meant.

"My Dad was talking about how happy he was that the Ghost Portal was working and he said right in front of me that the first Ghost he meets he'll rip apart molecule by molecule."

They both looked up as Naruto punched the locker seeing it dent from the punch and his other fist was clenched shut. "And you're worried about what will happen if they find out?" He asked angry at her Dad for saying something like that even if he doesn't know.

Dani nodded as Naruto took a deep breath to calm down. "I panicked before running out… I can barely control these ghost abilities; I have Ghost Hunters as parents, and if anyone sees me I'll go from geek to freak around here." As she said that she started to go through the floor.

"Like you're doing right now?" Tucker asked making Dani blink in confusion before she looked down and freaked out while Naruto and Tucker each grabbed an arm and pulled her up.

"Damnit." Dani cursed as her legs turned back to normal. "I really need to get this worked out."

"You just need to practice." Naruto assured her. "Look how about the two of you come to my place after school and we'll work on getting your new abilities down?"

That got them to stare in shock because Naruto has never invited them over to his house before and they don't know where he lives. "We can actually see your place?" Tucker asked in amazement because they've been trying to see it for the last year or so.

Naruto chuckled. "That's what I said isn't it?"

There was a reason that he never invited the two of them to his place… Well maybe a couple of reasons. For one thing he had stuff from Konoha all over the place and for the other they hadn't put together that his 'Dad' who is a Shadow Clone was Sarutobi Uzumaki… He didn't know why he used the old man Hokage's name for the CEO of Uzumaki Industries but it was done… It was amazing that they never put it together since his last name is freaking Uzumaki.

Dani thought about that for a bit knowing that unless Naruto's parents interfere she can try to master her abilities so she wouldn't accidently show them off in front of her parents. "It sounds like a plan."

"Okay come to 344 Amity Drive." Naruto told them as they headed to class where Naruto saw Dani's leg turning intangible at random and he was amazed that no one noticed.

'_Thank Kami that it's Friday so we can work on this all weekend._' Naruto thought about how to help her and he decided that learning meditation would be helpful as well as a practice course to have her master her intangibility first so she wouldn't sink through the floor in front of everyone.

Dani on the other hand was worried. '_How exactly will Naruto help me out with learning to control my powers? I hope that whatever he tries works so I won't have any problems with this._'

'_Man I can't wait to see his house._' Tucker thought forgetting why exactly they were heading there in the first place.

The day passed quickly with no incident and eventually they were in front of a decent looking brick house. "You guys coming in or what?" Naruto asked with a smile as he opened the door.

Tucker ran in eagerly while Dani hesitated before walking in and they saw what looked like Japanese weapons on display as well as some Shinobi Gear.

"Neat collection." Tucker complimented as he looked around before seeing a photo that Naruto forgot about and he picked it up. "Hey who are these people?"

Naruto looked over only to freeze as he saw that it was the picture from when Team 7 formed and it showed Sakura Haruno in the middle with Naruto in his accursed jumpsuit on her left while Sasuke Uchiha was on her right the two boys were glaring at each other while Kakashi Hatake was eye smiling as he stood behind the three of them with both of his hands rustling their hair.

"… They're my friends from Japan."

"You're Japanese?" Dani asked in confusion.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Just because I don't look Asian doesn't mean that I'm not Japanese."

"Uh is this guy's hair defying gravity?" Tucker asked before Naruto took the picture away.

"Yes it is, but let's not forget the reason why we're here." Naruto told them as he led the way through his house before opening the Basement Door to show the Dojo. "Now go ahead and change."

Dani went red before she realized what Naruto really meant. "Are your parents' home?"

"No my Dad is at work and won't be back until much later." Naruto answered with a wave of his hand.

"What about your Mom?" Tucker asked before Naruto gave a sad smile.

"Never met her."

"Oh sorry man." Tucker apologized.

"It's cool but go ahead and change forms so we can get this down."

Dani nodded before she focused and for some reason said. "I'm going Ghost."

She actually whispered that but Naruto caught it as she changed. "Going Ghost?"

Now she blushed. "What? I think it sounds cool."

"Okay now we just need to put some effort into mastering your ghost ability." Tucker was throwing a small rubber ball while Dani had to focus to turn intangible as they passed through her before Naruto brought out a machine that shot baseballs making her even more motivated to master her intangibility.

"**YOU'RE CRAZY!**" Dani shouted as she had to dodge a baseball going twenty miles an hour.

"Hey it's working, do you want pretty or effective?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

"**WOULD IT HURT TO HAVE BOTH?!**"

"No but it wouldn't be as effective." Naruto shrugged with indifference.

That day told Dani that Naruto was a sadistic trainer while Tucker was happy to not be involved in the training.

The next day she was good with her intangibility even if it does flicker a bit so now Naruto asked her to punch the wall as hard as she could.

"Excuse me?" Dani asked in shock.

"Just do it." Naruto told her. "I have a theory about something."

"Wouldn't that break my hand?" Dani brought up worrying on what to say to her parents if she did.

"Nah… I might have to fix the wall but it's either this or I put the baseballs at fifty."

That motivated Dani to punch the wall and it went right through making her eyes widen while Tucker gulped nervously. "Remind me not to make you angry again Dani." He joked making Naruto chuckle wondering what Tucker would say if he found out about Kyubi.

"H-How?" Dani knew that she was never this strong before.

"I think that along with your intangibility and invisibility your strength was enhanced with the accident… Try to punch me."

Now Dani was sure that Naruto was crazy. "I am not sending you to the Hospital!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Do I have to goad you into punching me because I have the right insults for it?"

"Naruto if she punches you, well there might not be much of you left." Tucker tried to talk the young blonde out of it.

"I can handle it." Naruto told them and Dani relented but he could see that she was holding back until Naruto dove under her and tripped her feet out from underneath her. "Fight like you mean it."

Now Dani wasn't holding back as Naruto weaved around her punches pointing out flaws in her form and how to gauge her strength so she wouldn't seriously hurt anyone.

Five minutes later Dani was panting from exhaustion while Naruto wasn't sweating at all. "Good for your first try but we're going to need to work on it a bit more."

"Where did you learn to fight?" Tucker asked in amazement.

"Remember the guy with the gravity defying hair in the photo?" Naruto asked eliciting a nod from the two of them. "Kakashi-Sensei taught me the basics before I trained myself the last two years to improve."

'_Thank you Shadow Clones!_'

'_I wonder how he would rate against my Mom._' Dani thought in shock.

'_… Why is he named Scarecrow?_' Tucker understood a little Japanese.

"Be lucky that I didn't use the 1000 years of Death on you." Naruto said offhand. "But I'm not going to use that unless it's necessary."

"It's not painful is it?" Dani asked wondering why it was called that.

"No but it's too horrifying to speak of." Naruto shuddered from the memory of when it was used on him leaving Tucker and Dani to believe that they didn't want to know.

"So you're going to teach me what your Sensei taught you?" Dani asked.

"If you want to learn." Naruto shrugged. "Plus I would suggest meditation to balance yourself a bit more it could be the key to perfecting your abilities."

Tucker fidgeted a bit. "Can I learn a bit too?"

"… You want to be able to defend yourself against Dash don't you?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"Kind of." Tucker laughed nervously.

"Okay but how about we go to Nasty Burger? My treat!" On hearing that both Dani and Tucker perked up as they walked out of his house and he locked the door behind him as they headed for the burger place.

There wasn't really that many people there as they got some food and ate in silence. "Look at this, twenty minutes and your intangibility hasn't kicked in." Naruto joked causing Tucker to chuckle.

Dani rolled her eyes in amusement. "I guess that your methods, though questionable, are effective."

"Of course they are because I'm awesome!" Naruto smiled with his eyes closed.

"And quite modest to boot." Tucker punned causing Naruto's face to fall before Dani gasped like she was in pain and as both Naruto and Tucker looked over they saw some sort of weird blue mist exit her mouth.

"What the hell?" Was what they all said before they heard screams and they turned to see what looked like green octopuses terrorizing people outside.

"… Did someone slip shrooms in my Burger?" Naruto asked as he looked through it.

"No they're Ghosts." Dani realized.

"But how-." Tucker's eyes widened. "Oh man the Ghost Portal."

"This is my fault." Dani lowered her gaze before her eyes were steeled with resolve as she ducked under the table and they saw a flash of light.

"Please tell me she's not doing what I think that she's doing." Naruto muttered as Dani tackled the ghost Octopuses in her ghost form. "Great."

"We have to help her." Tucker got up before Naruto grabbed his shoulder.

"We will but first you need to hack into the Nasty Burger Camera to get rid of that footage." Naruto told him and Tucker went pale before he got to work knowing that if anyone see's that footage it would be bad. "How long do you need?"

"I don't know, I've only hacked video games!" Tucker went wild with his PDA while Naruto watched Dani fighting the two ghosts before he put a bandanna over his face and dove in.

"**DYNAMIC ENTRY!**" He shouted catching the ghosts off guard as he kicked one of them back. "Huh… To be honest I didn't think that would work."

"What are you doing?" Dani asked as she punched what she decided to call the Ectopuses.

"That's what I should be asking!" Naruto countered. "I thought that you didn't want to use your abilities and here you are fighting two ghosts!"

"It's my fault for them being here so I'm taking care of them!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Well luckily for you I have Tucker getting rid of the footage of you changing in Nasty Burger! You really need to think of the Camera's!"

Dani had the decency to look sheepish as she kicked the Ectopuses back causing them to flee. "Um… Oops?"

Shaking his head Naruto headed back to Tucker with the bandana off as Dani changed back discretely this time.

"Okay we drove the ghosts away." Naruto yawned actually feeling refreshed at fighting something. "But they're still out there."

"And I'll fight them like I did just now." Dani said determinedly.

"… Funny a ghost who fights other ghosts." Naruto chuckled while Dani glared at him before she smirked.

"It's Phantom! Dani Phantom!"

"… You're using your first real name?" Naruto deadpanned.

"Why not? It's catchy." Tucker put in.

'_These guys are just asking to get caught… Then again I used to wear a bright kill me now Orange Jumpsuit so why not?_'

"Okay I'll help out by teaching you Martial Arts." Naruto told Dani making her looked shocked. "The way that you fought today showed that you have a lot to learn and the right enemy can easily knock you off balance."

Dani smirked. "Maybe someday I'll beat you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?"

"It is if you make it one."

Tucker sighed. "Man I can't tell if they're friends or rivals now." He muttered as they walked away from Nasty Burger.

_**~In Florida~**_

A puff of smoke caused two people in black cloaks with red clouds on them to appear. "Are you sure that he's around here?" One of them asked looking like a shark.

The other one wore a straw hat as he looked up with red eyes that had three marks around each pupil. "No but he is on this continent somewhere Kisame."

Kisame smiled as he gripped the handle of his blade. "So the Fox brat huh? After the last time we tried this it should be a piece of cake."

**To Be Continued… **

** DAMN! One chapter and I have 22 favorites, 21 followers, and 9 reviews already as well as 258 views? NICE!**

** *Coughs to regain composure* Okay then…**

** REVIEW TIME!**

** J: Maybe he will be maybe he won't it will be revealed later on.**

** Cf96: No I'm not doing a Harem because I know that I will suck at that but it may be Naruto and Dani.**

** Mattcun: Request granted!**

** Princessbinas: Thanks and I'm surprised to have a person reading both of my Danny Phantom stories already!**

** Strongguy159: Thank you and it is continued!**

** Rockstar: Yup not many stories like that and who knows *smirks evilly***

** MyinnerDEMON17: Thanks!**

** CrowsMelody: Don't worry I will keep this story up as well as my Code Phantom story!**

** Austinjak0: Thank you and maybe!**

** Okay here are my questions**

**Who should I have Naruto do the 1000 years of death to? Tucker in training, Vlad or the Box Ghost?**

**Should I wait before revealing Naruto's Jutsu's to Dani and Tucker like say after two or three DP episodes?**

**Should I have Naruto suffer a relapse of his Ramen Addiction?**

**Questions, questions! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: Mystery Meat

_**Chapter 3: Mystery Meat**_

"So Dani, you and your little friends want to hunt ghosts?" Jack Fenton asked in his trademark triple X-large Orange Hazmat Suit. It's been a month since the accident and Dani decided to ask her Dad for advice only they all got sucked into it somehow.

Dani chose that moment to speak up. "Uh, actually Dad, I want to be an Astronaut." She said with a small smile.

Naruto chuckled. "It does sound like fun Mr. Fenton, but I only came to help Dani and Tucker with Science homework."

"Waste these good looks and all of this charisma hunting ghosts?" Tucker asked in shock. "Criminal."

"What good looks?" Naruto asked resulting in a glare from Tucker before Jack continued as if they haven't spoken.

"Well if you do want to hunt ghosts there are a few things you'll need to learn." Jack turned around to his lab table as Dani gasped with blue mist coming out of her mouth.

"Oh no, this isn't good." Dani muttered as the Ghost Portal opened up showing the same two Ectopuses from last month as they grabbed Tucker while Jack was oblivious to the two ghosts floating behind them.

"True, I've never seen a ghost but when I do I'll be prepared and so will you!" While Jack was talking both Naruto and Dani narrowed their eyes as Dani changed before they lunged at the ghosts dropping Tucker back into his chair right as Jack turned around not seeing the fight out of the corner of his eye or registering the sounds of it. "Whether you want to be or not!"

'_How dense can he be?_' Naruto thought as he punched one of the Ectopuses while Dani kicked hers.

"It all starts with your equipment! Tucker this is the Fenton Thermos!" He handed a silver and green Thermos with an F emblem on it. "It's supposed to trap ghosts." Jack turned around as an Ectopus went flying. "But since it doesn't work yet it's just a Thermos. A Thermos with the word Fenton in front of it!"

By that time the Ectopuses retreated into the Ghost Zone as Dani changed back before she lunged to her chair panting in exhaustion with her hair tangled up a bit while Naruto sat as if he didn't move wondering how Jack never noticed the two of them missing.

The Ghost Portal closed as Jack turned to it making Naruto want to bang his head against the wall from the sheer timing of it. "And that? That is the Fenton Portal! It releases ghosts into our world whether I want it to or not and someday I'll figure out how that works too… Now who's ready to hunt some ghosts?" He asked walking up to the three of them.

As Jack looked at them Naruto pinched his nose in frustration while Tucker was shivering from fear of nearly becoming a ghost's lunch and Dani was still panting from exhaustion.

"You kids, look at you! You're too excited to speak." Jack declared making Naruto look at the man in disbelief. "So I'll keep on talking. I was born many years ago in a log cabin in the woods, I don't know exactly where but I do know that I wanted a Pony, never got the Pony. Matter of fact we had to eat Horsemeat during the war… Had a problem with that."

While he was talking Naruto looked at his best friends doing the crazy sign with an apologetic look at Dani as she shook her head in disbelief while Tucker was still shaking as he held the Thermos.

And so began their first lesson in ghost hunting before Naruto was meditating inside his Dojo the next day by himself as he thought about Konoha yet again wondering how different his life would be if he wasn't banished… If he was never banished Dani would still be alive, fully that is.

Shaking his head Naruto finally stood up and began his katas for Taijutsu to clear his mind as he thought about his promise to Sakura to bring Sasuke home… He will never be able to keep that promise because if he even set's foot in the Land of Fire now he will be killed on sight.

'_I miss home… I miss Kakashi-Sensei, Iruka-Sensei, Baa-Chan, Ero-Sanin, Konohomaru and his friends, as well as the other Genin teams that I grew up with._'

Naruto felt more tears slide down his face before he shook his head knowing that if they were here they would tell him to stop crying and keep on living his life and that is what he is going to do. With a smile Naruto got ready for the day at school.

_**~With Dani~**_

Dani was bored eating cereal while her Mom who was in her teal Hazmat Suit brought her hood up and put her red goggles on as she worked on a weird device and her sister Jazz was trying to read a book on Therapy as she sat there in her black t-shirt with her blue ribbon tied to her orange hair.

As Dani ate her hand went intangible causing her spoon to drop and she panicked hiding her hand from view. Sure the training with Naruto helped her control her intangibility but it is still on the fritz a bit.

"Okay." Maddie Fenton spoke up. "Two more days and it's done!"

Jack came into the room at that time. "What did you say? It's done?!" He grabbed the device. "The Fenton Finder is done!"

Despite herself Dani decided to pay attention wondering what her parents made this time while Jazz rolled her eyes.

"This baby uses satellites to lead you right to the ghosts!" As Jack said that Dani went extremely pale.

"It uses what to track what?" She asked hoping that she heard wrong.

"_**Welcome to the Fenton Finder.**_" The device spoke up. "_**A ghost is near.**_"

Dani backed up into the wall as it pointed at her causing her parents to frown. "What? Oh that can't be right." Jack denied as he and Maddie looked at each other missing Dani's whole body turning intangible but she sighed as it turned back to normal.

"Actually." Dani began. "I need to tell you guys something."

Jazz slammed her book shut. "That's not all you need Dani, you need guidance!" She walked up to her little sister and pushed her parents back gently. "And parents who can provide it."

Maddie sighed at what was coming. "Sweetie I know that what we do doesn't make sense sometimes but you're only-."

"Sixteen." Jazz interrupted. "Biologically, but psychologically I am an adult and I will not allow your insane obsession with ghosts to pollute the mind of this impressionable young child." She pulled Dani who tried to sneak out of the room into a hug. "Come you abused, unwanted wretch I'll drive you to school."

As Jazz lead Dani out of the kitchen all Dani could do was blink in confusion. '_Did Jazz just unintentionally save me from revealing to our parents about my abilities?_'

_**~With Naruto~**_

At school Naruto walked upstairs with Tucker and Dani as she spoke up. "I think that I should tell them." Dani began.

Naruto chuckled. "Whether you do or not is your decision but you need to think of 'all' the outcomes before you do."

"Yeah that's true." Dani muttered in annoyance. "But it's been a month since the accident and I'm still having trouble I mean if my Dad can invent something that accidently made me half ghost than why can't he invent something that turns me back to normal."

As she said that her body went intangible and she walked right through a vending machine and Naruto was left wondering how nobody noticed that before he got in front of her. "Dani your power makes you unique." He said softly. "Unique is good."

"Naruto's right Dani." Tucker gave her a look. "But what you need is some food."

"How would that help?" Dani asked in disbelief.

"Meat heightens the senses for example." Tucker took a sniff. "Last night you had Sloppy Joes."

Despite herself Dani was shocked. "Impressive."

"My meat streak is fourteen years strong." Tucker smiled at his accomplishment before Naruto stopped in front of the cafeteria and dropped his books in horror. "Naruto are you okay?"

"Oh sweet Kami." Naruto muttered before Dani and Tucker looked in to see a banner saying that due to a cut in school budgets they were serving Ramen for the next month.

"Ramen?" Dani shrugged. "Never tried that stuff… What's so bad about that Naruto?"

Naruto swore he heard the Kyubi laughing at his plight. "When I was a kid I practically lived off of Ramen and I just got off that addiction."

"You lived off of Ramen?" Tucker asked in shock.

"Must resist Ramen!" Naruto shouted as he ran away from the cafeteria drawing many weird looks from everyone.

"Should we be worried?" Tucker asked.

"Nah he'll be fine." Dani answered

_**~At Fentonworks~**_

While Jack and Maddie Fenton were working on what looked like a vacuum a ghost that looked like a green skinned Lunch Lady came out of the Ghost Portal before smiling. "Ooh, somebody changed the menu." With that she floated through the roof as Maddie spoke up.

"Maybe this is a bad idea."

Jack shook his head. "No it's perfect! When Jazz gets home we'll suck the ghost out of her with the Fenton Extractor!" He held up the Extractor as he spoke up.

"But what if Jazz isn't a ghost." Maddie brought up. "What if we accidently hurt her like we nearly did Naruto?"

"Maddie the Fenton Extractor doesn't hurt humans." Jack reassured his wife. "Unless it gets into your hair." As he said that it turned on and ripped his hair out causing him to scream in pain. "**AHH!** See?"

_**~At Casper High~**_

When Lunch Time came Dani and Tucker had to drag Naruto to the Cafeteria when he was trying to run and it took all of Dani's ghost strength to drag the blonde to the room. "**UNHAND ME!**" Naruto screamed struggling. "**I WILL NOT SUFFER A RELAPSE!**"

"Come on Naruto it can't be that bad." Tucker told him as they were being stared at by everyone in the Cafeteria. "It's just Ramen.

"**THAT'S NOT RAMEN!**" Naruto shouted as he tried to break free. "**IT'S PRISON!**"

Eventually they got him to a table and Naruto was absolutely refusing to eat as everyone ate around him. "Why Kami?" Naruto whined with anime tears. "What did I do to anger you?"

"For crying out loud Naruto it's not that bad." Dani told him. "It's just for a month."

"A month? I'm going to starve." Naruto had his head hanging down before Tucker looked at Dani.

"And you said that we shouldn't worry." Tucker muttered before sniffing the air as Mr. Lancer left the room. "Meat moving."

"How was I supposed to know that something like this would happen?" Dani retorted.

Dash saw his chance for payback and threw a bowl of Ramen at Naruto. "Hey geek!"

"What?" Naruto turned only to have the bowl hit his face causing everyone but Dani and Tucker to laugh but as it slid off slowly Naruto had some Ramen in his mouth before his Pupils shrunk scaring everyone. "Ā otoko! Naze watashi wa kamigami no tabemono o taberu no o yameta nodesu ka?!"

Only Dani understood him for some odd reason as he said. "Oh man! Why did I stop eating the food of the Gods?!"

Then they all stared in horror as Naruto grabbed a pair of chopsticks with gusto and a bowl before he devoured it before everyone's eyes and in two minutes five bowls lay in front of him.

"Wow he wasn't kidding about the Ramen addiction." Tucker managed to get out while Dani could only nod in shock. It was so disgusting yet no one could turn away as he was now on his eighth bowl. "Where does he put it?"

"I have no idea." Dani muttered before she gasped her Ghost Sense going off. "Guys we have a problem."

Looking over while Naruto was still eating they saw the ghost looking like a Lunch Lady gliding into the kitchen with no one seeing it.

"Naruto we need to go-." They turned to see twenty bowls and they only took their eyes off him for a minute. "Okay I think that you had enough Ramen." Tucker tried to pull Naruto away only for him to snarl in impatience causing Tucker to withdraw his hand in fear.

"We'll have to take care of this without him." Dani told Tucker as they slipped away with everyone still watching Naruto only to see the lady in the kitchen.

"This shouldn't be too bad." Tucker whispered. "She looks a little bit like my Grandmother."

"Shouldn't she be haunting a Bingo Hall?" Dani asked in confusion.

On closing the door Lunch Lady turned around before saying in a sweet voice. "Hello children can you help me? Today's Lunch is Meatloaf but I don't see the Meatloaf did someone change the Menu?"

Tucker spoke up before Dani could say anything. "Yeah the school did."

"**THEY CHANGED THE MENU?!**" She roared causing the two to jump as the temperature dropped around them. "**THE MENU HAS BEEN THE SAME FOR FIFTY YEARS!**" With that she let out a roar as Dani narrowed her eyes.

"Get behind me!" Dani ordered and Tucker followed without hesitation.

"Wow, I feel safe." He muttered.

"I'm Going Ghost!" With that Dani changed into her ghost form as she flew at the Lunch Lady. "I command you to… Go away! Please?"

Yeah this was seriously making her nervous but she still glared at the Lunch Lady as the ghost sent dishes flying at her faster than the baseballs so Dani turned intangible instantly for once feeling grateful to the practice sessions that Naruto provided.

Snarling, the Lunch Lady shot more dishes at Tucker so Dani came in catching all of them even a few between her teeth before she put them all on the counter and stopped to look at them.

"Well if this superhero thing doesn't work out I can have an exciting career as a busboy." Dani joked as she saw her reflection in the plates before the three stoves behind her went off like they were possessed.

"I control Lunch." The Lunch Lady snarled. "Lunch is sacred, Lunch has rules." Then she smiled sweetly. "Anyone want cake?"

Tucker and Dani nodded hoping that she was done.

"**TOO BAD!**" Lunch Lady told them. "Members of the school who change my menu do not get dessert!"

"She is a box full of crazy." Dani muttered with Tucker nodding in agreement.

Then they saw the stoves coming at them so Dani grabbed Tucker and phased them both through the wall.

"Hey it worked!" Dani cried out in joy.

Naruto chose that moment to walk up eating more Ramen. "What worked?" He asked slurping the noodles.

"WHERE WERE YOU?!" Tucker asked in shock. "Dani just faced an extremely crazy ghost."

"Eating Ramen!" Naruto held up the bowl not noticing the ghost behind him. "I have to say that I'm happy that the school changed the menu."

"**OH IS THAT SO?**" Lunch Lady snarled getting a weird look from Naruto.

The lights went out as locker's shot open with paper's flying everywhere before Tucker's eyes widened as he sniffed the air. "Steak, rib eye, medium-rare." As the meat came flying and surrounded the Lunch Lady Tucker had a confused look. "But where did all this meat come from-." Now his eyes narrowed. "Lancer."

The Lunch Lady marched to Naruto before pointing at the blonde who was still eating noodles. "Prepare to find out why Meat is the most powerful of the five food groups!" Then she smiled. "Cookie?"

Naruto stopped eating. "Oh no thanks." He said happily before going back to his Ramen not noticing the Lunch Lady snarling.

"**THEN PERISH!**"

Dani got in front of her friend. "Forget it!" She told the ghost. "The only thing that has an expiration date here is you!" With that she got ready to fight only for her powers to shut off. "Whoops… I uh didn't mean to do that."

Then she was smacked into Tucker as the Lunch Lady grabbed Naruto who yelped before disappearing.

"Change back." Tucker helped Dani up. "We have to go!"

"You two aren't going anywhere!" Mr. Lancer held them up. "Would you two mind explaining what all of this mess is?"

Dani swallowed nervously knowing that Naruto was in a lot of trouble right now.

In Lancer's Office he got their forms out. "Let's see Tucker Foley, chronic tardiness, talking in class, repeated loitering near the girl's locker room." Tucker smirked at that before withering under Dani's glare. "Dani Fenton, thirty-four dropped beakers in the last month."

'_Three guesses why._' Dani thought solemnly.

"Banned for life from handling all fragile school property. And Naruto Uzumaki trouble from disrespecting school authority, being suspected of the guerrilla warfare pranks that has plagued our campus and needs to pay for the thirty-four bowls of Ramen from today… How did he eat that much anyway?"

"Believe me Mr. Lancer we're asking the same question." Tucker put in.

"Well besides Uzumaki you two had no serious mischief before today so tell me." He leaned in on them. "**WHAT POSSESSED THE TWO OF YOU TO TRASH THE SCHOOL HALLWAY WITH YOUR FRIEND?!**"

"We were just at the wrong place at the wrong time!" Dani tried to say but Mr. Lancer looked at her.

"What we're you three doing before that?"

When they didn't answer he nodded. "Stay right here while I plan your punishment." With that Mr. Lancer left the room before locking it behind him.

"We need to find Naruto." Tucker got up. "Who knows what she's doing to Naruto!"

_**~With Naruto~**_

"Huh I didn't know this place had a basement." Naruto muttered as he slurped his noodles while the Lunch Lady glared at him.

"**STOP EATING THAT RIDICULOUS FOOD!**" She slapped the bowl away causing Naruto to narrow his now red eyes.

"You little." Naruto did his all too familiar hand seal. "Kage no Bushin Jutsu!"

When an army appeared in front of her the Lunch Lady paled.

"**FOR RAMEN!**" The army of clones shouted as they lunged at the Lunch Lady who moved back.

_**~With Dani and Tucker~**_

Tucker hacked the cameras as Dani watched the door. "There's a meat trail in the basement." He said before Dani nodded and changed forms and she grabbed him pulling him through the floor as Mr. Lancer came in.

"You're punishment will be-." He dropped everything as he saw the now empty room. "Worse than you can imagine."

As they got to the Basement Tucker gasped at seeing the boxes of meat. "Sweet mother of mutton!" He immediately hugged the boxes. "I dreamed of it but I never thought I would live to see it."

Dani gave her friend a very weird look. "How is it that I have the Ghost Powers and you're the weird kid?"

But they stopped talking as they heard what sounded like vicious fighting and they got there to see a lot of smoke for some reason before the Lunch Lady had Naruto by his hands. "**LET ME GO DAMN IT! I WILL END YOUR AFTERLIFE!**"

"I'll distract the ghost and you get Naruto out of here!" Dani ordered before she flew over and kicked the Lunch Lady back causing her to drop Naruto who landed on his face as Tucker came in.

"I got you buddy!" He dragged a dazed Naruto away from the fighting.

Dani came to do a front flip and kick the Lunch Lady but she grabbed her by the foot. "Don't you see? This is why you need meat!" Lunch Lady told her. "You're all skin and bones just like that Jinchuriki!"

"Like the what?" Dani asked in confusion.

Instead of answering the Lunch Lady threw Dani right through the wall and luckily she turned intangible at the right time before Lunch lady turned into a Meat Monster again and chased after Tucker who had a head start but he was struggling with a still dazed Naruto.

Dani came back into the room before she saw what happened so she flew forward grabbing Tucker as Naruto woke up with a headache and phased them through the wall to outside the school.

Looking around before seeing that Dani was panting Naruto decided to say something. "Wow Dani, fighting meat monsters, flying through walls you must be exhausted."

Forcing a smile Dani laughed. "Of course not. What would give you that idea-?" Dani's eyes closed and they all crashed to the ground as Dani was asleep before she changed back causing Naruto's eyes to widen as he realized that if she lost consciousness in her Ghost Form she would change back.

'_That's not good._'

"We should get her home." Tucker voiced as Naruto picked her up. "Speaking of which I need to head home too."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You're leaving me to take her home like this risking that her parents see me?"

"Yup so good luck with that." Tucker ran off with a laugh.

Feeling his eyebrow twitch Naruto looked around before flickering out of sight using his Ninja speed to get to Fentonworks to witness Jack and Maddie Fenton using what looked like a vacuum to suck a ghost out of Jazz.

Chuckling at how it looked Naruto used a chakra enhanced jump to get to Dani's bedroom window and snuck in to lay her on her bed.

Once she was on there and the covers were pulled over Naruto felt a twinge of regret because he was the reason that she was like this and it was because of his old personality coming back due to the Ramen relapse that she was tired.

Turning to leave Naruto froze as he saw the doorknob to her room turning so he jumped to the ceiling and stayed hidden as Jack poked his head in. "Dani?" He stopped to see her asleep so he smiled and closed the door. "Good night Danielle." He whispered.

After the door closed Naruto decided to get out of there before anything else happened so he jumped out the window and travelled by rooftop to his house.

As he got in he started to brush his teeth when he saw his reflection staring at him with red eyes. "What do you want Kyubi?"

Kyubi rolled his eyes. "_**What I can't just talk?**_"

"No you can't!" Naruto snarled. "It's because of you that I was exiled from Konoha! If you never attacked Konoha I wouldn't be exiled and Dani would be normal without the ghosts attacking!"

"_**Stop blaming yourself you idiot.**_" Kyubi told him. "_**Do you really think that by being here you caused all of this? It probably would've happened regardless.**_"

"You don't know that." Naruto told Kyubi. "No matter what I do someone always gets hurt."

"_**Oh boo freaking hoo.**_" Kyubi taunted getting a glare from Naruto. "_**Why don't you just grow the fu*k up-?**_"

**CRACK!**

Naruto's fist impacted the mirror as he was bleeding before he took the glass out as he healed up quickly.

Deciding to just go to bed he fell asleep dreaming of the Wave Mission.

The next morning he walked in to see Dani in deep thought while Tucker was fiddling with his PDA. "Sorry Dani but I can't seem to find that word."

"What word?" Naruto asked walking up.

"Jinchuriki." As Dani said that Naruto froze up with his eyes widening. "The Lunch Lady said that before throwing me through the wall but I don't know what she meant."

'_How does the Lunch Lady know that word?_' Naruto thought sweating before Dani's ghost sense went off and they heard screams outside so running out they saw a giant version of the Lunch Lady roaring.

"Meat why have you betrayed me!" Tucker sobbed before Naruto smacked the back of his head. "I needed that."

"Anytime Tuck."

"Guys cover for me!" Dani ran into the girl's bathroom and a second later Dani Phantom flew out to confront the Lunch Lady.

'_I better help her out._' Naruto thought before he saw Jazz being netted by her parents causing him to sweat drop a bit before he remembered what to do.

But he could see Dani dodging punches left and right before delivering a kick to the back of the Lunch Lady's head. "You know she is getting better at this." Tucker observed and Dani heard him so she gave a small smile in appreciation before she was punched.

"That's going to leave a mark." Naruto muttered before running forward. "Hey meat hag!"

Lunch Lady glared at Naruto before making five meat minions. "Die Jinchuriki!"

"Sorry but dying is the last thing I want to do." Naruto ducked one of the meat minion's claws as he threw a shuriken at one only for Dani to dive down kicking the one behind him back.

"Are you crazy?" Dani asked as she punched another meat minion. "And why are you carrying Ninja Star's?"

"Shurikens. I never leave without them." Naruto quipped as he kept throwing them enhancing them with chakra without Dani noticing.

"You and the Jinchuriki will suffer ghost child!"

"Jinchuriki?" Dani looked at Naruto. "I'm assuming that she means you."

"I don't know." Naruto lied which Dani caught but she had to duck a meat minion before she took out the last of them only for them to come back together. "Okay this is getting ridiculous."

"You said it." Dani muttered before she changed back to her annoyance. "Seriously?!"

The minions grabbed her and Naruto went to help but he got tackled by a few of them.

'_I am really starting to hate holding back on these idiots!_' Naruto mentally seethed as he kicked them back.

Dani was panicking as she was being held upside down by the meat minions in the air when a familiar Thermos hit her face. "The Fenton Thermos?! But how am I going to get it to work?" As she asked that she was dropped by the Meat Monsters and she was heading straight to the ground with her family not seeing her above them. "Come on change back." Dani prayed as her eyes flashed green. "**CHANGE BACK!**" They looked up right after she changed so Dani phased through the ground. "Thanks for the Thermos!"

Naruto was glaring at the Lunch Lady when Dani came back with the Fenton Thermos. "**NO!**" The Lunch Lady roared. "Soup's not on today's menu!"

Dani narrowed her eyes. "I'm changing the menu permanently!" She declared before whispering. "Please work."

With that she took the cap off the Fenton Thermos and focused some ecto energy into the Thermos as a bright blue light of energy shot out encompassing the Lunch Lady as she roared in anger at being sucked in before Dani put the cap back on and changed back.

"What do you know?" Naruto mused as Tucker ran up. "I guess that your parents do have their moments after all."

"That was awesome guys!" Tucker shouted as he stopped running. "Man I wish that I had that all on camera because you two were like superheroes!"

Dani smiled. "I still can't believe that we did it." She said before she heard a familiar robotic voice.

"_**Ghost directly ahead.**_" Turning around they saw Jack and Maddie covered in meat heading for them. "_**You would have to be some sort of moron to not notice the Ghost directly ahead.**_"

"Oh sorry Dad you just missed it." Dani pointed south.

"**WE HAVE A RUNNER!**" Jack took off with Maddie right behind him.

But Naruto heard the Fenton Finder say one thing. "_**Demon nearby.**_" Causing him to pale.

Jazz rolled her eyes. "Great." She muttered in annoyance. "Back to square one."

"So you're not going to tell them?" Tucker asked.

Dani shook her head. "Nah, I think that I might have figured out what these powers are for." She began. "They make me-." A hand went on their shoulder causing her to freeze as she looked behind her to see an angry Mr. Lancer.

"In a world of trouble." He finished.

Later that day they were cleaning up the whole clearing when Dani confronted Naruto about something. "What exactly is a Jinchuriki?"

"I don't know." Naruto lied.

"Naruto I know that you're lying." Dani told him.

"Come on Naruto we're your friends." Tucker walked up. "You can tell us."

"It's a family thing okay." Naruto lied again but he used his Ninja Training to make it sound believable. "I can't say anything because it involves my Dad."

He hated lying to them but he didn't want them to find out about the Kyubi so he figured that by telling this small white lie it would be enough.

Dani wanted to push more but she saw that Naruto looked really uncomfortable talking about it so she sighed. "Fine but can you tell us eventually?"

Naruto smiled in relief. "I promise that I will." '_Hopefully later._'

Tucker nodded. "Okay now can we just get this cleaned up already so we can go home?"

With a nod they all got back to work.

**To Be Continued…**

** Okay Review Time**

** Nickorin Fusionspark: Well even if you don't like FemDanny's I'm happy that this story showed great promise.**

** PrincessBinas: Good point.**

** StrongGuy159: Okay I will.**

** Austinjak0: Sadly you're the only one who voted for Box Ghost and I will wait for the Jutsu revelation but I hope that you enjoyed the small Ramen Relapse.**

** The Keeper of Worlds: I wasn't planning on doing any bashing on anyone to be honest but I have two that will come to Amity Park to help out much later on in the story.**

** CrowsMelody: No problem and here's the next chapter!**

** ddcj1990: Okay I'll have him reveal the Jutsu's after the third episode.**

** Windfox90: Thank you and I'll put that into consideration.**

** CyberRutoPrime: Okay I'll do it to Vlad. Skulker shows up in the third episode and as for the Ramen this is what I came up with but I might do more later.**

** Cf96: I hope that you like this chapter!**

** J: Okay I will and I hope that you continue to enjoy this story!**

** Rockstar: Thanks for answering my questions.**

** Okay here are my new three questions (Damn it's hard to come up with them)**

**After the reveal should I have Naruto teach Dani and Tucker basic Ninjutsu?**

**Should the Kyubi come out and play in the upcoming fight between Itachi and Kasumi?**

**Should I have the Fenton's wanting to meet Naruto's Dad?**

**Okay that's enough from me so see ya later!**


	4. Chapter 4: Dancing with a Dragon!

**DAMN! 17 pages?! That is a lot! Oh! Just a warning this chapter shows a quite a bit of Naru/Dani. And a clueless Naruto since he didn't go on the journey with Jiraya between Naruto and Shippuden.**

_**Chapter 4: Dancing with a Dragon**_

After a month of searching America, Itachi Uchiha looked over the city of Amity Park as his partner Kisame approached him. "He's somewhere in this city." Itachi muttered.

Kisame nodded. "Samehada can taste his chakra so what are we waiting for Itachi?!"

"Patience Kisame." Itachi told him. "Why look for him when he can come to us?"

_**~With Naruto~**_

"798…799…800!" Naruto finished doing his sit-ups as he got up inside his Dojo sweating a bit. "Man that felt invigorating."

He's been exercising like mad lately inside of his Dojo doing everything from squats, to push-ups to free for all warfare with his Shadow Clones and he has to say that he loves to work out like this. Looking over to the mirror he fidgeted.

Naruto was shirtless right now and he could see the two Chidori scars that Sasuke gave him from their fight at the Valley of the End where each of them went straight through to the other side. Seeing those scars reminds Naruto of his failure to stop him but they also inspire him to get stronger.

'_Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?_' Naruto thought randomly as he put his shirt on before he shrugged and headed to school.

_**~With Dani~**_

Dani walked into the lab with her backpack to grab something only to freeze when she saw Jack with a fishing pole and he had the same helmet that Tucker had on the day of the Ghost Portal Accident before he cast a line inside of the Ghost Zone. "Hey Dad what are you doing?"

"Dani keep it down." Jack advised. "You'll scare away the ghosts."

At hearing that Dani just gave him a look that plainly said. '_Are you kidding me?_'

Then Jack went to explain what the fishing pole was. "It's the Fenton Ghost Fisher." He proclaimed proudly. "I'm fishing for ghosts!"

With that he reeled the line in to show that it was glowing bright blue.

"Look at this line, coated with a world class ectoplasm that ghosts can't break." Jack explained actually making Dani interested as she made a mental note to learn how to make that stuff so she would have an easier time with her ghost hunting since she uses the Thermos mostly it wouldn't hurt to have a variety of different weapons.

Naruto taught that lesson yesterday when he showed the weapons that he somehow carries everywhere without getting into trouble and they were Shurikens and Kunai Knives so she decided to take a leaf out of his book and be unpredictable.

Jack's voice broke Dani out of her thoughts. "Quiet now I don't want to spook them." With that he cast the line into the Ghost Zone and sucked on the straw coming out of his helmet before he stopped suddenly. "Whoa. Heh that soda goes through you like Sherman through Georgia." With that he put the Fenton Ghost Fisher in Dani's hand before running upstairs. "Here hold on to this, I'll be right back as soon as I use the Fenton Urinal."

Shuddering at that image that Jack put in her head Dani gasped as her Ghost Sense went off right as the line started to reel so Dani pulled back only for two huge blue scale like claws come out and following it was a huge blue ghost dragon with green horns and it had a yellow amulet on her neck.

"… Why me?" Dani muttered as she ran to get away only for it to grab her.

"I want to go." The Dragon roared. "**I HAVE TO GO!**"

Dani's face scrunched up at the smell of this ghost's breath before she replied. "You'll have to stand in line behind my Dad, in the meantime." Dani went ghost and phased out of the Dragon's grip.

That only seemed to anger the Dragon as it tried to claw at her before letting out a blast of green fire which Dani barely dodged before kicking the Dragon so hard in the face the amulet came off and it fell into her backpack without her noticing.

Getting ready for another throw down Dani found herself surprised when it shrunk down to what looked like a teenage medieval princess with green skin and blonde hair and the surprising thing was that this princess was crying.

"All I wanted was to go to the Princess Costume Ball and my horrid mommy won't let me." She cried out as she flew into the Ghost Zone.

"Well if that Dragon is her idea of a costume than I'm on mommy's side." Dani muttered as she changed back. "Phew that's a relief."

Jack came bounding down the stairs in time to hear that last part. "I'll tell you what a relief is-." Jack froze before putting two new sodas in Dani's hand. "Darn I almost forgot." He ran back up and a second later the toilet flushed.

_**~Later that Day~**_

Naruto found himself laughing as Dani told him and Tucker about her encounter with the Ghost Dragon. "Wow and I thought that my mornings were bad."

Dani glared at Naruto before looking over to see Tucker holding doors open for girls but each time he said hi they just said no.

"Uh what exactly is going on?" Naruto asked seeing Tucker getting turned down.

"He's trying to get a date for the school dance." Dani explained as she pulled out a sandwich to eat. "Trying being the key word."

"There's a dance?"

"…" Dani gave Naruto a weird look. "No one asked you?"

"Asked me what?"

Dani just did a face palm because even though he's labeled a geek by the popular kids Naruto has the eyes of almost every girl in the school on him. The fact that he's oblivious to it is just weird.

"Okay then how could you not know about the dance?" Dani asked trying that approach instead of explaining how he's eye candy for most of the girls.

"I just don't pay attention to things that aren't important." Naruto answered with a shrug before Tucker sat down with a frown.

"Strike three Tuck?" Dani asked with a smile.

"Try strike three thousand." Tucker muttered before his eyes widened as he saw Paulina the most popular girl in the school.

"Oh Kami." Naruto muttered knowing how much of a fan boy that Tucker was of Paulina while she was extremely shallow. It was like how he was with Sakura before she grew out of her fan girl phase with Sasuke.

"Paulina." Tucker sighed dreamily.

Dani rolled her eyes. "Seriously Paulina? She's like a dime a dozen."

"How much change do you have Naruto?" Tucker joked.

"Very funny." Dani muttered. "Just a word of warning Tucker, don't judge a book by its cover."

"She has a point Tucker." Naruto yawned. "Girls like Paulina can be very harsh to others."

"Speaking from experience Naruto?" Tucker teased but he and Dani were both surprised to see Naruto nodding solemnly.

"I asked a girl out when I was ten." Naruto began. "And I got punched in the face and sent flying into the wall… Literally."

"If you're trying to fill me with confidence than you are failing." Tucker muttered his eyes wide at the thought of a girl sending Naruto flying.

"What I'm saying is if you think that she's good then ask her out but judge a girl by her character not her looks."

"Well said Naruto." Dani told him happy that someone gets it.

Tucker smirked. "So Dani who are you asking?" He asked pretending to be innocent. "Do you have a certain blonde in mind?"

Dani went bright red only to find her hand interesting while Naruto was left shocked. "You're asking Dash?"

The two of them face vaulted. "**WHAT?!**" Dani shouted her face was now green sick at that thought causing everyone to look their way only to see Tucker laugh at how clueless Naruto was while Dani just walked off embarrassed.

Naruto blinked. "What just happened?"

"You'll learn someday Naruto." Tucker promised as he walked off leaving the blond Ninja even more confused.

"Seriously can someone tell me?" Naruto called after them.

In the shadows Itachi chuckled as he watched Naruto while Kisame was at their camp at how clueless Naruto still was. '_He seems so at peace, sorry Naruto but to keep my cover up I need to try to capture you, hopefully you are strong enough to fight us off by now… And hopefully you'll learn when a girl likes you._'

Flickering out Itachi headed back to the camp.

Walking back in from lunch Dani was still angry at Naruto while Tucker was still trying to ask girls to the Dance before they heard. "Naruto." They turned to see Paulina.

Naruto blinked knowing how shallow she was but she was talking to him a geek. "Can I help you?"

"You can." Paulina said with a flirtatious smile leaving Tucker jealous of Naruto and Dani to glare at Paulina. "Would you like to go to the Dance with me?"

"Uh no." Naruto said calmly like it was nothing causing every boy in the school to look at him like he was crazy.

"Excuse me?" Paulina asked in shock.

"I said no." Naruto repeated. "You are a jerk to my friends and others so why should I go with you?"

"B-But I'm popular." Paulina tried to say.

"So?" Naruto turned to walk away. "Popularity isn't everything you need to open your eyes to the real world before it's too late."

With that he left a shell shocked Paulina behind while Tucker just looked at Naruto. "There is something wrong with you." He finally decided. "You just turned down going to the dance with the most popular girl in school."

"Actually I think that he did good." Dani said with a smile. "Not only did he knock Paulina down a few pegs but he opened a few eyes today."

"I actually meant it." Naruto shrugged. "People who care for nothing but their image are scum."

"That's breaking the rules of school right there." Tucker muttered and he meant the Jock's definition of rules.

"Kakashi-Sensei always told me that those who break the rules are scum however those who abandon their friends are worse than scum." Naruto told them.

"Good philosophy." Dani complimented.

"Thanks." Naruto chuckled. "I always loved those words."

The rest of the day passed by with almost no incident where Dash tried to ask Dani to the dance because Paulina wanted to hurt Naruto for turning her down but through some confusion Dani found out that she could possess people which reminded Naruto of the Yamanaka Clan's ability to invade minds.

"Well I need to head home." Naruto told the two as he walked out. "I have a lot of homework to catch up on."

"I'm heading to the Mall to try to find a date who doesn't know me." Tucker ran off while Dani decided to head to her home as well.

Walking into his house Naruto froze when he saw that the door was open a bit so pulling out a Kunai Knife he opened the door and walked in only to freeze when something tackled him. "**NANI?!**"

_**~With Dani~**_

As soon as Dani walked in she saw Jazz at the Kitchen Table with Jack and Maddie waiting. "Mom? Dad? Jazz? What's going on?"

"Jazz told us that there's a school dance going on tomorrow." Maddie began causing Dani to glare at her older sister. "Have you asked anyone?"

"No but I was asked."

"By who?" Jack asked with narrowed eyes wanting to know who asked his little girl.

"By Dash but I turned him down." Dani shrugged.

"Isn't he the star quarterback of your school?" Maddie asked in confusion.

"Yeah but he's a jerk." Dani shook her head and she sat down after getting a glass of water.

"So are you going to ask Naruto?" Jazz asked as Dani took a sip of water causing her to do a spit take.

"Where did that come from?!" Dani asked looking at her sister. "No, I'm not going to ask one of my best friends."

Dani could see from her parents looks that they were thinking. "Why not?" Maddie asked. "He's a nice boy."

"Oh God." Dani put her face in her hands in embarrassment. "Can you guys please stop?"

"Come on Dani it's not that bad." Jack put an arm around her shoulder. "Why we're going to be chaperoning this Dance anyway."

Now Dani was pale. "What?"

"We were asked by Mr. Lancer to chaperone and your father said yes." Maddie explained causing Dani to hang her head in embarrassment.

"Come on Dani it won't be that bad will it?" Jazz glared at their parents. "If you two are going to be chaperoning we're going to have some ground rules."

"I'll just go upstairs." Dani muttered as she ran up to escape this embarrassing conversation and she dropped her backpack to do her homework only to stop when she noticed the yellow amulet in her backpack. "When did this get in here?"

Shaking her head Dani tried it on and for some reason she had a weird feeling one of confidence and power causing her to smile before she went ghost and flew off towards Naruto's.

_**~With Naruto~**_

"_**YOSH!**_" Naruto was tackled in a bear hug by a green blur. "_**Naruto it is good to see you my friend!**_"

"_**Lee?**_" Naruto asked in Japanese as he blinked in shock as Genin Taijutsu Specialist Rock Lee hugged him before taking notices of his Chunin Vest. "_**You're a Chunin?! Why are you here? How are you here?**_"

"_**Hey Naruto!**_" Looking over at the familiar voice Naruto was shocked to see Sakura there as well as Kakashi. "_**It's been a while.**_" Sakura had different clothes but she still used red and pink and she had black gloves on as well while Kakashi-Sensei hasn't changed in the slightest.

"_**Sakura-Chan? Kakashi-Sensei?**_"

"_**Yo.**_" Kakashi walked up. "_**It wasn't easy finding you Naruto.**_"

"_**How did you guys find me?**_" Naruto asked starting to run out of air from the bear hug.

"_**Pakkun.**_" Sakura answered before looking concerned as Naruto was turning blue. "_**Lee I think that you've hugged him enough.**_"

"_**Oh sorry Sakura-Chan.**_" Lee finally let go of Naruto. "_**But it's been so long since we've seen him.**_"

"_**I understand Lee.**_" Naruto said as he shook his head to clear it. "_**But why are you guys here anyway?**_"

"_**Lady Tsunade sent us to look for you after Danzo said you were killed.**_" Kakashi said. "_**She suspected that something was wrong especially with your name still on the Toad Summoning Contract and it took nearly two years to find you.**_"

"_**Danzo said that I died?**_" Naruto clenched his fists. "_**That bastard exiled me along with the Civilian Council.**_"

"_**Exiled?**_" Sakura looked shocked. "_**For what?**_"

"_**For aiding Orochimaru.**_" Naruto spat as he said the Sanin's name and the other's eyes darkened as they realized what was going on.

"_**I'll send a message to Lady Tsunade about that.**_" Kakashi promised. "_**So how have you been these last two years?**_"

"_**Pretty good.**_" Naruto told them about keeping up with his training along with using a Chakra Powered Shadow Clone to run a business called Uzumaki Industries and going to School getting an Education in this world. "_**And these are my two friends in Amity Park. Tucker Foley and Dani Fenton.**_" He opened a picture book album that he made showing who they were he hasn't added any photos about Dani being half ghost though.

"_**You really grew up.**_" Kakashi said feeling sad that Naruto was forced from the village but happy that he has a good life now. "_**And you found a good way to use your Kage Bushin.**_"

"_**Yup.**_" Naruto smirked. "_**Plus it's never boring here due to the Ghost Attacks.**_"

That got the three Konoha Ninja to stop what they were doing and look at him in confusion. "_**Did you just say Ghost Attacks?**_" Sakura asked making sure that she heard correctly.

"_**Yeah there was one last week with a Ghost who can control meat and was terrorizing the school before she was taken down.**_"

"_**Aren't you afraid of Ghosts?**_" Kakashi asked in confusion knowing how Naruto reacted whenever Ghosts were mentioned in the past.

"_**I grew out of it.**_" Naruto answered before looking at Lee. "_**Hey Bushy Brows you up for a spar?**_"

Lee had fire literally burning in his eyes. "_**YOSH! I will defeat you with the Powers of YOUTH!**_"

"_**You just had to get him riled up.**_" Sakura muttered.

"_**What?**_" Naruto shrugged. "_**These last two years I've been fighting nothing but Shadow Clones so I need a good spar.**_"

But first Naruto made a Shadow Clone.

"_**Do my homework.**_" He ordered before looking at them. "_**Okay now that my Math and History Homework is getting done let's head to my Dojo.**_"

He lead them down to his basement causing Sakura and Lee to gape at how impressive it was while Kakashi looked nonchalant.

"_**With the knowledge of architecture I had an army of Shadow Clones build this place to make it stable as well as impressive.**_" Naruto explained to his friends. "_**This is where I usually meditate or teach my friends Taijutsu.**_"

"_**You're teaching your two friends Taijutsu?**_" Kakashi asked looking at Naruto.

"_**So they know how to defend themselves, I haven't told them about my past as a Ninja yet because I'm not sure how exactly to tell them.**_" Naruto sighed. "_**But I want to eventually.**_"

As he looked sad Lee spoke up. "_**Are you ready for this spar Naruto?**_" He asked knowing that it would take his mind off of things.

That caused the blonde Ninja to smile. "_**Get ready Bushy Brow!**_" They lunged at one another as Lee did one of his signature moves.

"_**Leaf Hurricane!**_"

Naruto jumped over him doing a Judo Chop on his shoulder knowing that Lee would shrug it off and he was right as Lee tried to punch him but Naruto grabbed his arm using it to throw Lee over his shoulder but Lee did a front flip to land and he went to kick Naruto who responded with a kick of his own.

"_**Naruto's Taijutsu has really improved.**_" Kakashi observed as they traded blows. "_**Hard to believe that two years ago his Taijutsu was below academy average.**_"

Sakura nodded as she watched the fight. "_**He has said that he's been improving his skills.**_"

"_**True.**_"

"_**Hiyah!**_" Naruto cried out doing a karate kick but Lee brought his arms together to block so Naruto used them as a spring to jump up and do a spinning kick knocking him back.

Lee got back up and used a little bit more Konoha Taijutsu techniques but he could see that he was out of his league because Naruto was using moves that he has never seen before and after a few moments Naruto pinned him causing Lee to give up.

"_**That was a great spar Lee I would love to do it again someday.**_" Naruto helped him up.

Lee nodded before his eyes burned with determination. "_**I will train to defeat you Naruto or I will run 200 laps around Amity Park on my hands!**_"

Naruto sweat dropped. "_**Let's not go overboard here.**_"

"_**Too late for that.**_" Sakura rolled her eyes with a smile.

Then the doorbell rang causing the other three to jump because they don't have Doorbells in the Elemental Countries. "_**Who would be visiting at this time?**_"

Running up the stairs with the other following Naruto opened to door surprised to see Dani and he looked at the necklace in confusion before shrugging it off. "Hey Dani what's going on?" He asked switching to English.

"Hey Naruto I wanted to ask you something." Dani began clasping her hands together for the sake of doing something.

"Sure what is it?" Naruto asked.

"W-Would you mind going to the Dance with me?" Dani asked her face burning a bit.

"Sure."

"Really?"

"It will be fun." Naruto smiled thinking that it would be better going with a friend rather than by himself. "So I'll pick you up at seven?"

"O-Okay." Dani ran off with a smile while Naruto closed the door and turned back to his fellow Ninja who didn't understand what happened since they didn't speak English.

"_**What just happened?**_" Sakura asked in confusion.

"_**Dani and I are going to the School Dance as friends.**_" Naruto told her.

"_**Just friends?**_" Kakashi asked innocently filing that away as future blackmail on his former student.

Naruto blinked. "_**Uh yeah why?**_"

'_At least one part of him is still the same._' Kakashi mentally sighed.

"_**Clueless.**_" Sakura muttered.

"_**Yosh! You burn with the Powers of Youth.**_"

"_**All right Guy Clone cool it.**_" Kakashi told him before looking back at Naruto. "_**There's also another reason we're here. Kisame and Itachi are in America.**_"

Naruto's face darkened. "_**Three guesses why.**_"

"_**So we're going to be sticking with you until they're dealt with.**_" Sakura told Naruto causing him to nod.

"_**Okay but first up let me get something.**_" Naruto ran upstairs and a few minutes later he came back down with ear coms. "_**Put these in your ears.**_"

"_**Why?**_" Lee asked as he did so.

"_**They allow you to speak any Language.**_" Naruto explained. "_**It's still in the Prototype stage but it works for Japanese and English.**_"

Once they put them in Kakashi nodded as he spoke English. "And you made this?" He sounded impressed.

"My company did… Not that they know that their CEO is really fourteen though." Naruto chuckled. "But yeah that's the gist of it… One more thing no one here knows that I use Ninjutsu so while staying here unless it's absolutely necessary don't use any Ninja Techniques."

"You're setting rules for us?" Sakura asked.

"Yes because I'd rather not have my cover blown for me." Naruto explained.

"Well I'll go ahead and send Pakkun to Lady Tsunade so she can work on arresting Danzo and revoking that Banishment so you can come back." Kakashi was about to do the hand seals when Naruto chuckled.

"Go back?" He asked with a laugh. "Why would I go back?"

"Y-You don't want to go back?" Lee asked in shock.

Sakura shook her head. "What about becoming Hokage?"

"In the last two years I've found more peace than I had in the Leaf Village." Naruto explained with a smile. "I found people who don't judge me before they knew me… Well most people."

Kakashi nodded. "Then I guess we'll have to stay until the Akatsuki are gone." He decided. "And we're going to have to fit in as you say?"

"Yup which means you'll have to lose the mask." Naruto told him savoring the victory of actually seeing his face.

"… Not happening."

Naruto sighed. "It was worth a shot." His cell phone went off and it was Tucker.

"GA DP NH."

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he read the code. 'Ghost Attack. Dani Phantom. Not Here.'

"I need to go." Naruto spoke up. "Take what you guys want from the Fridge." With that Naruto ran out before they could say anything.

"What was that about Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura asked as they looked out the window to see Naruto running.

"Could be something to do with his friends." Kakashi asked as he bit his thumb. "Kuchiyose No Jutsu!"

At the mall Naruto gapped in shock as he saw what looked like the ghost dragon that Dani described earlier. "What the hell?" He muttered as it went after the popular kids.

The Dragon roared at Dash and Paulina.

"Henge." Naruto changed his appearance to a Ninja Suit and dove in. "Hey Scale Face!"

Kicking the Dragon back he landed in front of the Popular Kids.

"Sorry but they are not on the menu." He looked back at the shallow kids. "You guys might want to get out of here."

As they ran the Dragon roared. "They shall pay!"

"Pay?" Naruto asked in shock. "Look Scale Face I hate popular kids too but isn't breathing fire a little too much?" He lunged in with a kick. "And I'm sorry but I think that you're nothing but a fire hazard."

The Dragon's response was to shoot fire.

"Okay let's try this I'm Maelstrom a friend of Dani Phantom!" Naruto lunged in with a few shurikens and threw them. "And I always wanted a pair of dragon hide boots."

Then the Dragon's tail smacked into Naruto knocking him into the Hotdog place.

Shaking his head Naruto's eyes practically popped out of his skull when he saw a blast of green fire heading for him so he used the substitution Jutsu to move. "Sorry dude but you have the wrong Hotdog."

Naruto looked at the Necklace on the Dragon's neck feeling like he saw it before but he shook the thought away as he did a Shadow Clone before having it form his favorite technique.

"Hey Scale face try this!" He lunged forward connecting the ball of chakra with the Dragon. "**RASENGAN!**"

The Dragon went flying to the other side of the Mall but when Naruto ran over there he just saw Dani shaking her head. "W-What happened?"

"Where were you?" Naruto asked dropping the Henge before she saw him. "That Dragon Ghost was in the mall."

"Dash and Paulina embarrassed me and I blacked out." Dani muttered and Naruto blinked wondering how that was possible but he shrugged it off.

"Well that Dragon Ghost went for them earlier." Naruto explained causing Dani's eyes to widen.

"Are they all right?"

"Yeah I got them out of there I kicked Scale Face's butt!" Naruto chuckled.

Dani sighed before thinking. "That's the second time that Dragon showed up so we'll need to investigate are you and Tucker all right since you fought that Ghost?"

Tucker finally caught up. "Great if you count me still being dateless for the dance." He pulled out his PDA. "Sasha, no. Denise, no. I hit every girl in school except." He looked over to see a dark skinned girl in a yellow shirt. "Valerie."

"Yeah hi." Valerie said. "Sucker is it?"

"Tucker. Or Tuck or Tuckerino." Tucker smiled until Valerie spoke up.

"Which ends with no." Tucker's face drop. "Which by the way is my answer unless something happens in the next five minutes that makes me dateless."

Kwan ran up. "You'll never guess what happened. Donna said that she would go to the dance with me so you're dateless." He ran off.

Valerie blinked in shock before looking at Tucker. "You're on."

"I'll take it." Tucker turned back as Valerie left. "Some may call it a rebound but I call it a yes, **I HAVE A DATE!**"

_**~At Dani's the next day~**_

"Ow! Jazz why do I have to wear this?" Dani whined as Jazz helped her get dressed for the dance.

"Dani you might be a tomboy but a girl always wears a dress for a dance." Jazz told her sister as she helped her. "Plus you might impress Naruto."

"I'm not looking to impress anyone." Dani told her sternly.

"Sure you keep telling yourself that Dani." Jazz told her with an amused smile.

Once that was done Dani felt her eye twitching as she looked in the mirror. "I would've preferred regular clothes."

"Come on Dani you look good." Jazz told her.

Dani was wearing a blue dress with her black hair in a ponytail . "I look like I'm shallow."

They were interrupted when the doorbell rang and Jack's voice rang out. "**I GOT IT!**"

"Sounds like your date is here." Jazz teased as Dani put the amulet on.

"It's not a date!" Dani hissed.

"Okay fine but I want you to have fun Dani." Jazz hugged her sister before leaving and Dani sighed.

"Finally." Dani muttered before phasing into the lab to grab the Fenton Ghost Fisher as well as the Thermos just in case the Dragon Ghost shows up again. "Okay now to head back up."

Going back to her room Dani came downstairs to see Jack and Maddie talking to Naruto about ghosts. "Hey Naruto."

Naruto smiled. "Hey Dani!" He said to his friends. "You ready?" Right now he had a few Shadow Clone scouring the Library for Ghost related books because he was out of ideas to looking for leads of the Dragon.

"Not so fast." Jack walked up. "First there are a few things that your mother and I need to talk to Naruto about."

Dani felt her face go red in embarrassment as she knew what was coming while Naruto looked confused. "Uh okay sure." He said to her horror. "What do you guys want to talk about?"

"Now we know that you two are teenagers and you want to have fun but we will be watching you two-."

"**DAD!**" Dani shouted in embarrassment. "It's not like that we're just going as friends."

"…Oh." Now Jack looked embarrassed because he was about to give them the talk.

"What are you guys talking about?" Naruto asked innocently causing them to look at him in confusion. "What?"

'_How is he that clueless?_' Was what Jazz thought.

To say that it was an awkward ride to the school was an understatement as only Naruto seemed to be acting normal.

Then he froze his eyes widening as his Shadow Clones dispelled and he received info on the Dragon who was a princess called Dora but she wore an amulet… An amulet that looks a lot like what Dani's wearing right now.

'_Oh Kami._' Naruto swallowed nervously as he recalled what the book said. '_Okay the Dragon will appear only if the wearer is pissed… Which means I need to keep her away from the Popular Kids while trying to get the Amulet off._'

While thinking he imagined himself all chibi version trying to get the amulet away from Dani but all of them ended up with him becoming barbeque with random people roasting marshmallows over him.

'_Okay new plan just keep her from getting pissed off._'

Once they were in the school gym Naruto saw Tucker on the side while Valerie was dancing with another person. "Wow that has to hurt." Naruto muttered before he saw Dani narrowing her eyes at Valerie for hurting one of her friends and he swallowed nervously. "Hey Dani you okay?"

"Huh?" Dani shook her head. "Yeah I just need a drink." With that she left to get something to drink leaving Naruto with Tuck.

"Tucker we have a problem." Naruto began.

"You bet we do I'm dateless!" Tucker muttered.

"No the Dragon Ghost is Dani."

Tucker stared at Naruto for a good five seconds before he busted out laughing. "For a second I thought that you said that ghost from earlier was Dani."

"I did." Naruto deadpanned. "That amulet she has turns her into that Dragon whenever she gets angry."

"Oh that's bad." Tucker's eyes widened.

"I know we just need to get it away from her."

"No I mean Dani just went into the bathroom and Paulina just followed her." Naruto's eyes widened at hearing that so he turned and ran to the Bathroom knowing that Paulina specializes in pissing Dani off.

But as he got there he could hear a Dragon's roar which no one else could hear due to the music and he managed to sneak in there to see a huge gaping hole in there with the Dragon flying off.

"This is not my night." Naruto muttered as he ran after Dani with chakra enhanced speed before jumping into the air and kicking Dani down. "Okay Dani I don't want to hurt you but you need to calm down."

"Shallow bitch." Dani roared making Naruto blink.

"Wow she really must've pissed you off." Naruto muttered before summoning an army of Shadow Clones on the football field. "**GET THAT AMULET OFF OF HER!**"

Dani shot fire barbequing the clones as the real Naruto ran up the tail only for her to smack him away with one of her wings.

"Whoa Dani, two words breath mints."

Dani just roared and used her tail to knock Naruto into the bleachers.

"Okay this is ridiculous." Naruto muttered before coming up with an idea so he bit his finger. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

In a puff of smoke Naruto was on top of Gamabunta's head. "_**WHO SUMMONED ME?!**_" Gamabunta boomed.

"_**Hey Chief you miss me?**_" Naruto asked with a grin.

"_**Naruto? It's been two years and why is there a transparent dragon here?**_"

"_**Oh that's a Ghost but I just need help to keep her busy so I can get the amulet off.**_" Naruto explained. "_**The wearer is innocent so no killing.**_"

"_**… If it's a ghost then how could I kill it again?**_"

"_**FIGHT FIRST, QUESTION LOGIC LATER!**_" Naruto shouted as a blast of fire came at them which Gamabunta blocked with his sword.

"_**You owe me for this one brat.**_" Gamabunta muttered as he kept Dani busy while Naruto ran up the tail again this time with two more Shadow Clones before grabbing the amulet and ripping it off.

"_**Okay you might want to go because no one knows about Jutsu's here.**_" Naruto warned Gamabunta. "_**Hell I'm taking a huge risk summoning you.**_"

"_**Fine, but you owe me an explanation brat.**_" Gamabunta boomed before disappearing as Dani turned back to normal.

"W-What happened?" Dani asked holding her head in confusion while Paulina was out cold on the grass.

"Do you want the long version or the short version?" Naruto quipped as he helped Dani up hiding the amulet from view.

Once they were inside Naruto explained everything, omitting how he got the amulet off though. "I can't believe that an amulet turned me into a ghost with anger issues." Dani muttered as people started to file out of the gym.

"Believe it." Naruto said before doing a face palm. "Damnit I thought I stopped saying that years ago."

"One question." Tucker looked at Naruto. "Why didn't you just explain the issue to Dani?"

"Yeah I would've taken the amulet off if you did."

On hearing that Naruto walked to the nearest wall and bashed his head into it a few times because he didn't think of the easy way until it was too late.

Once he was done he walked over. "Okay I think I have that out of my system… Sorry that you couldn't enjoy the dance Dani."

"Actually the DJ's still playing and I think that there's time for one last dance." Dani smiled.

Naruto returned the smile. "Sure I would love too." With that he gave Tucker the amulet. "Keep an eye on this okay?"

Tucker nodded as he watched his two best friends dancing before he realized something. "Wait a second… I'm dateless again? What does a guy have to do to get hooked up around here?!"

No sooner did Tucker say that did he turn around to see Princess Dora. "I want to go to the Ball!" She called out before hugging Tucker who was honestly freaking out.

"On second thought I don't need a date that badly." Tucker muttered before calling to his friends. "Hey guys wait up! Can I cut in?!"

~With Itachi~

"Enough reconnaissance Itachi." Kisame snarled. "Samehada wants action."

Itachi sighed at his partner's impatience. "Very well."

**To Be Continued…**

** Okay so Review Time!**

** Austinjak0: Okay and no they still don't and they will find out and feel like idiots for not realizing it sooner.**

** Princessbinas: Oh I will but that will be when he goes back to Konoha after all remember who tries to surprise Naruto with that move in the first Shippuden episode? And the Fenton's won't find out about Naruto's past for a very long time.**

** The Keeper of Worlds: Thanks man but you only got one of the Naruto characters right. They will have more of a role later on.**

** StrongGuy159: Okay cool.**

** Rockstar: Okay but for your answer to the third question I meant his fake Dad the Shadow Clone not his real Dad.**

** ddcj1990: Yeah that's true.**

** Hellshadowreaper: Eventually I will.**

** Cf96: I'll do it again when you least expect it.**

** A. : … Um okay then I can tell that you want Naru/Dani though.**

** Okay my new three Questions.**

**Should I have Naruto try to introduce Lee to Video Games?**

**Should I have Sakura unleash her wrath on the Popular Kids?**

**Should Kakashi become a teacher at Casper High to blend in?**

**Okay see you next time and I hope that you like the lengths of my chapters!**


	5. Chapter 5: Hunters and Revelations Part1

_**Chapter 5: The Hunter and Revelations Part 1**_

Naruto was waiting inside of a warehouse in the middle of the night before Dani punched a blue ghost with giant overalls right through the wall. She changed her costume a bit so the colors split diagonally where the top right was black and the bottom left was silver along with it cutting off at her stomach and she wore ghost like pants with the beginning black but the shins and boots were silver. Her ghost forms hair was also pulled into a Ponytail.

But the ghost got up. "Beware." He said in a weird voice making Naruto's eye twitch. "I am the Box Ghost! I have power over all containers cardboard and square!"

"… Lamest ghost ever." Naruto muttered after a few seconds.

"You said it." Dani agreed before looking at the Box Ghost. "Okay can we get this over with? I've got a test to study for."

"Study? There will be no time for study-." He was cut off as a rock smacked his forehead and Naruto had another one in his hand. "Cheap shot Jinchuriki!" Box Ghost whined before snarling. "You will find yourself crushed beneath the forgotten possessions of-." He read the name on the boxes he was lifting up. "Elliot Kravits of Arlington Heights, Illinois!"

As he blasted the contents of the boxes at them Dani just turned intangible while Naruto ducked and weaved his way around them before Dani sighed. "I don't have time for this." Dani muttered. "Hey Tucker let's go!"

Tucker kicked the door open with the Fenton Thermos. "Goodnight everybody!" He joked aiming the Thermos at the Box Ghost before turning it on and the Box Ghost screamed as he was pulled in. "Perimeter secured."

"Perimeter secured?" Naruto asked walking up. "What are you a Navy Seal?" But he was happy that Tucker found a great way to help out.

Dani flew up to them. "Seal's aquatic mammals that bark… They're canines right?"

Naruto checked the book. "Wrong." He said before closing it. "That's zero for twenty-one."

Tucker chuckled as he twirled the Fenton Thermos in the air. "I'm no Teacher, but I'm guessing that's an F."

Dani sighed. "Come on guys if you're going to be superhero sidekicks-."

"Partners." Naruto inputted because in terms of fighting he had the most experience… Not that they knew that.

"Okay 'partners' you're going to have to be a little more focused." Dani looked at Naruto. "You're supposed to be helping me study for the test tomorrow." Then she looked at Tucker. "And you're supposed to be helping me catch these ghosts so I have time to study."

"What? They're all right here!" Tucker spun the Fenton Thermos in the air only for it to fall over landing on the release button.

"Oh come on." Naruto muttered as they all shot out.

"Aha! I am the Box Ghost and you cannot hold me within the confines of a cylindrical container!" At seeing Naruto's glare the Box Ghost wisely clammed up and shot off.

Tucker swallowed nervously as both of his friends glared at him before he looked at his PDA. "That's weird. According to my schedule you should be done catching ghosts by now." He joked causing the glares to darken.

What they didn't know was that they were being watched from the shadows. "Hm. Half Human, Half Ghost. One of a Kind and a Jinchuriki to boot. They'll make a fine addition to my collection." A robotic looking ghost with a green Mohawk made of fire chuckled as behind him stood a cage of various ghosts and the Box Ghost went to touch it. "Touch the box and your pelt will adorn my fireplace."

"…" The Box Ghost looked at the other ghosts. "Beware!" He shot off.

Later on Naruto opened his door and snuck in. "Late night?" The sudden voice caused Naruto to jump before he saw Kakashi waiting.

The last few days of waiting for the Akatsuki to make their move Sakura, Lee and Kakashi have been staying at his place. "Don't do that!" Naruto told him holding a hand to his beating chest.

"Why exactly are you sneaking out every night?" Kakashi asked as Naruto got a slice of Pizza from the Fridge.

"Um sorry Kakashi-Sensei but you're in my house and I'm not a Ninja of Konoha anymore so I don't have to answer." Naruto said with a smile.

Kakashi chuckled. "True but I still see you as my student."

"I understand." Naruto told him. "I was actually helping Dani and Tucker study for the test tomorrow."

"While you use your Shadow Clones to study at the same time?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Sort of." He knows that it's an unfair advantage but with the time he has he is using it regardless. "So where are Sakura-Chan and Lee?"

"Sakura decided to turn in while Lee is training in your Dojo." Kakashi looked at Naruto. "I managed to get a job as well while I'm here to help blend in while Lee and Sakura will be starting school next week."

Naruto found himself imagining Lee sitting still for eight hours causing him to shake with laughter. "Oh Kami, Lee is not going to enjoy that." He managed to get out and after he got the laughter out of his system he looked at Kakashi. "So when does your Job begin?"

"Oh tomorrow."

Normally Naruto would've asked where but he was too tired to care after fighting ghosts for the last hour only for them to escape he needed to sleep. "Well I better get to bed so I can stay awake for the test tomorrow."

"Good night Naruto." Kakashi replied as he read his Icha-Icha Book.

_**~With Dani~**_

Dani was enjoying her cereal along with Jack while Maddie was working on a new project when Jazz came in excited. "Oh my God they said yes!" She shouted holding up a magazine.

Everyone stared at her in confusion.

Then Dani decided to break the awkward silence. "Who said yes? The guy who said that you were a conceited snob?"

Jazz glared at her little sister for that remark. "No, Genius Magazine said yes! They got my letter and want to put my Mom on the cover!" She gave a squeal of excitement.

Maddie was interested. "Genius Magazine?"

"Genius Magazine?!" Jack grabbed the magazine out of Jazz's grip. "Is it the swimsuit issue?"

Jazz rolled her eyes. "Dad, Genius Magazine is for women geniuses, by women geniuses and about women geniuses."

"So it is the swimsuit issue." Now Dani was a little creeped out. "Oh gross. Mom's going to be in the swimsuit issue?"

She could already hear Naruto and Tucker laughing if they caught wind of that.

"It's **NOT** the swimsuit issue but it's the perfect magazine that will show that we have normal parents instead of a couple of ghost hunting freaks."

Dani felt her eye twitch since Jazz has openly said that she never believed in ghosts when she fights them every day. "They're not ghost hunting freaks." She defended them already foreseeing the day that Jazz openly apologizes for doubting their parents about ghosts existing.

"Hey Dani, speaking of ghost hunting check out the latest in ghost hunting technology." Jack grabbed the device that Maddie was working on as Dani looked interested because she was still adding new tech to her arsenal. "The Ghost Gabber!"

Okay the name made Dani raise her eyebrow in confusion. '_Ghost Gabber?_'

"Genius Magazine has to be interested in this." Jack bragged. "It translates the weird sound that Ghosts make and translates them into words that you and I use every day."

'_Even if they already do speak those words._'

"Here try it." He shoved it in her face causing Dani to panic.

"Uh… Boo?"

"_**I am a ghost, fear me.**_" As the Ghost Gabber said that Dani looked up to see everyone's confused expressions.

"I better get to school." Dani made her excuse.

"_**I better get to school, fear me.**_" Dani smiled before running out of the kitchen pretty quickly.

Jack was left with looking at the Ghost Gabber in confusion while Maddie looked at Jazz. "That's great about the magazine sweetie but your Father and I are a team. Behind every genius woman is a genius man." Jack smiled at hearing that.

"The world needs to know that the Fenton's are a pair of family geniuses."

_**~At School~**_

"**I GOT A D?!**" Dani shouted in the school library getting shushed by the Librarian. "All of this Ghost Hunting is taking away from my study time." Then she looked over to see Tucker with a C but Naruto had an A. "How did you get an A?"

"My Dad and I have an understanding to where if I don't make Straight A's I would be grounded." Naruto lied hoping to not have them find out about his Shadow Clones.

"So much for the Fenton's being a family of geniuses." Tucker joked eliciting a glare from Dani.

"I can't get a D in Biology my parents will kill me." Dani muttered before adding under her breath. "Fully that is."

Naruto got an idea as he brought something up on the computer. "Not if you pull your grade up by doing an extra credit Biology assignment… How about this?"

"A purple back Gorilla?" Dani asked in confusion.

"Think about it, there are only two of these creatures in existence today, both males, so if you do a research project on one while they're still around wouldn't that make for a good assignment for Biology?"

Dani grinned realizing that Naruto had a good point but she frowned. "I don't have time for extra credit."

"Actually you do." Tucker pulled up his PDA. "You just need time to work on your time management better which is why I will be your personal Time Manager. It's the least I could do after last night."

"I don't know." Dani crossed her arms.

"It'll be my job to keep track of your schedule so you can do your schoolwork and catch all those ghosts that Naruto let loose."

Naruto gave Tucker a glare. "Do you want to be on my pranking list?" He asked causing Tucker to smile apologetically.

"Remember what happened when I let you manage the Thermos?" Dani asked rhetorically making Tucker wince.

"I also had a note put in here saying that you will not let me handle the Thermos." Tucker put in.

Dani finally caved in. "I guess that we can have a trial period."

"See? I also scheduled some zoo time so we can research that Gorilla after school." Tucker told them. "But first let's head to Gym."

As they left the metal ghost came out of hiding as he looked at the computer that Naruto left on. "Hm. So this is your prey hey Ghost Boy and Jinchuriki?"

As he was musing an idiotic nerd walked over not thinking about who this was as he asked. "Excuse me sir?" The ghost jumped as he saw the nerd. "Are you finished with the computer?"

**AN: I know harsh calling him an idiot but what kind of High Schooler would approach a guy like Skulker?!**

He shot the kid into the wall causing him to scream as he hung there. "You thought you could sneak up on me Skulker?" The kid screamed again. "The Ghost Zone's greatest predator?" The kid kept screaming before Skulker gagged him. "Quiet we're in a Library."

As he left Dash and another football player entered to see the Nerd on the wall. "Whoa did you do that?" Dash asked impressed.

"Nope." His friend said. "But I can always stop and appreciate high quality bullying."

The stuff keeping the nerd to the wall disappeared as he screamed before he fell.

_**~In Gym~**_

Once they were all in there not seeing the usual Gym Teacher they were waiting for at least ten minutes before they heard someone say. "Good everyone is here."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Oh Kami." He muttered drawing looks from everyone.

"Hello Naruto, glad to see you in my first Gym Class." Kakashi walked up looking the same except he had on a Casper High Shirt confusing everyone with his mask and a headband covering his left eye. Only Dani and Tucker recognized him from the picture in Naruto's house.

"Kakashi-Sensei what are you doing here?!" Naruto freaked out.

"Hm? Oh didn't I tell you I was your Gym Teacher?" Kakashi asked with an eye smile.

"No you didn't! You said you got a job not that you were my freaking teacher!" Naruto shouted at him.

"Well regardless I am you teacher so let's get down to business the first exercise will be a simple one." Kakashi said putting different people in groups. "Your lesson is to get these bells from me. The people who fail to get bells from me will fail this class."

'_So this is Naruto's sensei._' Tucker and Dani thought in surprise.

Thankfully Naruto, Dani, and Tucker were in the same group. "Okay guys I know what Kakashi is planning." Naruto whispered to them. "The key to this exercise is teamwork, even if people get the bells they will fail if they don't work together."

"Okay any other words of advice?" Tucker asked as Naruto looked over at Kakashi who was dodging swings from the football players while reading his Icha-Icha Book.

"Yeah, don't let him get behind you." Naruto muttered. "Not unless you want to feel the wrath of the 1000 years of death."

He was cut off as he saw the jocks with their underwear over their head and Tucker whistled in amazement. "I like this guy already."

_**~After class~**_

Thankfully he didn't pull that on anyone and it took a while for them to get the bell but right now Naruto, Dani and Tucker were at the Zoo watching the purple back Gorilla. "Naruto we've been watching the Gorilla scratch his butt for how long?" She looked at Tucker.

"Six hours." Tucker yawned.

"Time flies when you're scratching your butt." Dani muttered with a yawn.

"Come on Dani you need to focus so you can bring your grade up." Naruto told her. "There has to be something about that furball that no one has ever learn… Dani?" He turned only to see her asleep. "Oh great, Tucker can you-?" Naruto stopped seeing him asleep as well. "… Should I wake them up with the 1000 years of death?"

Shaking his head Naruto decided that since no one was around he could see the purple back Gorilla up close. Looking over Naruto saw that they hugged in their sleep so with a smirk Naruto took a picture for future blackmail reference.

Going down Naruto saw the Gorilla wigging out over something before he looked over to see Skulker looking through a pair of binoculars at where Dani and Tucker were. "Huh the Jinchuriki is missing." Skulker noted.

Feeling another smirk Naruto threw a shuriken towards the box that held the cage of the Gorilla pen shut and the Sampson shot at Skulker.

"What? Gorilla attacking-?" He didn't get to finish as Sampson tackled him.

"I just let a Gorilla loose in a Zoo to fight a ghost." Naruto laughed. "I love America!"

Sampson was beating on Skulker's chest while Naruto was laughing before Skulker kicked Sampson off but the Gorilla lunged at Skulker again before using his feet to spin the ghost around. While being spun Skulker saw Naruto laughing his ass off.

Skulker narrowed his eyes before sticking some goop in Sampson's eyes. "I should've known that you were behind this Jinchuriki."

Okay that got Naruto to stop laughing. "It's Naruto Uzumaki." He snarled. "And how the hell do you know that I'm a Jinchuriki?!"

"Everyone in the Ghost Zone knows exactly who a Jinchuriki is and your whisker marks are a dead giveaway boy." Skulker had an arm mounted gun pop out. "Your pelt will adorn my fireplace along with the Halfa."

'_Halfa? Does he mean Dani?_' Then Naruto realized what he just implied. "Wow… You have issues don't you?"

"Shut it!" Skulker blasted at Naruto who ducked as it shot past him.

"A little off the top why don't you?" Naruto joked as he kept dodging the laser blasts. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Naruto made his Shadow Clones to rush at Skulker but he turned invisible before shooting out a net that electrocuted them.

"Nice try Jinchuriki but I watch my prey to devise tactics to defeat them." Skulker boasted before getting a weird look. "What?"

"Okay you're crazy and a possible stalker." Naruto shook his head. "Man do all Ghosts have issues or something?"

While he was talking Skulker flew in and punched Naruto right through the windshield where he landed next to Dani and Tucker and even though he literally crashed in on them they didn't wake up.

"Are you kidding me?" Naruto muttered before Skulker flew in gluing Naruto to the wall with the green goop. "This just spells all kinds of wrong." He muttered before he was gagged.

Dani shivered in her sleep as her Ghost Sense went off.

"Now for the Ghost Child." Skulker looked at Dani as Naruto began to call on the Kyubi's chakra like how Jiraya told him before the Chunin Exam to break out but Sampson came in tackling Skulker to the wall where he threw the Gorilla away as Naruto finally broke free of the goo.

As Sampson was about to take Skulker down he phased out of the building leaving the Gorilla to bang on the walls causing Dani and Tucker to scream as they woke up. They noticed that they were hugging before they screamed again and that was when they noticed a Gorilla going wild on the wall causing them to scream for a third time.

"Gorilla loose!" Tucker managed to scream out.

"I got him." Dani assured him before she turned to the Gorilla. "I'm going Ghost!" With that she changed to her ghost form and grabbed Sampson turning them both intangible. "All right, I don't know how you got out but you're going back." She said before putting him back into the cage before hitting the close button on the Control Booth but she saw the Shuriken. "Naruto!"

"What?" Naruto was already behind her causing her to jump while Tucker finally caught up.

"You let the Gorilla go!" Dani glared at Naruto who was trying to tell her about the Hunter Ghost.

"Wait until we tell everyone in School that you let out a four hundred pound Gorilla!" Tucker chuckled imagining the effect that it would bring but that change when Naruto held up a picture of him and Dani hugging in their sleep with a raised eyebrow.

"Or we just keep it our little secret." Dani suggested with a small laugh.

"Yeah." Tucker agreed. "We really had no proof that she did it though."

Naruto nodded with a smirk. "And I will be keeping this picture until further notice."

With that he ran before Dani got the idea to overshadow him and rip the picture up knowing that he needed to make copies just in case they get the original.

They managed to make it to Dani's home early the next morning to see her parents and sister talking with the writer for Genius Magazine. "Dani look at you." Maddie scolded. "I'm not sure I like this overnight zoo research."

Dani chuckled. "Mom come on, we're just a bunch of kids in the Zoo… At night… Alone."

That got all of them to stare at the trio while Naruto shook his head. "You are making it sound a lot worse than it is." Naruto told her.

"Oh shut it Fishcake."

Naruto felt his eye twitch. "My name means Maelstrom!"

"_**My name means Maelstrom.**_" The Fenton Gabber went off. "_**Fear me for I am a Demon.**_"

Okay now everyone was staring at Naruto as he eyed the Fenton Gabber in annoyance.

"Demon?" Jack muttered as he looked at the device. "We designed this thing for Ghosts not Demons… I don't even believe in them."

"Oi! I'm not a Demon!"

"_**I'm not a Demon. Fear me.**_"

"Give me that!" Jazz grabbed the Fenton Gabber and put it under the pillow. "Sorry about that Naruto."

Naruto shrugged. "It's cool-." He tried to say before the Reporter cut him off.

"Wait Naruto." The reporter looked at the blonde. "As in Naruto Uzumaki? The son of Sarutobi Uzumaki of Uzumaki Industries the Medical Company?"

"Wait what?" Tucker looked at Naruto in shock.

Naruto raised an eyebrow lazily. "You're just now putting together that my last name is Uzumaki?" He asked dryly.

"Um we didn't think about that part of your name." Dani admitted embarrassed.

"If only one of you were women we would've had a good interview for Genius Magazine." The Reporter muttered.

"Come on the Fenton's are good for that." Naruto tried to tell her. "You'd be surprised by the stuff that works, why not show her the Ghost Portal you guys made?"

"Great idea!" Jack ran down into the basement with Maddie following him as well as the Reporter while Jazz sighed.

"Great." Jazz muttered sarcastically.

"I'm just heading to my room." Dani muttered as she walked upstairs only to frown as Tucker and Naruto were right behind her. "Why are you guys still following me?"

Tucker held up his PDA. "You have thirteen minutes of rest left."

Now Dani was glaring at Tucker wishing that she didn't agree to let him manage her time before looking at Naruto who shrugged. "I'm just bored." He admitted. "Tucker, why not just manage her at least two or three hours of rest?"

Before anything else could be said Dani's ghost sense went off pointing right behind her bedroom door so she pulled it open and Skulker shimmered into view. "Hello you two." With that he grabbed Naruto and Dani pulling them into the room before slamming it shut and leaving Tucker outside the room.

"Uh Dani, the reason I released the Gorilla was because this guy was at the zoo." Naruto told her. "Although I didn't get a name."

"The Human Ghost Child and the Jinchuriki of Konoha are quite a prize."

"Who are you?" Dani asked with narrowed eyes.

"I am Skulker a collector of things rare and unique." Skulker smirked. "A half ghost and the Kyubi jailor are quite rare."

"Kyubi jailor?" Dani looked at Naruto.

"… Long story." Naruto muttered.

"What's the matter Jinchuriki?" Skulker taunted. "Not going to use your powers with your friend here?"

'_… I freaking hate this ghost._' Naruto mentally seethed.

'_Powers?_' Dani looked at Naruto in confusion wondering what Skulker meant before she shook her head and went ghost.

"Naruto what exactly is he talking about?" Dani asked kicking Skulker back.

Knowing that he wasn't going to get out of this Naruto sighed and did his hand sign. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" As a clone appeared Dani's eyes went wide in shock and that was before he formed the Rasengan. "Like I said it's an incredibly long story." Naruto muttered before making another clone to go out with Tucker just in case her parents come in.

Out with Tucker and the clone of Naruto they heard noises coming from Dani's room. "Boss and Dani are kicking ass."

"Boss?" Tucker asked.

"Boss will explain later." The clone said before the sounds of fighting got louder.

"Hello, what's going on up there?" Jazz called up causing the two to run downstairs.

"Hey what's going on?" The clone asked getting into character of being Naruto.

"Kids get down there's a ghost in the house." Maddie told them.

"Actually there's two-." NC (Naruto Clone) elbowed Tucker sharply. "Much homework to be done for a ghost to be in the house… I'll just get a snack."

"Nani baka (What an idiot)." NC muttered in annoyance before he saw that everyone was looking at him so he smiled. "Yeah, Dani's upstairs." A loud crash was heard. "Uh… Lifting weights." NC said weakly.

"She doesn't have exercise equipment up there." Maddie countered.

"She borrowed them from me." NC lied through his teeth. "Something about wanting to be a little stronger than she is right now."

'_Please buy it. Please buy it._'

Another crash. "**MY COMPUTER!** Oh wait, that's Jazz's"

"Mada anata ga yarō matte! (Hold still you bastard!)"

"Wasn't that your voice?" Jack asked.

"… I'm a good ventriloquist."

'_You aren't making this easy for me boss._' NC mentally seethed.

As Tucker went into the kitchen Dani and Naruto were slammed through the ceiling and broke the table and Tucker looked back at NC and Naruto in confusion before Skulker came down and tackled them through the floor after turning them intangible.

But as luck would have it everyone ran into the kitchen right as soon as Naruto and Dani were pulled into the Basement leaving Tucker the only one in the kitchen with a broken table so thinking fast he got in a Karate Pose.

"Uh… Hiyah!"

"… Maybe I should stop teaching you Martial Arts." NC deadpanned knowing what happened and thought that it was amazing that the Fenton's and the Reporter didn't notice the hole in the ceiling.

'_If they don't ban Tucker and Boss from being friends with Dani it would be a miracle._'

"What's going on?" The Reporter asked before a crash was heard in the Basement.

"Sounds like Rat's in the Lab." Tucker thought quickly making NC nod in acceptance of that lie before Jack narrowed his eyes.

"Ghost rats I knew it."

"We'll get rid of them." Tucker promised but NC was stopped as he heard the Reporter say something.

"I would like to learn a little more about this Dani." As she headed for the stairs Jazz tried to call out.

"That's probably not such a great idea."

But Maddie narrowed her eyes. "I would like to see what she's doing up there anyway."

'_Oh Kami._' Thinking fast NC dropped a smoke bomb discreetly and made a Shadow Clone before having it Henge into Dani and going to her room as he ran into the basement.

Thinking fast as he saw Skulker holding Naruto and Dani, NC jumped onto Skulker's back with a shout and caused the ghost to land next to Tucker.

"Sorry it took a while boss!" NC saluted Naruto. "I have another clone henged as Dani to distract the others."

"Henged?" Dani asked as Skulker shook his head and saw his wrist computer destroyed.

"… Took on your appearance."

Dani gave Naruto a long look before saying in an incredibly calm voice. "So you're telling me that you had the power to make duplicates and have them change into other people?"

Deciding to tell the truth Naruto answered. "Yes."

"Do you realize how many detentions you could've saved me from whenever there was a ghost emergency?!"

Okay when she put it like that Naruto felt guilty. "Hey I had three more payments on that." Tucker's voice broke them out of their thoughts and they saw Skulker with Tucker's PDA on his wrist before he blasted a hole right through NC causing him to disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Way to go Tucker." Naruto told him. "You just made the bad guy more bad."

"How was I supposed to know that my PDA was ghost compatible?" Tucker asked rhetorically.

Okay Naruto had to give him that one. "… Good point."

Skulker walked up to Naruto and Dani who readied themselves for another round. "Say good bye to this world you two-." The PDA went off. "What?" He looked at it in confusion. "Fly to Library and check out book on eating habits of purple back Gorillas?"

He screamed in frustration as a jetpack popped out of his back and he flew out through the roof turning intangible thankfully.

"… Well that was convenient." Naruto joked before yawning. "Well see you guys-."

"Oh no you don't." Dani glared at Naruto. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

Knowing that there was no way out of this Naruto relented. "Okay, okay I'll explain at my place."

_**~Upstairs a few minutes ago~**_

While NC ran into the basement DC's (Dani clone) eyes widened as she saw the mess in Dani's room. '_Damn what did boss and Dani do?_'

Using Ninja speed she ran through the room putting stuff back together and fixing the computer hoping that they would buy that it fell over and henged a few items into small weights so they would buy the story right as they knocked on the door.

"Dani this is Connie the Reporter from Genius Magazine." Maddie opened the door to see the weights. "I guess that I owe Naruto an apology on not believing his story."

"It's all right Mrs-Mom." DC said with a smile at the near slipup knowing that she was going to be keeping them busy.

_**~With Naruto~**_

"How long could you do this stuff?" Tucker asked as Naruto finished listing off all of his skills. "And why didn't you tell us?"

"Since I was twelve." Naruto answered truthfully before looking at them. "And would you have believed me if I said outright that I could make duplicates?"

Thankfully they gave him that one. "But why hide it from us?" Dani asked in confusion. "You could've used them against the Lunch Lady or the Dragon."

"Actually I did use my techniques against the Dragon." Naruto chuckled. "That was before I knew it was you."

"How did you get these powers anyway?" Tucker asked excitedly.

"I trained." Naruto answered as they arrived at the house.

"No really how did you get them?"

Naruto looked at the two. "I'm actually serious." He said as he was about to open the door but he stopped. "Lee if you tackle me one more time I will shave your eyebrows in your sleep!" He warned getting a groan from the other side.

"Lee?" Dani and Tucker both asked at the same time.

"Time for you guys to meet people from my home." Naruto said as he opened the door.

**To Be Continued…**

** Okay I'm cutting it off right here for now and I'll continue the next chapter soon but for now Review Time!**

** N.A.B. 0206: Okay then it will happen!**

** Austinjak0: I probably messed up on the intro with Kakashi didn't I?**

** Rockstar: *Takes a bow at the clapping* Thank you and I'm glad that you enjoy this story.**

** Monkeygirlz3: So very true.**

** A. : … Well that is a hell of a way to answer the questions. *Chuckles***

** StrongGuy159: Okay then!**

** Black-Kat 012: Thank you and thanks for answering the questions!**

** The Keeper of Worlds: So true.**

** Princessbinas: It might be in Konoha but Naruto doesn't want to get arrested or shot at by Dani for doing that… Mayyyyyybeeeee I'll have him show Tucker later when it comes up.**

** ddcj1990: Well I figured Lee would've had the most hilarious reactions and while Sakura is supposed to keep a low profile do you honestly think that she would not beat the crap out of the cool crowd if she ever met them?**

** Waffle192: The wait is over!**

** Cf96: Too true.**

** Zero02: Actually I have a plan for how he got to keep the mask.**

** Gryphonsson: Well I doubt the jocks would like Kakashi after what he did right?**

** Hartha: Yeah that's why I did this story and I will not abandon it.**

** Okay just two questions this time…**

**Should I have Tucker try a pickup line on Sakura only to be punched?**

**Should I have Kakashi pull that second mask gag on Dani and Tucker?**

**Okay see you later! *Waves at everyone.***


	6. Chapter 6: Hunters and Revelations Part2

_**Chapter 6: Hunters and Revelations Part 2**_

Naruto opened the door only to frown as he realized that upon explaining things to Dani and Tucker they might accidently reveal her status as a half ghost but he knew that Kakashi would most likely find out about it anyway if given enough time.

Kakashi looked up from his book surprising Dani and Tucker that he was here. "Mr. Foley and Ms. Fenton how are you doing?"

"Mr. Hatake?" Dani asked in shock not expecting the Gym Teacher to be here.

"Kakashi-Sensei they know about my Jutsu's." Naruto said simply and Kakashi closed his book knowing that this was serious.

"I see and I take it that it was necessary to show them?" Kakashi asked.

"Not really I just got careless." Naruto lied since Kakashi wasn't to know about the Ghost Hunting.

Kakashi just gave him a look. "Does this have to do with your night time ghost hunting with your friends?"

"How do you know?" Tucker asked in shock while Dani and Naruto were speechless.

"Everything Naruto knows about stealth reconnaissance I taught him, so he should know better than to try and one up me."

Naruto chuckled sheepishly. "I guess but I want to explain to them about the Leaf."

Kakashi nodded so they headed for the basement.

"Hey where is Lee?" Naruto asked as they walked. "I sensed him near the door."

"He decided that since you caught him he would run 100 laps around your Dojo." Kakashi stated dryly.

"Is he crazy?" Dani asked in confusion.

"He's Rock Lee." Naruto muttered as if that answered the question which Kakashi nodded to.

Upon entering the Dojo they saw Lee running as if he was on fire while Sakura was trying to get him to calm down and Tucker's eyes went wide at seeing Sakura so while he could Naruto whispered. "Word of warning Tuck, Sakura there was the girl that punched me into the wall when I was ten."

On hearing that Tucker's eyes went wide and he swallowed nervously and made a mental note not to piss her off before looking at Lee so he and Dani became more concerned about how thick Lee's eyebrows were though.

"Hey Sakura-Chan!" Naruto called out. "Lee!"

"Yosh!" Lee ran over so fast that Dani and Tucker were sure that he teleported. "Naruto I demand a spar-." He was cut off by Sakura pulling him back.

"Lee we have company." Sakura scolded making Lee chuckle sheepishly before she smiled at the others. "Hello I'm Sakura Haruno and this is my boyfriend Lee."

Tucker felt his face drop as he heard boyfriend while Dani looked a little relieved and Naruto just looked outright shocked. "Whoa wait boyfriend? Since when did this happen?"

"A few months after you left." Sakura answered honestly. "It just sort of happened."

Naruto whistled. "Damn, I go away for two years and stuff happens." Then Naruto remembered why they were all here. "Oh right, I have a lot of explaining to do don't I?"

"Understatement of the century." Dani told him. "Naruto, what exactly are you?"

Naruto pointed at Kakashi, Sakura, Lee and finally himself. "We're all Shinobi's."

"Shinobi's?" Tucker never heard that word before. "What exactly is a Shinobi?"

"Oh we're Ninja's." Kakashi said in a bored tone.

"Excuse me?" Dani raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Ninja's still exist?"

"But you aren't wearing any black." Tucker looked at all of them.

"Not those types of Ninja's." Naruto scoffed in annoyance because he hated those movie Ninja's. "Those are Ninja Wanabees."

Sakura walked forward. "We're from the Elemental Countries no one can find it unless a Shinobi helps them."

"Elemental Countries?" Dani sighed. "This is too weird."

"And Ghost Hunting isn't?" Sakura remarked with good humor.

Tucker chuckled. "I guess not." Then he looked confused. "So why are you all here?"

"We're on a mission to protect Naruto from a group called the Akatsuki." Lee said with his trademark smile.

"Hey I can take care of myself Bushy Brows!" Naruto called out making Dani and Tucker struggle to hold in their laughter at that nickname because it suited him.

"That may be Naruto but Lady Tsunade told us to watch over you for now." Sakura told him calmly.

"Bah, Baa-Chan is always making things hard for me." Naruto muttered.

"Show some respect for the Hokage!"

"What? I called the last Hokage old man so what's the difference with Baa-Chan?"

"That's our leader you're talking about-!"

Dani interrupted the two. "You call your village leader Grandmother?"

Naruto froze. "You understood me?"

"Yeah why?"

"_**Do you know Japanese?**_"

Dani rolled her eyes. "No I don't know Japanese."

"Then how did you know what I just said?" Naruto asked. "I just spoke in Japanese."

Dani blinked in confusion before she shook her head. "We're the ones asking you questions Fishcake!"

"**IT'S MAELSTROM DAMN IT!**"

"Can you two stop flirting and get on with it?" Kakashi asked with an eye smile causing Dani to blush and Naruto to just look confused before he shook his head and he explained everything about Konoha, who they all were as well as his abilities.

"You wore a bright orange jumpsuit as a Ninja?" Tucker tried to not laugh.

"Oh shut it Foley." Naruto retorted before he looked at Dani. "You have another question?"

"Yeah, who are the Akatsuki?"

Kakashi took it from there. "The Akatsuki, are a group of S-Ranked Missing Nin (Rogue Ninja's) who are after ultimate power and Naruto's chakra reserves are exactly what they're looking for."

That was a lie to cover up the whole Kyubi no Kitsune being sealed inside of him since Sakura and Lee didn't know about it and he didn't want to say anything about it if Naruto didn't want to talk about it.

"And you think that they would come after him?" Tucker asked.

"We know that they would." Sakura answered. "Two years ago two members tried to capture Naruto but he was with Master Jiraya in another town so he was lucky that time… Especially with how much of an idiot he was."

Naruto did a face plant at hearing that. "So mean." He complained.

"…" Dani looked at Naruto. "How powerful are these Akatsuki members?"

"Enough to where they can fight armies of normal Shinobi's without breaking a sweat." Naruto answered before he smirked. "Good thing I'm a one man army though."

"But they have techniques and fighting styles that you haven't seen before." Kakashi told him sternly. "You're out of practice even if you can keep up with Lee."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I know."

"I'm telling you because you don't know." Kakashi said earning a glare from Naruto. "Itachi and Kisame are no one to laugh at even with all of us here."

"Hai Kakashi-Sensei." Naruto said respectively.

Then Tucker's PDA went off. "Oh man we're going to be late."

"Hold up." Dani looked at Kakashi. "Can I ask a question?"

"You just did." Kakashi said with an eye smile causing everyone to face vault. "But you can ask another one."

"Why do you wear a mask?" Dani asked curiously.

"You want to see under my mask?" Kakashi asked making Naruto and Sakura sigh since they fell for this trick already while Dani, Tucker and surprisingly Lee nodded excitedly. "Okay under my mask is-." He reached up to the tips of the mask.

'_Does he have rat teeth?_' Dani thought in wonder.

'_Maybe he has puffy lips._' Tucker tried not to laugh at that image.

'_Yosh! I can't wait to tell Guy-Sensei that I saw his rivals face!_' Lee had fire in his eyes as usual.

In one fluid move Kakashi pulled the mask down to reveal. "Another mask! Neat huh?"

The sound of a car crashing was heard as they stared at him in disbelief causing Naruto to erupt in laughter at their faces seeing why Kakashi does that while Sakura shook her head with a small smile.

"You two knew?" Tucker asked in shock.

"He pulled it on us when we were twelve." Naruto explained.

"Yeah before that Naruto, Sasuke and I-." She stopped talking and Naruto fidgeted at hearing Sasuke's name.

'_Great I had to bring him up._' Sakura mentally berated herself.

"Who's Sasuke?" Dani asked seeing how quiet everyone got.

"That's a story for another time-." Kakashi tried to say but Naruto cut him off.

"He was our third teammate."

"Was?" Tucker asked hearing the past tense. "Did he die?"

"No." Lee looked down serious for once. "He betrayed the village."

Dani and Tucker stared in shock before Tucker remembered something. "We need to get to school now-."

"No problem!" Naruto grabbed him and Tucker before running out of the house and through the neighborhood with chakra enhanced speed before they made it across the street from the school in an abandoned alley.

Tucker held his mouth. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Ditto." Dani agreed.

Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry about that." He apologized before they walked up the steps but Dani looked back in a paranoid fashion.

"Any sign of him?" She asked cautiously looking for Skulker.

Tucker shrugged as he checked his PDA. "He hasn't bothered you for about an hour so maybe he's hunting someone else now."

Naruto felt his eye twitch. "How many of those things do you have?" He asked gesturing to the PDA.

"Just two." Tucker answered honestly before looking at Dani. "Good thing I beamed all of your info in here and backed it up, global thinking Dani, the sign of a quality time manager."

"Or someone who is just plain nuts." Naruto deadpanned getting a look from Tucker before his PDA beeped.

"C'mon we're late!" They ran in as the bell rang not noticing Skulker watching them.

"Soon you two." He said narrowing his eyes. "Soon."

Mr. Lancer's class passed by without a hitch as Dani opened her locker after everyone left the hallway when green chains came flying out pinning her against the wall. "**DANI!**" Naruto and Tucker called out.

Skulker appeared in front of her. "I have you now child-."

"**THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!**" Naruto called out and in front of everyone he shoved his chakra enhanced fingers up Skulker's behind causing him to scream in pain as he went flying into the wall while Dani and Tucker looked at Naruto in shock. "That is the technique I told you about."

"That was just plain out disturbing." Tucker voiced with Dani nodding in agreement.

"But it is effective." Naruto chuckled. "That's was the reason I never let anyone behind me."

But Skulker got up snarling when his wrist mounted PDA went off. "Huh?" He looked at it. "Go to Newsstand and purchase magazine with articles on Purple Back Gorillas?"

Then his armor took him over sending him flying as the chains disappeared around Dani while Tucker looked at his PDA in confusion. "Hm. I have the same thing on mine."

Dani rubbed her shoulder in pain. "I think we'll blow that one off."

"Good call." Naruto yawned before he smirked. "So you guys going to Gym today?"

"Why?" Dani asked knowing that smirk.

"I have a prank for Kakashi-Sensei to keep him on his toes and it involves his book." Naruto chuckled.

"What is it about anyway?" Tucker asked. "I can't read Kanji."

"Oh you'll see." Naruto said cryptically.

"Why do I have the feeling that this is going to be bad?" Dani muttered as they walked to their next class.

Soon Lunch came ahead and Dani was looking around while Naruto and Tucker were eating. "Come on Dani, eat something." Naruto encouraged.

"I can't eat now." Dani confessed as she sighed. "He could be anywhere."

Naruto gave her a look. "What, you think that he's in the milk?" He asked sarcastically before he opened it and a ball of blue energy attached itself to his face and electrocuted him.

"**NARUTO!**"

Skulker appeared. "I'll get rid of you first Jinchuriki-." He was cut off as the PDA went off again. "Take photos of Gorilla?" His armor took off with him shouting his protests again as the blue energy disappeared off of Naruto's face.

"…" Naruto looked at the Milk Carton. "Now I have a belief that all milk cartons contain evil."

Dani did a face palm at hearing that as Tucker shrugged. "Well at least he's regular." He said causing Dani's eyes to widen.

"Yeah… Just like a schedule." Dani looked at Tucker. "What's the next thing you have scheduled for me Tucker?"

"Gym why?"

Dani smirked but Naruto crossed his arms. "My prank is coming first!"

The two of them sighed since they knew that nothing would stop Naruto from doing a prank.

In Gym Kakashi came late as usual and was about to begin an exercise when Naruto pulled out a familiar book.

"Now for today we shall-." He was cut off as Naruto spoke up.

"The truth is what I want," Everyone looked at him and Kakashi paled when he saw what Naruto was reading. "Do you really love me? I'll prove it when darkness falls… Come to my place and once, just one time I will do anything to your hor-." Everyone was shocked as they realized what he was reading.

Kakashi came at him tackling him out through the door to everyone's shock as they heard what sounded like a scuffle before a ripping sound cut the scuffle short and Naruto let out a scream of terror before he ran back through the door with half of the book still in his hands running from a pissed Kakashi.

"Sorry!" Naruto called out as he ran for his life and everyone was just stumped at what was going on.

"Should we help Naruto?" Tucker asked but Dani was just in shock at how Kakashi was really a closet pervert.

Back in the Locker Room Naruto groaned at how sore he was after Kakashi decided to show them a spar and he didn't hold back and Tucker stayed behind when everyone left. "So that book was basically Hentai?"

"Pretty much." Naruto muttered. "The sad part is that my other Sensei was the one who wrote it."

"… Do you have a Sensei that isn't perverted?" Tucker asked.

"Well there's Iruka-Sensei but I got him with my Sexy Jutsu."

"You're what?"

Naruto smirked because he hasn't used that technique in a long time. "I'll show you if you promise not to tell Dani or any other girl about it… If you do then I will prank the living hell out of you."

Wanting to find out what he was talking about Tucker nodded. "Come on show me."

Naruto nodded before doing the hand signs. "Orioke No Jutsu!"

In a puff of smoke Tucker's mouth feel open in pure shock as Naruto transformed into a blonde haired girl with her hair in pig tails and the whisker marks stayed making them work and what was more was that she was naked with smoke covering the naughty parts.

"Tucker." She said seductively and that did it as blood shot out of Tucker's nose sending him into the wall before Naruto turned back to normal laughing his ass off. "**HAHAHAHA!** That was the Sexy Jutsu!"

"…"

"Tucker?" Naruto walked over to see him not moving. "Maybe I overdid it- oh no he twitched. He'll be fine."

Five minutes later Tucker had a paper towel over his nose as he and Naruto left the Locker Room only to see Dani waiting for them. "About time guys I-, what happened to you?"

"Oh my locker was stuck so I asked Naruto to pull on it and as he pulled the lock came off and smacked my face." Tucker lied remembering his promise to Naruto. "He got it back on though."

Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head going along with that story. "Sorry again Tuck."

"It's no problem."

Dani shook her head. "Well Skulker appeared again in the Locker Room but I got Paulina to open my Locker instead."

Naruto whistled. "Impressive." He complimented.

With a nod Dani looked at Tucker. "When Skulker adapted your PDA into his Tech he became bound to my schedule." She explained getting an intrigued look from Tucker. "So he has to go where I was going next."

"Damn sucks to be him." Tucker said.

"But with that it's time for the hunter to become the hunted." Dani said with a straight face earning a groan from Naruto. "What?"

"You seriously had to say that Dani?"

"Shut up." Dani retorted going a little red in the face. "Come on we're going to do something ahead of schedule."

Later that night Skulker was watching Sampson scratch his butt. "Where are they?" He snarled. "According to this infernal device-." He looked at it to see a weird game playing. "Which I cannot reprogram! The Ghost Girl and the Jinchuriki were supposed to be here an hour ago."

With that Skulker flew down to confront Sampson.

"You were supposed to be the bait you stupid animal."

"Stupid huh?" Skulker's eyes widened when in a puff of smoke Naruto appeared kicking Skulker back. "Well you fell for a trick by this stupid animal."

"**YOU!**" Skulker had a lot of weapons popping out impressing Naruto with the amount of them.

'_Damn, this guy must be trigger happy._'

Tucker chuckled as he walked into the cage. "Oh I don't think so." He tapped his PDA and in a second the weapons disappeared and he was randomly doing pushups.

"Stop! I can't stop!"

At that point Dani turned visible. "I can help with that!" She said with a smirk as she tackled Skulker into the side of the cage.

Skulker shook his head before his eyes widened as Dani punched him five times in the face but Skulker ducked a sixth time and had a shoulder mounted gun appear.

"10:11 polish armor." Tucker tapped the PDA and Naruto was laughing his ass off as the gun turn into armor polisher and attacked his face.

"Power him down already!" Dani shouted. "**NOW!**"

Tucker chuckled. "Relax, everything is totally under-." He was cut off as Naruto tackled him out of the way when an arrow pierced his PDA. "Control… Aw man I had four more payments on this one."

"Tucker." Dani glared at him. "You're fired." She deadpanned before looking at Skulker.

"Any last words Ghost Girl?"

Dani was about to attack him when Naruto spoke up with a huge grin. "Let me do this." With that he tapped the top of his head twice before doing a peek-a-boo motion with his hands and finally he started to beat his chest.

"Uh Naruto?" Dani wasn't sure if her friend went insane or not.

"What are you doing?" Skulker asked in annoyance as Naruto started to scratch his butt.

"Calling a friend." At that moment Sampson came out of nowhere tackling Skulker.

"Did you just speak Gorilla?" Tucker asked as Sampson tore Skulker apart.

"How did you learn to do that?" Dani asked changing back to normal.

"It's pretty easy when all he does is scratch his butt all the time." Naruto answered with a shrug. "The rest was improvisation."

"In other words you didn't know if it would work or not." Dani deadpanned earning a laugh from Naruto.

"Exactly."

But pretty soon Skulker's body parts began to come off revealing that he was a robot ghost. "But I still don't understand why a Ghost needed a high-tech battle suit." Tucker brought up before Skulker's head landed in Dani's hands showing two little green feet kicking in the air.

"Let me go!" A high pitch voice shouted inside the head. "I am the Skulker! **THE SKULKER! FEAR ME!**"

Dani pulled the real Skulker out of the helmet causing everyone to stare at how he really looked, hell he was no bigger than a Kunai.

After a few seconds Naruto busted out laughing at how ridiculous Skulker looked pissing him off.

"**STOP LAUGHING JINCHURIKI!**"

'_That's right we never asked what a Jinchuriki was._' Dani realized but she dismissed that thought for now. "Thermos please."

Naruto pulled it out of his backpack and it shot at Skulker. "You haven't seen the last of me!" Skulker declared. "I will capture you all!"

"Cool." Dani sighed in relief that the threat with Skulker was over with not noticing Sampson right behind her. "Let's go home."

"But you didn't get anything you could use for your Extra Credit." Naruto told her. "You need that grade!"

Dani shrugged. "That's okay we stopped the bad guy, learned about your abilities, and saved the Gorilla." She pointed out their success as she turned around. "If that's all I got then-**OH MY GOD SAMPSON IS A GIRL!**"

The next day Mr. Lancer looked at the report in confusion. "Nobody in that Zoo ever bothered to see if it was a boy or a girl?"

"Apparently not." Naruto laughed. "But it was funny to see Dani's face when she saw that."

Dani glared at him before Mr. Lancer brought her paper. "Well Ms. Fenton I have to admit I'm impressed, you wanted to get your grade up so bad you risked getting mauled by a Gorilla so you have a C."

Now Dani was staring at the paper in disbelief. "**A C?!**" She shouted. "I almost get killed by a Gho-rilla and all I get is a C?!"

Naruto sighed at her near slip up but he saw Tucker chuckling. "Looks that way Dani." Tucker said.

"Life's a big mystery isn't it Fenton?" Mr. Lancer said with a smirk and he turned to leave as the bell rang before saying. "Next time you want to get your grade up try the Library."

"Well it's better than a D right?" Naruto tried to tell her.

Dani's head hit the desk. "Aw man, if only I had something to take this out on!"

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!" They turned to see old Boxy. "And Once I empty you of your useless papers your marvelous squareness shall be mine!"

Yup he was talking to a box not noticing the three Ghost Hunters in the room.

But Dani smirked evilly. "Hello misplaced aggression!" She went ghost as Tucker looked at his PDA.

"You've got five minutes." He told her.

"Which is four more than I need." With that she lunged at the Box Ghost making Naruto and Tucker smirk as she beat the crap out of him.

Their next class also had Mr. Lancer in it and after a while Naruto sighed. "Can I use the restroom?"

"Hurry up Mr. Uzumaki." Mr. Lancer told him and Naruto made it to the restroom doing his business when he felt a spike of killing intent in the air so he quickly flushed the toilet and opened the stall door to see Kisame there with his sword Samehada over his shoulder.

"Hello brat." He said with a smirk before he lunged at the Jinchuriki.

**To Be Continued…**

** Okay I know it took me a while to do this but I needed to bring my Math Grade up because it's my last year and if I fail Math then I can't graduate. But I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and are ready for the slugfest that will take place in the next one. Oh and I know that Skulker wasn't who I put as an option to have the 1000 years of Death happen to but when I got to that part I realized that it was the perfect opportunity for that… And I had trouble finding something for the Icha-Icha Paradise Scene because I couldn't think of anything to write for it so I took it out of the Manga.**

** *Coughs* REVIEW TIME! (Damn that's a lot of them.)**

** Austinjak0: Sorry for the wait so here it is.**

** Crazyman90: Sorry but I had to do the mask gag.**

** The Keeper of Worlds: Maybe he will, maybe he won't.**

** Ramen Junky: Yup that's also the funniest threat I could think of for that situation.**

** Black-Kat 012: Okay thanks for reading!**

** Princessbinas: Well not for hours but hey I think I did well with it.**

** Ddcj1990: Yup and it won't be for a while.**

** Gryphonsson: Well I didn't do the pickup line mostly because I decided to not let that happen to him.**

** A.M. Phoenix: Maybe I can try that later.**

** J: Thanks for answering!**

** Rockstar: Since when wouldn't Vlad use something for his own gain but he will learn the hard way how stupid it is to try it.**

** Guest1: Well I hope that this one made you laugh!**

** StrongGuy159: Okay!**

** N.A.B 0206: Okay I'll have that when she goes to the school for the first time.**

** Exalted Demi-Soul: It is isn't i?**

** Jebest4781: That she is. But I just plan to have one pairing anyway.**

** NDavid: Thanks!**

** FinalKingdomHearts: A little late on all three but thank you for reading this story and no this will not be a Harem Story.**

** 1eragon33: Thank you!**

** Pensuka: Hopefully your curiosity is satisfied for now?**

** Imaginebreaker7: To be honest I think that I made them a little too relaxed but considering what they've seen so far I think it'll work.**

** Kid'sDarkWolf: Sorry for the wait!**

** Omegalus: You will!**

** Shadowprice: I will continue to make more of this story!**

** Only one question for today.**

** How long should I wait before I hook Dani and Naruto up?**


	7. Chapter 7: Rampage

_**Chapter 7: Rampage**_

Naruto ducked as the sword sliced the stall in half. '_Damn! No room for fighting in here, he chose to attack me on his terms._'

"So Kisame, where's Itachi, I know that if you're here then he's not too far behind." Naruto taunted as he summoned six shadow clones.

Kisame had a feral smirk. "I told him that I wanted to handle you one on one brat!"

"How nice of you." Naruto pulled out a Kunai. "Now I can kill you by yourself."

But Naruto knew that it would be extremely bad if anyone walked into the bathroom while he was fighting Kisame so after creating a few more shadow clones, Naruto ran out heading for the roof where he hid some ANBU Gear that Kakashi got him just in case something happened that required for him to fight in public.

As he got there he received the memories of his clones so he pulled out a ANBU mask that was the shape of a fox and quickly changed into ANBU Armor right as Kisame crashed through the door.

"You're no ANBU Brat." Kisame told him as Naruto got ready to fight.

_**~With Dani and Tucker~**_

As class went on Dani looked towards the door worried on why Naruto was taking so long… Unless he was skipping to set up another prank but he would've sent a Shadow Clone to take his place, and Dani still envied that ability to make duplicates of one since it would get her out of a lot of trouble if the situation called for it.

"Your Ghost Sense go off by any chance?" Tucker whispered to her.

Dani shook her head. "No, but do you think we should look for him?"

Tucker couldn't resist this one. "Why? You worried about him?"

All that earned him was a deadpanned look from Dani. "Seriously? This isn't the time to joke." She told him. "He could be in trouble-."

"And what pray tell is so interesting that you're not listening to my lesson?" Mr. Lancer asked from behind them and they both turned around nervous at being caught.

"Hey Mr. L is that a new Tie?" Tucker said nervously prompting Dani to do a face palm.

Before Mr. Lancer could say anything something crashed through the roof and landed on Mr. Lancer's desk.

"**GREAT HAMLET!**"

"That's going to hurt in the morning." Naruto moaned as he shook his head while everyone looked at him in confusion not recognizing him due to the ANBU armor that Kakashi lent him but Dani and Tucker recognized him easily.

As he got up Naruto dove to the side as Kisame lunged in stabbing where his head was seconds ago causing everyone to scream as they saw him.

"Too slow!" Naruto teased as he made a Shadow Clone. "Hey sir, you might want to evacuate the building." He said to Mr. Lancer.

The class didn't need any prompting as everyone but Dani and Tucker ran out while Kisame made a few water clones to kill the shadow ones.

"You think you can win brat?" Kisame growled as he tried to take Naruto's arm off.

"Is that a trick question fish lips?"

Kisame snarled as he did some hand signs. "Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique!" Somehow a shark made completely out of water came out of nowhere towards Naruto.

As technique made its way at Naruto he enhanced his feet with Chakra and jumped into the air dodging it but his Shadow Clone was killed.

Finally Dani had enough of standing on the sidelines. "I'm Going Ghost!"

Kisame looked at her in confusion before she changed and his eyebrows rose in shock since she didn't have any Chakra at all, but he was so shocked that he didn't see Naruto until he was kicked in the face. "What are you doing?!" Naruto practically hissed as Kisame hit the wall.

"Helping you that's what." Dani told him.

"No you just exposed yourself as a Half-Ghost to the Akatsuki!" Naruto told her as Kisame got up. "You might've painted a target on your back."

Dani faltered a bit but she shook her head. "But I'm not letting you fight by yourself."

"**LOOK OUT!**" Tucker shouted causing their heads to snap forward as Kisame lunged at them so Dani grabbed Naruto turning them intangible.

As Kisame passed through them he glared at Tucker who paled under his look. "You should know your place weakling!"

But Dani tackled Kisame away as Tucker glared. "Hey, I resent that!"

While Dani was keeping Kisame busy Naruto made another Shadow Clone to prepare the Rasengan.

Watching the fight was Itachi and he was about to step in when he heard someone land behind him. "Hello Kakashi." He said before he turned around to see the Copycat Ninja in his ANBU gear.

"It's Inu traitor." Kakashi got into a fighting stance as Lee and Sakura got on both sides of him. "Lee, Sakura whatever you do don't look into his eyes."

"Hai, Guy-Sensei taught me how to fight Sharingan users." Lee said as he watched Itachi's feet.

"I understand Kakashi-Sensei." Sakura told him as she focused Chakra into her fists.

Itachi activated his Sharigan as Lee took his weights off. "**LEAF HURRICANE!**"

Moving back Itachi had to duck as a Senbon Needle thrown by Sakura nearly disabled his arm before Kakashi did the Fireball Jutsu.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu." Itachi made two more of him as they each took an opponent while he fought Kakashi.

_**~With Naruto~**_

Dani turned intangible to dodge another Sword Strike but for some reason she felt some of her strength being depleted. "Quit doing that spirit!" Kisame snarled before Naruto hit his back with the Rasengan causing him to go through the wall.

"Nice one." Dani complimented.

"Thanks." Naruto said as he took out a line of the Fenton Fisher with a Kunai tied to it and he spun it around like a Rope Dart. "I hope that you don't mind that I took some of your families fishing line." '_Especially since it's practically unbreakable._'

"Honestly I think it would be useful here." Dani told him knowing that somehow her Dad made it unbreakable before Kisame roared.

"Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave!" Dani grabbed both Naruto and Tucker turning them intangible as the wave shot past them but water was everywhere.

"Crap! Now Kisame has an advantage." Naruto swore as Dani turned them tangible.

"That's not all." Kisame kicked Naruto after coming out of nowhere causing him to drop the Rope Dart. "I get stronger in direct proportion to how strong my opponent is. I do not tire, and cannot be defeated!"

Dani's eyes widened as she heard that. '_So that's why my powers feel like they're being drained._'

As Naruto skidded on the wet classroom floor Kisame knocked Dani right through the wall before something hit the back of his head breaking. Looking over he saw Tucker holding part of a broken chair. "That didn't go as planned." Tucker muttered before Kisame grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"You have no chakra strength or no abilities." Kisame snarled. "You're weak-."

"**PUT HIM DOWN!**" Naruto tackled Kisame out the window causing him to drop Tucker but Dani grabbed him before he fell out the window.

"Thanks." Tucker said shaking in fear. "Man these are the type of guys that Naruto faces back home?" He asked in shock.

"It seems so." Dani told him as they watched Naruto furiously lashing out on Kisame and she swore that she could see his eyes red.

'_What the hell?_'

_**~With Kakashi~**_

Kakashi blocked Itachi's sword with his Kunai. "Coming all the way out here for Naruto, I thought that you needed the bijou in order."

"We do but it's better to get the one with the potential to be the strongest while he's weak." Itachi calmly said as he increased his attacks before he broke half of Kakashi's mask but it was the one with the Sharingan so now both of them were fighting with their techniques. "Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique!"

Kakashi copied the move with his Sharingan before knocking Itachi back. "I'm a lot better than the last time we fought Itachi." Kakashi told him. "After Naruto was exiled I vowed to get my ANBU strength back and improve it."

"A good goal." Itachi complimented the ex-ANBU. "But not good enough."

_**~With Sakura~**_

Sakura ducked and moved around each sword strike, even though she was fighting a Shadow Clone it was a tough fight and she knew not to let her guard down as well. '_Damn it!_' Sakura thought as she moved back with the sword nearly taking her head off. '_I'm still not close to Kakashi-Sensei's and Naruto's level._'

Ever since Naruto was banished she has been training herself to the ground with Lee helping her so she could fight her own battles and actually be useful but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get to their levels. But she didn't give up knowing that Naruto and Lee wouldn't give up either.

"Why are you even a Ninja?" Itachi asked causing Sakura to pause and he didn't take advantage of that like most would in a fight. "Your file showed your skill level and it was just plain pathetic."

Sakura felt a surge of anger and it was mostly from knowing that he was right but she shook her head. "At first it was because of your brother." She started making Itachi narrow his eyes but she continued. "But over time it became for me to fight for myself and to prove that I can get stronger so I wouldn't have to rely on others to protect me."

To her shock Itachi gave a nod of respect to her. "Looks like your file was wrong about you being shallow." He said as he readied himself. "But don't think that I'll go easy on you."

Sakura didn't know how to react to an enemy complimenting her but she shook her head to focus and gathered Chakra into her fist before she ran straight at Itachi.

Itachi saw the Chakra gathering in her fist so he moved as she punched a tree demolishing it. '_Her Chakra Control is incredible._'

_**~With Lee~**_

Itachi kicked Lee back as he slid across the floor but he put his hands up ready to block another strike. "You've grown Lee." Itachi admitted since he knew Lee when he was a dead last.

"Yes I have." Lee narrowed his eyes. "But it would seem that you still burn with the Powers of Youth so it is time for me to stop holding back." With that he took his weights off.

When he dropped them Itachi tensed when he saw that they made craters in the floor before Lee disappeared from sight and in a second he went flying back.

'_Strange._' Lee thought as he kept kicking Itachi. '_Whenever someone strikes Naruto's Shadow Clone's they disappear… Itachi must've somehow made his able to take more hits._'

Eventually Itachi grabbed Lee's foot when he went for a kick and threw him back but Lee used the wall as leverage and catapulted himself at Itachi before he realized his mistake as he looked into Itachi's eyes.

"Tsukiyomi!"

Immediately Lee found himself bounded to a cross. "W-Where am I?" Lee looked around to see the sun was red as well before seeing hundreds of Itachi's. "I was caught in a Genjutsu… None of this is real."

"Hmph." Itachi stabbed Lee's leg and Lee gasped as he felt that. "Keep telling yourself that."

"**GYAH!**" Lee cried out as he was stabbed repeatedly.

_**~With Naruto~**_

Kisame smirked as he saw red chakra coming out of Naruto. "So you finally decided to use it against me huh?" But he took a strike with Samehada causing the Chakra to disappear. "You should know that using its Chakra will only make me stronger." With that he grabbed Naruto by the throat.

But Naruto still had red eyes and smirked before disappearing into a puff of smoke.

'_Huh? A Shadow Clone?_' Kisame looked around before being punched in the face by Naruto who ran on all fours with his whisker marks more defined. '_So the Kyubi is making him stronger._'

Kisame went to slice him up thinking that it was another Shadow Clone but he disappeared and reappeared behind Kisame knocking him back. '_Damn it._'

_**~With Kakashi~**_

Kakashi heard Lee's scream and he risked looking back to see what was going on. '_No!_'

He kicked the real Itachi back before doing the hand seals. "Lightning Blade!" He ran and killed the Shadow Clone disabling the Tsukiyomi but it did enough to put Lee into a coma. "Now it's personal Itachi."

"Wasn't it already Inu?" Itachi asked him in a bored tone.

_**~With Dani and Tucker~**_

Dani knew that they needed to do something about this before the Police got there but she wasn't sure what, especially with her being low on energy.

"Tucker what can you think of?" Dani asked looking at her friend.

Looking around Tucker saw that the Kunai that Naruto had on the Rope Dart had an Explosive Tag that has yet to go off. "Isn't that one of the Exploding Paper that Mr. Hatake told us about?"

Dani saw it and nodded.

"Okay then, you'll need to get it to the fish guy's sword and make it detonate." Tucker told her. "I would do it but I already proved that I couldn't."

Dani nodded and grabbed it before turning invisible. "Get going Tucker before people ask where you are."

With a nod Tucker ran. "Good luck."

'_Thanks, I'll need it._'

_**~With Sakura~**_

Sakura backed off with a few small cuts on her arms where Itachi nicked her and she was feeling grateful for Kakashi and Lady Tsunade for helping her train to dodge sword strikes because it was coming in handy.

While she was panting she noticed that Itachi was sweating a bit and she knew that he was tiring out so she focused and to Itachi's surprise her cuts were healing before his eyes.

'_So it seems that Tsunade taught her well in the arts of Medic Ninjutsu._' Itachi noted he prepared a Jutsu. "Fire Style Great Fireball Jutsu!"

But Sakura was gone as she focused Chakra all around her body making her faster than Lee without his weights before she reappeared punching Itachi's face with all of her strength making it collapse and she killed the Shadow Clone.

As it disappeared Sakura fell to one knee panting from exhaustion but happy that she won the fight before she looked over to see Lee down. "Lee!"

Getting up she went to run over when an explosion caught her attention.

_**~With Kakashi~**_

Kakashi was starting to feel the effects of the Sharingan slow him down as he parried Itachi's sword strikes causing him to get sloppy and cuts appeared all over his uniform. "Getting tired already Inu?" Itachi asked.

Kakashi shook his head before noticing that Itachi was getting a little slow as well. "It seems like you're the one getting exhausted."

Itachi smiled. "I guess so." He said and that confused Kakashi because Itachi was smiling as if he was hoping to get beaten but he shook his head.

"Lightning Blade!"

As it went through Itachi's bod it disappeared showing Kakashi that he was fighting a Shadow Clone all along.

"What?" Kakashi was immediately on guard. "Where's the real Itachi-! Oh no." Kakashi turned to run. "**NARUTO!**"

But as he turned he heard an explosion and in a second his eyes widened as he felt a familiar power of chakra. '_No!_'

With that Kakashi ran as fast as he could.

_**~With Naruto~**_

Naruto wasn't pulling any punches as he knocked Kisame across the football field but Kisame was a tough bastard as he proved it by dodging just as many while unleashing some of his own.

'_He has more stamina than me?_' Naruto thought knowing from the Bingo Book that Kakashi brought with him that Kisame was as tough as a Jinchuriki without having a Demon sealed inside of him. '_But I won't lose!_'

Kisame was panting not noticing a hand coming out of the ground putting an Explosive Tag on his sword but Naruto saw it and smirked. "What's so funny Jinchuriki?"

"Oh nothing really." Naruto drawled as Dani got out of range and he did the seal causing the Explosive Tag to ignite, catching Kisame's attention.

But on hearing Dani gasp out Naruto spun around to see Itachi's sword through her shoulder causing his fist's to clench as the explosion happened.

Dani fell to the floor bleeding as she lost consciousness reverting back to Human.

"**Y-YOU BASTARD!**" Naruto roared with red chakra spiraling out of his body covering him before he lunged at Itachi with his bare hands but Itachi merely used a Kawarimi to dodge but Naruto was moving even faster than when he fought Kisame in an attempt to kill Itachi. "**HOLD STILL!**"

"Sorry Naruto-Kun." Itachi told him plainly. "But I have no intention of holding still." With that he looked directly into Naruto's eyes. "Tsukiyomi!"

But instead of Naruto falling into the Genjutsu he roared shattering it to Itachi's complete surprise. '_H-He broke through? So this is the power of the Kyubi._'

Itachi didn't have time to think about it anymore as he moved out of the way of Naruto's fist. "Hold still!" Naruto snarled as he kept throwing punches but he was too angry to have any form behind them which was something that Itachi used to his advantage as he knocked Naruto off balance.

While Naruto slid across the ground Itachi had to move back as a Chakra enhanced fist nearly caved his skull in courtesy of Sakura and he saw Kakashi coming up while Kisame caught up with him covered in soot.

"Kisame we're leaving, this mission is a failure." Itachi told his partner.

"What?!" Kisame looked at Itachi as if he'd gone mad. "We're winning this."

Itachi shook his head. "No we're not." He said. "I already used Tsukiyomi twice plus the effect of three Shadow Clones I'm starting to feel the effects. Also that explosion did more to you than you know since it was in the heart of Samehada."

Growling Kisame silently agreed. "But they're tired too."

"And the authorities of this place will be arriving shortly." Itachi told him. "I'd rather not fight them when I'm not at full strength as well as a pissed Jinchuriki."

"… Fine." They both disappeared as Kakashi got there.

"Damn." Kakashi swore before looking to see that Sakura was exhausted and barely keeping up. "You did good Sakura."

"Thanks Kakashi-Sensei-."

"**ITACHI!**"

They both looked to see an enraged Naruto before Kakashi saw Dani on the ground unconscious and he understood. "Sakura you tend to Dani I'll stop Naruto."

"Hai."

As she ran to do that Kakashi ran at full speed towards Naruto before tackling him. "Naruto enough! Itachi and Kisame are gone, it's over!"

Naruto just looked at Kakashi and the man didn't see any form of recognition in his eyes. '_It can never be easy can it?_' Kakashi mentally asked himself.

Kakashi knew that he was going to collapse if he used anymore Chakra but he had to do this so he looked at Naruto's eyes and focused. "Mangekyo Sharingan!"

As he did that he managed to put a calming Genjutsu on Naruto until all of the Kyubi's Chakra receded into his body.

But Kakashi collapsed from exhaustion of overusing the Sharingan and from fighting while Naruto looked around in confusion before seeing Kakashi on the ground out cold and Sakura healing the wound on Dani's shoulder.

"Sakura-Chan? What happened?" Naruto asked as he unsteadily got up.

"We managed to win against the Akatsuki and drive them back." Sakura answered as she finished up. "And Dani's going to be fine she just needs to not make any sudden movements with her shoulder for at least a day or two."

Naruto sighed in relief before he heard Police Sirens. "We need to go."

As he said that Dani groaned and woke up feeling pain in her shoulder. "Huh?"

"Good you're awake." Sakura told her. "You need to get out of here while Naruto and I get Kakashi-Sensei and Lee out."

"What about-?"

Naruto interrupted her. "We won the fight Dani." He said with a smile. "Just go home and rest."

Dani nodded at that knowing that her parents would be worried sick for her when they hear about this and how could they not with all of the destruction that happened.

With that she left while Sakura carried Lee so Naruto made a Shadow Clone to both get Kakashi and pick up the weights after activating the Chakra Seal on them to make them weightless.

That night they were all at Naruto's house including Dani and Tucker who snuck out to meet up with them. "So Lee and Kakashi are out?" Tucker asked in shock.

Sakura nodded. "Lee from the Genjutsu that Itachi placed him under and Kakashi will be out for at least a week or two for Chakra Exhaustion." She explained. "Naruto still has enough energy to keep awake but he'll need to rest for a day or two to be at full strength."

"What about you?" Dani asked.

"I'm fine, I was lucky to only get a few cuts considering what happened." Sakura told her with a smile. "How's your shoulder?"

"It's fine." Dani answered but she gripped it feeling some phantom pain. "I didn't even see who stabbed me."

"You were lucky it was just your shoulder." Naruto told his friend. "With Itachi nothing is certain."

Dani nodded. "But I was still useless."

"You were useless?" Tucker scoffed in disbelief. "The only good thing I could do was hack the school camera to delete the footage of you going ghost and of the fight in general."

"But it's still good." Naruto argued with a smile. "Also it was nice of you to try to help with the chair but I would've felt better if you didn't do that."

"I guess."

"So you hacked the school cameras?" Dani asked. "I thought your PDA was destroyed."

"That's why I used the school computer… Under Dash's name of course."

"Nice." Naruto complimented.

"The good news is that they need time to recover so it will give us time as well." Sakura put in looking at everyone. "But they will be back."

"… Naruto, do you think I can train with you some more?" Tucker asked. "We both know that I can't fight my way out of a Paper Bag."

"And I need to be a better fighter since they now know about my powers." Dani told him.

Naruto thought for a bit but he smiled. "You got it… But you guys do know that it'll feel like hell right?"

Dani nodded knowing how sadistic Naruto is in training but she knew that it was very effective while Tucker paled. "Uh can I get an easy one since I'm just beginning?"

"Let me think…" Naruto pretended to think. "No."

With that he let out a sadistic chuckle scaring his two friends while Sakura sighed at how her teammate was being.

_**~On the outskirts of Amity Park~**_

"We could've got him Itachi." Kisame snarled as they were resting in their hideout.

"Not with how exhausted we were." Itachi calmly replied. "We would've lost all of our Chakra and had to deal with the authorities of this place. A tactical retreat was the best option."

Kisame muttered insults under his breath before he looked at Itachi. "I'm beginning to wonder if you're actually committed to capturing this Jinchuriki."

Itachi looked at him with his Sharingan inactive. "Despite what you may think we weren't strong enough to keep fighting so we retreated to fight them another day… But now we have an unknown to look into."

"Yeah that girl, why didn't you say in your report that she was able to do that?" Kisame hissed in annoyance.

"Because I didn't know." Itachi replied. "We're going to have to look into this carefully."

**To Be Continued…**

** So what do you think? Please let me know.**

** But one thing before the reviews! I didn't make Dani too weak because she is only used to fighting ghosts and not Shinobi and Kakashi's Sharingan worked against the Kyubi Chakra because he was trying to calm Naruto down instead of taking him out like how Itachi was doing.**

** Okay now it's Review Time!**

** Austinjak0: Okay now I actually have a plan on when to reveal the Kyubi to Dani and Tucker as well as when to hook them up and it will be in a Canon Episode.**

** 1eragon33: Okay I'll have her do a Gibbs but it will be a few episodes… I promise that it will be before the first Season Finale.**

** StrongGuy159: Thanks and Uh-Oh is right.**

** PrincessBinas: Okay I might look into that because even though it sounds gross it would be pretty damn effective for Naruto.**

** Ddcj1990: Thanks.**

** Jebest4781: Thank you and I hope that the fight was good. It took forever to do everyone's fight scene and making sure that I didn't forget them.**

** Hoytti: Haha. Yeah I figured it would work.**

** Kendryn: It won't take that long and I'll never give up on this story, it just took me a while because I want to make sure that it stays as a good story and I don't mess up on it and I didn't want to forget anyone in this.**

** Rockstar: Haha, don't worry I won't take forever… Although to you guys it might be that long! **

** FinalKingdomHearts: Well duh, it was his weakest moment I mean who expects to be attacked on the can?**

** Seeker of true anime fan fic: In order? Yes they will, no there won't be a dark Naruto with a Dark Dani but I do have a plan on how to make it interesting and I might.**

** Exalted Demi-Soul: I think this chapter answered your question although the mafia thing would work for an Omake.**

** A.M. Phoenix: … Maybe you should switch to Decaf… Just kidding it's a funny review.**

** Shadow321: Nah, I'm not one to have him take a weapon like that because it would make most of his fights too easy for him.**

** The Keeper of the Worlds: That's why he makes a good bad guy.**

** Omegalus: Interesting idea… But I don't think this kind of smack down could be kept quiet inside of a school and despite not having any experience fighting Shinobi both Dani and Tucker would try anyway.**

** Schwarzer Lowe: So true.**

** ImagineBreaker7: I think that this answered your question.**

** Farticus300: Well I never played 'No More Heroes' so I can't really say much but I'll look into it a bit more.**

** Okay ULW is out for now.**


	8. Chapter 8: Dangers of a Garage Sale

_**Chapter 8: Dangers of a Garage Sale**_

Naruto yawned, it's been a week since the Akatsuki attacked the school and while Kakashi was still bed ridden and Lee was also in his coma so he's been using a Henged Shadow Clone to pose as Kakashi at school after it reopened and both Sakura and Lee have to wait a bit longer before going into the school since Lee is out cold.

Right now Sakura was working herself to death caring for both Lee and Kakashi and eventually she kicked Naruto out of his own house saying that she needs to have complete focus.

"…" Naruto shook his head as he headed to Dani's knowing that since Sakura kicked him out of his own place it will be a while before he could be let back in.

_**~At Fentonworks~**_

Jazz Fenton was for some reason tutoring Dash Baxter. "Okay, in algebraic terms a2+b2=c2 where c is the Hypotenuse and a and b are the side of the triangle, get it?" But as Jazz looked up she just saw Dash staring at her dreamily but as he sighed Jazz decided that enough was enough. "Dash, you have to focus, I'm doing a thesis on tutoring the untuterable and you're disproving my thesis that nobody is untuterable!"

"You know you're beautiful when you use the word un-un uh… Whatever that word is."

If Jazz was by herself she would have done a face palm.

At that moment Dani came out of the basement drinking something. "Hey Jazz- Dash?!" She stopped in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm proving that even he could be tutored." Jazz answered her little sister. "Since he chose not to do any homework after the school was attacked."

"Homework is for wimps." Dash stated. "So Jazz are you coming to my party, you can bring your sister if you want since it'll be the perfect place for you both to see me in my rightful place as king of Casper High?"

Right now Dani was wishing for a paper bag to barf in but the doorbell rang. "I got it!" She declared running out of there to be away from the football player but she was surprised to see Naruto. "What are you doing here?"

"Sakura kicked me out of my own house." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "You mind if I hang here for a bit?"

Dani raised an eyebrow at the thought of Naruto being kicked out of his own house but she let him in and both Dash and Naruto stared at each other comically.

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!**" They both shouted. "**NO I ASKED YOU FIRST! QUIT DOING THAT!**"

"Naruto, I'm trying to tutor Dash here!" Jazz scolded him. "What's your excuse?"

"… My Dad kicked me out of my house." Naruto told her since no one but Dani and Tucker knew who Sakura and Lee were.

"Dani come down here!" Jack called from the basement.

"Coming Dad!" Dani ran down there leaving Naruto and Dash to have a staring contest while Jazz pinched her nose in frustration.

As Dani got to the basement her Dad showed off something that looked like a Vacuum Cleaner. "Check out my latest invention in Ghost Hunting Technology, the Ghost Weasel!" Jack declared loudly. "It collects ambient Ghost Energy and shoots it into the Ghost Zone."

With that Dani decided to ask the million dollar question. "Does it work?"

"Why wouldn't it?" Jack asked rhetorically which Dani translated as he doesn't know. "Only one way to find out." With that he pressed the On button.

The only thing that Dani could do was duck for cover as the Ghost Weasel came on and sucked in everything in the lab before the Thermos got caught in the nozzle and no matter how much Jack pulled it wouldn't come out.

"Darn it." Jack muttered before putting the Ghost Weasel in Dani's hands. "I'm going to go get the Fenton Unlodger."

While he was running up Dani saw the button on the Ghost Weasel. "Dad, couldn't you just throw it into-." She pressed the button causing it to shoot the Thermos right to the Ghost Portal and it hit the on button. "Reverse." She finished for the heck of it.

But a green skinned ghost with a white mullet and black sunglasses wearing a white lab coat came out laughing like a maniac. "Child! You have freed me Technus, Ghost Master of Science and Electrical Technology!"

Dani narrowed her eyes and went ghost. "Oh no you don't, you're not going to use the technology in this lab to take over the world!"

"What?" Technus looked around before realizing that he was in a lab. "That's a great idea, have you ever considered tutoring?"

Mentally doing a face palm for her stupidity at that Dani charged right at Technus but he pulled a freaking Cow Prod out of nowhere and electrocuted her.

'_Seriously?_' Dani thought in annoyance. '_Man I really need to get some upgrades on my powers._'

"You know what I had just about enough of you." Dani picked the Ghost Weasel up and turned it on causing Technus's eyes to widen as he tried to fly off but the pull of the Ghost Weasel was too strong as he was sucked in but more items from the lab were sucked in before the weapon itself exploded causing green goo to cover the walls and everything else in the lab.

"Dani I'm coming back!" Jack called from the top of the stairs. "And I can't wait to come back and see the lab exactly as I left it."

Eyes widening Dani turned intangible and shot through the ceiling right as Jack came back down seeing the mess.

Then he smiled. "Yup, perfect!" He said not caring about the green goop that wasn't there a second ago.

When Dani shot into the living room she turned back to normal only to see Jazz pushing a laughing Naruto out of the kitchen. "This is why I don't like you being over when I'm tutoring someone Naruto!" Jazz scolded.

"Uh what did he do?" Dani asked in confusion.

"He shot Hot Sauce in Dash's eye." Jazz told her giving Naruto a glare as he whistled innocently before going back to the kitchen muttering something about dumb blonde boys with whisker marks.

"Seriously Naruto?" Dani asked with a raised eyebrow but she was trying not to laugh because she can literally see Naruto doing that to someone.

"What can I say?" Naruto shrugged. "I love messing with Dash-." Naruto paused and sniffed the air. "Why do you smell like you were burnt?" He asked cautiously.

'_… How the hell can he smell that?!_' "A ghost got loose in the lab calling himself Technus a ghost that control's technology." Dani explained dryly. "I call him the Ghost of long winded introductions."

"So while I was pranking Dash you got to fight a Ghost?" Naruto groaned. "Man I wish I could've seen that."

Dani found herself smiling a bit when she heard that before she frowned. "Yeah but I need to find out more about my powers."

Naruto laughed and threw an arm around Dani's shoulder missing her face going red when he did that. "Well instead of that we could go to the Amusement Park this weekend to have fun instead." He suggested with a smile.

'_Is-Is he asking me on a date?_' Dani thought in shock but Naruto kept talking.

"I got enough money for all three of us." He said making Dani realize he was just talking about hanging with her and Tucker.

'_Of course. I should've known._' But Dani smiled to hide her disappointment. "It sounds like fun but you don't have to pay for it."

"I know but I still will because you guys are my friends." Naruto flashed a smile. "Now come on! While you were fighting Mr. Long winded introductions I got a text from Tucker saying that he's meeting us at Nasty Burger!"

While there Naruto relayed his idea to Tucker but he said. "Then I would have to repay you but that is out of my reach."

"… You bought a third PDA in two weeks." Naruto deadpanned. "How could that be out of your reach if you can do that?"

"They don't put a price on my baby." Tucker hugged his PDA creeping Dani and Naruto out a bit.

'_How is it that I have the Ghost Powers and Naruto is a freaking Ninja from a hidden continent yet Tucker is the weird kid?_' Dani thought in confusion.

But Tucker stopped hugging his PDA when he saw Dash walk into Nasty Burger handing out invitations to his party but his left eye was red from the Hot Sauce. "Hey how come we don't get invited to the cool parties? We got charm, style and good looks… At least I do anyway."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Dream on, on a social circle we're as invisible as an ANBU Black Op's team on an S-Rank mission, but why go to parties when we could have our own fun?" He asked with a smile. "They have no idea what fun really is."

Then an invitation was put in front of Dani shocking them. "See you at the party Fenton." Dash winked and walked off.

'_Did he just hit on me?_' Dani thought in revulsion.

"Wow he was friendly." Naruto sounded surprised as he took a sip of his soda. "So are you going?"

'_And Naruto didn't even notice._' Dani did a face palm before answering. "Hell no, compared to the Amusement Park I would prefer that! I would prefer fighting ten different versions of Skulker rather than going to Dash's party."

That got Tucker and Naruto to laugh before Tucker sulked. "Man I still can't believe that you got invited."

Then Naruto smirked. "Well we could use this to our advantage and give those popular kids a night to remember."

He got Dani's interest. "You have a prank planned?"

"Oh boy what is it?" Tucker asked with excitement in his eyes.

"It's a classic that involves Tar and Feather as well as cameras to take pictures." Naruto explained with an evil smirk. "They're so concerned about looks we might as well give them a new style and post them on the internet."

"That's brilliant." Tucker chuckled loving the idea.

"And then afterwards we can hit the Amusement Park." Naruto said with a smile. "It would be more fun after the prank."

Then Tucker thought of something. "Plus we could see what's so great about popular parties."

It didn't take any more convincing for Dani. "I'm in but only for the prank."

'_**YES!**_' Naruto mentally cheered as a chibi version of him did the tap dance. '_I finally got them to agree to do a prank with me!_'

Later they made it to the school which somehow managed to repair everything in a week but Naruto suspected that it was a rather poor job but Dani became more popular just from being invited.

"Damn these guys are like leeches." Naruto observed after the tenth person said hi to Dani.

"I liked it better when no one talked to me." Dani muttered feeling a headache coming on.

"At least we have the Amusement Park to look forward to." Tucker said with a smile before looking at Naruto. "Hey what exactly is your home like?"

Naruto shrugged. "It's nothing special compared to here, sure it's a more war torn state with the five different countries waging war at times but it's actually a beautiful place and man you guys would love it there! Hell Dani's power would count as a Kekkei Genkai there!"

"A what?" Dani asked in confusion.

"A bloodline." Naruto explained. "All the great clans have them, the Uchiha have the Sharingan which allows you to copy every technique you see, the Byakugan which allows you to see all around you at different degrees, heck there's even one for controlling insects and one for shadows."

"T-That's incredible." Dani was shocked to hear about that.

"Man I really want to see that place now." Tucker said.

"Maybe you will someday Tuck." Naruto sighed. "Sometimes I miss home."

"Why did you leave?" Dani asked before Naruto had a look of sadness on his face before he covered it up.

"Hey I think we're going to be late." He said forcing a smile that both Dani and Tucker saw through immediately and they knew that he didn't want to talk about it.

School let out early as Dani headed home to drop her bag off when she saw Maddie with a weird machine messing with it while Jazz was reading and Jack was over Maddie's shoulder but the machine started to move violently with snarls coming from it. "Mom, what are you making?"

"Hot Dogs." Maddie answered getting a raised eyebrow from Dani.

Jack laughed. "We invented a way to cook them ten times faster than a Microwave!"

Maddie took the top off to show rapid mutant hotdogs causing them to stare in shock before Maddie slammed the top back on. "Great you figured out a way to put the Frank back in Frankenstein." Jazz muttered.

"You have way too much time on your guy's hands." Dani said to her parents looking at the machine housing the mutant hotdogs. "Why were you trying to make a machine to cook hotdogs anyway?"

"To end world hunger!" Jack declared loudly.

"It was also to help with our ghost research." Maddie explained in a softer tone and Dani believed that one. "So how was school?"

It was no secret that Jack and Maddie were apprehensive to letting Dani and Jazz go back to school after the attack but Dani reassured them that it was fine. "It went by pretty well." Dani answered. "Naruto, Tucker and I are planning to go to the Amusement Park this weekend to have some fun."

"Weren't you invited to Dash's party?" Jazz asked curiously.

"I don't plan on going." Dani answered not telling her sister about Naruto's idea for a prank. "Why would I after he's a jerk to Naruto and Tucker all the time?"

"Hey Jack." Maddie spoke up getting their attention. "You're going to need to put the junk from the Ghost Weasel explosion in the shed, if there's room."

'_Oh right, I forgot about that._' Dani tried her best to not look guilty.

"That old shed hasn't been cleaned out in years." Maddie finished up.

"This isn't junk!" Jack hugged the box ignoring the green goo. "Every item in this box is of the upmost importance to me."

Maddie grabbed a random machine part. "Do you even know what this is?" She asked curiously.

"Not a clue." Jack admitted. "But I know it's important, so off to the shed." He handed a box to Dani to help out but as they put the boxes in the shed Jack voiced out his thoughts. "You know, maybe I should get rid of this junk… Ah well that's a job for another day."

As Jack left, Dani looked at the junk before getting an idea. "Saturday's another day."

That Saturday she held a Garage Sale in front of Naruto's house so her parents wouldn't know and Naruto was fine with it as long as no one enters his house. "So why the sudden urge for a Garage Sale?" Naruto found himself asking.

"I decided to get my own money for the Amusement Park instead of relying on you for a way in." Dai answered truthfully.

"Okay I can respect that." Naruto answered knowing how satisfying it was to earn your own money. "But did your Dad even say that you could sell this?"

"…" Dani suddenly found the back of her hand interesting making Naruto sigh.

"You're doing this without asking are you?"

Dani glared at Naruto for that remark before she saw Mr. Lancer walking up so she picked up an item. "It's a perfectly good vacuum motor Mr. Lancer only used once, ten bucks."

Mr. Lancer looked at the device curiously. "It looks to be in fine shape, this should fix my hair hornet very nicely." He paid for it as Tucker laughed from the lawn chair he was sitting in.

"Hair hornet?" Tucker asked with a smile. "The crazy hair trimmer slash shaver they sell on TV? Don't you need hair for that?"

Mr. Lancer's eyes narrowed at the bald reference. "Good one Mr. Foley, I'll remember that one on Monday when I'm grading tests." With that he left with Tucker gaping like a Goldfish before Naruto flipped the lawn chair.

"Come on Tuck, you need to help out to." Naruto told him before giving a few bucks to Dani. "I just sold the toaster."

"Thanks." Dani said gratefully before seeing the remote in Naruto's hand and saw some extra bucks. "You're buying the remote?"

"What? I need a new one after Lee broke my in half." Naruto defended himself.

"… I don't even want to know." Dani decided before counting the money. "I'm missing twenty-bucks what I need for the ticket."

"Hey Tucker are you paying for yourself as well?" Naruto asked.

"Uh you know that I don't have that much." Tucker said weakly.

Naruto chuckled. "Okay I'll pay for you but you'll have to pay me back eventually."

"Deal!"

Then Dash walked up. "Hey Jazz gave me so much Homework that my computer is overloaded, you got anything to make it work?"

Normally Dani wouldn't want to help him but she got an idea on how to work this to her advantage. "Sure do! This motherboard and this Portals XL Operating System will make it work like its brand new, twenty bucks takes it all and I'll even throw in this upgrade disc."

"Done." Dash paid her and left with the stuff.

While that was going on Tucker looked at Naruto. "Hey when are you going to teach us those Jutsu's?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Kakashi-Sensei will do that because he knows more about unlocking Chakra than I am."

"Hey I need to get home." Dani said to Naruto. "My parents texted me about dinner-."

"Don't worry Tucker and I can clean up-." Naruto looked over to see Tucker running off.

"See you guys later!"

"… Okay I can clean up." Naruto corrected himself before looking back at Dani. "You eat and get ready for the party I'll have this cleaned up in no time."

"Thanks." Dani ran off. "I'll pay you back for this."

With that Naruto cracked his knuckles. "Time to get to work!"

On the way home Dani stopped when her Ghost Sense went off. "What now?" She muttered in annoyance before something shot past her and a cord wrapped around her waist dragging her for the ride. "**WHA?!**"

As she was flying fast Dani managed to get a look at what grabbed her and her eye twitched when she saw that it was a possessed Shaver.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" But it came at her so she caught the cord between her feet. "Whoa! I don't plan to cut my hair I like it where it is!"

Then Dani went pale as it turned into a huge shaving knife. "**AND I DON'T NEED TO SHAVE!**" She shouted before focusing. "I'm Going Ghost!"

After changing Dani turned intangible right as the blade slammed into the ground missing her so she flew up.

'_What kind of ghost possesses a Shaver?_' Dani thought before calling out. "Okay it's a haircut not a head cut!"

With that she flew right at the Shaver punching it with her supernatural strength actually denting it. '_Looks like those training sessions with Naruto are paying off._'

Then the shaver turned into a pair of scissors and came at Dani but she moved out of the way grabbing the cord but it took her through a building before she used enough strength to send it flying.

"Okay now I'm concerned about this." Dani muttered as she headed home. "I'll call Naruto and Tucker about this after dinner."

On getting home Dani walked in just in time to see Jazz scream as she slammed the fridge door. "Great leftovers." She muttered.

"Mutant hotdogs?" Dani asked eyeing the fridge in fear.

"Yup."

"**CODE RED!**" Jack shouted.

"I better get going." Jazz left right as Jack ran into the kitchen.

"Somebody raided the junk shed while we were away." Jack grabbed Dani's shoulders. "Dani, did you see anything?!"

Dani sweated a bit in guilt. "No, no. Not a thing, we should compare notes after I come back from hanging with Naruto and Tucker." She grabbed an apple on the way out.

"Good plan Dani! In the mean time I better secure the lab." With that Jack opened the fridge. "Cover me boys. **SERPENTINE!**"

The mutant hotdogs shot out of the fridge wrapping around Jack before he took off to the Lab.

Naruto on the other hand finished putting everything away and he was getting ready for the prank as he prepared the tar but a hand grabbed his shoulder causing him to scream as he shot up and clung to the wall before he looked over to see Dani trying not to laugh in her ghost form.

"**WHAT THE HELL?!**"

"We have a problem." Dani said getting Naruto's attention before her ghost sense went off.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "So I see." Then he turned to see the remote he bought fly out the window. "Huh?"

"… Oh crap." Dani did a face palm. "The stuff I was selling was contaminated with ghost stuff from the Ghost Weasel… This means its Technus."

"So follow the remote?" Naruto asked before Dani grabbed his arms and took off flying after it. "Man is it possible for any of us to have a normal night?"

"Apparently not." Dani joked as they followed the remote and Naruto texted Tucker to meet up with them.

Surprisingly the remote made it to Dash's house. "Huh… Who would've thought it?" Naruto muttered before they peeked into the window to see a mechanical figure standing up before turning to them.

"**I AM TECHNUS! MASTER OF ALL THINGS MECHANICAL!**" Technus declared loudly and was only drowned out by the music. "**AND ONCE I COMPLETE MY CONSTRUCTION YOU WILL ALL SUCCUMB TO MY AWESOME POWER!**"

"You were right." Naruto sweat dropped. "He doesn't shut up."

Technus glared at them. "Prepare to-!" He started to wig out with his eyes flashing. "W-What is happening to me?!"

Dani spied the Portals XL disc on the bed. "Dash still hasn't upgraded the software! You're not getting that upgrade disc and making yourself more powerful!"

"…" Naruto looked at Dani. "Did you seriously just tell him that?"

Dani went red. "Um oops." She chuckled.

"Another great idea!" Technus complimented her. "To hell with tutoring, you should be a teacher!"

"Well at least he's honest." Naruto muttered before they jumped Technus as the ghost made his way to the Portals XL tackling him away but then a freaking toaster popped out of his shoulder knocking the two back.

"Ghost toast?" Dani asked in disbelief. "That's new."

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Naruto made a clone that grabbed the Portals XL. "Get it out of here!" He commanded as the clone jumped out the window.

"**NO**!" Technus went to follow the clone but Dani tackled him and sent Technus into Dash's bed completely breaking it.

… Oops.

But as Naruto went to kick Technus he was backhanded through the closet door. "Man, thank Kami there's a party going on downstairs." Naruto muttered before opening his eyes. "How many letterman jackets does Dash need-." He froze as he saw different colored teddy bear plushies. "As creepy as this is I am sooo going to use this against him."

As Naruto made his way out of the closet he heard Technus say. "You are a formidable opponent but a little wet behind the ears. Perhaps you could use a little drying off?" A claw shot out grabbing Dani and she was pulled inside of Technus where a Dryer was stored.

"How the hell are we getting our asses kicked by a Ghost wearing a suit made up of household appliances?" Naruto asked bewildered before Dani was shot out and crashed into him and they slid across the floor with Dani on top of Naruto.

Dani felt her face go red again before noticing that Naruto was in pain.

"C-Can you move your knee?" For some reason he had an unnaturally high voice.

Blinking in confusion Dani looked to see that she accidently kneed Naruto in his family jewels. "Oh god I'm sorry."

She got off and Naruto was in the feeble position covering his jewels. "It's okay." He said weakly.

Glaring at Technus Dani tackled him through the wall outside and after a moment Naruto followed right as Dash opened his door to see his completely destroyed room. "**WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!**"

Naruto was following the trail of destruction that Dani and Technus were making when Tucker showed up. "I got the Thermos!" Tucker threw it to Naruto before remarking. "You know, Dani really has to start carrying this in some sort of lunch box."

"Not now." Naruto said as he looked around. "We just need to find-." He was interrupted when Dani shot by and hit the wall.

"Ow." Dani muttered in pain.

"**WHO'S YOUR DADDY?!**" Technus gloated.

Wait… What?

Naruto gave Technus a weird look. "Ooookaaay." He got out a few Kunai Knives and threw them with explosive tags on them but they didn't even scratch Technus even if he was fizzing out. "**TUCKER SHUT HIM OFF!**"

"On it." Tucker got out his PDA before he ran to shut him off at a safe distance. "I'm not losing this one in a fight."

While Dani was recovering Naruto jumped to the roof of a building. "Get ready to have your metal ass kicked you heaping pile of junk!"

Technus looked insulted. "Can mere junk do this?" A remote shot out and he pressed a button.

"Hey that's my remote-." Naruto shouted before he ended up in Cowboy clothes. "Wha?"

The remote was pressed and somehow Naruto was in his 'Sexy Jutsu' form in a dress before he looked like a character from Star Trek.

"**GIVE ME THAT!**" Naruto pressed a button to return to normal before being smacked back. "Ow."

Naruto went to stand up but Technus slammed his foot down onto Naruto before Dani tackled Technus back again. "Tucker hurry up!"

"Bypassing security now!" Technus's eyes widened when he felt his power leaving him.

"No!" He shot out of the armor and shot at Tucker because of his PDA but Naruto was one step ahead of him and pulled the cap off the thermos.

"Hey Technerd! Say goodnight!" He pressed the button and Technus screamed as he was sucked into the Thermos. "Finally-." He was cut off as the armor collapsed landing on top of him.

"**NARUTO!**" Dani and Tucker dug through the pile before pulling out a slightly bruised Naruto whose healing factor was kicked into overdrive.

"… How about we go home and hit the Amusement Park tomorrow?" Naruto suggested.

"Good idea." Dani told him as they helped Naruto get home since he was injured.

On Monday they were walking through the school when Tucker spoke up. "So what's the damage from this weekend? Did you get into trouble for taking your folks stuff?"

Dani chuckled. "Not really, I hauled it all back to the shed yesterday while they were out, my Dad is checking everything for Government surveillance devices."

Naruto laughed. "Wow, you are extremely lucky to not get into trouble."

"Well I do have to refund everyone's money." Dani said with a sigh. "Man if I knew that Technus was going to attack I wouldn't have sold that stuff."

"Don't let it get to you." Naruto put an arm around both Dani and Tucker. "We stopped him and no one else got hurt so it's still a win."

Dani smiled. "You're right."

Then Naruto grinned as he looked at Dash opening his locker only for the Teddy Bears he found in his closet streaming out. "And I did get to prank Dash."

All three of them laughed as Dash screamed in anger.

_**~In the Elemental Countries~**_

Danzo gritted his teeth as he made it back to his base. "Damn that Jinchuriki." He muttered.

He barely got off after a letter from Kakashi Hatake said that Naruto was banished because of him and he knew that unless he did something he would be arrested so he called up his best ROOT Soldier.

"Master Danzo." His soldier bowed.

"Sai I want you to kill Naruto Uzumaki."

**To be Continued…**

** Sorry for the wait! I've been having a lot going on but I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I hope that I didn't overdue the Dani and Naruto moments. I also had it focus a bit more on Dani in this chapter because she needs her time to shine since I've had Naruto taking the spotlight for quite a while!**

** Okay Review Time!**

** PrincessBinas: I know what you mean and even though the things he does are gross they are extremely effective and sorry but no Kiba until they go back to Konoha.**

** Jebest4781: Yes it will!**

** StrongGuy159: Thanks!**

** Hylian Mage: Eventually but they're on a hate relationship right now whenever they speak with each other.**

** Rockstar: So very true.**

** Omegalus: Very good questions but I can't say anything because that would ruin the surprise now would it?**

** Hoytti: Well the fight itself didn't last long so with the time it took to call the police and how far away the police station is from the school it would take a while right?**

** Exalted Demi-Soul: They will begin eventually.**

** Dragonskyt: Don't worry Tucker won't be that good of a Ninja it'll just be a few basic moves that he'll learn but he won't be fighting Akatsuki members anytime soon.**

** A.M. Phoenix: Haha that's a great idea but I'll have to pass on it.**

** FinalKingdomHearts: I'm going to keep that with Canon DP because I want Dani to slowly get her powers.**

** Ddcj1990: Thank you!**

** The Keeper of the Worlds: Thanks I didn't know how anyone would react to the fight and it's always hard to do original fight scenes but I'm happy that you enjoyed it!**

** Matt: Nah I'm not going to do a story like that but if anyone else wants to they can after all I'm pretty sure I won't be the only one who will do a Naruto coming to Amity Park fan fiction but I'm happy that I'm the first to do one like this!**

** Austinjak0: Yes he will and I have a few plans for Ero-Sanin when he comes in.**

** Okay enough with the reviews I actually found a story crossover that was between One Piece and Gorillaz! It only has two reviews so I figured I could advertise for the guy or gal, he's Gorillaz-Wizard and it only has two chapters! If you're a fan of any of the two stories than read it in my Favorites!**

** Okay ULW signing out!**


	9. Chapter 9: Truth and Acceptance

_**Chapter 9: Truth and Acceptance**_

Okay it's been another week and finally Kakashi was up and about so he was doing one finger push-ups with Naruto sitting on his back. "So did Pakkun come back from delivering the letter to Baa-Chan?" Naruto asked as Kakashi did twenty already.

"He came back last night." Kakashi answered. "Lady Tsunade was relieved to hear that you were alive and is working on reversing that exile order with the Shinobi Clan Heads."

"Huh." Naruto blinked. "I honestly didn't think the Clan heads cared about me."

"They don't blame you for the fox like the Civilian Council does." Kakashi just did his fiftieth push-up. "Plus Hiashi Hyuga wants to repay you for helping Neji out."

Naruto chuckled. "Eh I would've kicked Neji's ass anyway if it pulled that mile long stick about faith out of his ass… But I don't think I should go back."

"Why not?"

"Don't get me wrong I love Konoha with all of my heart but here I'm not blamed for the smallest of things, I have great friends and plus I own a multi-billion dollar company that's managed by a Shadow Clone so why would I go back?" Naruto got off Kakashi since he was finished.

"Damn, only 140? I'm out of shape." Kakashi muttered before looking at Naruto. "I'm not going to force you to come back but when the exile order is gone you could visit a few times right?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "I guess. I would miss not seeing Iruka-Sensei, you, Ero-Sanin, Baa-Chan, Konohomaru… I would miss everyone there."

Kakashi nodded. "Iruka is pretty worried about you and that's not at all surprising since he sees you as a little brother."

"I know." Naruto sighed. "Hey where are Sakura-Chan and Lee at?"

"On a date." Kakashi stretched. "After Lee woke up yesterday Sakura decided that seeing how Amity Park is wouldn't hurt before they go to school… I still can't believe that we had to extend the time before they go."

Naruto gave Kakashi a deadpanned look. "I still can't believe that Kisame had the nerve to attack me on the crapper."

That remark made Kakashi laugh lightly before he thought of something. "Shouldn't you be in school right now?"

Naruto's eyes widened. "Kuso! I'm late!" With that Naruto ran out with his backpack and took off at full speed to the school.

"He never changes." Kakashi warmly said as Naruto ran off.

On making it to school Naruto paused when he saw Dani and Tucker carrying some boxes. "What are you guys doing?"

"We're helping out with preparing the auditorium for the assembly." Dani explained while Tucker was struggling with two boxes.

"I've got you Tuck." Naruto took one of the boxes.

"Thanks Naruto." Tucker said gratefully. "So why were you late?"

"Kakashi-Sensei is finally awake and I helped him with his morning exercises because he was out of shape." Naruto answered.

"So how is Mr. Hatake doing?" Dani asked as they made their way to the auditorium.

"He's doing fine, he's a little pissed about the fact that he collapsed after the fight with Itachi but he's hoping to work on his endurance and raising his Chakra Capacity so it won't happen again."

Dani was about to ask what he meant when her Ghost Sense went off and the box that Naruto was holding shot open with green mist pouring out only to show an annoyingly familiar ghost. "Oh great it's him." Dani muttered in annoyance.

"I am the Box Ghost!" Boxy shouted in a failed attempt to scare them. "And I will have my corrugated cardboard vengeance!"

With a sigh Dani went ghost. "You two get the boxes to the auditorium and tell the teacher that I went to the bathroom."

"You sure?" Naruto asked her.

"I'm fine," Dani gave a smirk. "It's only the Box Ghost."

'_Oi! Don't get too overconfident._' Naruto thought as he and Tucker left Dani to do her thing.

The Box Ghost waved his hands and scalpels came out of the box. "What the hell?" Dani didn't know that there were scalpels in the boxes but she turned intangible as they shot past her imbedding themselves in the locker. '_Okay this guy is getting a bit more dangerous._'

But then she was tackled and shot through the wall until she hit the auditorium landing in front of Naruto and Tucker before turning back.

"Ow."

"Let me guess you got your ass kicked in ten seconds?" Naruto asked rhetorically.

Dani's eye twitched. "Shut it Fishcake."

"**IT'S MAELSTROM DAMNIT!**"

But then the Box Ghost came through and shouted. "Tremble before the might of the box ghost! As I hit the Jinchuriki with uh." He read the box he picked up. "Oh yeah, Costume and Props from the Broadway classic My Fair Lady!"

As the clothes shot out Naruto weaved his way around before he got hit by a huge pile and shot back with his hand sticking out as he twitched.

"Naruto!" Dani and Tucker were about to help him out when the Box Ghost disappeared and the curtains for the school auditorium opened only for the whole school to see Naruto come out of the pile with a dress and make-up on.

After a few seconds of silence everyone busted out laughing before Tucker cheered. "**WOOHOO!** Take it off!" At Dani's glare he corrected himself. "No seriously he should take it off, that's just weird."

Afterwards Naruto was the butt of the jokes in school as he glared at everyone who dared to laugh at him. "Sorry Naruto." Dani apologized knowing that if she didn't fool around with the Box Ghost this wouldn't have happened but Naruto shrugged it off.

"Don't worry it's fine but I call fighting the Box Ghost next time." Naruto told her with his fist clenched. "I'm going to see how he will respond to a Chakra Enhanced 1000 Years of Death."

"That's harsh." Dani told him.

"Speaking of harsh did you see the bra that Naruto had on?" Tucker joked. "Sorry dude but purple is not your color."

"Oh shut it." Naruto growled before he saw Mr. Lancer putting yellow 'Do Not Cross' Tape on his Locker. "Mr. Lancer what are you doing?"

"I found scalpels attached to your locker so you've been assigned a new one." Mr. Lancer stated making Dani look guilty because that happened during the fight.

After giving Naruto the note he left and Naruto looked at it. "So now I have Locker 724?"

Dani and Tucker gasped.

"What?" Naruto looked around for a threat before they pointed to his locker which was at the end of the hall. "Why do you guys look like you saw a Ghost, or something else that we don't fight all the time?"

"Hello?" Tucker gave Naruto a weird look. "Locker 724? How do you not know the legend of Locker 724?"

Blinking in confusion Naruto opened his locker just to see the mirror and he saw the Kyubi smirk at him in the mirror. "_**Hello Kit.**_" Kyubi sneered but Naruto ignored him.

"What's the big deal with 724?"

But then a hat with long black hair was shoved on Naruto's head. "You left something behind Uzumaki-." He didn't finish when Naruto did a leg sweep knocking Dash flat on his face and punched him back.

"**DON'T MESS WITH ME BAXTER!**" Naruto shouted at him before ripping the hat off and looking at his friends. "Okay you were saying?"

"Your locker is cursed." Dani explained not fazed by him beating Dash since that was starting to become a daily occurrence. "It's said that the last owner is sealed inside."

"Weird but it's possible." Naruto had a hand on his chin in thought. "After all we fight Ghosts and two Ninja's before so who's to say that this isn't true?"

"Let's just get going." Tucker said and they left not seeing Locker 724 glowing green.

"Bullllliiiiieeeees." A voice moaned out.

The next day Dani walked into her Kitchen only to see her Mom working on a pair of gloves while her Dad was eating. "Hey Dani what's this I hear about a haunted locker at your school?" Jack asked curiously.

"Huh?" '_How could they know about it? They shouldn't know about Naruto getting a new Locker._' "There's no haunted locker." Dani told her Dad.

"Jazz told us about your friend Naruto getting the famous Locker 724 so after we finish the Ghost Gauntlets we'll investigate for him." Maddie told her. "You'll barely notice us at school as we stakeout that locker during school hours."

"No seriously there's no need to do that." Dani told her before glaring at Jazz for doing this.

Jazz agreed. "Dani's at a very critical stage in the development of her peer groups, she's already considered a clumsy nerd! The last thing she needs is you two confirming it."

"… Nice defense sis." Dani dryly told her. "Total confidence builder."

But Jack grabbed the Ghost Gauntlets. "And the best part is that with the Ghost Gauntlets when that Ghost comes out of the Locker I can spar with it Mano a Ghosto." With that he punched right through a wall.

"Jack!"

"Sorry Mads!" Jack apologized looking like a sheepish overgrown teddy bear.

Jazz sighed. "Don't worry at least you have Naruto as a possible boyfriend."

Dani nodded before realizing what Jazz said. "**HEY!**"

Naruto meanwhile was sparring with Lee in his Dojo and Lee was really giving him a workout. "You haven't lost your touch Bushy Brows." Naruto complimented him.

"Thank you Naruto!" Lee blocked a hit from Naruto. "But I will still work to get my full strength back, even if I have to climb up this Mount Rushmore I've heard about using only my teeth!"

"… Stop setting impossible goals!"

"Hah! Impossible is a word for those who don't try!" Lee declared with his eyes on fire.

Doing a face palm Naruto decided to just let Lee do what he wants before he was kicked back while he was being distracted. "**CHEAP SHOT!**"

After their spar Sakura used some Healing Techniques on Lee while Naruto let his heal naturally. "So you supposedly have a haunted locker now?"

"Yeah but hey this whole town is becoming haunted." Naruto told her. "For all I know this could just be a stupid rumor that a Ghost from the Ghost Zone started for laughs."

"Or it could be true." Kakashi told him as he read his book. "Look at all of the possibilities Naruto."

"Hai Kakashi-Sensei." Naruto yawned. "Well I'm going to bed."

The next day Naruto was putting some books in his locker when he looked over to see some jocks messing with a school band member who had a tuba. "Hey Tubby the Tuba! Nice shako! Does it remove earwax too?"

Glaring Naruto walked over and grabbed the jocks hand. "Let him go!" Naruto warned him. "Or you will lose your spot in Football when I snap your hand."

The Jock nodded in fear and ran off before Naruto left but as the Jock walked back to get something Naruto's locker started to glow. "Bullllliiiiieeeees!"

As the Jock ran by the Locker opened itself slamming the Jock in the face.

But during Lunch Naruto was approached by every popular kid in the place. "You need to stop your pranks!" Dash threatened him.

"Yeah your locker door hitting me."

"And you ruined my hair!" Paulina was trying to remove foam from the fire extinguisher from her hair.

Dani and Tucker looked a little impressed before Naruto shrugged. "As much as I hate to say it I honestly didn't do them."

"Quit lying!" Dash told him.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Since when have I lied about not doing a prank?" He asked rhetorically because when he was confronted he actually told the truth. "Plus I haven't had any time to set any up today."

The Popular kids didn't believe him but they left him alone before Tucker spoke up. "So there's another prankster in the school?"

"I don't know." Naruto admitted as he took a drink of his milk. "But I want to prove my innocence now."

Then all of a sudden Dash whose eyes were green threw his lunch at Paulina covering her in stuff. "That was me." Dani told them proudly.

Naruto busted out laughing. "Nicely done."

"Yeah it's about time someone struck a point for Sydney Poindexter!" Tucker gave her a high five.

"Sydney who?" Naruto asked.

"The kid who supposedly haunts your locker-." Tucker stopped as they realized that all of this happened near his locker.

"You don't think-." Dani asked but didn't finish as a whole sandwich attached itself to Naruto's face.

"… Temptation to cause a massacre slowly rising." Naruto snarled as he was about to stand up but both Dani and Tucker pulled him back down knowing fully well that Naruto could kill them if he wanted to.

"How about we investigate your locker." Dani suggested.

"… If he messes with me one more time-." Naruto was cut off as freaking gravy smacked into him. "**THAT DOES IT!**" He lunged at Dash and tackled him outside the door before coming to a halt near Locker 724 as Dash tried to punch him but Naruto easily moved behind him. "**1000 YEARS OF DEATH!**"

Dash went flying hitting the locker face first knocking himself out.

"**THAT WAS FOR ALL THE CRAP THAT YOU PUT TUCKER AND I THROUGH THESE LAST YEARS BAXTER!**" Naruto shouted at him.

"Bullllliiiiieeeees!" Naruto looked at his locker as a gray skinned teenage ghost came out and looked to see an unconscious Dash and Naruto. "So you picked on this poor defenseless kid?"

Naruto gave him a look. "Poor and defenseless? Him?"

But the ghost tackled him through the wall as Dani and Tucker came out only to see Dash. "Where did Naruto go?"

"He probably left the scene of the crime." Dani answered as she put a finger on Dash's neck. "At least he didn't kill him."

"We should probably go as well." Tucker stated.

After landing in the boiling room Naruto focused and kicked the ghost off of him with a chakra enhanced kick. "You're Sydney Poindexter aren't you?"

Sydney looked surprised that someone knew his name. "Yes."

"Look this is all a big misunderstanding-."

"You call bullying a misunderstanding?!"

"**FOR KAMI'S SAKE I WASN'T BULLYING HIM! HE'S THE BULLY!**" But Naruto's words were drowned out as Sydney tried to kick his butt.

'Damn he really doesn't know how to fight-.' Naruto's eyes widened as objects started to fly at him.

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" He had a Shadow Clone prepare his signature move. "**RASENGAN!**"

But Sydney's eyes glowed red and he managed to deflect the Rasengan to Naruto's shock before punching him into the wall.

"Let's see how you like being bullied Jinchuriki!" With that Sydney turned intangible and went into Naruto's body.

"W-What are you doing?!" Naruto asked as he felt his insides frying while his mind was slipping.

"Giving you a taste of your own medicine bully!"

"Listen to me! Dash isn't-." Naruto slapped his own face as Sydney fought for control. "Just listen!"

"I don't have to listen." Sydney's voice came out of Naruto's as he felt himself being sucked into the seal. "Because now I'm in control."

_**~Inside the Seal~**_

"_**Well look who's here.**_" Naruto opened his eyes to find the Kyubi right in front of him. "_**Hello kit.**_"

"Shut it!" Naruto went to walk away only to be electrocuted. "What the?!"

"_**It looks like we're both prisoners here.**_" Kyubi sneered. "_**Get used to it Kit and let's see how you like being imprisoned in your own body.**_"

_**~Outside the Seal~**_

Sydney made his way up only to hear. "There you are!" He turned to see Dani and Tucker running towards him. "Naruto where were you?"

"Oh nowhere." Sydney answered in Naruto's voice. "Just had to deal with a pesky ghost."

"But my Ghost Sense didn't go off." Dani told him in confusion.

'_Holy cheese is this the Halfa?_' Sydney thought as Dani answered that but Tucker threw an arm around Sydney's shoulder. "Well now that the ghost is done for and you got your revenge on Dash for messing with, you let's go watch the Football game.

'_Messing with me?_' Sydney shook his head to clear out that thought. "Sure thing!"

'_**IT ISN'T ME GUYS!**_' Naruto's voice yelled out from inside the seal.

'_Oh be quiet buster!_' Sydney told him. '_I'm in control and I won't be allowing you to bully anyone else._'

'_**I'M NOT THE DAMN BULLY-!**_" But at that point Sydney tuned him out.

But as the day went by Dani and Tucker were sure that there was something wrong with Naruto especially when he played football in the gym he was doing weird moves. "You think someone spiked his food?" Tucker asked.

"I'm not sure." Dani muttered before she saw Naruto's eyes were gray. "Hold up what's with his eyes?"

But as they were talking her parents were nearby using the Fenton Finder but Maddie frowned as it pointed at Dani. "Ghost? That can't be right… Looks like we'll be hear all night."

"In that case I better use the restroom." Jack gave the gloves to Tucker. "Hold these son! Where I'm going there's no need for that much power."

Dani looked at her Mom. "Can I see that?" Seeing no problem she gave Dani the Fenton Finder and she pointed it at Naruto after Maddie left. "It says that he's possessed." Dani realized.

"So we have to help him?"

"Looks that way." Dani smirked. "You want to give the gloves a test drive?"

_**~Inside the Seal~**_

"Damnit! I can't let him take over!" Naruto kept tackling the wall surrounding him trying to get out. "This is my body and I'm going to get out!"

"_**Just give it up Kit.**_" Kyubi told him. "_**Once you're sealed away you can't get out.**_"

"No!" Naruto snarled as he was electrocuted again. "I never give up!"

_**~Outside the Seal~**_

As Sidney went to get a drink of water Tucker grabbed him with the Ghost Gauntlets. "What's the big idea buster?!"

"That just proved that you're not Naruto." Tucker deadpanned.

"Let him go now." Dani ordered.

"Why should I?" Sydney snarled.

"Okay then." Dani went Ghost. "We'll do this the hard way!" She went intangible and shot into Naruto's body to force Sydney out only to find herself in a sewer. "What the hell?"

"Dani?" She found Naruto in some kind of cage. "W-What are you doing here?"

"I came to force Sydney out of your body." Dani told him. "But why the hell are we in a sewer?"

"_**So this is Dani Fenton?**_" Kyubi spoke up making Dani look his way and her eyes widened when she saw the massive form inside the huge cage. "_**What's the matter girl? Afraid?**_"

"**LEAVE HER ALONE YOU OVERGROWN FURBALL!**" Naruto shouted at him.

"Naruto what is that?" Dani pointed at Kyubi.

"It's nothing." Naruto tried to say.

"_**NOTHING?!**_" Kyubi roared. "_**YOU DARE CALL ME NOTHING BOY? WHEN I GET FREE OF THIS SEAL I WILL DESTROY YOU!**_"

"**JUST TRY IT FURBALL!**" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto-." Dani was interrupted when Sydney came in.

"This is my body now-." He froze when he saw the Kyubi and that was all that Dani needed as she tackled him and they both flew out of Naruto's body.

Blinking his eyes open Naruto found himself in front of Tucker. "I-I'm free?"

"**NO!**" Sydney shouted as he was pulled into the Thermos and Naruto paled as Dani gave him a look.

"Now what was that?" Dani asked Naruto.

"Like I said nothing."

"Naruto don't lie." Dani told him. "I saw a freaking monster inside of you, now what was it."

"**I SAID IT WAS NOTHING!**" Naruto shouted his eyes flashing red. "It's something I don't like talking about so leave me alone!"

"Uh what's going on guys?" Tucker asked since he was the odd man out right now.

"Naruto we're your friends but I will talk to that creature if I have to-."

"You want to know what that was?" Naruto snarled. "It was a Demon, **I HAVE A FUCKING DEMON SEALED UP INSIDE OF ME!**"

Dani and Tucker both took a step back from Naruto in shock.

"**NOW DO YOU SEE WHY I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT?!**" That was when Naruto ran off leaving the two gaping in shock.

"H-He has a demon sealed up inside of him?" Tucker asked. "How does he have one inside of him?"

"… We need to talk to him." Dani went to go after him.

Tucker went pale. "Didn't he say he didn't want to talk?!" He asked out loud because that was the first time that Naruto yelled at them.

"So what if he had a demon sealed up inside of him?" Dani snorted. "I'm half ghost so I don't care."

As Dani said that Tucker felt guilty for being scared. "Y-You're right."

Naruto meanwhile was in Amity Park throwing rocks over the river. '_Why?_' He thought sadly. '_Why did they have to find out? … Who the hell was I kidding? There's no way that anyone in their right mind would accept a friend who can go berserk on them at any time._'

He spent five minutes before he heard footsteps. "I want to be left alone." He said knowing fully well who it was.

"Naruto look," Dani sat next to him. "We don't care if you have a demon sealed up inside of you."

"Yeah right." Naruto gave her a glare. "Why should I believe that? Back home everyone blamed me because I'm a Jinchuriki, a Demon Container. All my life I was constantly ignored and I never had a friend before I was put on Team 7 and one of them betrayed the village and got me banished."

"But you got two friends right here." Tucker sat on the other side of him. "And you said Demon Container, so you're just keeping this Demon back right?"

Naruto nodded and Dani took it from there. "That proves that you're still you and we don't care one bit about what the idiots in your village think of you because they don't know the real you."

"Yeah and what about Mr. Hatake? Does he know?" Tucker asked.

"Yes, everyone who remembered when the Kyubi attacked knows." Naruto told them the whole story of the Nine-Tailed Fox and how the third Hokage made it a rule to not talk about it but most of the adults twisted it around making the other kids hate Naruto.

"But Mr. Hatake doesn't think any less of you." Tucker pointed out. "Neither does this third Hokage or any of the Clan Heads you told us about."

Naruto still didn't answer and then he was slapped in the back of the head by Dani. "What was that for?!"

"Being an idiot." Dani deadpanned. "You accepted me as a half ghost so I don't care if you're a Jinchuriki."

Tucker chuckled. "Man if you think about it I'm the only normal one here." He joked.

Naruto gave him a look. "Yeah and yet you're still the weirdest one out of all of us."

"Hey I resent that." But Tucker was smiling because Naruto was laughing.

"… Hey do you still have the Thermos?" Naruto asked curiously and Dani brought it out. "Release Sydney."

"What?" Dani asked in shock.

"This all happened because of a misunderstanding and I need to fix that."

With a sigh Dani pressed the release button and Sydney Poindexter shot out. "Huh?" Sydney spun around and froze when he saw all three of them but Naruto stood up.

"Hey Sydney we need to talk." Naruto held out his hand. "If you want to listen of course."

"I'll listen but no tricks buster." Sydney ignored the hand and sat down.

Once they explained the whole thing to him Sydney looked guilty.

"Oh man, so the guy you knocked out was the real bully?"

"Yeah, we have no reason to be fighting and I can tell that you're not a bad ghost so truce?" Naruto held his hand out again and without hesitation Sydney took it with a smile.

"Truce I guess I need to learn not to jump the gun." Sydney said. "If you ever need a hand with anything you can call me."

"It's a promise." Naruto said. "You can call me for anything you need help with to."

As Sydney flew off Tucker blinked. "Wow we're actually friends with a full ghost now."

"At least this proves that not all ghosts are evil." Dani looked at Naruto. "So no more secrets?"

"No more secrets." Naruto promised before sighing. "I guess that I was being an idiot."

"You think?" Dani and Tucker said at once eliciting a glare from Naruto.

"Gee thanks." He said sarcastically before they all laughed.

"Let's head home." Dani told them and they walked off but someone ruined it.

'_**You really think they accepted you?**_' Kyubi asked before scoffing. '_**You more of an idiot that I thought you were.**_'

'_Shut it Kyubi!_' Naruto snarled. '_You don't know anything about them._'

'_**We shall see Kit.**_'

**To Be Continued…**

** Wow! I know that I just posted a chapter last night but I'm happy to have a new one done so I hope that you enjoyed the big reveal of the Kyubi being inside of Naruto to Dani and Tucker… My original plan was to have Vlad reveal what Jinchuriki meant to Dani but to twist it around a bit to make her believe that he was a demon but I liked this one better.**

** Okay enough talking. Review Time!**

** StrongGuy159: As you wish!**

** PrincessBinas: Not for a while but they will go.**

** Jebest4781: Thanks and I hope that you enjoyed the whole Splitting Images redo on this but I couldn't do that idea because if I did it would've been Poindexter who did that and not Dani, that would've been weird even if it was an interesting idea. But the other ideas I'll consider them.**

** NDavid: Um… What?**

** The Keeper of Worlds: Thanks I found the odd factors from the original hilarious so I had to add them especially the SERPENTINE line.**

** Raw666: Thanks and I hope that you like this chapter.**

** Omegalus: Yup and they will visit there later on in the story.**

** Mattcun: Um… I'm not sure if I'm going to do that because I haven't written anything like that before so I don't know.**

** Rockstar: You'll find out in time. *DAMN IT I SOUND LIKE CLOCKWORK!***

** FinalKingdomHearts: Thanks.**

** Okay ULW is out!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Hearts Desiree

_**Chapter 10: The Hearts Desiree**_

Naruto yawned as he saw Dani and Tucker both picked out a couple of skateboarding wheels at the local fair and they looked at each other before Dani smiled. "Two for me and two for you?"

"Fair enough."

The fact that they always shared evenly instead of fighting over something like most people would amazed Naruto and it was one of the reasons he was their friend. "Since when were you two interested in skateboarding?" He joked.

Tucker shrugged. "What can I say? It's cool and girls dig the bad boy skater."

At that Dani raised an eyebrow at him. "You know I should find offense to that."

"But you don't and that's why you're my friend." Tucker joked making Naruto laugh before they came to a stall that was called Madame Babazita's Mystical Oddities where Tucker picked one up. "A Genie in a bottle? I don't think so."

"You never know until you find out Tuck." Naruto told him with a smile. "If the stuff we've seen exists maybe this can too."

Tucker still didn't change his belief as he put it down. "I'm still not buying it."

With that they left the stand. "So Naruto what are you getting?" Dani asked as they continued to walk.

"I don't know." Naruto admitted with a shrug. "Nothing here seems to interest me. I mean why can't there be anything exciting?"

No sooner did he say that did people started to scream and run before Dani's Ghost Sense went off. "You were saying?" Tucker joked.

Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Um oops." Then he saw a flood of what looked like Cotton Candy coming towards them. "Okay this is just weird."

"I'm Going Ghost!" Dani changed while Naruto grabbed Tucker and got him out of the way of the flood of Cotton Candy.

Once he dropped Tucker off Naruto got to Dani only to see a green skinned female ghost with black hair and dressed like a genie.

"I am Desiree, what is your wish?" Desiree asked.

"None of your business candy pants." Dani told her.

"Candy Pants?" Naruto deadpanned earning a look from Dani before Desiree spoke up.

"Surely there must be something." She went to touch Dani on the shoulder but she moved back and Naruto saw something green forming in Dani's hand.

"Hey, get away-." A green blast of energy erupted from Dani's hand sending Desiree flying. "What the heck?"

"Did you just get a new power?" Naruto asked in awe as Dani landed.

"A new power?" Tucker whistled in amazement. "That was slamming! The cool thing about your powers is that there's no downside!"

"Except for learning to control them." Naruto drawled with his arms crossed.

"Hey I got my intangibility down." Dani protested.

"Give me five!" Tucker offered his hand and Dani obliged only to accidently send him flying into a pile of Cotton Candy. "I'm okay!" Tucker reassured her.

"I rest my case." Naruto told her. "Looks like we'll be doing more training to get control over this one."

They got out of there before the cops showed up again.

"You would think they would show up on time." Naruto said referring to the cops as they entered his house to see Sakura reading. "Hey Sakura-Chan."

"You guys are back early." Sakura told them as she closed her book before seeing Dani in her ghost form. "I take it you guys are training?"

"Yeah Dani got a new ghost power." Tucker told her with a smile.

"Another new one?" Sakura looked at Dani.

"Yeah and Naruto feels that I should get full control over it before going home."

Naruto snorted. "Unless you want your parents to find out when you shoot one of those green energy blasts from your hand."

"…"

"That's what I thought." Naruto lead the way into the Dojo. "Hey where's Bushy Brows and Kakashi-Sensei?"

"Getting ready because we start school on Monday." Sakura called down.

"Okay."

Once they got down there Naruto created a few Shadow Clones. "We're going to do some target practice! I want you to use your blast on moving Shadow Clones."

"On it." Dani held out her hand but nothing came. "Oh come on!"

"Just focus." Tucker cheered as the real Naruto sat next to him since he didn't want to be blasted.

Closing her eyes while the clones ran around her Dani felt the green ball of energy in her hand as she blasted at one of them but she missed and hit the wall.

"You just need practice." Naruto told her with a smile. "Right now let's work on your aim."

"How can I do that with moving targets?" Dani told him. "Shouldn't I start with targets that sit still?"

"Yes we could but if you can hit a moving target you can hit a stationary target right?" Naruto asked. "Plus, there may be a time when you need to shoot at a moment's notice at an enemy."

"I guess."

The whole day they worked on what Dani was calling Ecto Blasts and she was getting better with her aim but she still needed to work on it but they saw that it was getting late. "I think that's enough for today Dani." Naruto told her making his clones dispel. "We can pick this up later on."

Dani yawned. "Yeah and I need to head back home before curfew."

"Couldn't you just phase into your own room?" Tucker asked in confusion.

"And have to answer my parents in how I got into there without them seeing?" Dani asked rhetorically.

"Good point." Tucker yawned before he left. "Well good night guys." He ran off to get home.

"Thanks for helping me out with gaining control over my powers." Dani told Naruto as they walked out of the basement.

"It's no problem." Naruto told her. "I'd do anything for a friend."

But what he was thinking was. '_It's mostly my fault that you have them in the first place._'

"Too bad you guys can't learn any Jutsu's though." Naruto muttered thinking back to three days ago.

_**~Flashback~**_

_"What?" All three of them asked Kakashi in shock._

_ "It's like this." Kakashi looked at them. "Dani, you can't learn because with your status as a Half-Ghost you don't have any Chakra Coils and as for Tucker he has the same condition as Lee so learning to use Ninjutsu and Genjutsu is impossible for them."_

_ Dani and Tucker looked disappointed before Naruto smiled. "There's still Taijutsu though."_

_ Kakashi nodded approvingly. "We'll have to wait on the chakra weights to improve their speed and strength like Lee."_

_ "Whoa." Tucker knew how fast and strong that Lee was when they watched Naruto and Lee do a full out spar without his weights. "We have a chance to be like that?"_

_ "Yes but it takes years." Kakashi told him sternly._

_**~End Flashback~**_

"It stinks but I can live with that." Dani told him before frowning. "Or is it half live?"

Naruto shrugged. "I honestly don't have a clue."

Dani nodded before smiling. "Hey are you going to the game tomorrow?" She asked.

"I don't know why?" Naruto asked.

"Well do you want to go?" Dani said before she could stop herself.

"Well I don't have anything planned so we could go… But shouldn't we look for this Desiree ghost?"

Dani frowned as she realized that. "True but what's one game?"

Naruto laughed. "Okay I'll meet you there."

As she left Naruto sat down to meditate but he found himself back in his mind. "What do you want?"

"_**I heard that this Ghost can grant wishes, is that true?**_" Kyubi asked with a look.

"Yes and I'm not wishing for you free or to be in anyone else." Naruto crossed his arms.

Kyubi snorted. "_**As if. I'm just telling you to be careful what you say from now on.**_" He told him. "_**One misplaced sentence could be the start of something worse.**_"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the Kyubi actually helping him before he shook his head. "Whatever."

The next day Naruto sat next to Dani at the game only to see that every time Dash got the ball he was tackled by every member of the opposing team.

"Man Casper High is getting their butts kicked." Naruto muttered with a face palm.

Dani winced at the next tackle. "I think we would've had more fun looking for Desiree." Then her Ghost Sense went off as Naruto heard Dash spoke.

"Man, I wish that I can turn into some kind of monster that could beat these guys singlehanded."

Looking up Naruto saw Desiree. "Ah Kami." He muttered.

"Cover me." Dani ran off to go ghost leaving for Naruto to watch as Dash turned into a green skinned monster tearing his way through the football field and no one thought that he was a ghost.

'_How blind is this town?_' Naruto deadpanned when he saw Dash turn back to normal and focused chakra into his eyes to see an invisible Dani carrying the spirit that was inside of Dash so he caught up with her as she sucked it into the Thermos.

"So it's off to get rid of this one?" Naruto asked.

"You know it."

They easily made it to the Fenton Ghost Portal where Naruto saw what looked like a giant dream catcher while Dani was releasing the spirit into the Ghost Zone before she went to fly off through the dream catcher and she split into two.

Staring wide eyed the human half of Dani fell to the floor while her Ghost Half was shocked before flying back into her.

"Who's that? Somebody out there?!" Jack's voice boomed from inside of a tent as he and Maddie walked out.

"Are we interrupting something?" Dani asked with a disturbed look. "That I hope we're not."

Maddie sneezed. "Your father and I are purifying ourselves of negative ghost energy." She explained.

"We're trying to expel any viral ghost energy in our systems with the Fenton Ghost Catcher." Jack announced the new invention. "It's like an Indian Dream Catcher except it expunges Ghost and not dreams you see."

"So what are you kids doing down here?" Maddie asked. "I thought you two were at the game."

"The school lost the game." Naruto explained before Dani could open her mouth. "And I asked Dani if I could see the Ghost Portal up close because I think it's awesome."

'_Flattery is the world's greatest weapon._' Naruto internally smirked.

"You might just have a cold." Dani told her parents. "It doesn't have to be a ghost cold."

Her parents looked at each other before leaving the Lab. "I remember when I was that Naïve." Jack muttered.

After they left Dani looked back at the Ghost Catcher and stuck her hand through it only to see it separate. "Whoa! This one actually works." Dani realized as she pulled her hand back.

"A little too well." Naruto voiced.

"I'm filing this under must avoid at all costs." Dani then turned to Naruto. "I'm going to head to sleep."

Naruto nodded taking that cue for him to leave. "Despite the game being a total bust I had fun."

"Yeah, me too." Dani turned to say something else only for Naruto to be gone. "I keep forgetting that he's a Ninja."

The next day Tucker invited them to see the new movie 'Dead Teacher IV'. "Man this is awesome." Naruto grinned knowing how cool the movie was before he heard people chanting.

"We love you Paulina!" They turned to see Paulina looking like the character from that weird movie 'Sayonara Pussycat'.

"Oh for the love of Kami." Naruto muttered in annoyance knowing that Desiree most likely made a new wish just now.

"Paulina?" Dani sighed after Tucker already started the Crash Nebula Arcade Game. "Tucker, I-."

Tucker gave her the Thermos. "Do what you guys got to do." He said sounding resigned. "I'll go get us seats."

As he left Naruto felt guilty. "We've been blowing him off a lot lately."

"We can fix that after separating Paulina from this ghost." Dani shuddered at the thought of saving Paulina.

While Dani and Naruto were taking care of Paulina, Tucker was sitting through some movie previews. "Man when I cover for Dani and Naruto my movie gets so down that I have to watch this now. I'm tired of being left out all the time." Tucker sighed. "I'm the most useless one of the group… I wish I had Ghost Powers too."

What he didn't know was that Desiree was nearby. "Your heart's desire is my command!" She declared before surrounding Tucker with green mist.

After the mist disappeared Tucker sighed before falling through the seat and he realized that he was intangible. "Sweet!"

Dani meanwhile finished up with catching the ghost energy inside of Paulina while Naruto was gagging at how Paulina was acting but Dani turned herself invisible after grabbing Naruto.

"Where am I?" Paulina muttered. "And why do I feel like I'm special and adorable…" Then Paulina smiled. "Because I am."

As Paulina walked off Naruto blinked. "Okay she has a few screws loose."

"You think?" Dani muttered before they got to the theater seats only to see someone missing. "Huh? No Tuck."

"Maybe he went home." Naruto suggested as they left the building only to see Desiree waving a hand and a moment later a car was flying. "We really need to catch that ghost."

"Doesn't she ever take a break?" Dani changed back to her ghost form and took off flying and a second later Naruto saw Tucker flying after her.

… Wait… **WHAT?!**

Naruto gaped before he looked around and followed the car on foot by jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

But Tucker stopped when the car turned intangible and went through a freaking building.

"That does it." Naruto sat down. "I'm going to wait for an explanation on this."

"Do you have a wish?" Naruto spun around to see Desiree.

"Um…" Naruto decided to ask for the heck of it. "Why are you granting wishes?"

Desiree looked surprised because no one asked her that before.

_**~With Dani~**_

As the car came out of the building Dani sighed in relief before Tucker gave her a glare. "Oh sure, phase the car through the building, you had to save the day didn't you?"

Dani returned his glare. "Uh yeah, because a car crashing through the twentieth floor of anything is bad!"

"You're just jealous because there's somebody else here to grab the spotlight now." Tucker retorted.

The civilian in the car was trying to get their attention. "Yo! Hallucinations focus!"

But Dani asked a question in anger. "When have I ever grabbed the spotlight?"

"How about right now for instance?!"

"**DUDE!**" The civilian yelled before they crashed into a grain silo outside of Amity Park and after digging out of the grain their heads popped out and the civilian looked up to see a chicken on his head. "Cha! There's a chicken on my head."

"Tucker please this is stupid!" Dani retorted. "You're my best friend, I'm not jealous I'm just concerned! And Naruto would agree with me as well."

"Well don't be." Tucker rebuked. "This town is big enough for there to be more than one ghost kid."

"Tuck wait!" Dani tried to yell but Tucker broke the sound barrier with his flying. "Whoa! I can't fly that fast… Is he getting more powerful?"

_**~With Naruto~**_

Desiree told Naruto about how her life was and how she gave everything to a person she loved only to be betrayed and banished by said person's jealous wife so she died of heart break and old age to grant peoples wishes at a personal cost. Naruto had to say he felt bad for her but she flew off immediately as she finished so the next day he was walking through school thinking about her story when he saw Tucker storming by angrily. "Hey Tuck-."

"What? You going to get jealous to?" Tucker snarled.

Naruto blinked. "Um why would I get jealous?" Naruto asked in amusement.

"Sure you won't." With that Tucker left and Dani walked out of the janitor's closet with her hair messed up and a little paler than usual.

"You okay?" Naruto asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm catching my parent's cold." Dani answered. "I also tried to talk to Tucker about his newly found ghost powers but he won't listen to reason."

"He'll listen." Naruto smiled. "Just keep trying."

"I need to catch Desiree though."

"Leave that to me." Naruto told her. "You just worry about Tuck."

"Oka- ah-ah-**ACHOO!**" Dani sniffled. "I'm going to go before I get you sick." With that she left.

"Dang." Naruto muttered before he turned to see Sakura and Lee getting their lockers. "Welcome to Casper High Sakura-Chan and Bushy Brows!" Naruto greeted.

Naruto was shocked that Lee wasn't wearing his green spandex suit and orange leg warmers but he wasn't complaining since Lee was wearing a green unbuttoned shirt and blue jeans.

"Thanks Naruto." Sakura told him with a smile. "Is Dani all right though?"

"She's caught a cold." Naruto told her. "She'll be fine in a bit."

"Yosh! Naruto where will I find this Gym Class?" Lee asked in hyped up excitement.

"Down the hall to the left Bushy Brows."

After Lee left Naruto was about to walk off when he saw Paulina approaching Sakura. "Ugh what's with your hair?" Paulina teased wanting to break in the new girl. "Why did you dye it pink?"

Sakura put a hand to her hair. "This is my natural hair color."

"It is?" Paulina chuckled. "No wonder it's hideous just like that huge forehead of yours."

No sooner did Paulina say that did Naruto back up knowing that it was practically a death sentence to say that to Sakura.

"**WHAT WAS THAT?!**" Sakura punched the locked denting it and scaring Paulina since the locker crumpled up from a light hit. "**YOU CARE TO REPEAT THAT?!**"

Paulina actually did the smart thing for once. She ran like a boss.

"Crazy bitch." Sakura muttered in anger.

Naruto did a sweat drop. "Yeah she does that to everyone." The bell rang giving Naruto the perfect excuse to get away while Sakura was pissed. "Look at the time I need to go!"

Naruto took off running and the day passed by normally until Lunch where he saw a tray moving itself scaring people and Tucker's voice came out. "Excuse me, pardon me, coming through!"

Shaking his head Naruto just ignored it and left before he came outside at the end of school to see Paulina talking in two different voices and he saw glowing green eyes with one voice and blue with the other.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Naruto asked the possessed Paulina.

"She started it! / He started it!"

"Get out of her body!" Naruto told them plainly. "You have no idea how weird it is to see a girl arguing with herself."

That got them to leave and Dani left Paulina's body. "I'm going to murder him if this keeps up." Dani muttered as they left a confused Paulina on what just happened.

"I'll try to get Desiree to reverse this." Naruto reassured her. "You focus on getting Tuck free."

Dani nodded and flew off leaving Naruto scratching the back of his head.

"Kuso! I forgot that Tucker has the Thermos." Naruto muttered before smiling as he grabbed his Rope Dart from his backpack. "Now to catch a ghost."

At the park Naruto waited by the wishing well until someone wished for a million bucks and Desiree came out only for the Fenton Line to wrap around her. "Who dares interrupt my spell?!"

"I dare." Naruto came up. "I wish that Tucker was back to normal!"

Instead of granting his wish Desiree laughed. "I'm afraid I can't do that without his consent boy but nice try now unhand me for no man may lay a hand on me unless I command it."

"… Technically my hand isn't on you." Naruto deadpanned. "Please! Tucker is getting out of control and he's one of my best friends, you may be a Genie Ghost but you still have a heart don't you?"

That turned out to be the wrong thing to say as Desiree's hair flew up in rage. "You dare speak to me about my heart?!"

She shot energy out of her eyes making Naruto move but he dropped the line allowing her to free herself.

"Kage Bushin-." A rope appeared in Desiree's hand and wrapped around Naruto's fist stopping him from completing his technique before slamming him into three trees. "This is going to hurt in the morning." Naruto muttered.

"So you're a Jinchuriki." Desiree realized before making a suggestion. "Perhaps your wish is for you to be free of your burden?"

'_**BURDEN?!**_' Kyubi snarled but Naruto stood up.

"No." He said as loud as he could. "No one will carry the furball but me, I will not put this responsibility into anyone else!"

"You are a fool." Desiree told him.

"… Maybe I am." Naruto raised his head. "I wish-."

'_**Kit what are you doing?!**_'

Desiree prepared herself for the wish. "That you find happiness."

"What?" Desiree stopped but she completed the wish. "Why are you making your wish for me?"

"Because you're not a bad ghost." Naruto told her. "You are a good person, you try to make people happy by granting their wishes and you leave a cost in that wish to teach them a lesson about greed."

Desiree was shocked because no one knew why she did it like that.

"You deserve to be happy as your own person not granting other people's wishes." Naruto smiled. "Now just go where you want and do what you want… Within reason of course."

With that Naruto ran off to help Dani while Desiree put a hand to her arm. "H-He made a wish for me."

_**~With Dani~**_

Dani sighed as her Ghost Sense went off near the school records. "I should've known." She walked in to see Tucker changing her grades. "Tucker you're changing your grades?! That's cheating!"

Tucker smirked. "I would like to think it as Academic Enrichment, want me to do yours?"

"No way." Dani refused. "Tucker you're in real danger-."

But as she went to put a hand on Tucker's shoulder Tucker stood up snarling as his skin turned green.

"Take it easy, we're friends remember?"

"We're only friends on your terms." Tucker snarled. "But now I make the rules around here and my first rule is no more Dani Phantom!" With that he blasted Dani through the door and she turned intangible to go through four different rooms before she hit the chalkboard and got up.

"He's getting more malevolent." Dani realized. "More ghost-like."

Tucker came into the room.

"Tuck please you have to listen to me there isn't much time." Dani tried to reason with her best friend.

"You got that right, your time is up!" Tucker shot some ecto blasts but Dani flew around them before coming up behind Tucker and flipping his red beret off.

In a fit of rage Tucker kept shooting ecto blasts and Dani took cover behind a table before seeing Tucker's reflection from a window so she focused and shot a small ecto blast at the window causing it to be reflected and hit Tucker's face.

'_Looks like I owe Naruto an apology for doubting his training._' Dani thought before shaking her head. "I can't get through to him-. But I know what can."

With that Dani flew up.

"Catch me if you can Sucker Phantom!" She phased through the floor.

"That's Tucker Phantom! **TUCKER!**" Tucker followed him.

"The Girl's Locker Room." Dani muttered before going into a locker as Tucker came down.

"The Girl's Locker Room, so this is what it's like in here-." He didn't finish as Dani came back shoving a sports bra on his head and tackling him into the gym where she put him in the Basketball goal.

"Ha! You got no game!" But Dani's eyes widened when Tucker's muscles bulged up turning him into more of a monster. '_Crap._'

Turning to fly towards her home Dani was blasted back by Tucker and sent falling before something grabbed her out of midair. "Geez I leave for a few minutes and Tucker goes crazy." Naruto joked as he carried Dani bridal style jumping from building to building while she caught he breath. "Sorry it took so long."

"GET BACK HERE!" Tucker screamed as he followed them.

"I take it you have a plan?" Naruto asked Dani who's mind was a little blurry from being in Naruto's arms but she quickly shook her head.

"The Fenton Ghost Catcher should help." Dani told him and Naruto nodded before increasing his speed and made it to the roof of Fenton Works before Tucker tackled him causing all three of them to fly through the building intangible and they landed in the basement.

Tucker picked Naruto and slammed him into the wall before Dani sneezed on him by mistake.

"Hey! Cover your mouth." Tucker whined as he tried to get the snot off but Dani blasted him back through the Ghost Catcher separating him from his ghost half.

Tucker shook his head before his eyes widened at seeing his ghost half. "I-Is that me?"

The ghost snarled before Dani sucked it into the Thermos. "No, it's not you Tuck, not anymore."

"Aw man Dani I'm sorry." Tucker looked guilty. "I couldn't control myself."

"Dude don't worry." Dani reassured him as Naruto got up rubbing his head. "You were under the Genie's spell and you broke it."

"Yeah but none of it would've happened if I wasn't jealous of you guys." Tucker sighed. "This just proves I'm a burden when it comes to Ghost Hunting."

"Shut up." Naruto told him surprising the two. "Don't you dare say you're a burden."

"But I am."

"No you're not!" Naruto marched over and grabbed the front of Tucker's shirt. "You are our best friend and you helped out in more ways than we could only hope for! You are more technology adapted then we are, you helped out in making stuff for us and you also hack into the toughest security system, so as far as I see it you are more helpful than you realize."

"Thanks Naruto." Tucker smiled as Naruto let him go. "So what happened to the Genie?"

"I let her go."

Dani gave him a shocked look. "You what?!"

Naruto yawned. "She's not a bad ghost just misunderstood like Sydney." He explained. "She just wants to be happy so I wished that for her."

"Wow not many people can do that." Tucker said in amazement.

"Sometimes your too nice for your own good Fishcake."

"**IT'S MAELSTROM DAMNIT!**"

Then Tucker sneezed. "Oh great Dani I think I'm catching your cold."

"Sorry Tuck." Dani sheepishly said before sneezing and before long they were both sneezing up a storm leaving Naruto with a sweat drop.

"You guys really do share everything, even colds."

_**~On the Outskirts of Amity Park~**_

Desiree turned to look back at Amity Park as she left. "The Jinchuriki is an interesting man." She muttered as she flew off. "But he's misguided."

**To Be Continued…**

** Okay REVIEW TIME!**

** Rockstar: Ha-ha laugh it up.**

** AustinJak0: They will and I will do that one in time. *Clockwork smacks ULW's head "Stop stealing my line!***

** PrincessBinas: I think I got an idea for that.**

** The Keeper of the Worlds: Not for six more Canon episodes and thanks.**

** StrongGuy159: It is continued. **

** SharkDude5: Thanks man!**

** Jebest4781: It's no problem and I hope you enjoy this story as time goes on.**

** Omegalus: Yup it wasn't my original plan but it worked out much better in my opinion.**

** FinalKingdomHearts: Thanks!**

** Okay ULW is out to do the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11: Demons From the Past

_**Chapter 11: Demons from the Past**_

Naruto was getting paranoid because there have been attempts of someone breaking into his company logs and withdrawing money and he couldn't trace them. "What the hell?" Naruto muttered as he scratched the back of his head. "I know that these aren't coming from inside the company."

Naruto had a Shadow Clone working on his homework while he was trying to figure out the break in to his Company. Sure there have been attempts before but this was a new one.

"Whoever did this was extremely skilled." Naruto realized before he managed to trace one. "Wisconsin? Why Wisconsin?"

'_Hang on didn't I get a request for a Vlad Masters to meet up with me for a merger of companies?_' Naruto thought before smiling. '_Looks like I'll be accepting the meeting proposal after all._'

That was when Naruto's phone rang. "Uzumaki Residence may I ask who's calling?"

"_Hey Naruto._" Naruto blinked because it was a bit late for Dani to be calling.

"Dani what's going on?"

"_Um can you and Tucker look after Amity Park this week?_"

"Uh what's going on?" Naruto asked in concern.

"_I was late for curfew and now I'm heading to Wisconsin with my parents for their College Reunion._"

Naruto busted out laughing.

"_What's so funny?!_" Dani shouted into the phone.

"It's funny because my Dad is going on a business trip to Wisconsin and is bringing me." Naruto told her covering for himself. "There was something that was bugging him so we'll be leaving tomorrow, I can ask him if he would mind taking you guys down there as well."

"_I…_" Dani was pretty speechless while Naruto felt bad since he lied about his Dad being alive but it was a cover he's been using the last two years. "_Well my parents wanted to meet your Dad for a while._"

"Okay I'll talk to him tonight and get back to you."

Early the next day Dani was waiting with Maddie, Jack and Jazz for Naruto and his dad to show up. "Dani what time did Naruto say they were coming?" Maddie asked curiously.

"Pretty soon." Dani answered when a car parked in front of them and Naruto got out followed by a man who looked like he was an older version of him without the whisker marks and that confused Dani because she assumed that Sarutobi Uzumaki adopted Naruto because Naruto said that his real dad was dead.

"You must be the Fenton's." Sarutobi approached them and held his hand out. "I'm Sarutobi Uzumaki, my son has told me a lot about all of you."

"I bet some more than others." Jazz joked smiling at Dani who glared at her sister for that remark.

While Jack and Maddie were getting to know Sarutobi as they got ready to go, Jazz got into the car that was picking them up and Dani got to Naruto. "That's a Shadow Clone isn't it?"

Naruto busted out laughing. "Nothing gets by you Dani. I needed a way to make money so I created Sarutobi Uzumaki as a cover."

On hearing that Dani's eyes widened. "So that means you're the real millionaire?"

"Yup." Naruto yawned. "Shadow Clones really come in handy."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Dani asked in shock.

"Uh, because you guys never asked." Naruto told her making Dani smile sheepishly.

"Okay then what's the real reason you're going to Wisconsin?"

"Sorry, but I can't tell you." Naruto stuck his tongue out playfully. "Company policy."

"**UGH!** You are so frustrating sometimes."

"I know." Naruto chuckled at the glare she was giving him but he didn't mind she was cute when she did that.

'_Whoa! Hang on! Cute? __**CUTE?!**__ Where did that come from?_'

Naruto heard the Kyubi laugh inside the seal and now he had an idea on where the thought came from.

Shaking his head Naruto sighed. "There's actually been a withdrawal from the company and I traced it back to Wisconsin while remembering that there was a meeting request in the same area so I'm using the meeting as a cover while searching for where the withdrawal came from."

"So basically someone is stealing from you and you're trying to find out who?" Dani nodded as she heard that.

"That's the gist of it now why were you late for curfew?" Naruto asked with a smirk. "You had plenty of time after training."

"Ghost Attack, some ghost vultures were looking to peck to death my Dad." She brought out an old picture. "Someone sent them."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "A picture of your dad from College and you guys are heading to a college reunion?"

Dani caught on. "You think there's a connection?"

"It could be nothing but as Kakashi-Sensei says always look beneath the underneath."

Then Dani looked at Naruto. "Wait… How did you track the break in anyway?"

"I used a computer." Naruto scoffed.

"Let me guess you decided to use your Shadow Clones to learn how to work the computer after you made a school computer burst into flames last year."

Naruto sweat dropped at hearing that. "Maybe." He said quietly.

He still didn't know how the computer burst into flames but it only happened once… Not that anyone would let him forget it.

At that point Sarutobi, Jack and Maddie came back so they had to stop talking about their suspicions as they got in to go to the Airport.

"How does this happen?" Jazz muttered. "You goof up and I have to suffer going to Wisconsin?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Seeing another state won't kill you Jazz."

"He's right." Maddie said looking back as they got on the plane. "There are many things to see in this world."

"Yeah and wait until you meet my good friend Vlad Masters." Jack told them catching Naruto and Jazz's attention.

"Wait a minute! Vlad Masters? The runner up for billionaire of the year behind Mr. Uzumaki here?" Jazz asked.

Sarutobi chuckled. "Funny thing is my meeting is with him."

"Small world." Dani joked looking at Naruto.

"That's the guy!" Jack smiled. "In College he was my best friend, we were very popular guys! Roommates, lab partners, we did everything together until the thick fingers of faith stuck themselves right into Vlad's face."

'_That doesn't sound good._' Naruto thought.

"He was there when we turned on a prototype version of the Ghost Portal and was zapped by it to the face where he was hospitalized with a horrible case of ecto acne." Jack sighed. "It devastated him and killed his social life, and we haven't spoken since that day."

"That sounds harsh." Sarutobi noted.

"It is but the good news is that I think he's finally forgiven me after all of these years."

But Naruto narrowed his eyes thinking back to the college photo that Dani took from the ghost vultures. '_Masters studied into ghosts and he has the perfect motive to get revenge._' But he didn't have any proof so he kept his mouth shut as he looked around to see Jazz was reading as they got on the plane while Dani was using the flight to catch up on some sleep so he plugged in his headphones to listen to some music.

After hearing a few lyrics of 'Chalk Outline' by Three Days Grace he fell asleep and dreamt of Konoha.

_**~Naruto's Dream~**_

_Naruto was twelve again and laughing as he ran from the local Jounin after he painted the Hokage Monument. "You'll never catch me! Believe it! You're just jealous that I did it while you were too scared too!"_

_ "While it's true that those who break the rules are scum however, those who abandon their friends are worse than scum." Kakashi's voice came out of nowhere causing Naruto to stop running._

_ Then it shifted to him backing down in fear from the Demon Brothers when Sasuke broke the silence. "Hey are you all right? Scaredy Cat?"_

_ Naruto stabbed his hand to release the poison from the fight with the Demon Brothers. "I swear it. On this pain in my left hand I'll protect the old man. We're continuing this mission."_

_ "Do you have someone important to you?" Haku's face came out of the darkness._

_ "My name is Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto shouted to everyone in the waiting room for the Chunin Exams. "And I will kick all of your asses! You got that?!"_

_ Then it went to the Valley of the End where Sasuke was holding Naruto by the scruff of his neck preparing a Chidori. "It's too late now Naruto!" As it went through his right lung Naruto screamed._

_**~Real World~**_

"**SASUKE!**" Naruto screamed as he woke up with sweat dripping on his face causing everyone to snap up and look at him and Dani was the only one close enough to see that his eyes were red slits before he blinked and they were back to being blue.

"Naruto?" Jazz asked in concern while Sarutobi sighed.

"That nightmare again?"

"Nightmare?" Maddie asked but Naruto got up covering his mouth and ran to the airplane bathroom and in a few seconds they heard him retching in there.

"What nightmare?" Jack asked looking concerned.

Sarutobi rubbed the back of his head. "It's something that neither of us are comfortable with talking about and it has to do with his friend Sasuke. That's all I'm going to say until Naruto feels like talking about it."

Dani looked to the bathroom in concern. '_About Sasuke? Didn't Lee say that Sasuke betrayed the village? Naruto what's happening to you?_'

Naruto came out looking a bit better but his eyes told them that he was still freaked out by the dream as he sat down and clasped his hands together trying to find a way to divert the attention from him.

But thankfully the pilot spoke up through the intercoms. "We are now arriving in Wisconsin."

In a few minutes they got off the plane and Naruto was happy to not be the center of attention but Dani was still looking at her friend in concern before they got in the car.

"Are you feeling better?" Jazz asked letting her psychiatrist side take over despite the warning glances from her parents.

"Jazz I appreciate you trying to talk to me but this is something that I don't want to talk about." Naruto said in a low voice. "Now please drop it."

To say that it was an awkward ride to Master's Estate would've been a complete understatement but as they got out of the car a man in a black suit with grey hair and blue eyes waited patiently for them as he walked up.

"Jack, Mr. Uzumaki and Maddie." Naruto's eyebrow rose when he said Maddie's name. "You never looked lovelier my dear. Please come in." He led all of them in but slammed the door in Jack's face.

'_Something tells me he hasn't forgiven Dad for the accident._' Dani thought with a sweat drop.

On the inside it was packed with Packer colors and sports gear. "Whoa." Naruto whistled in amazement. "You must seriously love the team."

"Nice of you to notice, it's Naruto isn't it?" The care in Vlad's voice screamed 'Danger' to Naruto's senses but he ignored it for now.

"Yes sir it's nice to meet you."

Dani chuckled. "So you feeling better Fishcake?"

"… You're never going to say what my name really means are you?"

"Nope."

"Doesn't your name mean Maelstrom?" Vlad asked giving him points with Naruto.

"Thank you!"

Jazz interrupted. "But you have billions of dollars, instead of buying the jerseys why don't you just buy the team?"

"Because the Packers are owned by the city of Green Bay and they won't sell them to me!" Vlad lost his cool before remembering that he had guests. "One of two things my wealth as of yet have never been able to acquire."

Dani looked creeped out. "Is he hitting on Mom?"

"As long as he has working toilets and mom says no, who cares?" Jazz asked.

"As of yet?" Naruto muttered with a raised eyebrow.

Sarutobi looked at the jerseys. "Well Mr. Master's maybe we can do the meeting after the reunion since I don't want to get in the way of your party?"

"It's no problem Mr. Uzumaki, until then you are welcome to stay here." Vlad offered.

"I-uh-better let Jack in." Maddie took off to escape the room while Dani and Naruto were looking at an autographed football.

"So what do you think of your parents old friend?" Naruto asked her.

"Mr. Master's seems okay." Dani admitted with a shrug.

As they were talking Vlad walked up to see the football. "This ball was autographed by the legendary Ray Nitche himself, it's my prized possession."

"I can relate." Naruto said with a smile thinking of the headband given to him by Iruka that he managed to sneak out of Konoha after he was banished and it was in his room at home.

"Heads up V-Man!" Jack tackled Vlad. "Ha! I see that you still got the old moves!"

'_Jack is not helping himself in this matter._' Naruto sweat dropped.

Vlad stood up in anger as he took the Football from Jack. "Give me that! I never had any old moves. All those years in the Hospital robbed me of that!"

Then his eyes widened as he realized that he lost his cool again.

"Um okay." Sarutobi said to break the silence.

Vlad coughed to regain his composure. "Well it gave me a chance to cart out my choice in life and helped me make some decisions that has made me very wealthy very quickly and it would've never happened without you Jack."

Naruto swore that he saw a hint of red in Vlad's eyes but it was gone so fast that he wasn't sure. '_Okay I know that in our lives red eyes are a bad sign._'

"Maybe we should go?" Maddie suggested as she sensed the awkward feeling.

"No, no you should stay with me." Vlad persisted as he unwillingly put an arm around Jack. "That's the whole point isn't it? I'm throwing the reunion here in my castle the previous home to the legendary Wisconsin Dairy King just so I can reconnect with you Jack, I insist that you stay."

Jack looked away. "I don't know." He said because he even sensed the uneasiness between Vlad and him.

"You know Jack the Dairy King's Ghost could haunt these very halls." Vlad told him making Jack's eyes widened.

"I'll get the bags!"

"Well he knew how to change Jack's mind." Naruto commented.

"You said it." Dani muttered.

That night Naruto was in bed falling asleep when there was a knock on his door so he opened his eyes and walked to it to see no one. "What the hell?" Naruto muttered as he closed it and turned only to jump as he saw Dani. "Sweet Kami!" Naruto yelped as he jumped back.

'_She has to have some form of Ninja Training!_'

Dani looked sheepish. "Sorry."

"Dani what the hell are you doing here at-." Naruto looked at the time. "Two in the morning?"

"I was concerned." Dani said looking at Naruto and before he knew it she kissed him.

'_**NANI?!**_'

Naruto bolted awake as he fell out of bed landing right on his face. "Where did that come from?!"

Kyubi laughed from inside of the seal.

'_Seriously Kyubi?!_'

'_**Oh man, you should've seen your face.**_' Kyubi snickered. '_**You looked like you were having a brain aneurism.**_'

'_That wasn't funny!_' Naruto mentally seethed.

'_**You're right… It was hilarious!**_' Kyubi rolled around laughing inside of the seal.

'_Jackass._' Naruto took the covers off before looking down and he sweat dropped. '_I better take a cold shower._'

As he got downstairs he had to say it was pretty awkward to see Dani and Kyubi's teasing wasn't making it any easier as they ate breakfast.

"Hey Naruto are you okay?" Dani asked making Naruto's eyes widened.

"Huh? Uh- Yup I'm okay! Never been better." Naruto said quickly causing everyone to look at him in concern.

'_**You would think that as a Ninja you would be able to bullshit your way through anything.**_' Kyubi drawled.

'_Shut it furball!_'

"… I fell out of bed okay." Naruto told them.

Dani had trouble hiding her smile.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up." Naruto muttered.

Dani thought about telling Naruto what happened the other night but she wasn't sure if she should bring it up.

_**~Flashback~**_

_Late last night Dani woke up with her Ghost Sense going off. "Great, just what I need a working vacation." She muttered as she went ghost and flew out of her room to see Jack sleepwalking with the ghost vultures flying behind him so thinking fast Dani flew in turning intangible and grabbed Jack placing him in the bathroom._

_ As Dani left she heard Jack sigh. "Sweet relief."_

_ Coming back up to see the vultures gazing at the floor in confusion Dani cracked her knuckles. "Hi guys remember me?" She asked playfully._

_ The vulture trio took one look at her before screaming as they took off._

_ "…" Dani blinked in confusion. "Okay that was too easy."_

_ "Smart girl." Spinning around Dani saw a blue skinned vampire looking ghost with red eyes and black hair up in a V-Shape wearing white royalty clothes and a white cape that had a red inside._

_ "Who are you?" Dani asked preparing herself just in case this ghost attacked._

_ "Wouldn't you like to know?"_

_ "Yeah that's why I asked."_

_ "Witty." The ghost sarcastically said. "It's Dani Phantom right? I take it that your friend Maelstrom is also around here?"_

_ "Y-You heard of us?" Dani asked in shock as the ghost phased through the wall with Dani following him._

_ "Heard of you? Of course you're the Ghost who uses her power for good alongside a demon of all things." The ghost scoffed. "How quaint."_

_ "Hey don't call him a demon!" Dani glared at him igniting her fists with ecto energy._

_ "Why it's true."_

_ 'That does it. Friendly or not he's going down.' Dani shot some ecto blasts at him but the ghost lazily put up a shield to block each one before one missed him completely._

_ "Hah, looks like your aim needs work." The ghost taunted before the ecto ray bounced off the mirror behind him and blasted his back._

_ "Nah I think my aim is good." Dani crossed her arms._

_ "So are you going to suck me into your ridiculous Thermos?" The ghost asked as he split himself into four._

_ "Wha? Shadow Clones?" Dani backed up._

_ "Hm? Oh no this is duplication a Ghost Power and I can see that you don't have it already so are ecto blasts the only thing you can do in your first year as a ghost?" He didn't even wait for Dani to answer as all four of him blasted her._

_ Dani turned intangible at the last possible second._

_ "Good reaction timing, it's obvious that you had some training, I take it the Demon helped you?"_

_ "Stop calling him that!" Dani flew forward to punch the ghost but he was waiting for that as he blasted her back into the wall._

_ 'Damn I need to stop losing my cool.' Dani thought as she shook her head and got up only to be kicked back into the wall. 'Man where is Naruto when you need him?'_

_ "Experience triumphs over everything child." The ghost said as Dani felt more pain from the ecto blasts until she was sent flying through the wall injured badly as she lost consciousness._

_**~End Flashback~**_

Dani woke up in her bed with a concern Vlad asking why she was in the hallway and she had to lie to prevent him from getting her parents.

'_This ghost outclassed me in every way. Skill, powers, he can easily counter my every move._'

Then a hand passed in front of her face. "Earth to Dani you okay?" Naruto asked.

"Hm? Oh I was just thinking." Dani lied deciding not to bother Naruto with her problem since he still needs to find out who was stealing from his company.

Naruto frowned knowing that Dani was lying but he was interrupted by Vlad placing a hand on their shoulders. "Well tonight is the party and I expect the two of you to be there to have fun."

"Sure thing Mr. Master's." Naruto said with a smile that Dani mirrored and that night he was in a Monkey Suit again pulling on his collar. "How can Mr. Master's be comfortable in this all the time?" Naruto muttered.

Dani walked up wearing a small dress that did nothing to help Naruto's nervousness. '_**Nervous kit?**_' Kyubi teased causing Naruto to go cross eyed.

'_Shut it furball!_'

"Uh Naruto?" Dani asked with a raised eyebrow seeing his face.

"Sorry my tenant doesn't know when to shut up." Naruto told her as he sighed. "I really need to figure out how to keep him out of my head."

"Maybe we can figure that out when we get back to Amity Park." Dani suggested before they got to the screening room to see Jazz watching a documentary on the Packers. "Jazz aren't you coming to the reunion?"

Jazz scoffed. "Why? So I can watch a bunch of old fossils pogo to new wave music? Pass."

"Wasn't the idea to connect with them your idea?" Naruto asked getting a glare from Jazz.

"I meant for Dani since she's always late coming home." Jazz remarked before turning back to the documentary. "Did you know that the Packer's won the very first Super Bowl?"

"No and I don't care." Naruto deadpanned. "It's just a sport."

"Whatever." Dani told her before looking at Naruto. "Come on we're going to be late."

As they got to the room Maddie looked around. "Where's your father Naruto?"

"Hm? Oh he's doing some work. Something came up with the company back home." Naruto lied.

"Aw, I wanted to blather on about Ghosts." Jack pouted before his face lit up at seeing a familiar face. "Hey Hari!"

A dark skinned woman in a green suit spat out some food at hearing her name called. "Ugh. I know that voice anywhere." She walked towards them. "Jack. Maddie. How nice."

"Dani and Naruto meet Harriet Chin she's a big shot reporter for the Milwaukee Journal now but back in my college days she was just Hari, Hari Chin!" Jack busted out laughing. "Get it?"

"I'm really sorry Harriet." Maddie told her old friend.

Harriet rolled her eyes. "Sweetie you married him you should be."

Then a certain song came up causing Jack to look excited. "Hey my song! Come on lets Pogo!" Jack took Maddie's hand and hopped to the dance floor.

"I am officially mortified." Dani muttered.

"What took so long?" Harriet asked her.

"How can your Dad move that fast Dani?" Naruto looked towards them.

"I honestly don't know."

"Wait you two aren't related?" Harriet asked before doing a mental face palm at her question because they didn't look alike. "I figured that since Jack introduced you two you were siblings or something."

"Nah my Dad has a meeting with Mr. Master's but decided to wait until after the party." Naruto told her with a smile.

"So are you two a couple?"

Naruto's eyes went wide at that question as he remembered the dream while Dani's face was red. "What? No of course not." They said at the same time.

Harriet laughed at them. "Sure you're not." She said as she walked off.

"Man that was awkward." Naruto joked but he looked back to see Dani gone. "Okay I guess that I'm on my own."

As Naruto was by himself Dani was leaning against the wall bored out of her mind as Vlad walked up. "Ah Danielle you're looking much better. I was wondering if you would do me a huge favor."

Dani practically jumped at the chance to get out of there. "Sure thing but call me Dani I don't really like the name Danielle."

"Oh yes, yes of course." Vlad apologized with a smile. "Now could you go to my lab, second door on the right upstairs? There's a present there for your father that I would like for you to bring down."

"Okay." Dani stood up to leave as Vlad smirked before walking to Naruto suspecting he's the Jinchuriki.

"Naruto my boy how are you?"

"Pretty good Mr. Master's thanks for asking." Naruto said with a smile. "This is a pretty neat party."

Truthfully it was dull but Vlad knew that Naruto was being polite. "Yes it is but can you do me a huge favor?"

"Sure what can I do?"

"Can you go to my basement to get something for your father? It's a plan for the merger that I want to talk to him about." Vlad told him.

"On it." Naruto ran off and Vlad knew that it he was out of the way before he looked towards Jack and Maddie.

"Maddie. That lab accident cost me my youthful chance at you but that's all about to change."

Dani walked into the lab. "Present? I don't see a present." Dani muttered before she saw an old college picture that was ripped and it showed her mom and Vlad so with a sinking feeling Dani took out the ripped picture of her Dad and put it to the picture to see it match perfectly. "Ah no. No way."

Then her Ghost Sense went off so Dani went ghost only to be grabbed by the Ectopuses. "You guys again?" Dani kicked one before grabbing the other by the tentacles and slamming it down to the floor. "These were the very first Ghosts that Naruto and I fought."

"And they're not alone punk." Dani turned to have a net close over her.

"Huh?!" Looking through the shadow's Dani's eyes widened. "Skulker? How did you get back into your ecto suit?"

As she ripped the net off of her Skulker took out a small cube. "Excellent question, but catch." He rolled the cube over to Dani's feet and it wrapped around her.

"Wha? I can't phase through." Dani realized as she tried to turn intangible. "It's disrupting my powers."

"That's not all it does." Skulker pressed a button and the box electrocuted Dani turning her back to normal before Skulker picked up the back of her head and a glowing green machete popped out of his wrist.

Dani swallowed nervously. "The glowing blade is new."

"You like it?" Skulker asked excitedly. "I've had some upgrades, now-."

"Enough Skulker." Vlad walked into the room. "I didn't free you to kill the girl Skulker, your work is done but you can get the Jinchuriki in the basement if my hired help is done with him."

Skulker smirked and phased down.

"Skulker, the Ectopuses?" Dani shook her head. "I don't understand."

Vlad laughed. "Of course not you're what fourteen?" He asked. "Too young to drive and not in College yet? I've sent those Ghosts and others to test your father's skills. Imagine my surprise when I find you the second Ghost Hybrid that his foolishness created."

Dani's eyebrow went up. "Second?"

As if to answer her Vlad changed into the ghost that she fought the other night.

"You! I'm Going Ghost!" Dani focused but she opened her eyes slowly when she saw that she was still human. "I'm Going Ghost! ... Why can't I go Ghost?"

"You have a battle cry hilarious." Vlad teased her before touching the box. "I on the other hand have this, a Spectral Energy Neutralizer designed by Skulker and paid for by me and as long as you're contained within that box you are as human as that oafish father of yours."

_**~With Naruto~**_

Naruto was confused as he got to the Basement to see nothing but boxes that had a rancid smell to them. "What the hell?" Naruto muttered as he held his nose.

Then Naruto's senses went haywire as he heard a snarl. "**YOU!**"

Spinning around Naruto took a step back when he saw the Lunch Lady. "Oh Kami."

The Lunch Lady roared before spoiled meat shot through the boxes surrounding her and Naruto felt scared as he saw a monstrosity made completely of spoiled meat.

"Kuso." Naruto muttered before he made a dive to the ground as a fist nearly smacked him into the wall. "How the hell are you here granny?" Naruto asked before he made a few Shadow Clones. "Aren't you supposed to be haunting a cafeteria?"

"Plasmius made me a deal to destroy you Jinchuriki." Lunch Lady snarled.

"Plasmius?" Naruto never heard that name before. "Okay I guess I'll have to beat the answers out of you."

But the smell of rancid meat was distracting Naruto as he tried to focus energy to make the Rasengan so instead he bit his thumb. "Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" But instead of the battle toad that Jiraya uses he got a familiar toad.

"_**What the? Where am I?**_"

"_**Gamakichi?**_" Naruto deadpanned earning a look.

"_**Oh Naruto! How have you been?**_" Gamakichi asked with a smile before he sniffed the air. "_**What is that smell?**_"

Naruto just pointed and as Gamakichi looked he shuddered.

"_**What the hell?!**_"

"_**Don't ask.**_" Naruto muttered before grabbing Gamakichi and running across the wall as rancid meat monsters came after him. "_**You would think that Dani's Ghost Sense would've gone off unless this Plasmius guy is fighting her.**_"

"_**… What the hell are you talking about?!**_" Gamakichi asked feeling very lost. "_**What is that? Who are these Dani and Plasmius fellow?**_"

"_**It's a long story.**_" Naruto told him before being smacked back. "_**Damnit I really need to learn better Ninjitsu.**_"

Grabbing a scroll he had sealed in a tattoo seal under his shirt he unsealed the Ghost Gauntlets. "_**Thank you for letting me borrow these Dani.**_" With that Naruto ran forward and punched the Lunch Lady. "_**That's how I do things believe it-… I really need to stop saying that!**_"

"You will suffer for your insolence Jinchuriki!" Lunch Lady snarled. "You want a slice of Lemon Pie?"

"_**No thanks.**_" Naruto told her while Gamakichi looked even more confused.

"**THEN SUFFER!**"

"_**What is with this thing?**_"

"_**You don't want to know Gamakichi.**_"

Then Skulker flew in. "Still fighting the Lunch Lady?"

Naruto blinked. "Skulker? What the hell is this? Attack of the Ghosts? Are Sydney, Box Ghost, Dora, Technus and Desiree going to show up as well?"

Skulker's answer was to shoot at Naruto and he ducked. "_**Gamakichi I need help here. Please tell me you know how to fight?**_"

"_**Against these two?**_" Gamakichi snorted. "_**All I know is Toad Style Taijutsu but I need to fuse with you to do it.**_"

"_**Fuse with me?**_" Naruto never heard of that before.

"_**You need to be a Toad Sage for that to happen.**_"

"_**… KAMA DAMNIT!**_" Naruto had to duck a missile. "_**Damn I am extremely lucky that there's a party going on upstairs.**_"

"_**Kage Bushin No Jutsu!**_" Naruto made twenty clones and rushed at Skulker. "_**Uzumaki Barrage!**_"

But it was a failed attempt as Skulker turned intangible causing the clones to kick each other. "Poor attempt Jinchuriki-." He said before he was punched by the Ghost Gauntlet.

"_**I really should've packed the Fenton Thermos-.**_" Naruto froze as he realized that Dani might've packed one. "_**Kage Bushin No Jutsu!**_" He made an army to distract them as he took off.

"_**What are you doing?**_" Gamakichi asked on Naruto's head.

"_**Getting a field advantage.**_"

_**~With Dani~**_

"Let me out of here!" Dani snarled trying to break out of the box.

"Why?" Vlad asked with contempt. "So you can go back to stumbling through your adolescence desperately trying to gain control of your powers? Powers by the way that I've had for twenty years. I have experience my child and the money and power obtained from using those powers for personal gain." Vlad demonstrated each of his powers. "I could train you, teach you everything I know and all you would have to do is renounce your idiot father."

Dani gave him a look. "Dude you are one seriously crazed up fruitloop." She said with a snort. "There is no way that is happening."

"We'll see." Vlad told her as he went to walk off. "Once your father is out of the way we'll see how you feel." With that Vlad teleported while Dani was struggling with the box before the lab door opened and Naruto ran in with a-…

"Is that a toad on your head?" Dani asked in confusion.

"_**Oh uh… Gamakichi this is Dani, Dani this is Gamakichi and what are you doing in a box?**_" Naruto asked in rapid Japanese. "_**I've been outrunning the Lunch Lady and Skulker.**_"

"Lunch Lady is here too?" Dani groaned before Gamakichi hopped off of Naruto's head.

"_**Hey Naruto,**_" He said making Dani's eyes go wide as the toad talked. "_**I think I found the release button.**_"

"_**Sweet.**_" Naruto pressed it and the box folded off of Dani showing her still in a dress and Gamakichi whistled.

"_**Thank Kami Jiraya-Sama isn't here.**_" Gamakichi stated making Naruto nod in agreement. "_**He might've put this in the book.**_"

"Book?" Dani asked in confusion.

"_**Don't ask.**_" Naruto told her as Skulker and Lunch Lady came in.

"Going Ghost!" Dani changed shocking Gamakichi.

"_**Please tell me you have the Thermos.**_"

"_**How will drinking soup help here?!**_" Gamakichi deadpanned.

"No it's in the Fenton RV."

Skulker shot a missile at Naruto so me moved while Dani took on the Lunch Lady shooting ecto beams to knock the rancid meat off of her.

"What's with the rancid meat?"

"_**It was in the basement where Vlad asked me to get something for him.**_" Naruto muttered. "_**I take it he's behind this?**_"

"Yeah and he's half ghost as well."

That made Naruto look at Dani in shock after punching Skulker back. "_**You're kidding.**_"

"I wish I was and he wants me to be his apprentice since I'm also half ghost."

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he heard that because it reminded him of when Orochimaru went after Sasuke. '_I refuse for that to happen again!_'

Gamakichi was watching the fight as they talked casually. '_Man Jiraya-Sama will not believe this, I hardly believe it and I'm right here._'

After a few more hits Skulker was unconscious with his ecto suit torn apart and the Lunch Lady was out cold with the meat gone as Naruto and Dani were panting. "_**So Vlad is half ghost? Who would've thought it-?**_" Naruto stopped when he saw a computer with his company account on it. "_**Son of a bitch, he was stealing from me!**_"

"Well now that that's solved we should really stop him from destroying my Dad." Dani pointed out making Naruto's eyes widened.

"_**Kuso!**_" Naruto looked at Gamakichi. "_**Sorry for summoning you Gamakichi.**_"

"_**It's no problem I know you were trying to get a battle toad but he was busy fighting with Jiraya-Sama.**_"

"_**Okay tell Ero-Sanin that I said hi!**_" As Gamakichi poofed away Dani gave him a look.

"Pervy Sage?" She translated.

"Long story."

_**~With Jack~**_

Jack meanwhile was bored out of his mind as Harriet talked about many stories that she did with her job and as his face fell she noticed. "Jack am I boring you?" Harriet asked with a dangerous edge in her voice.

"Frankly yes." Jack muttered as Plasmius came behind him invisible before overshadowing him. "So what do you say we lighten up this shindig?" Vlad asked in Jack's voice before throwing Harriet into a table.

"Jack?" Maddie walked up angrily. "What's the matter with you?"

"Why Maddie." Vlad walked up. "Didn't you know that I would turn on you? That when you chose me you chose wrong-." Jack's voice came up. "Get out." He fought against Vlad's control. "Get out of me."

"I don't know what's wrong with you." Harriet told him pissed about the fact that she was thrown. "But when I write about this I'll-."

"Maddie." Jack whispered to his wife. "Ghost overpowering me. Run-." He flew up in the air screaming as the wind howled around him.

"Come on!" Maddie grabbed a shocked Harriet and ran off.

As Dani and Naruto now dressed up in ANBU gear ran to the room they saw people running out screaming. "Damn I know that the party sucks but this is too much." Naruto joked.

"Not now." Dani said angrily knowing that Vlad was ruining her Dad's life right now.

"Okay, okay sorry." Naruto apologized as they ran in and Dani turned intangible tackling Vlad out of Jack's body.

Jack sat on the floor before looking pissed. "Nobody uses Jack Fenton as a human meat puppet!"

Following as best as he could Naruto made it into the other room with Shinobi speed as Dani came through the wall with Plasmius but as she threw a punch Plasmius moved and kicked Dani back. "Danielle stop! Think about the things I can show you, the doors I can open for you-."

Naruto threw a pebble he found on the ground lodging it into Plasmius throat causing him to choke which held him long enough for Dani to kick him. "No and the name is Dani."

Plasmius turned intangible to get the pebble out while Naruto was spinning his Rope Dart. "You are an annoyance Jinchuriki."

"It's Naruto Uzumaki the name of the guy who will kick your ass!"

"I already call dibs on that Fishcake."

Naruto nodded letting the Fishcake comment go for once. "But there's nothing wrong with me lending a hand."

Dani smirked. "True." She shot ecto blasts at Plasmius while Naruto threw Kunai's but Plasmius weaved his way around them.

"I'll admit you two fight well but I have years of experience!"

"Not against a Jinchuriki." Naruto told him as he focused. "How about I show you?"

'_Hey Furball I'm calling rent._'

The Kyubi rolled his eyes but he allowed it because this was entertaining to him.

As red chakra surrounded Naruto he smirked. "Hey Dani lets see who can kick his ass first?"

"Sounds fun."

Naruto became a blur but Plasmius created a duplicate to move out of the way only for Dani to punch him back with an ecto infused punch right into the wall were Naruto ran up with a red Rasengan blasting him back.

"You two are really starting to annoy me." Plasmius snarled as he shot waves of ecto blasts but they didn't reach their marks when Dani did something that surprised both Naruto and Plasmius.

"Rasengan Ghost Style!" She came forward with swirling ecto energy in her hand sending Plasmius flying back.

"You made your own Rasengan?" Naruto sounded impressed.

Dani smiled. "It looked cool and I wondered how it would've looked with Ecto Energy so I spent weeks preparing it, it was hard to make it."

'_Damn she made it look easy._' Naruto was in awe when Plasmius stood up looking pissed. "Oh come on." Naruto complained.

But at that moment the door was kicked open showing Jack, Maddie and Harriet while Dani was smart enough to turn invisible they saw Plasmius and Naruto before aiming a gun at them.

"Freeze spooks!"

Naruto sighed. "I'm not a ghost I'm a Ghost Hunter." He told them. "Mr. Fenton I've heard of you and your families exploits, this is the ghost who overshadowed you." He pointed at Plasmius.

"Overshadow?" Jack looked at Plasmius. "You mean body snatching?"

"… Overshadowing is the real term."

"SPOOK!" Jack shot an ecto gun at Plasmius who dodged.

"You're pathetic!" Plasmius disappeared before Naruto went flying back. "And you Jinchuriki you're more pathetic than this fool and that's saying something."

Then Jack tackled Plasmius and Naruto saw him with green eyes. "You overshadowed your Dad?"

"What? It works." Dani replied before gripping Plasmius by the front.

"Oh my, whatever are you going to do?" Plasmius pretended to be scared. "What's next a card trick?"

"Listen to me." Dani said in calm anger. "I swear that I will walk out of my Dad right now and expose us both unless you agree to a truce."

"And I'll expose myself as well." Naruto said with his hand on his mask.

"You two are bluffing." Plasmius chuckled.

"No I'm not, my parents will accept me no matter what and they care enough about Naruto to accept him too but if I expose you well what will my Mom think?" Plasmius looked scared as Dani asked that. "You will be miserable and alone for the rest of your life unless you call a truce."

"I would take it V-Man if I were you, which I'm glad I'm not." Naruto told him. "It's the only shot you have at not being exposed to Mrs. Fenton."

But Plasmius looked impressed. "Using your own enemy's weakness against them? Well it looks like I taught you something after all. Very well, truce. Eventually you will join my side willingly, you and your mother both and I may have a spot for your friend here."

"Pass." Naruto told him. "If you think I'm going to let you try anything you have another thing coming."

"Yes you would know the betrayal of a best friend for power wouldn't you Naruto?" Naruto froze as Plasmius said that. "Oh yes it's well known about your fight at the fabled Valley of the End with Sasuke Uchiha it's one of the legendary tales in the Ghost Zone since a few of them witnessed it your own best friend betrayed everyone for power- uck!"

Naruto had Plasmius by the throat. "If you don't want to become a full ghost you will shut it!" Naruto snarled his chakra turning red again.

"Let him go Naruto." Dani told him. "The fight's over."

Reluctantly Naruto did and Plasmius coughed. "Temper boy but for now." He flew up into the air. "Curse you Jack Fenton, your world renown expertise on everything spiritual has defeated me! Until next time little badger." He whispered that last part before screaming as he disappeared.

Dani chose that moment to exit Jack's body when Maddie hugged him congratulating him on defeating Plasmius before they noticed Naruto was gone. "Where did that Ghost Hunter go?" Harriet asked in disappointment because she wanted an interview on what this was about.

"I don't know." Jack muttered but he had a smile because of what Maddie was saying about him defeating the ghost.

Dani turned back in the other room and in a few minutes Naruto was back in his normal clothes. "Well the party is ruined." Naruto commented before he noticed Dani looking at him. "Please don't ask about Sasuke."

"I wasn't." Dani said and Naruto could tell that she had sympathy in her voice. "You'll tell us when you're ready but for now we better make ourselves scarce before Mom and Dad look for us."

As Dani ran off Naruto smiled a bit before he turned to see the Dairy King Ghost giving him a thumb's up and disappearing.

'_What the hell?_'

The next day they were leaving Master's estate. "So Mr. Uzumaki-."

"Call me Sarutobi." Sarutobi told Maddie and Jack. "Every time I hear Mr. Uzumaki I think they're talking to my Dad."

Jack chuckled. "So you're not doing a merger with Vlad?"

Sarutobi sighed. "It's not the best idea because we both have our own methods and the merger would've failed completely but I had fun getting to know him."

"I just can't believe they fired Hari." Dani said to her Dad.

"Of course they fired her." Jazz scoffed. "She tried to do a crackpot story on Ghosts."

"Hey you didn't see what happened." Naruto told her. "Maybe if you saw it too you would've believed it."

"Doubtful." Jazz closed her eyes to sleep.

Dani sighed. "Well we had fun at least."

Naruto laughed. "And your parents finally got to meet my Dad." He said knowing that they were listening in. "So all in all, it was a good week even if Dad didn't do the merger."

"What I can't believe that Hari blames me." Jack sighed as he leaned back. "And Vlad was so mad he didn't even say good bye."

"That was probably my fault." Sarutobi lied. "He didn't see reason with the merger so he probably didn't want to see my face."

"Still I thought he would say good bye to me." Jack muttered. "We were such good chums in College."

"Who cares who you were back then?" Dani asked. "It's who you grew into that matters."

"Wise words Dani."

"Thanks Fishcake."

"It's Mael- you know what I give up."

Everyone laughed while Jack smiled at Dani. "Thanks Dani… But your curfew is still ten."

"Aw-man." Dani complained causing everyone to laugh and in a second she joined in as well.

**To Be Continued…**

** So what do you think? I made Naruto realize he might like Dani and the dream was just Kyubi messing with him but I figured it would work. And I hope you like the personality that I made for Sarutobi. As for the bold and italicized words when Gamakichi was summoned it was for them to speak Japanese since Dani could understand them and Gamakichi only knows Japanese. Plus how did you like the 'Ghost-Style Rasengan'? Okay now that that's out of the way…**

** REVIEW TIME!**

** The Keeper of Worlds: Thanks and it will eventually.**

** PrincessBinas: You'll find out.**

** StrongGuy159: Thank you.**

** Dragonskyt: I won't but I figured it would work for Desiree because of who she was and thank you because I was worried that someone would say that I made an error with having Danny as Dani.**

** Seeker of True Anime Fan: It's not a harem and it will be NarutoxDani eventually.**

** Rockstar: Yes he will and I have a plan for him.**

** ForbiddenLove100: It will be soon I promise that.**

** Pensuka: Well said.**

** Black-Kat 012: You'll find out when you see them but some of them he won't change.**

** Jebest4781: Yup I figured it would work like that.**

** FinalKingdomHearts: I will.**

** NDavid: Thanks.**

** Omegalus: Yup and Naruto would do that for some of the Ghosts after he hears their story.**

** Okay ULW signing out.**


	12. Chapter 12: Jailbreak Part 1

_**Chapter 12: Jailbreak Part 1**_

"So what you're saying is that Dani can create Ninja Techniques of her own with ghost energy?" Tucker asked in shock.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Naruto confirmed with a nod. "Instead of Chakra she might be able to use the ectoplasm in her body to power up unique Jutsus that no one else can do."

Dani smiled. "But it's just a theory we haven't tested it yet."

"Yet the fact that you did a Rasengan helps the theory out a bit." Naruto told her.

All of them were eating at Nasty Burger with Sakura and Lee telling them about what happened in Wisconsin and Tucker found himself a little jealous of the fact that Dani can make her own Jutsu's but then he remembered what happened with Desiree making him a ghost and how he acted so his jealousy was erased a bit.

"That sounds interesting though." Sakura told her with a smile. "Not even Kakashi-Sensei will be able to copy your techniques then."

"Copy?" Dani asked in confusion.

"He's called Sharingan Kakashi because the eye that's always covered is a Sharingan technique that he can't turn off." Naruto explained picking at his fries. "He's called the Copycat Ninja because with the Sharingan he has mastered over 1000 Jutsu's."

Dani and Tucker gaped in shock because they've seen how lazy Kakashi was but they knew how strong he was from when the Akatsuki attacked.

"Yosh! He is definitely Guy-Sensei's eternal rival." Lee ranted with a smile at Naruto.

Deciding to pull a Kakashi Naruto looked up with a stoic face. "Hm? You say something Lee?"

Across town Kakashi sneezed and had the urge to do a fist pump.

Lee did a face vault and Sakura sighed looking at Naruto. "Stop acting like Sensei Naruto."

Naruto chuckled. "Seeing his reaction makes it funny though and hey one of us has to carry on his strange habits." He joked but he paled when he saw Sakura's glare.

"I swear if you pull out an Orange book I will send you to the Hospital."

"C-Come on Sakura-Chan you know that I would never read that rubbish."

"Didn't you read it out loud to the class?" Tucker asked before he was elbowed by Dani for that.

"What?" Sakura gave Naruto an evil look while he was inwardly cursing Tucker for saying that.

"A-As a prank to Kakashi-Sensei and he already got me back for that since I accidently ripped the book in half." Naruto sweated a bit hoping that he wouldn't get punched and sent flying across town because he would have no way to explain how he survived that.

"Why does he read that trash anyway?" Dani asked taking a sip of her drink.

"Why do some boys do anything?" Sakura answered with another question eliciting a 'hey' from all the boys present.

"So how are you adjusting to the school Sakura?" Dani asked with a smile.

"Pretty good now that the popular kids are finally leaving me alone." Sakura said with a smile remembering last week.

_**~Flashback~**_

_Sakura was just putting some books in her locker when someone closed it shut and it was Dash with a smile. 'Oh great.' Sakura sarcastically thought hearing from Naruto how this guy hits on anything that's female._

_ "Hey Sakura isn't it-."_

_ "I already have a boyfriend." Sakura said before he could go any further causing Dash to frown._

_ "Oh come on he doesn't need to know-." He went to grab her hand but Sakura grabbed his wrist and twisted it enough to cause pain but not enough to break. "__**AGH!**__"_

_ "I suggest you leave me alone." Sakura told him with a fake smile before rearing her fist back and punching him down the hallway in front of a lot of people scaring them._

_**~End Flashback~**_

"I still can't believe you did that to Dash." Tucker sighed. "I would've loved to do that."

Sakura chuckled. "I think he learned his lesson."

Dani snorted. "Dash learning? Someone check for an apocalypse."

"Surely he must've learned something." Lee tried to be the nice guy.

"If he learned to let something he would stop trying to get even with me every time I kick his ass." Naruto said with a smile. "I'm just happy to not be on the receiving end of one of Sakura-Chan's punches."

"For once." Sakura joked. "Lady Tsunade taught me to control my temper but of course I will punch anyone who pisses me off."

'_**So don't piss her off Kit!**_' Kyubi told Naruto. '_**It's amazing you aren't brain damaged from all the times she punched your head.**_'

What they didn't know was that a pale teen in black clothes was listening to their every word. '_A girl who can do techniques that no one else can? Lord Danzo would want to hear about that._'

Sai was there to only kill Naruto but he was observing his target first before going in for the kill so he can pick the best time to attack.

Then Dani spoke up. "I should probably head home because I still need to do some homework."

"You want some help?" Naruto asked hoping she would say yes because since the trip to Wisconsin he found himself wanting to spend more time with Dani. "I already have mine done."

"Because you can make an infinite amount of clones to do your homework for you." Tucker teased.

Naruto shrugged. "Not my fault I'm too awesome." He joked earning a look from everyone. "The laws of physics don't even apply to me."

Dani shrugged because she didn't care; especially if it'll help her get done faster. "Sure, what about you Tuck?"

"Pass." Tucker put up his hand. "I'm just going to watch a movie."

"Lee? Sakura?" Dani looked at them.

"I'm going to go shopping." Sakura stated making Lee's eyes go wide and both Tucker and Naruto felt bad for Lee.

"I-I best help Sakura-Chan." Lee forced a smile.

'_**You can't say he's not dedicated.**_' Kyubi noted.

'_Yeah I-! Wait, why am I even talking to you?_'

So right now both Dani and Naruto were walking towards her place as Naruto found himself feeling that they were being watched but as he turned he saw nothing.

'_Of course it could be the Akatsuki._' Naruto kept an eye out as he spoke with Dani. "So anything else come up?"

Dani shook her head. "No, it's just been quiet unless you count the Box Ghost as something important."

Naruto laughed. "So true, so what Homework do you have to work on?"

"Just some history." Dani told him but she was wondering why Naruto was acting a bit different since the trip to Wisconsin because he's been hanging out with her more since. Not that she minded of course she was just wondering why it was happening.

"History? The bane of all things good." Naruto sighed.

Dani raised an eyebrow. "I thought that was Math."

"That too." Naruto agreed.

They easily made it to Fenton Works before walking in to see Maddie reading something. "Hey Dani and how are you doing Naruto?"

"I'm doing great Mrs. F." Naruto answered with a polite nod.

"Your father is in the basement working on something new if you wanted to know." Maddie told Dani as she turned the page. "I think he wanted to show you what he was building."

"Okay Mom, you coming Fishcake?"

Naruto sighed. "I really wish you would stop calling me that." He complained as he followed her down to see Jack working on what looked like a vehicle with no wheels. "What is that?"

"This?" Jack pulled his head out of the vehicle. "This is the Specter Speeder!" He grabbed both of them and pulled them in. "This baby has state of the art spirit technology and it has a supersized cup holder!"

"Um what do you need a cup holder for?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Knowing Dad it's probably so he can drink Soda while exploring the Ghost Zone." Dani stated making Naruto chuckle a bit before Maddie walked down.

"Jack dear it's awfully late, is there something that you might've forgotten?" Maddie asked sweetly.

Dani face fell. "Oh crap."

"What?" Naruto asked while Jack was thinking.

"Today's my parent's anniversary."

"Oh boy." Naruto did a sweat drop as he realized what was going on.

"You know something that may have to do with today's date of May 9th?"

"Nope not a clue."

"Oh I'm sure it slipped your mind for the eighteenth year in a row!" Maddie slammed her fist on the Specter Speeder causing it to go flying into the Ghost Zone while they were arguing with both Dani and Naruto in it.

"How the hell did they not notice it go in here?" Naruto asked Dani as they flew through the Ghost Zone before he looked around. "So this is what this place looks like."

"I no longer know how they're so blind sometimes." Dani muttered before a huge white ghost in a fedora stood in front of the Specter Speeder. "This can't be good."

"Trespassing in an unauthorized vehicle?" The ghost looked at them. "That's against the rules."

"S-Sorry I didn't know." Dani apologized. "We're from out of town."

"And we were forced in here against our will with no idea how to operate this thing." Naruto muttered.

"Ignorance of the law is no excuse for breaking it punks." The ghost told them. "I see your faces around here again and we'll have a problem-." He stopped when he saw the whisker marks on Naruto. "And Jinchuriki's are not welcome here so if you show your face here again you will be terminated."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "That's messed up!" He shouted.

"Shouting is also against the rules."

Naruto would've said more but Dani covered his mouth. "We're sorry." She said sincerely before turning the wheel and they headed towards the portal.

"Big headed bigot." Naruto muttered under his breath with his arms crossed. "It's not my fault I'm a Jinchuriki."

They made it back right as Maddie yelled. "And get it through your head that there are things more important than hunting ghosts!" She hit the engine again before storming out as both Dani and Naruto got out.

'_They didn't notice the Specter Speeder missing for that long?_' Naruto sighed at that thought.

'_**It's amazing they're still alive with their level of alertness.**_' Kyubi agreed.

Dani was kind of shaken up from seeing the white ghost but Jack mistook that for something else. "I know, I know. I'm just as freaked out about your mother's reaction like you are."

As Jack walked up Dani was about to follow when she saw Naruto with his fists clenched as he stared at the Ghost Portal and she knew what he was thinking. "Look I'm angry at what he said to but we don't know anything about that ghost and you always said that it was good to avoid a fight whenever possible."

"I know it's just-! Gah!" Naruto pulled his hair in anger. "I hate it when people see me as nothing but a monster."

"That's not true." Dani put a hand on Naruto's shoulder to comfort him. "I don't see you as a monster and neither does Tucker."

"And I'm grateful for that." Naruto said softly. "Out of all the friends I had in life you and Tucker are practically the only ones who know about the old furball in my gut."

'_**I CAN STILL HEAR YOU!**_' Kyubi roared in anger but he was ignored by them.

"Hey it's what friends do." Dani said and Naruto turned smiling and they noticed how close their faces were causing them both to be embarrassed when they started to lean forward a bit before they heard a loud thud up in the Living Room causing them to jump apart before running up there to see Jack being dragged as he had a hand on a suitcase that Maddie was dragging while a Taxi was sitting in front of the house.

"Maddie, please don't go!" Jack pleaded as he was being dragged. "I just have a little bit more work to do on the Specter Speeder and then I'm done."

"We discussed this Jack remember?" Maddie asked. "Visiting my sister? The divorce?"

Dani's eyes went wide as she heard that and Naruto grimaced.

"There's a Casserole in the freezer right next to the ecto residue samples." Maddie told him angrily as the Taxi Driver took off.

"Wait, wait, wait! How will I know which is which?!" Jack shouted after her.

"Divorce?" Dani asked in fear as Jazz walked by with a purple purse. "Jazz did you just hear that?!"

"Hear what?" Jazz asked in a bored tone. "Mom yelling at Dad? Relax she'll get over it."

"Yeah, b-b-but I never heard her sound so mad." Dani stuttered.

"Well she should be." Jazz scoffed. "And if I'm right then Dad will do absolutely nothing to apologize to her."

"That's where you're wrong Jasmine!" Jack said as he came back out in seconds with a packed bag of his own. "I am going to your aunt's house to make this right and give your mom the greatest gift ever!"

Another Taxi Cab came up and Jack dove in causing it to drive off.

"Jazz?" Dani rubbed her arm. "Are Mom and Dad going to split up?"

"I was wrong?" Jazz asked herself not hearing her sister talk.

"Uh Jazz?" Naruto tried to talk to her.

"Wait, he's going to Arkansan? To apologize?" Jazz was still in her own world. "I was wrong?"

Naruto sighed and looked at Dani. "You might want to cover your ears." Dani looked confused until Naruto pulled out an air horn from his backpack so she quickly covered her ears as Naruto pressed the button scaring Jazz back into reality. "Yes you were wrong now focus!"

In a few seconds Jazz ran in pulling out different psychology books. "I don't understand! Every bit of evidence that I have says that Dad isn't too self-aware to see that he made a mistake… If I'm wrong about this then what else am I wrong about?"

Naruto blinked as he was helping Dani clean up the house while her sister was having a nervous breakdown. "Wow she has lost it." Naruto deadpanned while his Shadow Clones were helping out.

"I know right?" Dani was in her ghost form vacuuming the side of the wall.

"Keep it down would ya?!" Jazz yelled after one of Naruto's clones accidently knocked a book off the table.

"Hey!" Dani sounded offended as she turned back to normal. "Naruto and I are trying to make this place spotless so Mom will have a clean house to come home to."

Jazz came back out as Naruto had his Shadow Clones hide by using Chakra Control to stick to the ceiling. "Well I need to concentrate!" Jazz glared at them. "I'll be at the Library."

After she stormed off Dani went ghost again as the clones came back out. "Okay, remember if you hear anyone coming hide!" Naruto ordered his clones.

"**YES BOSS!**" All of them saluted Naruto before going to do their different tasks.

"… Yet again I wish that I had that ability." Dani muttered.

"Hey the fruitloop can make duplicates so you may be able to do so as well." Naruto told Dani with a shrug.

"True." Dani hasn't tried the duplication ability yet but right now she has work to do.

"Hey how did you make a Ghost Style of the Rasengan anyway?" Naruto asked as they got back to work.

"Well after seeing you do it a few times I thought maybe I could make an ecto attack like that by just rotating ecto energy." Dani answered after thinking for a bit. "Except the first time I tried it, it blew in my face."

"When was the first time you tried it?"

"A little bit after Itachi and Kisame attacked." Dani crossed her arms. "I wanted to make unpredictable ecto attacks so I did that but after a few failed attempts I realized that I was putting too much thought into it so I had two different forms of ecto energy intertwining instead of focusing one form."

Naruto blinked in shock. "You have different forms of ecto energy?"

"Well by different forms I mean different variables of it."

"… How the hell are you a C student?"

Dani glared at Naruto for that comment. "What? I'm just tired from fighting ghosts all the time and barely have time to study."

"If you need the time I could just take care of the ghosts." Naruto told her.

By that time they got to the Basement to clean it and Dani's eyes widened. "Oh my God! This place is a mess. If Mom comes back to this she'll be even angrier at Dad."

"Nothing to do but clean up." Naruto started to pick some items up as Dani blasted some garbage with an ecto blast to release some frustration but it landed in the trash can and she got a smirk. "Uh oh."

Pretty soon she started firing ecto beams at every pile of trash making it into the trash cans and looking like something from an old western movie but she gasped as a box went into the Ghost Zone.

"What?" Naruto asked as he turned around to see her with a panicked expression only to see her pick up a note that was on the box.

"Let this gift repair the bridge to our love, Happy Anniversary Jack."

"Oh Kami you did not just blast your Dad's anniversary gift to your Mom into the Ghost Zone." Naruto did a face palm.

"We have to get it back-." Dani went to go in but Naruto stopped her.

"And what?" Naruto asked. "Risk having the Texas Walker Ranger Ghost attacking? Not to mention all of our enemies being in there?"

That made Dani pause before she shook her head. "But if we don't get that gift out of there, Mom and Dad will split up."

Naruto sighed. "I'll get it, my Shadow Clones will make it easier for me to get the gift and get out without too much trouble."

Dani was about to protest when Naruto smiled.

"Plus you would be the one who needs to get the present over to your Mom since your Dad forgot it and what if a ghost attacked while we're both in the Ghost Zone? You're the only one who can sense them."

Dani couldn't argue with that logic. "You'll be careful?" She asked in concern knowing how Naruto has a knack for finding trouble.

"I will and I promise to get that gift back!" Naruto cracked his knuckles. "Of course I'm going to need to prepare."

"What do you need?" Dani asked looking around the Lab for a ghost weapon to give to him.

"I already have the Rope Dart with the Fenton Line and I have my techniques so I should be fine but I should probably take a Thermos with me just in case." Dani handed him one. "Okay wish me luck."

With that Naruto jumped in while Dani shook her head. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

As Naruto walked around the Ghost Zone he whistled in awe. "This place is amazing… Creepy but amazing."

'_**You're right Kit.**_' Kyubi agreed with Naruto. '_**But if this is a dimension of the dead wouldn't Shinigami be here?**_'

Naruto mentally chuckled. '_Scared furball?_'

'_**What? NO! I'm the strongest of the bijou there is no reason for me to be scared!**_'

'_Sure keep telling yourself that._' Naruto looked around to see many different doors so he opened one out of curiosity only to have a T-Rex roar at him causing him to scream and close the door.

'_**… New rule. DON'T OPEN ANY DOORS!**_' Kyubi roared at Naruto.

'_N-Noted._'

But Naruto saw a door open with a little kid watching TV. '_**Kit don't even think-.**_'

"Uh hi." Naruto greeted with a smile.

The kid ignored him to watch TV.

"Have you seen a present? About yay big?" Naruto asked awkwardly as he gestured the size.

The kid's head turned around all the way and Naruto heard the bones cracking creeping both Naruto and Kyubi out a bit.

"Get-Out-Of-My-**ROOM!**" The kid roared turning into a giant monster.

"Sorry, **SORRY!**" Naruto ran out closing the door behind him.

"Aw man these doors go into another ghost's lair?" Naruto walked to another one.

'_**OH FOR KAMI'S SAKE KIT!**_' Kyubi snarled. '_**Haven't you learned not to open any doors?**_'

'_Well I don't have any choice furball._' Naruto retorted annoyed at the fox. '_I need to find that present for Dani so her parents won't get divorced._'

'_**Kit you should just kiss her and get it over with.**_'

Naruto stopped and looked cross eyed. '_Wha?! Now's not the time for an argument furball._'

Kyubi rolled his eyes as he went to sleep.

'_Sheesh what's with him?_' Shaking his head Naruto opened the door to see a bunch of lost items. "So this is where all of this stuff ends up-. Hey wait, are those my missing socks?"

"Yes!" The Box Ghost flew up. "I am the Box Ghost and you will pay for coming to my lair Jinchuriki!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Look Boxy, I'm just getting a present that fell into the Ghost Zone to save a marriage so can you please help me get it back? I'll talk to Dani about not attacking you for a week in the human world?"

The Box Ghost seemed to consider that for a second before they heard the sound of sirens and Naruto spun around to see ghosts dressed up like Policemen.

"I better go." Naruto did his hand sigh. "Kage Bushin No Jutsu!"

… Nothing happened.

"Huh?" Naruto tried again. "Kage Bushin No Jutsu… What's going on?!" '_Kyubi!_'

The Fox yawned. '_**What?**_' He sounded annoyed at being woken up before he realized that Naruto called him Kyubi rather than furball. '_**What's going on?**_' He asked a little more seriously.

'_I can't do my Jutsu's._' Naruto explained as he ran while the Box Ghost flew away. '_I can't use any Chakra._'

'_**Shit.**_' Kyubi cursed. '_**Of course, it's because this is the land of the dead and Chakra requires living energy to be used so no matter what you won't be able to use any techniques in the Ghost Zone unless you use Sage Techniques which you don't know.**_'

'_That would've been nice to know sooner!_' Naruto shouted before he was shot in the back by something and wrapped up in ghost bindings.

"I told you that if I see you here again Jinchuriki that there would be some problems." The ghost from earlier walked up.

"Listen I'm only here to get an item that fell into here by accident." Naruto tried to reason with him. "It's something needed to save a marriage of a friend."

"Real world items in the Ghost Zone? That's against the rules." The ghost said ignoring Naruto's request as he grabbed the Fenton Thermos. "You are looking at a long time in jail."

In a few minutes Naruto was sharing a truck with the Box Ghost. "Great Dani's parents are splitting up, Jazz is turning into a basket case, I can't use any Chakra whatsoever and now I'm going to Ghost Jail, this just might be the worse day of my life… Well second… No wait maybe third… Okay it's probably the seventeenth-." He was cut off by the doors opening and Naruto paled a bit.

"Well if it isn't the Jinchuriki." Skulker said in a jail uniform as Technus, Lunch Lady and a few other random ghosts were near him. "One of the two responsible for locking us up."

'_**Okay now it's the worst day of your life.**_' Kyubi deadpanned.

'_Kami help me._'

_**~With Dani~**_

Dani was getting a little worried because it's been at least three hours since Naruto went into the Ghost Zone. "What's taking him so long?" Dani muttered before calling Tucker.

"_This is Tuckerino how can I help?_" Tucker answered after a few rings.

"Tucker it's Dani I need help."

"_With what?_" Tucker asked in concern.

"Naruto is inside the Ghost Zone."

"_**WHAT?!**_" Tucker shouted causing Dani to pull the phone away from her ear. "_Why?!_"

"I'll explain when you get here!" Dani told Tucker.

"Okay I'm on my way." As Tucker hung up Dani turned to see what looked like a lion made out of ink coming down the stairs. "What the hell?"

It roared and lunged at her.

**To Be Continued…**

** Okay so what do you think of this twist with Sai being in Amity Park, the reason he's attacking Dani will be explained in the next chapter. Also Naruto being in Ghost Jail unable to use his techniques? Plus there was the fact of their 'almost' kiss that probably pissed a few people off right?**

** Okay, enough teasing. Review Time**

** FinalKingdomHearts: I will eventually and it will be soon!**

** PrincessBinas: Yup and I will be creating new techniques for Dani to use and as for Jiraya they will be doing that when he comes later on.**

** StrongGuy159: Thanks I'm glad you think that about this chapter.**

** Raw666: It was because it was getting a little too long and my eyes were hurting from typing it so I wanted to be done that day… I might fix it eventually but right now it's staying the way it is.**

** Dragonskyt: He still needs to learn it and sorry about not doing any foreshadowing with the Ghost Rasengan but that was kind of a spur of the moment idea when I typed it and I explained it a bit more in this chapter so I hope it's better.**

** Jebest4781: He will learn them but right now I'm trying to not have him overpowered or god like because I don't want to ruin the story by doing that but I don't think Kyubi can manipulate dreams to do that but it was a nice idea.**

** Dragzxx: He will eventually but I'm taking my time on this story because it's my most popular one.**

** Ramen Junky: Thank you.**

** The Keeper of the Worlds: I figured it would work out like that because the fight was the most intense one in the Naruto Series and there could've been a few spirits that seen it.**

** Rockstar: She will learn those the same way as Canon but they 'might' have a twist.**

** Seeker of True Anime Fan: Good questions but I can't answer any for Sasuke because that would be telling and as for the moments with Dani and Naruto that is a yes.**

** AustinJak0: CRAP! I knew I had something wrong… Oh well I'm too lazy to change it so it'll stay as Sarutobi, but thank you for telling me this.**

** Midnight-Dawn-Morning-Star: Man that is a popular question, they will eventually but not for a while.**

** Omegalus: I figured it suited Vlad's personality to play on someone's emotions like that and as for Jazz learning? It'll happen when she learns about Dani.**

** Zeb910: I know that Sakura seems useless and I take the blame for that, I keep forgetting to add her, Lee and Kakashi because I've become used to just typing Naruto, Dani and Tucker so adding three more is a pain to remember and I will try to make her more useful. But I'm happy that you like this story and I hope that you'll continue to like it.**

** Okay ULW is signing out!**


	13. Chapter 13: Jailbreak Part 2

_**Chapter 13: Jailbreak Part 2**_

Dani moved back as the ink lion nearly took her head off. "I'm Going Ghost!" She shouted as she changed not noticing a figure in the shadows taking notes of what was happening. "Okay I have no idea what the hell you are but you made the mistake of attacking me today."

The ink lion just roared and lunged at Dani as she turned intangible causing the ink lion to go through her before she spun around to blast it with an ecto ray but it turned to ink and slithered on the ground snaking its way to Dani.

'_What is this?_' Dani mentally pondered as the ink became swords trying to stab her as she weaved her way around them. '_My Ghost Sense didn't go off so it's not a ghost but Ink can't just be alive._'

While she was thinking that the ink slammed her against the wall. "That does it." Dani focused and shot a few ecto beams but they just went through the ink. "Seriously?"

As it shot at her again Dani saw a bucket out of the corner of her eyes so she kicked it over and the ink got trapped inside before she put the bucket upside down to keep it trapped.

"Phew." Dani sighed in relief before the ink shot out the bottom by stabbing right through the bucket. "Oh come on."

Looking around Dani was surprised to see the ink gone before she saw a shadow behind her so she spun around right as the ink engulfed her causing her to struggle before ecto energy erupted from her body blasting the ink everywhere while some of it remained on her.

"Oh gross." Dani shuddered as ink dripped off of her. "This is just nasty."

Tucker ran down right as she said that but he paused when he saw the mess. "What just happened?"

"Trust me you don't want to know." Dani told him as she turned intangible to get the ink off.

Sai finished taking the notes he needed so he did a hand sign and the ink evaporated leaving no trace before he vanished from the lab without being seen.

"… So Naruto is in the Ghost Zone?" Tucker asked deciding that was more important than the ink disappearing into thin air.

"Yes and he's been in there for a while now so we're going to go after him."

"Hold up, we?" Tucker laughed before he realized that Dani wasn't laughing. "Wait you're serious? You know that I can't fight."

"Hello?" Jazz's voice came from upstairs. "Dani are you down there? Anyone? I was hoping that someone would go over every excruciating detail of my personal diary to look for minuscule errors."

"… Let's go." Tucker told Dani and they got into the Specter Speeder and drove into the Ghost Zone right as Jazz came down.

"Hm. I thought that I heard someone down here-." Jazz's eyes widened. "Oh no, I was wrong again!"

Meanwhile Sai was outside as he made an ink falcon to fly back to Konoha with a letter explaining everything he found and sent it off towards Danzo. '_It'll be a while before he contacts me so I'll need to blend in until then._'

_**~With Naruto~**_

Naruto wanted to bang his head on the wall as the ghost now known as Walker was reading off rules that he allegedly broke while he was already in a prison uniform. "Trespassing, loitering, creating a disturbance, being a Jinchuriki-."

"Ok, that one's messed up!"

"-Interrupting their superiors and possession of real world contraband." Walker continued as if Naruto hasn't interrupted him. "Boy I am your Judge, Executioner, Jury, Executioner, Jailor and if necessary your Executioner."

"… You said Executioner three times now." Naruto deadpanned.

"I like that part of the job." Walker told him.

'_Great I can't use chakra, my weapons are confiscated and I have no way of contacting anyone… If I don't get back home before tomorrow shit will hit the fan very quickly, especially since Kakashi-Sensei, Sakura and Lee don't know about not being able to use Chakra here either-._' That was when Naruto wanted to hit himself for being an idiot. '_Of course! Just because I can't use my Chakra doesn't mean I can't use Taijutsu to escape but I'll have to get the present back._'

While he was being taken there Naruto saw the present in the evidence room so he knew he had to learn the map of the Ghost Zone Prison quickly.

'_**You need to escape though!**_' Kyubi reminded him. '_**But you can't do this alone.**_'

'_Then how-… Oh Kami you can't be serious._'

'_**Yes I am, you need to gain help from the other prisoners-.**_'

"Ignoring your Jailor is against the rules." Walked interrupted Kyubi without knowing it. "However since this is a first attempt by you I'm willing to be lenient." Naruto smiled until he continued. "1000 years."

"**SAY WHAT?!**"

_**~With Dani~**_

Dani was outside of the Specter Speeder in her Ghost Form flying while Tucker was driving the Speeder itself. "**NARUTO!**" Dani shouted hoping to find the blonde. "Man where is he?"

"He has to be around here somewhere." Tucker told her as he drove the Speeder. "How far could he have gone?"

"Tucker it's been four hours since he went in here, he could be anywhere within the Ghost Zone by now." Dani told him. "I should've been paying more attention to what I was hitting with my ecto blasts."

"Don't worry Dani we'll find him." Tucker promised. "It'll take a while but we'll find him."

Dani didn't answer but she started to fly a bit faster so Tucker had to increase the speed of the Specter Speeder to keep up.

_**~With Naruto~**_

"Lunch Time!" One of the guards pushed Naruto into the Lunch Room where he could see a few of the enemies that he and Dani made.

'_Yeah just put me in the room with people who want to kill me, real smart._' Naruto sarcastically thought.

'_**Maybe he's hoping they'll kill you.**_' Kyubi pointed out. '_**After all it's pretty much everyone who hates you at one table.**_'

'_So it's just like High School?_' Naruto joked.

Naruto snapped out of his mental conversation when Skulker, Box Ghost, Technus and the Lunch Lady approached him. "So the Jinchuriki who can't use his powers." Skulker cracked his knuckles. "This will be fun."

"I can't use Genjutsu or Ninjutsu but Taijutsu is a go for me." Naruto snarled at him. "Do you want to feel the 1000 Years of Death again Skulker?"

Turned out that was the wrong thing to say as Skulker picked up the front of his clothes. '_**Sure insult the people you're supposed to get help from.**_' Kyubi sarcastically said. '_**That always works.**_'

'_Not now!_'

Naruto was thrown so he was sliding across the table.

"Ow."

"You okay?" To Naruto's complete surprise Sydney helped him up.

"Sydney? What are you doing here?"

"Apparently whistling is illegal in the Ghost Zone." Sydney told Naruto blandly. "Warden Walker is becoming a tyrant of the Zone."

Naruto narrowed his eyes in thought. "How long have you been here?" He finally asked.

"About two days after our tango."

"… Please don't say it like that." Naruto deadpanned before shaking his head. "Sorry that you got caught here."

"It's not your fault-." Sydney was shoved out of the way by Technus.

"It is my turn, Technus the ghost master of-."

"Not shutting up." Naruto interrupted before Technus reared his fist back but someone grabbed Naruto pulling him back causing Technus to miss and hit the floor so Naruto turned to see. "Desiree?"

"Hello Naruto." Desiree said in a friendly greeting.

"When did you get arrested?"

"Just yesterday." Desiree sighed. "It's impossible to do anything in the Ghost Zone or the Human world with ghosts like Walker."

Pretty much ever ghost in the Cafeteria but Desiree and Sydney were surrounding Naruto at that point but Desiree had ecto blasts ready and Sydney had a pen that shoots ink… Wasn't much but it was something at least.

'_**Well, at least you have some help.**_' Kyubi said to lighten the tension but it failed.

"This is payback Jinchuriki!" Skulker said as he got ready to hurt Naruto despite the fact that two ghosts were protecting him.

"Wait!" Naruto told them causing them to stop in confusion. "I'm not the enemy here, I mean yeah I helped to send you guys back to the Ghost Zone but I didn't lock you up in here did I?"

"It is true!" The Box Ghost shouted dramatically making everyone's eyes twitch at how annoying he was being. "He did not package us within this box of iron! I am the-."

Thankfully he was interrupted by Skulker pushing him away. "Go on." Skulker said surprising Naruto as they all calmed down.

Looking at Sydney and Desiree who nodded encouragingly Naruto continued. "If we work together we can all bust out of here and you can always kick my butt later!"

Skulker pondered on that for a few tense seconds. "… The enemy of my enemy is my friend." He finally said making Naruto sigh in relief. "For now."

'_Eh. It's better than nothing._'

"So what's the plan buster?" Sydney asked with a relieved smile at Naruto calming the angry mob down before he joined the population of the Ghost Zone.

Naruto smiled at how all of them were easily listening to him instead of trying to kill him. "Here's what we do." He said as he began to explain a plan he thought of.

_**~With Dani and Tucker~**_

"We're lost aren't we?" Dani asked as they flew around the Ghost Zone. "Just admit it."

But of course Tucker was being stubborn. "If I can just recalibrate the scanner-."

Dani didn't even let Tucker finish. "You put way too much faith in technology, why are guys so stubborn?"

"Hey I resent that!"

"Why? It's true."

"Fine we'll ask for directions." Tucker put his PDA away and looked around until he saw Dora. "There's a ghost."

Dani looked only to freeze. "Uh Tucker."

"Yeah?"

"That's Princess Dora, the Dragon Ghost."

"… Oh hell." Tucker muttered as Dora saw them and turned into a Dragon.

"I want to go to the ball!" Dora roared.

"Still?" Dani asked incredulously.

"I'm out of here!" Tucker shot off with the speeder and went through Dani confusing her.

"Huh?" Dani checked her body to see that she wasn't intangible before Dora snarled at her. "I don't have time for this!" She shot an ecto blast hitting the amulet right off of Dora causing her to change back but Dani took off before Dora finished changing.

_**~With Naruto~**_

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" The crowd around them chanted as Naruto and Skulker put on a show before Naruto was punched right through a table and he pretended to land awkwardly.

"Oh my legs." Naruto moaned in agony.

Skulker huffed. "My prey ceases to amuse me."

"Another one for the infirmary." A guard came up but Naruto tackled him and grabbed the ghost Taser before throwing it.

"**NOW!**"

Skulker caught the Taser easily. "**ATTACK!**" He roared causing a riot to break out inside of the prison.

The prisoners were easily overpowering the guards as Skulker used the Taser to knock most of them out and two of them tried to restrain Technus but he knocked them back to where Desiree finished them off and before long Naruto and Skulker found themselves back to back.

"You know if someone told me this morning we would be fighting on the same side I would've thought they were crazy." Naruto told Skulker with a feral smile.

Skulker actually chuckled. "Feelings mutual Jinchuriki."

With that they lunged at the six guards surrounding them where Naruto punched one right in the jaw, kicking the second in the gut and socked the third one right in the face most likely knocking some teeth out.

'_Do ghost teeth grow back?_' Naruto found himself wondering as they were knocked out.

'_**Don't get distracted Kit.**_' Kyubi brought Naruto out of his thoughts.

'_Good point._' Naruto looked over to Skulker to see him knock the other three out by bashing two of their heads together before slamming the third one into the wall.

"Naruto look out!" Naruto spun around to see ink splash a guard's face courtesy of Sydney so he did a spinning kick to knock the guard back.

"Thanks Sydney!"

"No problamo buster!" Sydney said only to be blasted back causing Naruto to spin around and see guards with riot shields before Lunch Lady came up with a tray.

"May I offer you gentlemen some apples?" Lunch Lady asked politely.

The guards looked confused but they politely declined.

"**THEN DINE ON MY FURY!**" She roared as she put her hands together to form some kind of sword but then it turned out to be a giant chicken leg causing Naruto to sweat drop but it did the job of knocking the guards through the wall.

As the prisoners ran to the door Naruto ran to Walker's office. "You're going the wrong way!" Skulker called out causing Naruto to stop.

"Yes sweetie." Lunch Lady said nicely. "You're supposed to riot with the guards here **AND FACE YOUR DOOM OUT THERE!** Pie?"

Naruto chuckled starting to find the Lunch Lady's mood swings funny. "No thanks, but I have some unfinished business with the Warden."

Lunch Lady shrugged. "Okay." With that she took off.

"Good luck Jinchuriki." Skulker called out with a sadistic smile. "I look forward to hunting you and the Ghost Girl on the other side."

"Thanks, I think." Naruto went to run but saw Sydney and Desiree with him. "Aren't you guys leaving?"

"Hey you helped me before Naruto." Sydney said with a smile. "And I intend to repay the favor whether you like it or not buster."

"I also intend to repay you for helping me out as well." Desiree said with a shy smile confusing Naruto before she looked serious. "So what are you going for Walker for? Revenge?"

"No." Naruto sighed. "A present that was knocked into the Ghost Zone."

Sydney and Desiree looked at each other in confusion before looking back at Naruto. "A present?" They both asked at the same time in disbelief.

"Dani's parents are close to a divorce and this present is supposed to help heal the rift growing between them." Naruto explained. "I promised to get it back and I intend to keep that promise."

"Then you have help."

"Thanks Sydney. You too Desiree."

_**~With Dani and Tucker~**_

Dani eventually found Tucker and tested something by flying into the Specter Speeder without turning intangible. "Tucker I think somehow the roles are reversed within the Ghost Zone."

"What are you talking about?" Tucker asked in confusion.

"What I mean is that anything without ecto energy is a ghost inside of the Ghost Zone, humans can't be hurt here."

After a few seconds Tucker grinned.

_**~With Naruto~**_

Walked was in his office as Naruto kicked the door down with Desiree and Sydney ready. "Hey Walker did you know that doors being closed are against the rules?"

"It is?" Walker asked in shock as he checked the rule book only for Naruto to slam it shut on his finger causing Walker to wince in pain.

"It is now."

"Nice one." Sydney said approvingly as he had his ink pen ready while Desiree was ready to fight as well.

Walker backhanded Naruto back right as Sydney shot ink at Skulker staining his suit causing him to glare at the nerd ghost. "Staining your Jailors suit? That earned you another 1000 years punk."

"How about this?" Walker turned to be hit by a giant fist courtesy of Desiree before Naruto got behind him.

"Here's my punishment for you… 1000 Years of Death!"

Sydney and Desiree winced as they saw what Naruto did causing Walker to fly into the wall but he got up snarling only for a random ecto ray to hit him and slam him against the wall knocking him out.

Spinning around they saw Dani in the doorway. "You go into the Ghost Zone for five hours and you ended up in Jail?" She asked in disbelief. "I need to have a tracker put on you."

"Don't blame me, blame the messed up Warden." Naruto protested before Sydney took the present off of Walker's desk.

"I believe this is yours?" Sydney asked giving it to Dani.

"Thanks Sydney." Dani said gratefully before she frowned. "Wait how are you even affected here Naruto?"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked before the Specter Speeder came through the freaking wall causing Naruto to jump.

"In here Humans are the Ghosts." Tucker called out.

"… Then how in the name of Kami did I get arrested?!" Naruto shouted with wide eyes.

'_**Um… It could be because you're a Jinchuriki.**_' Kyubi explained. '_**Humans can't be affected the same with half humans but a Demon Container can.**_'

'_That doesn't make any sense._'

'_**Since when does anything in life make sense?**_' Kyubi asked rhetorically.

'_Good point._' Naruto relented.

"Well I'm out of here buster!" Sydney said clapping Naruto on the back. "It was good to see you again."

"You two Sydney." Naruto said with a smile.

"I should go as well." Desiree surprised everyone by hugging Naruto. "Till next time Jinchuriki."

As they left Dani glared at Naruto. "Uh what did I do?"

"What exactly is your relationship with Desiree?" Dani asked catching Naruto off guard.

"Wha?!" Naruto looked shocked at that question while Kyubi was laughing his furry ass off.

Tucker was trying not to laugh as well but he coughed. "Shouldn't we hurry so we can get the present to your Parents and before that Ghost wakes up?"

Dani's eyes widened as she realized that but Naruto stopped them before grabbing his clothes out of the evidence room. "I'll change in the Speeder."

On the way back Naruto explained exactly what's happened. "So you made an alliance with every ghost that you and Dani fought?" Tucker asked in awe while Naruto was changing out of the Prison uniform behind them.

"Yup." Naruto confirmed in a proud voice.

"You have a weird talent for turning anyone into your friend fishcake." Dani turned to tell him that forgetting that he was changing. He already had pants on but he hasn't put his shirt on causing her to see the two Chidori Scars on his back. "Oh God."

"What?" Tucker turned as well before looking sick. "What happened to you?"

Naruto spun around and froze not sure how to explain the scars especially since they are both on the front and the back of him. They looked more horrified when they saw the same marks on the front part of his body as well.

"I thought you couldn't get scars." Tucker said still looking a bit sick.

"I can't." Naruto told him with a sad smile. "But these aren't your ordinary scars… Dani remember what Vlad said about there being a fight at the Valley of the Dead?"

"Yeah but what does that have to do with-." Dani's eyes widened as she made the connection. "Sasuke did that to you?"

Naruto nodded.

"He tried to kill you?!" Dani shook her head. "Then why do you still care for him-?"

Naruto's eyes changed red a bit. "Because he's not himself." He snarled. "Sasuke didn't do this of his free will, one of the three Sanin, Orochimaru put a cursed seal on him and it influenced him… Kind of like being overshadowed. The Sasuke I knew wouldn't do this."

"From what we've heard the Sasuke you knew is gone." Tucker pointed out remembering the snippets of information they picked up from the others over the last few weeks.

Naruto glared at them. "Let me put it like this about Sasuke I will save him. I don't care who I have to fight! If he rips my arms out, I'll kick him to death! If he rips my legs off, I'll bite him to death! If he rips my head off, I'll stare him to death! And if he gouges out my eyes, I'll curse him from the grave! Even If I'm torn to shreds, I'm taking Sasuke back from Orochimaru!"

Dani and Tucker could only stare in shock as Naruto made that declaration before he put his shirt and jacket on and it was pretty quiet as they got out of the Specter Speeder back in the Ghost Lab.

"I'm going home… Dani I hope that your parents won't get a divorce." Naruto told her before leaving with his hands in his pocket.

**To Be Continued…**

** Okay I got a few complaints about how I explained Chakra and I just want to say sorry if I got it wrong but in this story I'm going with my interpretation of it. Chakra is living energy and the Ghost Zone is full of dead energy… That's the simplest way I can explain it to be honest but that's what I think. If I'm wrong I'm wrong I have no complaints about that.**

** Review Time**

** Jebest4781: Yeah he will learn sage arts pretty soon and I figured that Danzo is a type of person to want to know about someone with a condition like Dani's.**

** FinalKingdomHearts: But if she did then I wouldn't have any material for her in this fic.**

** Ramen Junky: That is a good question but I would say Skulker because Naruto is to badass to have that happen to him.**

** Dragonskyt: Actually that was just the way I viewed Chakra because isn't it living energy as well as being on the inside? Plus the Ghost Zone can affect Nature Chakra with ectoplasm right? That was my approach to it but then again I could be wrong… I must do re-search! *Looks like a certain old man with gray hair and wearing a yellow yew jacket.* But as for making Dani act more like a girl I'll have to work on that as well, thanks for the tip.**

** PrincessBinas: Oh he will eventually.**

** 1eragon33: Yeah I know about that but I bended that rule for Naruto because of his condition and as for Vlad cloning Dani well he will and Danny will come in along with a side crossover story I have planned for him that will be its own with mentions of this story, so in other words Danny will be getting his own story. And that's a great idea for Sakura because with the crap they'll have to face I can see it happening.**

** StrongGuy159: Thanks!**

** Rockstar: Yes Dark Dani will appear and yes she does have eyes on her now.**

** AustinJak0: He will get the cloak but if I remember correctly he has training for that right? As for Sai I'll admit I'm kind of making his parts up as I go along so I might make him good or bad or maybe he'll play both sides and be neutral.**

** Black-Kat012: Not for a while.**

** The Keeper of the Worlds: Thanks man!**

** Omegalus: It could but I figured it would be more interesting this way rather than have it go canon with Dani going in there.**

** J: I hope you like my plans for them when you see them.**

** CapturingGod200: I'll take that into consideration and yes Vlad will clone Danny from Dani.**

** Naruto the Hedgehog 99: Thanks and no I don't really plan on gender bending anymore characters and to answer your question, the Dani Phantom from the actual cartoon will be Danny Phantom in this fic.**

** Okay ULW is signing out!**


	14. Chapter 14: Ghost Therapy

**Yes your eyes haven't deceived you. This is two chapters in the space of three hours. How I did it this fast was because this morning I had 13 ready but I couldn't post it in school because Wi-Fi was shut off in school due to EOC testing so I typed 14 and finished it in school but decided to wait until you guys reviewed 13 before I posted this chapter.**

** Frankly I like this one but let's see if you do as well.**

_**Chapter 14: Ghost Therapy**_

Naruto was trying not to laugh as Mr. Lancer was showing school spirit for the 100 years of Casper High being open, but Naruto was failing epically as Mr. Lancer was on a trampoline doing gymnastics while feeling a little impressed that the old teacher can do them.

Then he landed on the ground face first in front of Jazz so Naruto walked by them to go inside the school. Things have been pretty awkward around Dani and Tucker since they found out about the Chidori Scars but Naruto was trying to get past it because he didn't want to stop hanging out with them because of that issue.

"Can I talk to you Mr. Lancer?" Jazz asked. "About my sister Dani?"

That caused Naruto to stop walking as he heard that but he went inside and used his Shinobi tactics to eavesdrop.

"She's been acting really strange lately, like she's not herself anymore." Jazz continued as they walked by Naruto not noticing him. "At first I thought it had something to do with her crush on Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widened. '_Dani has a crush on me?_'

'_**Ding-Ding-Ding! We have a winner.**_' Kyubi replied sarcastically. '_**What do you want as your prize?**_'

'_Shut up._'

"I'd talk to her but I'm her older sister and she'll think that I'm just being bossy." Jazz continued not knowing about the blonde Shinobi following them. "And if she doesn't get some help, if she doesn't talk to somebody all that frustration she's been repressing can come out the wrong way."

"How do you know she doesn't talk to her friends about it?" Mr. Lancer asked referring to Naruto and Tucker.

"That can be true but somehow I don't think so." Jazz answered as they were about to open a door and Naruto saw a flash of light inside of there so he quickly did a hand sign and all of a sudden Dani appeared next to him without anyone seeing her.

"Huh?" Dani looked around to see Naruto. "What just happened? How did I get here?"

"I did the Kawarimi No Jutsu to replace you with something else." Naruto pointed and Dani paled when she saw that Jazz and Mr. Lancer were entering the room she was in a second ago.

"**GREAT GATSBY!**" Mr. Lancer shouted when he saw all of the destruction.

Jazz meanwhile asked a certain question. "What's a log doing inside of the room?"

"Thanks for the save." Dani told Naruto before sighing. "But the ghost I was fighting got away."

"It's no problem Dani-Chan." Naruto slipped up on the suffix by mistake.

"Chan?" Dani looked at Naruto in confusion. "You called Sakura 'Chan' a few times, what does it mean?"

'_… Crap!_'

Naruto chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry it's part of my culture to say that at the end of a person's name when you consider them a close friend."

"No it's fine." Dani said with a smile that Naruto considered her a close friend.

"Oh and Jazz is getting suspicious of you." Naruto told her.

"What do you mean?"

"She noticed that something about you has changed." Naruto looked at Dani. "Jazz was talking to Mr. Lancer because she felt like if she tried talking to her you would think she was being bossy."

"But I haven't changed that much." Dani protested.

"Dani-Chan, you have ghost powers and spend your evenings fighting rogue ghosts." Naruto deadpanned. "Before all of that you would just watch movies and play video games."

"True." Dani sighed. "Well I guess I better prepare for whatever Jazz has planned."

"… Hey Dani-Chan." Naruto suddenly felt nervous as he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Yes?" Dani raised an eyebrow at Naruto being nervous.

"Um… Well, do you want to go to a movie after the Spirit Week Assembly?" Naruto forced out before he could change his mind.

Dani's eyes widened. '_No way, is he actually asking me out?_' "With you and Tucker?"

"No just you." Naruto answered trying not to mess this up and Dani went red a bit.

'_**About time.**_' Kyubi muttered. '_**I swear it's like watching a Soap Opera with you two.**_'

Before Dani could answer Mr. Lancer walked up to Dani. "You have an appointment with Ms. Spectra this afternoon." With that he left leaving Dani gaping and Naruto sighed knowing his question was forgotten because of this new development.

"Therapy?!" Dani sighed. "I don't need Therapy!"

"Well I'm going to go get my books." Naruto walked off and after he left Dani realized that she didn't give Naruto an answer.

Naruto opened his locker. "Damn it!" He snarled as he put his books in there to see Kyubi in the mirror that Poindexter came out of.

"_**Tough luck Kit.**_"

"I know but still Mr. Lancer couldn't have waited for five minutes?"

"_**Just ask her again.**_" Kyubi advised.

"I guess." Naruto closed his locker and turned to see some people staring at him. "**WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!**" He pulled the Big Headed Jutsu to scare them especially since they didn't know how he did that.

"Hello." Naruto looked over to see a pale teen boy wearing gothic clothes and carrying an art pad. "My name is Sai and I just moved here." His voice was void of any emotions.

Naruto sweat dropped. "Um okay." '_Why is he speaking to me?_'

As if reading his mind Sai spoke up. "I read in a book that in order to make friends you are to approach a person and initiate a conversation."

"Oh." Naruto rubbed the back of his head before deciding to be nice. "Well I'm Naruto." He held out his hand and Sai shook it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Sai said emotionlessly.

"So you draw?" Naruto gestured to the book.

Sai nodded and showed some of the drawings and Naruto gaped at how impressive they looked.

"Whoa."

_**~With Dani~**_

Dani was sitting with her face in her hands as she waited her turn when Paulina came out with Ms. Spectra. "So you're saying that my popularity is totally dependent on my beauty?"

'_Holy crap is she making Paulina see the truth of society?_' Dani wondered with wide eyes.

Spectra smiled at her. "I'm not saying it's fair sweetie but what I'm saying is that if you need a lot of make-up then go for it because you're the only you that you got."

Dani raised an eyebrow at that.

"Dani you're here! Come on in."

Following her Dani gasped feeling a chill but then she noticed that the thermometer was extremely low as she saw her breath. '_Great, is my Ghost Sense going off or is it just seeing my breath?_'

"I can't believe Jazz convinced Mr. Lancer that I need Therapy and can we please turn up the heat in here I'm freezing!" Dani pleaded.

"Wow, you do complain a lot." Spectra smiled. "Well your sister did say that you could be a bit of a baby."

"What?!" Dani asked in shock.

"Sweetie it's not your fault that she thinks you're a loser."

"Wait, Jazz called me a loser too?"

"Well, both she and a blonde haired kid did." Spectra smiled too sweetly.

Dani chuckled and crossed her arms. "So? Dash called me a loser, big deal."

"Oh no it was a kid named… I think it was Nar something."

Dani stared in disbelief. "N-Naruto called me a loser?"

"Naruto that was it." Spectra smiled. "Naruto Uzumaki said that and I advised him to hang out with you maybe take you to the movies or something like that."

'_S-So that's why he asked me to the movies._' Dani thought feeling let down.

"Hey those are their issues." Spectra walked around and looked at Dani. "I don't think you're a loser Dani, I think you're a great kid."

"Then why do I feel so miserable?" Dani asked sadly.

"You know what I think?" Spectra asked before answering without waiting. "I think you're a mess but mess is the beginning of message so go out there and be a better you."

After a few seconds Dani stood up and walked out sadly before the door closed to reveal a short man with grey hair in a black business suit.

"Marvelous." Spectra said deviously as green energy surrounded her before she looked a little younger.

"Why are you wasting your time on a messed up kid when we got a big to do list on Wednesday?"

"Oh don't be a pushover Bertrand." Spectra said smiling at her helper. "Wednesday is a few days away and I think we should see what kind of misery that Jinchuriki has! He must be more of a fountain of misery then that Fenton Girl."

_**~With Naruto~**_

Naruto found Sai to be a good friend before he left for class and during Lunch Naruto saw Dani. "Hey Dani-Chan." Naruto waved with a big smile hoping that she would say yes to his question earlier.

"Hey." Naruto frowned when he saw that Dani had anger in her eyes.

"Dani-Chan, are you okay?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Stop calling me that!" Dani glared at him.

"Wha?" Naruto backed up at the unexpected outburst. "What did I do?"

"As if you don't know." Dani retorted with her arms crossed.

"Uh actually I don't." Naruto blinked in confusion. "Come on Dani-Ch-, I mean Dani what has you ticked? Is it your time of the month or something?"

He meant that as a joke but Dani's glare intensified on that one.

'_**Smooth one Kit.**_' Kyubi muttered.

"That came out wrong." Naruto said weakly. "But seriously why are you angry?"

"It's none of your business."

"Dani I'm your friend-." Naruto put a hand on her shoulder and she reacted by elbowing his gut causing him to gasp in pain before she flipping him with Ghost Strength accidently sending him flying across the hall. "… Why do I feel like I found a substitute for Sakura-Chan's punches?" Naruto asked in pain.

As he got up he noticed that Dani was gone. "What the hell was that about?"

"_Naruto Uzumaki please report to Penelope Spectra's office._" The intercom went off so Naruto walked there wondering why Dani was pissed off at him about.

"Hello Naruto." Spectra said sounding extremely peppy.

"Uh hi." Naruto found himself uncomfortable with how peppy she was being.

"Wow you are socially awkward just like how Dani said."

That caught Naruto's attention. "Wait, Dani said what?" He asked incredulously.

"Yup and she said something about you not leaving her alone and being a stalker."

Naruto felt his heart drop as he heard that. "So she thinks I'm a stalker?"

'_**Kit, don't listen to her! She's a ghost!**_' Kyubi tried to call out but his voice was drowned out by the misery that Naruto was feeling.

"She even called you a Demon I think."

That made Naruto gape before some tears started to form and he was so down that he didn't notice green ghost like energy surround Specter. "S-She said I was a demon?" Naruto asked quietly.

'_So she actually thinks that I am a Demon?_' Naruto thought in shock. '_I-I shouldn't even be surprised._'

"But I don't think that's true." Specter said smiling. "You aren't a demon or a stalker! You go out there and show them the real you."

Naruto stood up and stumbled out the door before Specter laughed.

"Oh my, the misery for that kid was coming off in waves."

Naruto found himself miserable as he walked through the school. "Naruto you okay?" Turning he saw Jazz.

"Uh yeah." Naruto tried to lie but his voice wasn't in it. "No… I just spoke with the school Therapist."

"How did that go?" Jazz smiled.

"Not good." Naruto looked down. "Dani told her I was a socially awkward stalker." He said leaving out the demon comment.

"What?" Jazz backed up not expecting that. "Hold up Dani said that about you?"

Naruto nodded. "And earlier she blew up on me for no reason… I'm just going to go home."

As he left Jazz narrowed her eyes. '_Dani and I need to have a little talk._'

But she paused when a giant green bee came up to her and buzzed angrily causing her to scream. "Back off Ghost Bug!" She turned to see a teenage girl with white hair tackle the ghost right through the wall.

"Wait Ghost Bug? That was a ghost?" Jazz asked in shock. "That was two ghosts?"

Coming outside Dani kicked the green bug away. "Somebody call for an exterminator?"

The bug chuckled. "My, my you are a clever one." He said sarcastically. "Swat this big girl." With that he shot forward stinger first and grazed Dani as she screamed feeling the pain of the sting.

"I should've gone intangible, idiot." Dani muttered. "I'm not getting better at this, I'm getting worse… Where is Naruto?"

The bug was coming back so Dani put up an ecto shield knocking him back.

"All right pal, time for you to-." Dani had the Thermos ready but the bug was already gone. "Gone, great… Another bad guy gets away." As she flew up she sighed. "Maybe Jazz and Naruto were right; maybe I am just a loser."

As she said that and flew off Jazz looked out the window to see her. "A ghost? Wait until I tell Dani-." '_Oh right I need to talk to her about what she said about Naruto._'

Back at Fentonworks Jazz saw Dani in the kitchen. "Hey Dani, can we talk?"

"Sure." Dani told her bitterly remembering what Jazz supposedly called her earlier.

"Well Naruto is acting a bit different today."

"What would I care?" Dani asked harshly as she grabbed an apple. '_He just thinks that I'm a loser._'

Jazz scoffed. "Well considering you called him a socially awkward stalker I think you should."

'_Wait… What?_' Dani looked at Jazz in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Jazz gave her sister a look. "Don't play coy with me, Ms. Specter told Naruto that you called him socially awkward and a stalker."

"I didn't say that." Dani denied. "He's the one who called me a loser like you did."

"Wait. I didn't call you a loser." It was Jazz's turn to be confused.

"But Ms. Specter said-." Both of their eyes widened as they realized what was going on. "That lying bitch." Dani cursed. "I can't believe that she played me like that!"

"I need to talk to Mr. Lancer about this so she can be fired." Jazz stood up before looking at Dani. "But you need to find Naruto and talk to him because he looked very depressed today."

"I will." Dani promised but as she called him all she got was voicemail. '_Come on Naruto pick up._'

After three failed attempts Dani sighed and walked down to see Jack showing off a new weapon. "This is the Ghost Peeler! It peels Ghosts apart atom by atom." With that he pressed a button and a suit of armor surrounded him before he fell forward.

The next day Dani found Naruto by himself. "Hey Naruto." She ran to him.

"Oh so now you want to talk to me?" Naruto snarled and his eyes were bloodshot.

"Naruto I-."

"Save it Fenton." Dani backed up as Naruto had venom in his voice. "I don't want to talk to you."

"But Naruto-."

"Oh so now you're calling me by my name and not Demon?"

Dani's eyes widened as she realized what else Specter called him. "What? Naruto I didn't-."

"Oh sure you didn't." Naruto walked off to the water fountain. "See you later Fenton."

'_Specter knew he was a demon-… Duh! Specter that should've been a clue._'

Sai was nearby taking notes on what was happening before he left.

While Naruto was taking a sip of water Bertrand's hand came out of the wall and attached his backpack strap to the fire alarm so when he went to walk away he set it off causing the sprinklers to go off giving him a week of detention.

Tucker however saw the whole confrontation with Dani and Naruto so he texted each of them separately to meet him at Elmer's Pharmacy, a store that sold Ice Cream, and when they both got there Naruto was glaring at Dani while Dani was trying to reason with him.

"Okay guys what's going on?" Tucker asked trying to make peace between his two friends.

"Nothing." Naruto muttered since Tucker was the one friend to not call him a demon.

"Penelope Specter is a ghost." Dani said with her arms crossed. "She is messing with our emotions."

"Good excuse." Naruto hissed.

"Naruto I don't think you're a demon." Dani tried to get through to him. "And I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you yesterday. We've been friends for two years. Don't you think we would know better than to believe what Specter said?"

As Dani said that Naruto felt a little guilty and that got rid of the misery so he could think clearly again. "Oh Kami I was being a dumbass."

'_**You think?**_' Kyubi snarled.

Tucker sighed in relief that they were talking again.

"Hey Dani, Naruto what's going on?" Jazz walked up smiling to see them talking again.

"Oh nothing-." Dani's ghost sense went off. "I need to use the bathroom." With that Dani ran off but Jazz frowned.

"Hold up, the bathroom is the other way." Jazz took off after Dani.

"Oh crap." Naruto went to run after Jazz to stop her but he ran right into Sai. "Sorry Sai I'm in a hurry talk to you later!"

As he left Sai blinked. "What was that about?" He asked Tucker.

"I don't know, I'm Tucker Foley."

_**~With Naruto~**_

Naruto found Jazz but she looked out the door just in time to see Dani change. '_Oh great._' Naruto groaned.

After Dani flew off Naruto walked up. "Jazz you okay?"

"Did you see that?" Jazz asked in confusion. "Please tell me that I didn't see what I just saw."

"Um okay you didn't." Naruto joked. "What did you see?"

Jazz narrowed her eyes in suspicion before laughing. "Never mind." But Naruto could see that she was lying so she left.

'_Naruto and Tucker must know about this._' Jazz thought as she headed off to find out what happened to her sister but as she looked over her shoulder Jazz saw that Naruto was gone already.

It was easy to find Dani… He just had to go back into the Pharmacy in his ANBU Gear when he saw Dani kick a green slime ghost away from Paulina right into the Sunglasses Rack and the ghost snarled as he took off the sunglasses.

"I know you need your make-up but you're just going to have to wait your turn." Dani joked and the ghost got ready to attack when Naruto's Rope Dart wrapped around him.

"Let's tie this up already." Naruto smirked before he was pretty much pimp slapped by the ghost. "That was just plain rude."

Bertrand smirked before Dani blasted him back so he turned into a Puma and snarled. "Hey! Get away from them!" Tucker shouted before Bertrand got in his face. "Or don't, it's open for discussion."

"Rasengan!" Naruto came in with his Rasengan knocking Bertrand back.

"Hey, do you know any other techniques rather than the Kage Bushin or the Rasengan?" Tucker asked out of nowhere while Dani captured Bertrand in the Thermos not knowing that Jazz was watching.

"Pretty much." Naruto chuckled as he took his mask off since the cameras were destroyed and Jazz's eyes widened a bit more. "But they're my best techniques."

"More like your only techniques." Dani joked eliciting a glare from Naruto.

"Ha-ha. Very funny." But Naruto knew that she was right. "I'll talk to Kakashi-Sensei to learn more techniques."

They decided to do something about Specter the next day since it was late but after Tucker left and Jazz headed home before they saw her Naruto sighed. "So uh Dani we cool?"

Dani smiled. "Of course we are fishcake."

"**IT'S MAELSTROM**-… Oh wait I gave that up a while ago."

They both laughed for a while but then Dani spoke up nervously. "So is that offer for the movies still up?"

"Huh? Oh right." Naruto chuckled. "With all that's happened I forgot about that, sure it's still up."

"Then I'll see you at the movies after spirit day tomorrow."

"Okay Dani."

'_No Dani-Chan?_' Kyubi teased.

'_After what happened with Specter messing with our emotions maybe not._'

Naruto entered his home to see Sakura and Lee watching TV while Kakashi was reading. "Hey Kakashi-Sensei?"

"Hm?" Kakashi looked up from his book.

"Do you think this weekend you can teach me some techniques?" Naruto asked sheepishly. "During a ghost attack today Dani and Tucker brought up good points with me overusing the Kage Bushin and Rasengan."

"I was beginning to wonder if you would ask for me to train you or not." Kakashi responded with an eye smile. "I'm two years overdue for teaching you after all."

Naruto smiled as he said that.

"Do you know your elemental affinity?"

"… No I don't."

"Then we'll work on that this Saturday."

_**~With Dani~**_

While Dani was eating Jazz was looking at her weirdly. "What?" Dani asked in confusion.

"Nothing." Jazz smiled before pinching her.

"Ow! What?!"

"Nothing… Uh so uh Dani, I know I've been hard on you but you do know that I think that you're great right?" Jazz smiled.

"I guess."

"Look I know I can be pushy or a know-it-all." Jazz continued. "I know I can be a jerk sometimes."

Okay Dani was enjoying the fact that Jazz was admitting to all of this.

"You know you can stop me at any time." Jazz muttered when she realized that.

"I know."

Jazz sighed. "All I'm saying is that I'm your sister and I love you and even though you think I wouldn't understand you can talk to me about anything."

"…" Dani looked down. "Um."

Whatever Dani was going to say was cut off by an explosion and they looked in the Living Room to see a completely fried couch. "What I'm saying is that when we find that ghost in Jazz's school we can peel her like an onion!" Jack declared.

Maddie shook her head. "Well we can't completely vaporize it. Don't you want to at least examine the remains?"

Now Jazz was getting an idea on why Dani was being distant and when she looked over Dani was gone.

The next day Dani, Naruto and Tucker were ready but Naruto made a comment. "Specter works fast." He said upon seeing all the miserable kids. "This has to be the most depressing Spirit Week in Casper High History."

"This proves that we need to stop Specter now before someone kills themselves from the misery she's causing." Dani muttered but Tucker was messing with his PDA. "Uh Tucker what are you doing?"

"I bugged Specter's office so we could hear what was going on in there." Tucker said as her voice came from the PDA.

"I wonder where Bertrand is." Specter muttered. "Oh well I still have the device hooked up so once the speech is done I'll detonate it and blow the only chipper kid sky high causing enough misery to keep myself calm forever!"

"Only chipper kid?" Naruto looked at Tucker.

"Don't look at me. I went to one of her sessions too."

"Wait, Jazz hasn't seen her yet." Dani ran into the unused classroom and went ghost before flying off.

"Go Naruto!" Tucker told him.

"On it." Naruto ran into the bathroom and became Maelstrom before leaving using his Shinobi Speed to move around the school without being seen.

As Dani went to save Jazz Naruto found Specter walking to the assembly before the Fenton Fishing Line wrapped around her. "I don't think so Specter." Naruto told her as he dragged her to the roof quickly. "Bertrand is already caught so just give it up and you won't get hurt."

"Isn't that cute?" Specter's look changed to show her as a literal shadow with blood red eyes. "A Ninja who doesn't want to hurt people, you really are trying to show people you aren't a demon no matter how futile it is."

"Shut it." Naruto snarled. "You don't know anything."

"Do you honestly believe that your friends accept a Demon as a friend?" Specter asked knowing that Naruto was listening. "They will just use you until you're no longer needed, after all who's ever heard of a nice demon before?"

"Shows what you know." Naruto dove in for a kick but Specter knocked Naruto away and slammed him against the wall.

"How would everyone here feel if they knew what you were?" Specter whispered into his ear causing his eyes to widen. "They will be afraid, your two friends are afraid of you even if they don't show it, after all who would accept a monster?"

'_**That does it.**_' Kyubi snarled wanting this fight over with. '_**Kit it's time you called rent.**_'

Specter felt heat on her hands so she backed up hissing in pain as red chakra surrounded Naruto. "**You're going down.**" Naruto snarled in a demonic voice.

_**~With Jazz~**_

Jazz smiled as she saw the last Domino fall until the Spirit's Sparkler started to go off with her on the stage until something tackled her right through the wall and she blinked as she saw Dani in her Ghost Form.

"You okay?" Dani asked.

"Uh yes?" Jazz wasn't sure how to react since Dani didn't know that she knew.

But they were interrupted when Specter came crashing through the window and Naruto came in with red chakra surrounding him like a cloak. "**What's the matter Specter? I thought you enjoyed misery.**" Naruto taunted. "_**You should know better than to mess with a Jinchuriki!**_"

"Is that all you got Demon?" Specter asked as she blasted Naruto back. "So you're using the fabled Bijou Cloak but only one tail? I'm insulted or is that as far as you can go?"

"**It's all I need to beat you.**"

Dani flew in and kicked Specter. "You ready to take her down Fishcake?"

"**I was born ready.**"

"Actually I got this." They all turned to see Jazz with the Fenton Peeler and she pressed it to have the armor come on but after the pelvis protection part came on she shuddered. "This is weird."

But as Jazz shot Specter she screamed as her skin was being peeled away until she looked like an old wrinkled knock off of her old self.

"Talk about having nothing within." Dani shuddered while Naruto nodded in agreement as the Bijou Cloak receded.

"No! I'm nothing without my youth." Specter cried out before Dani aimed the Fenton Thermos and it shot at Specter drawing her in as she screamed before she was sealed in along with Bertrand.

Jazz turned the peeler off. "Hey it worked." Then she frowned. "But it's still weird."

As Jazz walked up both she and Dani realized that they didn't know what to do so Naruto sighed. "Jazz saw you change outside the Pharmacy." Naruto told Dani and her eyes widened.

"What?"

"Um surprise?" Jazz asked with a smile. "Don't worry I won't tell Mom or Dad but you two should probably get out of here before anyone sees you."

"Good call." Dani smiled. "Thanks Jazz."

"No problem Sis." Jazz returned the smile as Dani grabbed Naruto and they phased through the roof but as she walked off she ran into Mr. Lancer.

"Ms. Fenton you're needed."

Jazz was confused before she got to the gym to see everyone cheering her name with Dani, Naruto and Tucker in the lead.

"Your disappearance act worked very well to bring the kids out of their depression."

"Actually we have my sister to thank for that." Jazz said cryptically as she waved at Dani.

Later that day they explained everything to Jazz. "So wait you have a Demon sealed up inside of you?" Jazz asked in shock. "First I find out about Ghosts, then Ninjas and now Demons? What's next Aliens?"

"At this point nothing will surprise me." Naruto joked before he shifted uncomfortably. "So you don't mind me being a Jinchuriki?"

"No, it explains a lot but just because you have a Demon sealed up in you doesn't make you a monster." Jazz told him before looking at Dani. "I'll help out by keeping Mom and Dad busy while you're out saving the day sis."

Dani smiled. "Thanks Jazz."

Tucker chuckled. "Well a lot has happened today so I'm heading home to sleep."

"It's only five." Naruto protested.

"I know but I'm still tired so see ya." As Tucker left so did Jazz leaving Dani and Naruto by themselves.

"So is the movie still on?" Naruto asked.

"Sure thing Naruto." Dani smiled as they walked off to the Theaters.

**To Be Continued…**

** So now Jazz is in on the secret right? If you're wondering how Naruto could trust Jazz with the fact that he's a Jinchuriki already it's because he's gotten to know her over the two years and made a decision that if she can keep the fact that Dani is half ghost a secret and accept her then Jazz could do the same for Naruto.**

** Okay now…**

** Review Time**

** The Keeper of Worlds: Thanks and if you're talking about Naruto's rant about Sasuke it's because he said it in one of the episodes.**

** DuelWarrior: This is Naruto we're talking about; he can never have a normal life.**

** 1eragon33: Well the clone might because I'm doing a side story with him but I can have him stay for a bit before he goes off.**

** Seeker of True Anime Fan Fic: It would be funny but I'm not too sure about killing off Jiraya in this fic but a rivalry with Ghost Writer is a great idea.**

** FinalKingdomHearts: Thanks but I think I could've done better.**

** AustinJak0: Haku and Zabuza being ghosts are a great idea I'll look into that.**

** Dragonskyt: I admit I was lazy with the last chapter and well you bring up good points on the debate I'll have to look into it more as well as make up more attacks for Dani to use and I figured that Naruto does have a talent for turning anyone into a friend if he tries hard enough so he can become friends with some of the Ghosts.**

** StrongGuy159: Thanks.**

** PrincessBinas: Yeah but Gaara is the Kazekage if I remember correctly so it would be hard to bring him out.**

** Omegalus: I hope that you liked this one.**

** TheCodexKeeper: He'll be a kid.**

** Justus80: They will eventually and Ember is two Canon episodes away and as for Vlad teaming up with Orochimaru that seems like a good idea for when I bring the Pedo-Snake in.**

** Rockstar: It just depends on how you look at it.**

** Cf96: They will.**

** Jebest4781: So true.**

** Okay ULW is signing out.**


	15. Chapter 15: Torrent of Terror Part 1

_**Chapter 15: Torrent of Terror Part 1**_

Naruto was sleeping peacefully in Mr. Lancer's class on Friday while he was teaching not caring about what he was talking about until he snorted in his sleep. "Mr. Uzumaki is there something funny about my lesson?" Mr. Lancer asked dangerously.

But Naruto's answer was. "More Ramen? I would love to have more." He was drooling a bit and everyone was snickering while Mr. Lancer's eye twitched.

"**MR. UZUMAKI!**"

The result of the yell snapped Naruto out of his dream causing him to jump knocking the chair back and his feet kicked the desk over causing him to end up on the floor and the desk landed one of Mr. Lancer's feet causing him to scream out in pain.

"Huh? What? Who?" Naruto's head shot up and looked around before he saw everyone laughing at him but Mr. Lancer had his eyes narrowed.

"Detention next Monday Uzumaki."

Naruto chuckled sheepishly before the bell rang and he walked out yawning. "What has you so tired?" Dani asked as they made their way through school with Tucker running to catch up with them.

"I had to check a few things with the company and make sure that our old friend Vlad wasn't stealing any more money." Naruto explained with a chuckle. "I hired one of the best technicians to make a firewall that even Tucker would have trouble hacking."

"I resent that." Tucker complained.

Naruto gave Tucker a look. "You basically resent everything Tucker so why is this anything different?"

Tucker was about to make another comment when Dani's Ghost Sense went off. "Again?" Dani muttered in annoyance but Tucker looked around before making a Shadow Clone and having it turn into Dani. "Thanks Naruto."

"No problem Dani." Naruto said with a smile as the clone headed off to their next class while she wet ghost and just for insurance Naruto made two more clones one of them being Tucker so they could catch this ghost.

Finding the Ghost was easy because luckily it was Technus inside of the computer lab declaring that he was going to use the school internet connection to broadcast his attempt to take over the world before Tucker hacked it to shut it down.

"**NO!**" Technus glared at them. "You three again?! I will destroy you all for I am Technus Master of-!"

"Long-Winded Introductions!" Dani interrupted as she shot an ecto blast knocking him back into the wall while Naruto made a Shadow Clone. "You still haven't learned a new technique?"

"Kakashi-Sensei said he was going to teach me tonight what my elemental affinity is." Naruto smiled in excitement. "So let's hurry this up and finish up with school because I really want to find out what kind of Ninjutsu I'm best at."

"You will have no time for learning Jinchuriki for I Technus shall-!"

"Receive a kick to the face?" Naruto joked as he kicked Technus back before Dani prepared the Ghost Rasengan knocking him back and Tucker was recording the whole thing on his PDA to watch later when a wire shot out of the computer and wrapped around Tucker.

"Gyahhhh!"

"Tuck!" Naruto and Dani ran to help him but Technus knocked them back.

"You cannot defeat Technus!"

"He's also the master of speaking in third person." Dani muttered as she shot a few ecto blasts while Naruto threw Shurikens to cut Tucker out of the wires before Dani used too much ecto energy in one blast making it look like she disintegrated Technus as he screamed. "Oh God." Dani muttered as she turned back to normal.

'_I-I didn't mean to disintegrate him._' Dani thought as she saw ghost remains on the floor. '_For crying out loud I didn't know Ghosts could disappear like that._'

"Dani?" Naruto shook her shoulder snapping her out of her thoughts. "We need to go before the teachers show up."

"Yeah." Tucker agreed knowing that they could be expelled if a teacher walked in to see all of the destruction that they caused from the fight.

"Y-You're right." Dani managed to get out as they left not noticing what looked like mist erupt from the remains of Technus and go into Tucker's PDA.

Dani was being distant throughout the whole day worrying both Naruto and Tucker. "She's taking this hard." Tucker voiced as they ate Lunch outside with Dani sitting near a tree away from everybody.

Naruto nodded. "The first kill is always the hardest."

Tucker gave him a shocked look before Naruto sighed.

"Hello, I'm a Shinobi remember?"

"Oh right." Tucker sheepishly smiled before looking serious. "You think you should talk to her since you already went through that?"

Naruto nodded as he stood up. "Everyone handles it in their own different way but there's nothing saying that I can't help her out." He sat next to Dani. "You all right?"

At first Dani didn't answer but she looked up. "How can I be all right when I killed him?"

"Technically he was already dead Dani, but in the life you chose after getting your powers it was only a matter of time before something like this happened."

"You knew that someone was going to die eventually?" Dani asked in shock.

"It's never easy taking a life but sometimes there's no other choice."

"You killed before." It wasn't a question.

Naruto nodded. "After our first B-Rank mission to the Land of the Waves we had a C-Rank to drive off bandits and I overdid it killing one of them." He explained sadly. "That haunted me for weeks no matter what anyone said but Kakashi-Sensei told me that death is a natural part of life."

"I still feel sick just thinking about it."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Wha?" Dani gave Naruto a wide eyed look at the sudden question. "Of course I didn't enjoy it."

"Good." Naruto nodded. "The only time that you're a monster is when you enjoyed it. Plus that means you have to try harder to not have it happen next time right?" Naruto smiled as he said that.

After a moment Dani smiled as well. "Thanks Naruto."

"It's no problem." Naruto answered with a smile as they got up and walked back over to Tucker who was checking something on his PDA.

"Hey they opened a new waterpark opening up tomorrow." Tucker explained as they walked up. "I'd say that we need to take a break from Ghost Hunting right?"

Dani smiled at that thought. "When does it open tomorrow?"

"Two in the afternoon." Tucker checked before his PDA fizzed out a bit. "Aw man I have a few more payments on this one please don't die on me!"

"Taking a break from technology would do you some good Tucker." Naruto told him.

"Why?" Tucker asked in disbelief. "Technology is the greatest thing about mankind why do you hate technology so much?"

"Because it gives people an excuse to become fat and lazy." Naruto said causing Tucker to scoff.

"No it doesn't."

Naruto gave Tucker a deadpanned look. "Then tell me why the obesity rate has gone up the last few years." When Tucker didn't answer Naruto nodded. "That's what I thought."

"**YOSH!**" Lee shot past them making the trio blink.

"What just happened?" Dani asked looking at Lee who was now a speck in the distance.

"Was that Lee?" Tucker had a hand over his eyes to see in the distance.

Kakashi walked by. "Yo."

"Kakashi-Sensei what's up with Bushy Brows?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Hm? Oh he wanted to challenge me to a contest so I told him the one who runs around the world wins." Kakashi turned the page in his book.

"… Is he seriously going to run around the world?" Dani asked trying to think about that.

"I wouldn't put it past him." Naruto muttered.

"You three wouldn't happen to know who was responsible for the destruction of the Computer lab would you." Kakashi gave them a stern look but he was smiling at the same time.

"Us?" Naruto tried not to laugh. "No what makes you think that?"

"Just checking." Kakashi went to walk off. "This way I can cross your names off the suspects list."

"Nice to have a teacher on our side." Tucker chuckled knowing that they were in the clear right now.

"Yeah." Dani still looked down but she smiled. "Hey Naruto, do you mind if we see what your element is?"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't see why not."

When they got to Naruto's Dojo they saw Kakashi stretching.

"All right Kakashi-Sensei! Let's get down to it!" Naruto cracked his knuckles.

"But first, when I started your training I told you about the two necessary techniques for creating a Jutsu. There's Nature Manipulation aaaaand?"

Naruto smirked confidently. "That's easy. It's-… Uh…" Now he looked pretty sheepish.

Kakashi sighed. "You forgot didn't you?"

"… Yes."

"No harm done, so pay attention this time." Dani and Tucker snickered at Naruto's face but he glared at the two of them so they whistled innocently before Kakashi began to talk again. "The other is shape manipulation, which obviously is molding your chakra into a different from."

"That sounds pretty cool." Tucker voiced as he got it clearly.

"I told you how the Chidori works: First I use Nature Manipulation to create a large amount of lightning chakra. Then I use shape manipulation to turn it into an electric flow and determine the power and range of the technique which is why we're going to determine your chakra nature. Do you know what they are?"

Now Naruto smirked because he remembered this. "The five elements are Fire, Water, Earth, Wind and Lightning."

Kakashi eye smiled. "Good to know you were paying attention to something but I believe we can add Ecto to it making six thanks to Dani here discovering it."

Dani chuckled in embarrassment at hearing that but she was happy that she was helping out like this.

"Oh right." Naruto mentally berated himself for forgetting that they discovered a sixth element but he was confused as Kakashi brought out three cards. "What are they for?"

Instead of answering Kakashi focused Chakra into one and it crumpled right before their eyes. "If you're Lightning the paper crumples up, Fire burns, Earth crumbles, Water soaks and Wind cuts it in half. The third one is to find out what Ecto does. Naruto, Dani I want you two to take a card and focus your energy into them."

"But what kind of paper is it?" Tucker asked looking at it because it looked like completely normal paper.

"It's a unique paper that reacts to even the slightest amount of Chakra." Kakashi gave the last two to Naruto and Dani. "It's made of trees that are fed and nurtured with Chakra for a long time. So channel some Chakra into it Naruto and you'll know your Chakra Nature immediately but first Dani you focus."

Dani nodded and focused Ecto Energy turning it green making Kakashi nod thoughtfully.

"Makes sense since your attacks are green." Kakashi then turned to Naruto. "Your turn."

"Okay." Naruto focused and in a few moments the paper cut in half. "Whoa."

"So you're a wind-user." Kakashi sighed. "This will be harder than I thought."

"Why?" Naruto asked in shock.

"Because the only wind user I know is Asuma and he's back in the village while my Chakra Nature is Lightning."

"So you can't help Naruto?" Dani asked in confusion.

"No I can but the basic wind moves are known by Asuma and Jiraya knows a few so I can send a letter to Jiraya to get him to come train you."

"You want Ero-Sanin to come to Amity Park?" Naruto asked in shock, sure he wouldn't mind seeing him again but he just knew that no girl would be safe from his peeping eyes if he comes here.

"If you want to get stronger you'll have to let him." Kakashi told Naruto sternly. "But to explain this I'll do this." With that he focused and he made the Rasengan shocking them.

"Y-You can use the Rasengan too?" Naruto asked in shock.

"Man the Rasengan is being used by everyone now." Tucker joked making Dani nod as she remembered her version.

"Yes I can use the Rasengan but only at this level." Kakashi dispelled it. "My lightning Chakra makes it a bad idea to combine with it because it will explode if I do."

"So wait you said only to that level." Dani looked up. "There's more than one type of Rasengan?"

"Nope." Kakashi shook his head. "It's an incomplete Jutsu."

"**NANI?!**" Naruto slipped into his native language for a second. "How can it be an incomplete Jutsu?"

"Minato-Sensei, or as you know him the Fourth Hokage-."

"**YOU WERE THE FOURTH'S STUDENT?!**"

"Didn't I tell you?" Kakashi asked in surprise.

"No, this is the first I heard of it." Naruto deadpanned but Kakashi waved it away.

"Anyways, he meant to add to it but he couldn't."

"W-Why are you telling me this?" Naruto asked feeling diminished because his best Jutsu was pretty much obsolete now.

"Because I believe that you can surpass the Hokage and complete the Rasengan." Kakashi said without hesitation causing Naruto's eyes to widen. "But for that you need to train so summon as many Shadow Clones as you can."

"Right!" Naruto did the hand sign. "Kage Bushin No Jutsu!"

In a few seconds an army of Naruto's were in their place and Kakashi ran out before coming in with a bunch of leaves. "Now you need to focus your chakra into the leaves to shred it, it's the beginning of your training."

"On it!" With that all of the Naruto's put their hands over the leaves and began to focus while Kakashi turned to Dani and Tucker.

"This will take a while for him so why don't you guys begin training too?" Kakashi asked as he made a Shadow Clone to train Tucker in basic Taijutsu while he began to help Dani with her Ecto Manipulation. "Now Dani we don't know what's going to happen with this so we're going to take it nice and slow okay?"

Dani nodded as she focused her Ecto Energy so much that it began to come off of her in waves while Kakashi showed her the basic hand signs to see if they could be used to help her manipulate it.

Tucker meanwhile was getting bored with practicing Kata's so after a few tries he asked for something new.

"You need to learn this Tucker." Kakashi said with a sigh.

"I did."

"… Okay then-." Kakashi threw a punch and stopped an inch away from Tucker's face causing him to cry out in shock. "That's why you need to learn, you need to have your muscle memory memorize these Kata's so you can call them at a moment's notice."

"Y-Yes Mr. Hatake." Tucker said in fear.

"Call me Kakashi." Kakashi eye smiled at Tucker before he watched as Tucker kept going.

"Okay Dani keep practicing the hand signs until you have them memorized." Kakashi looked at his Shadow Clone before dispelling it since he saw how hard they were working. '_They're working just as hard as Naruto... I feel like I'm teaching Team 7 again only this time it's going better than how it went._'

"Hey I'm getting a tear!" Naruto yelled out in excitement, whether it was the original or a Shadow Clone no one knew.

His clones started muttering. "What?"

"No fair."

"He must've cheated!"

Naruto glared at that last one. "How the hell did I cheat?! It just shows that I'm more awesome than you!"

"**WE'RE THE SAME PERSON DUMBASS!**" The clone rebuked.

Dani and Tucker just stared awkwardly at the sight of Naruto arguing with himself before they continued their form of training and before they knew it three hours passed by and they were done for the day.

"Okay Naruto release the Jutsu." Kakashi ordered. "You used two hundred Shadow Clones for at least three hours so in terms of experience you got up to six hundred hours of training."

"Wait so he got up to-." Tucker fiddled with his PDA despite the problems with it. "25 Days of training done in three hours?!"

"That's insane." Dani was shocked to hear that.

"That's the beauty of the Shadow Clone but due to Naruto's condition he is able to use it at its full potential." Kakashi explained.

Naruto cheered as all of the Shadow Clones disappeared. "That just proves that I'm to-to-." Naruto swayed before his eyes rolled up and Kakashi moved to catch him as he literally collapsed.

"Is he going to be okay?" Dani asked in concern as she and Tucker ran up.

"He's just tired." Kakashi reassured them. "He'll be up in no time."

Unknown to them the Kyubi was also watching. '_**Looks like my jailor won't be a weakling after all now that this mortal is finally teaching him.**_'

Shifting in his cage the Kyubi sent a small surge of energy to heal Naruto's fatigue while he was resting before he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

The next morning Naruto woke up in his bed yawning. "Huh? I must've overdone it… Again."

Getting out of bed Naruto saw Lee entering the house exhausted. "I *pant* am *pant* back!" He declared before collapsing making Naruto sweat drop.

'_I know he's fast but there's no freaking way he ran around the world in one day._'

But Lee was crying anime tears. "I didn't win the challenge so I will do a million push-ups and if I can't do that then I will do a million kicks-."

"Actually Bushy Brows you better get some rest." Naruto tried to advise his hyperactive friend but Lee was getting up.

"No, I need to train!"

'_Was I always like this or was I worse?_' Naruto shook his head. "Then you leave me with no choice."

Lee gave Naruto a cautious look. "What are you doing?"

Naruto took a deep breath before bellowing out. "**SAKURA-CHAN! LEE IS OVERDOING IT AGAIN!**"

Now Lee's eyes were wide as Sakura entered the room having just woken up from Naruto's yell but she narrowed her eyes when she saw how Lee looked. "You are getting to bed right now!"

"Wha? Sakura-Chan I need to-**OW!**" Sakura was dragging Lee by the ear while he was giving Naruto the evil eyes which didn't work with his eyebrows but Naruto chuckled knowing that Lee was going to be given some rest as he left to go to the waterpark since it was twelve-thirty.

_**~With Tucker~**_

Tucker sighed as he put his PDA in his bag as it went out on him again. "Man what is with this thing?" Tucker pressed a few more buttons but it stayed off before he looked at the time. "I better get to the waterpark."

With that Tucker grabbed his swimming trunks and ran out of the room as his PDA turned on in his bag and Technus's face appeared giving a quiet laugh.

_**~With Dani~**_

Dani was in her room practicing the hand signs again. "Okay, Rabbit, Ox, Crow-." She was interrupted by a knock on her door so Dani stopped what she was doing. "Come in."

It was Jack. "Ah Dani are you going to eat Lunch?"

"I'll be down in a few seconds Dad." Dani told him and he left before she shivered as her Ghost Sense went off. "Oh you have got to be kidding me." Dani muttered as she went ghost before flying out only to see the Box Ghost trying to terrorize a cat.

"**BEWARE!**" He shouted as the cat just blinked at him. "**FOR I AM THE ALL POWERFUL BOX GHOST!**"

The cat just meowed as Dani did a face palm. '_This is just too sad to watch._' She thought as she took out the Fenton Thermos and sucked him in before flying back into her room and changing back.

After that she made her way downstairs to see her family eating sandwiches so she got a ham and cheese one before sitting with them. "Good Morning Dani." Maddie greeted with a smile.

"Morning Mom." Dani greeted back as she bit into her sandwich before seeing her working on something. "Another new Ghost Weapon?"

"No actually it's part of the heater that your father tried to fix last week." Maddie explained with a glare at Jack who chuckled nervously. "Apparently he shot at it with an ecto pistol thinking a ghost possessed it."

"It was moaning." Jack defended himself.

"Actually Dad that was the TV." Jazz told him before looking at Dani. "So Dani, did you hear about the waterpark opening up today?"

Dani nodded. "Naruto, Tucker and I are heading there to see how it is."

"Does it cost money to get in?" Maddie asked her youngest daughter. "Because if it does you can borrow some money."

"It's fine Mom." Dani told her with an appreciative smile.

"Is it haunted?" Jack asked excitedly before getting a look from Maddie reminding him about what he did to the heater.

"Uh, no Dad I don't think it's haunted." Dani went to edge away only to sigh when she saw the Ghost Gabber on the counter.

"_**I don't think it's haunted fear me.**_"

"Dad I thought you dismantled that one after what it said about Naruto." Jazz told him eyeing the Gabber cautiously because it could reveal Dani's secret.

"But it's one of our gadgets." Jack protested as he hugged it and Dani took that as her cue to leave before she went to her room and grabbed a bag.

"Bye guys see you later!" She ran out the door before they could stop her.

The waterpark looked pretty good in their opinion, there were a lot of water slides, diving boards, even a few hot tubs making Tucker gape a bit but he knew that the opening day was the only free day because after that day it would be expensive to get in.

"Whoa." Tucker said as he drooled at the sight of the pool but Naruto had a feeling he was mostly staring at the girls in bikinis making him sigh.

'_If he ever met Ero-Sanin hell would come to Earth._' Naruto shuddered in horror.

'_**You said it Kit.**_'

Pretty soon Tucker was in green swimming trucks and wasn't wearing his hat while Naruto wore orange swimming trunks and a black swimming shirt since he had to hide the Chidori scars from prying eyes but Dani was taking a while.

"This is relaxing." Naruto said with a smile as he laid on one of the folding chairs while Tucker had a tanning mirror in front of him both of them wearing sunglasses since it was bright outside.

"I'd say that this was a great idea to take a break." Tucker sighed in pure bliss.

"You would take a break regardless." Naruto joked eliciting a mock glare from Tucker. "But you're right we're working too much with Ghost Hunting and preparing for the Akatsuki to show up so it's nice to take a break every now and then."

"It's too bad Kakashi, Sakura and Lee couldn't join us though." Tucker said.

"Yeah but it's still a good day Tuck." There was no answer. "Tucker?" Naruto looked over to see Tucker gaping and staring straight across the pool so following his gaze Naruto refrained from doing a face palm because Tucker was staring at Paulina who was in a tight one piece showing off.

'_He'll never learn._' Naruto shook his head only to hear footsteps so he turned and his eyes bulged behind his sunglasses in shock when he saw Dani taking a seat wearing a two piece swim suit that was black and it took all of his self-control to not have a nosebleed right there before he realized he was staring so he quickly turned away his face turning red.

'_**See something you like Kit?**_' Kyubi teased causing Naruto to become very flustered.

'_S-S-Shut up._'

'_**Oh are you embarrassed Kit?**_' Kyubi chuckled. '_**Not that I blame you since even I didn't know she was a B-Cu-.**_'

'_I'M NOT LISTENING TO YOU!_' Naruto mentally ranted grabbing the side of his head causing Dani and Tucker to look at him in concern. '_LA-LA-LA-LA!_'

"Naruto are you okay?" Dani asked and when Naruto looked over Kyubi put an image in his head of her without the swimsuit causing a massive nosebleed to shoot out from his nose shocking them.

"**DAMN YOU KYUBI**!" Naruto shouted making everyone give him a weird look but Dani and Tucker got an idea of what was bothering him.

"You're tenant?" Tucker asked as Naruto wiped the blood off his face.

"Yeah…" Naruto sat cross legged. "He just doesn't know when to shut up."

'_**I resent that.**_'

"But he caused you to have a nosebleed?" Dani asked in confusion. "How?"

Naruto sat there quietly before he changed the subject. "Hey now let's just enjoy the day!" He stood up pointing at the slides. "Today is the only free day in here so let's make the most of it!"

"I'm all for it." Tucker agreed and Dani smiled as they ran for the slide not noticing Tucker's PDA turning on inside of the bag and a beam of light shot out of it and into a control box for the water that was nearby.

On getting to the slide Dani paused as her ghost sense went off. "Oh no, not now."

"It's probably only the Box Ghost." Naruto assured her.

"It can't be, he's inside the Thermos." Dani told him.

"Or it could be Sydney." Tucker pointed out. "After all he is the type of ghost to want to come here."

"And there are no people screaming." Naruto told Dani with a smile. "So as long as this ghost is staying quiet we won't bother him or her right?"

"True." Dani relaxed and they realized that the slide had mats with only two people on them so someone was getting partnered up.

Tucker smirked and ran to get a different one ending up with Valerie to the latter's annoyance. "Have fun you two!" Tucker called out as he went down.

Both Dani and Naruto had one thought. '_Damn you Tucker!_'

Feeling nervous Naruto was the one in the back as Dani was in the front waiting for the mat to go down and when it went down Dani fell backwards and into Naruto causing both of their faces to go red as they went through the slide.

Dani's face was red because she didn't realize how many abs that Naruto had while he was red because she was practically sitting on his lap and he was praying to whatever God was listening to him to not have his little buddy wake up before Dani gasped and her Ghost Sense went off again causing the water to shut down and they were stuck inside of the slide as the mat was dislodged and got caught.

"And you said to leave this Ghost alone." Dani muttered while Naruto chuckled sheepishly.

"Well, I was willing to give this ghost a chance-."

"**HAHAHAHA!**" A familiar voice interrupted Naruto as he spoke through the speakers. "**IT IS I TECHNUS GHOST MASTER OF ALL SCIENCE AND TECHNOLOGY!**"

"Technus?" Dani sounded relieved that she didn't obliterate him the other day but she frowned as she realized what was going on. "How did he get in control of the waterpark?"

"We should probably figure that out later." Naruto tried to kick the mat down. "We need to get out of here."

"Hello? Ghost Powers?" Dani reminded Naruto.

"Yeah but people saw us get trapped in here so we need to escape as us before you go Ghost." Naruto told her as he knocked on the slide to find the weakest point but he froze. "What was that?"

There was a loud noise heading for them and they turned to freeze as they saw water gushing towards them.

"Kuso!" Naruto managed to say before the water slammed into them knocking the mat down and they travelled through the water twisting and turning before Naruto saw a flash of white light and in a second Dani grabbed him turning them intangible as he coughed out water. "Damn! Technus is really trying to kill us."

"Because he knows that we're the only ones to stop him." Dani muttered before her eyes widened. "Tucker!"

Dropping Naruto off she took off back towards the slide as Naruto checked for cameras before he became Maelstrom and took off after her but a claw shot out of the wall. "Hello Jinchuriki!" Technus said in a new and improved battle suit.

"Technus." Naruto took out two Kunai's. "And here we thought you were gone."

"You cannot get rid of the Ghost Master of-!" Technus was interrupted as Naruto dropkicked his face. "Hey cheap shot!"

"A Shinobi uses everything in a fight." Naruto teased him. "There are no cheap shots."

"Very well." Technus slammed his fist into the ground confusing Naruto before the ground beneath him cracked and a tentacle shot out wrapping his feet up. "Then let's as they say dance."

"… You really ruined that line." Naruto got out before he was slammed into the wall.

_**~With Dani~**_

Dani checked every slide getting other people out of there and some of them screamed while others, *Paulina*, criticized how she looked and it took all of her willpower to not blast her but she couldn't find Tucker until she saw him on the ground.

"Luckily I was in one of the short slides." Tucker explained when she got down and he held his destroyed PDA. "But Technus destroyed my baby so I can't hack him."

"He's learning." Dani muttered before looking across the waterpark to see Technus throwing Naruto through the wall. "We need to find a way to stop him."

"**YOU CANNOT STOP ME GHOST CHILD!**" Technus's face appeared on all of the TV Screens in the waterpark with the speakers going off. "**YOU AND THE JINCHURIKI SHALL DIE WHILE I TECHNUS, GHOST MASTER OF TECHNOLOGY TAKE OVER THE WORLD!**"

"The guy really loves to hear himself talk." Tucker muttered as he looked around knowing that he could help out with Technus but he needed something to hack him with and in a few seconds he saw what he was looking for. "Dani can you cover me while I'm in the main control booth?"

Dani saw what he was going to do. "I'll try but I'll need Naruto to cover me while you're in there."

"Then give him enough cover to make Shadow Clones!" Tucker ran to the control booth while Dani flew off towards Naruto who was still getting his ass kicked by Technus who wouldn't let up.

'_It's official._' Naruto thought in pain as his healing factor kicked in to repair a broken arm. '_We can never have a normal day._'

Technus shot water out of his hand showing that he even had a water tank inside of the armor and Naruto slid across the floor. Then Technus jumped up into the air to pile drive Naruto into the ground when two hands shot out of the ground turning Naruto intangible and pulling him down.

"Found Tucker?" Naruto asked as his healing factor finally finished.

Dani nodded. "Yeah he's somewhere to hack Technus but he's going to need cover."

Naruto understood completely as they came up behind Technus. "Got it. Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" He made twenty clones and all of them went towards where Tucker was at while both the real Naruto and Dani got ready to face down Technus before a chuckle interrupted them as Kisame walked out of the shadows.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

'_**Kit you officially have the worst luck in the world.**_'

'_Shut it furball._'

"WHO ARE YOU?" Technus questioned wondering whether or not to stomp on this new arrival or not.

"Relax Rust Bucket, I'm here for the Jinchuriki, you can have the Ghost Child to yourself."

"These guys are coming out of the woodwork." Dani muttered as she got ready while Naruto nodded.

"We can only hope that Tucker can do what he needs to do and that Itachi is nowhere nearby." Naruto told her spinning his Kunai's in his hand.

"The saying the enemy of my enemy is my friend comes to mind." Technus mulled before nodding. "Very well, I Technus shall take the ghost child down while you handle the Jinchuriki."

With the two enemies lunged at Dani and Naruto.

**To Be Continued…**

** Phew, how was that for a chapter? I wanted to do an Original Ghost Attack Chapter and at this point I realized why not bring in Kisame as well since he would own the battlefield in a waterpark?**

** Sorry for the long wait, since I graduated I've been busy with life and all. I'll have to sign up for College and get a job soon so I won't be updating all the time but I will never abandon this story so please wait patiently for each chapter as I will do my best to bring them to you.**

** Oh and who saw the Man of Steel movie already? That had the best fight scenes I have ever seen!**

** Okay now it's Review Time!**

** Nickorin Fusionspark: I will eventually but I want to do a good one on that so I'll have to work on how it will happen.**

** StrongGuy159: Thank you for your support.**

** Pensuka: You'll find out when I get to that.**

** Suntan140: I will because Cujo is too awesome to just put back into the Ghost Zone!**

** PrincessBinas: Yeah I'll think about the Reign Storm one when it gets here.**

** The Keeper of the Worlds: Thanks and I hope you like this chapter!**

** Jebest4781: They will come in slowly.**

** NDavid: Thanks and I hope that you liked this chapter!**

** Omegalus: Thanks I was worrying that I didn't pull it off right but I'm happy that I did that part well.**

** Naruto-Shepard: Nah no Evil Naruto but I have a plan to compensate for that so don't worry.**

** AustinJak0: He will and I have a plan for who already even if it will take a while.**

** IrnzenMonk: Thanks.**

** Seeker of True Anime Fan Fic: Good point and Naruto will fight Fright Knight and Pariah Dark eventually.**

** CrazyWolf1991: I think that you'll be satisfied when I get part 2 up eventually right?**

** Nicklaren: I don't know what to say… Literally, was it a good or bad review?**

** Fikri. : Thanks and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

** Mecha-Nii-San: Don't worry he will.**

** Guest: Sorry for the wait and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter along with the other fourteen and I'm happy that you like this story so much all of these reviews have inspired me to keep on adding more chapters because if there were no reviews then there would be no point in writing this story right?**

** Okay ULW is signing out so I hope that you liked this chapter! Please review, send a few brownies too because I'm hungry-.**

** ULW: Tucker will you stop typing on my computer! AND STOP TYPING WHAT I'M SAYING!**

** Tucker: (Complains) But you were gone for Days! And you left it on after answering the reviews.**

** ULW: (Does a Face palm) Naruto get him out of here.**

** Naruto: Got it ULW! (Put's Tucker into a Choker Hold and drags him out of the room.)**

** Tucker: Naruto! Can't breathe!**

** ULW: (Looks at Camera) Sorry 'bout that so anyways I hope that you enjoy this chapter and you look into the future for more-.**

** "ITAI! MY FOOT!"**

** "SORRY NARUTO!"**

** *CRASH* "KUSO! YOU BROKE HIS 360?!"**

** ULW: (Eye twitches) YOU BROKE MY X-BOX! NOW I CAN'T PLAY INJUSTICE OR PROTOTYPE 2! YOU #^$**

** ULW Runs out there with a metal baseball bat. **

** "GET BACK HERE!"**

** "WHOA! Put the bat down!"**

** *Smack***

** "… Why was Peter Griffin in the closet?" ULW asked in confusion because when Tucker ducked he ended up hitting Peter and knocking his fat butt out. "Actually scratch that how was he in there?"**

** Okay see you later.**


	16. Chapter 16: Torrent of Terror Part 2

_**Chapter 16: Torrent of Terror Part 2**_

Naruto cursed incoherently as he dodged a bunch of Kunai's while Kisame was moving faster than Lee when he tried Coffee and that was not a fun day. After ducking a punch Naruto was kneed in the jaw by Kisame and sent flying through a slide before he recovered and made a Shadow Clone to jump off of and land on the platform where the slides were to catch his breath.

'_Damnit!_' Naruto kept an eye out for Kisame since he lost track of him. '_Bushy Brows is exhausted so I can't count on him getting my ass out of this fire. Sakura-Chan is looking after Bushy Brows and I have no idea where Kakashi-Sensei is. There is no way that Tucker can fight him and Dani is too busy fighting Technus, plus she doesn't have enough experience in fighting to fight an Akatsuki member. How the hell can I win against Kisame? Last time was a fluke and now he's extremely powerful, I should've thought about this before coming to a Water Park-._'

"Surprise Brat!" Naruto spun around to be sent flying as Kisame snuck up on him while he was busy thinking.

"So what took so long to attack me Fish Lips?" Naruto taunted as he remained on the defensive looking for Kisame to slip up so he could take him down quickly. "I was beginning to think that you forgot about little old me."

Kisame snorted. "Forget about you? I still owe you for throwing me across a parking lot." He referred to their last encounter. "Nah Itachi wanted to have a plan to take you down but with this advantage I don't need one."

"So basically you're just making crap up as you go along?" Naruto ducked as Samehada passed over him and he felt some Chakra leave him. '_I have to do something about that sword._'

_**~With Dani~**_

Dani was hoping that Naruto was having better luck than she was as she dodged another blast of pressurized water courtesy of Technus. "Hold still Ghost Child!"

"Uh yeah how about I don't." Dani mocked him as she shot an ecto beam catching Technus off guard.

"Ecto Blasts?" Technus chuckled. "You are slowly improving Ghost Child but no matter for I Technus shall-!"

He was interrupted by an Ecto Blast to his chest. "Have I already said that you talk too much?"

Technus snarled as he shot water at her but Dani turned intangible. '_I have to finish this up quickly so I can help Naruto._'

Focusing ecto energy in her foot Dani shot off and kicked a ball of energy right in Technus's face sending him back and in the distance she could hear sirens. '_Crap! The police are coming._'

_**~With Tucker~**_

Tucker was pale when he saw Naruto fighting Kisame of all people inside of the Waterpark. "Oh man I really need to hurry up and help Dani." After putting gloves on to hide fingerprints Tucker was looking over the computer trying to find a good way to hack into Technus without him knowing until it was too late. '_Come on Foley you can do this._'

Each button he pressed he heard an access denied until he slammed his hands on the keyboard in frustration.

"… Access Granted." Different forms of software popped up.

"You have to be kidding me." Tucker muttered trying not to do a face palm but he was taking this chance to help out as he messed with Technus's systems.

_**~With Dani~**_

Technus finally got in a lucky shot and Dani was sent flying into the Hot Tub and she shook her head. "When I said I wanted to try the Hot Tub this isn't what I had in mind." Dani muttered as she shook the water out of her hair only for Technus to grab her.

"Now Ghost Child, prepare to-." Technus started to wig out as his other arm spun around. "W-W-What is happening to me?!"

'_Thanks Tucker._' Dani thought as she focused ecto energy around her body making an ecto cloak just like how Naruto had that red chakra surrounding him and she felt a little stronger so she was able to kick him back and rip the arm holding her off before she started to stumble a bit. '_This new ecto cloak is taking a lot of ecto energy._'

With that thought in her head she expelled all of the ecto energy ramming it into Technus causing his armor to collapse leaving him winded while she pulled out the Thermos sucking him in. "At least old Boxy has company now." Dani joked as she turned back to normal against her will. "Huh? I'm Going Ghost!"

When she didn't 'Go Ghost' Dani sighed.

"Of course when I used that new attack I lost all of my ecto energy, it looks like that will be a last resort one until I can extend the time." Then Dani remembered that she was standing in the middle of a nearly destroyed Waterpark in a swimsuit so she ran off to get her regular clothes to wear.

_**~With Tucker~**_

Tucker sighed in relief when he saw that Dani took care of Technus but he looked at the other camera to see Kisame kicking Naruto's ass so he needed to find a way to help but he froze when he saw the police entering the park so he had to disappear after he deleted all of the footage that showed Dani and Naruto changing before shutting the cameras off and he ran out.

_**~With Naruto~**_

Naruto gritted his teeth in pain as Kisame slammed him against the ground. "Just give up brat, you can't win against me."

"If I had a single yen for every time I heard that phrase I could buy out the Civilian Council back home." Naruto joked as he got back up. "You should know by now Fish Lips that I never give up no matter what."

Kisame chuckled. "And that's what makes this more interesting." Kisame got ready to charge when spotlights shone down on them and Naruto looked up to see Police Choppers above them and some SWAT members surrounding them.

"Put your weapons down and surrender!" The SWAT Leader ordered through the megaphone. "You are both under arrest!"

"Me?" Naruto looked at them in confusion. "I'm defending myself while this idiot is trying to kill me! Why am I under arrest?!"

They didn't answer and Naruto sighed knowing how hardheaded these guys will be in this fight before Kisame moved at a speed that only Naruto saw and slammed Naruto into the wall shocking everyone before Naruto kicked him off and made a Shadow Clone.

"**FIRE!**" Naruto felt pain as bullets were shot and Kisame jumped out of the way as Naruto found himself being shot three times and the bullets tore through the skin of his leg, arm and stomach before the Kyubi healed him.

"Damnit that hurt!" Naruto complained while the officers were surprised that he was still standing despite the fact that he was shot and bleeding before Naruto moved forward actually nailing Kisame in the face before Kisame landed perfectly on the pool water shocking the officers some more and Naruto swore he heard one of them make a Jesus joke.

"Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique!" Naruto's eyes widened behind his mask because the shark was big enough to kill every SWAT Officer there and he didn't have a Jutsu to counter it.

"_**Kuchiyose No Jutsu!**_" A new voice yelled out and in a puff of smoke Gamabunta appeared destroying the water wave and Naruto recognized the figure on top of Gamabunta's head.

"_**Ero-Sanin?!**_" Naruto shouted in rapid Japanese.

Jiraya nearly fell off in shock at hearing that name again. "_**Stop calling me that Gaki!**_" Jiraya shouted back in Japanese.

"_**Y-You got Sensei's letter already?**_" Naruto looked back wondering why none of the SWAT officers were saying anything about a giant toad only to see blank eyes. "_**You put them in a Genjutsu?**_"

"_**Yes I put them in a Genjutsu but no I hadn't got Kakashi's letter I was here doing research.**_" Jiraya proudly declared making Naruto sweat drop.

"_**YOU WERE PEEPING ON GIRLS IN THE WATERPARK?!**_" Naruto shouted forgetting the fact that Kisame was there making him a little pissed. "_**I'M NOT SURE WHETHER TO BE HAPPY TO SEE YOU OR TO KICK YOUR ASS FOR THAT ERO-SANIN!**_"

"_**SHUT IT YOU GAKI!**_"

"_**AHEM!**_" Gamabunta coughed. "_**Maybe you two can handle this little reunion after we deal with this meat bag first?**_"

"Fire Release: Big Flame Bullet!" Jiraya shot the flames at Kisame who did a backflip to dodge before Jiraya did another hand sign. "Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld!"

As the water around them became a swamp Naruto sighed. '_Well at least this Waterpark had a lot of people on the first day._' He thought knowing that with all of the damage the Waterpark would be closed forever but he ran forward making Shadow Clones and used Chakra Control to run across the Swamp as Kisame got stuck in it before jumping at him kicking his face as Dani and Tucker came over.

"**U!**" He kicked Kisame up. "**ZU!**" Two of his clones kicked him from side to side. "**MA!**" Three clones jumped off of other clones to kick Kisame further up. "**KI!**" The real Naruto jumped up into the air and was right above Kisame's face. "**NARUTO RENDAN!**"

With that he focused as much Chakra as he could into his feet and kicked Kisame down with so much force that when he hit the ground he left a small crater causing Kisame to cough out blood as Naruto landed on his feet stumbling a bit.

'_I-I won?_' Naruto narrowed his eyes because he knew that Kisame wasn't that easy and he was right as Kisame turned into a Water Clone. '_Damnit I need to-!_' Naruto turned to be backhanded.

"Did you think that Lion's Barrage rip-off could defeat me Brat?" Kisame taunted but he moved back as Jiraya came up and got in front of Naruto in a Toad Style Stance. '_I never fought this style before and with the water becoming a dried up swamp I lost my advantage… Plus he's a Sanin so he could give any Akatsuki Member a challenge._'

Jiraya meanwhile was focusing as Dani and Tucker ran up to Naruto to help him up. '_Kisame Hoshigaki, One of the Seven Mist Swordsmen. Naruto attracts trouble like bears to honey. I have to be careful, this will be like fighting a Jinchuriki with how strong he is, he could give Tsunade a run for her money in terms of strength._'

As Kisame and Jiraya lunged at each other Naruto groaned and brought his head up only for Dani and Tucker to see that his head was split on the side with blood coming out. "Damnit my head hurts." Naruto muttered as it started to slowly heal.

"Naruto you need to rest." Tucker told him as he helped him up. "You're injured badly."

"But Kisame-."

"You just rest Gaki!" Jiraya called out as he summoned another frog since Gamabunta was too big to fight here. "I got this."

Naruto smiled knowing that Jiraya could win before he frowned and it wasn't because Jiraya knew English. "If you were here earlier Ero-Sanin why didn't you lend a hand?"

Jiraya faltered a bit as he remembered being caught peeping and had to deal with some pesky security before hearing about the fight and sensing chakra being used. "I was busy."

Naruto scoffed. "Sure you were Ero-Sanin!"

"**STOP CALLING ME THAT GAKI!**" Jiraya kicked Kisame back before using Toad Style Taijutsu making Kisame decide to use a sneak attack as he threw down a smoke bomb he tried to make a grab for Naruto but a toad tongue wrapped around his arm throwing him a few feet away. "I don't think so Kisame."

"So the great Jiraya knows my name." Kisame smirked and was about to attack when he froze. "Seriously now? I'm busy!"

'_Who is he talking to?_' Naruto, Dani and Tucker thought while Jiraya narrowed his eyes.

'_I wonder what their leader wants._'

After a moment Kisame sighed. "Fine." He put his sword up. "Count yourself lucky Jinchuriki."

"Hey you think we're just going to let you leave?!" Naruto tried to stand up but Jiraya put a hand on his shoulder.

"Leave it Naruto."

"But we can take him down-."

"Not here." Jiraya motioned to show that there was still water around. "On any other field I would've agreed with you and there's the fact that you're injured so we're going to take this win."

Naruto muttered under his breath as Kisame disappeared before Dani and Tucker helped him walk while Jiraya did a Genjutsu to make the Police fall asleep before taking off after them.

"Well we beat Technus." Dani said as they made their way to Naruto's place.

"And I got rid of the footage showing you guys." Tucker added while Jiraya was listening in because he has looked in on Naruto to know about Dani's condition and what they've been up to and while he could've shown himself earlier he waited to let Naruto grow by himself.

He arrived shortly after the first Akatsuki attack like Tsunade ordered him to but he got a little distracted to do his research and knew that Naruto could take care of himself.

"Hey Ero-Sanin." Naruto looked up.

"What is it Gaki?"

"Kakashi-Sense said you knew some Wind Techniques?"

"You're a wind user?" Jiraya asked in surprise but he didn't find it surprising considering who his father was. "Huh I should've figured you got the strongest Elemental Affinity."

"Naruto got the strongest?" Tucker asked in shock.

Jiraya nodded. "Okay I already know Naruto so who are you two?" He already knew but he figured it was better to ask them himself.

"I'm Tucker Foley." Tucker smiled because he could see how strong this guy was despite his age.

"Dani Fenton." Dani nodded wondering why Naruto called this guy a Pervy Sage. "So who are you?"

Naruto groaned. "You shouldn't have asked that."

"Why?" Dani asked in confusion before Jiraya clapped his hands in anticipation.

"Thanks for asking! Mt. Myoboku-Gama's Holy Master Sanin also known as Toad Sanin! Remember it!"

Dani and Tucker were a bit speechless before Naruto ruined it. "He's a perverted old man."

"I'm not a pervert I'm a **SUPER PERVERT!**" Jiraya declared making the three sweat drop.

"**YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO ADVERTISE IT ERO-SANIN!**"

'_… Is everyone from Naruto's home like this?_' Dani thought shaking her head while both Jiraya and Naruto were butting heads.

Tucker was trying not to laugh at how these two were fighting but he held it in as they left.

_**~With Kisame~**_

Kisame muttered as he met up with Itachi. "So we're just going to leave him?" He asked in disbelief.

"Our leader wants us back at base." Itachi replied coldly.

"But we could've got the Nine Tails if they didn't interrupt our fight." Kisame protested angrily.

"Be that as it may I have no desire to anger our leader." Itachi told him as he walked off. "Now come on we have a long way to go."

Kisame turned to look back at Amity Park. '_You got lucky this time brat but next time I will get you and I will enjoy watching you writhe in agony when we seal your demon away._' He thought before leaving after Itachi.

_**~With Naruto~**_

"OW!" Naruto whined as Sakura was using some painful medical Jutsu on him. "Sakura-Chan can't you be gentler?"

"No." Sakura said without hesitation. "This will teach you to be more careful."

"I wasn't looking for a fight though!" Naruto protested but she didn't answer him while Dani was already treated from her fight with Technus and Tucker was just sitting there with Kakashi who had a bunch of Nin-Dogs around the city keeping an eye out for the Akatsuki.

Jiraya walked back into the room. "You obviously don't need to look for trouble Gaki; it seems to find you wherever you go."

"Oh shut it Ero-Sanin." Naruto muttered.

"Jiraya-Sama." Kakashi gave a nod of respect.

"Kakashi." Jiraya returned the nod. "I read your letter after the fight. You wanted me to teach Naruto some basic wind techniques?"

"It would be appreciated." Kakashi told him. "I know that Wind isn't your elemental affinity but you know more about it than I do."

Jiraya nodded as he accepted that. "Very well, hey Gaki show me this Dojo I heard about."

"With all respect Jiraya-Sama Naruto is in no condition to be training-." Sakura tried to say but Naruto ran by her.

"Sure Ero-Sanin."

Sakura sighed in annoyance. "Fine but don't complain to me when you need medical attention."

Dani was about to follow when her phone went off and she paled when she saw it was her parents. "Hello?"

"_Dani, where are you? Are you okay?_" It was Maddie and she was extremely worried.

"Uh yeah Mom why?" Dani asked deciding that it was better to pretend not to know. "We were about to leave for the waterpark."

"_So you weren't there?_"

"No why what happened?"

While Dani was reassuring her Mom that she was fine Naruto was in the Dojo with Jiraya. "Hm. This is a nice place."

"Thanks Ero-Sanin."

Jiraya's eyes twitched as he heard Naruto calling him that but he let it go. "Okay so you're element is wind so I'm going to give you a basic wind Jutsu that requires no hand seals."

"Really?" Naruto asked in excitement.

"Yes it's the Fūton: Reppūshō (Wind Release: Violent Wind Palm). It's a D-Rank Wind Jutsu and all you need to do is clap your hands together as you focus Chakra into your hand." Jiraya explained. "This Jutsu has enough power to knock over a human but the true value of it comes when you combine it with projectiles."

"How so?" Naruto asked as he eagerly paid attention.

"If you combine it with Shuriken and Kunai's their speed, power, and ability to wound or kill are increased several times."

"So just clap my hands?"

"Yup." With that Jiraya backed up as Naruto focused.

"Fūton: Reppūshō!" He shouted as he clapped his hands with extreme force.

"Wait Gaki!" Jiraya tried to stop him. "Don't use that much Chakra-!"

**BOOM!**

On hearing the explosion everyone shot downstairs to see Jiraya giving Naruto a noogie with the Dojo practically in ruin and their clothes all dirty. "**YOU IDIOT! I TOLD YOU NOT TO USE THAT MUCH POWER!**"

"**YEAH, AFTER I BEGAN!**" Naruto retorted as he bit Jiraya's arm to get out of the hold and tackled him leaving everyone sweat dropping at the event.

"What technique caused this?" Tucker asked as he looked around.

"I have no clue." Dani muttered as Naruto tried to do the 1000 years of Death on Jiraya only to be kicked away.

**To Be Continued…**

** First things first! I'm going to put in the abilities that Naruto and Dani already have.**

** Naruto.**

**Henge No Jutsu (Transformation Jutsu)**

**Orioke No Jutsu (Sexy Jutsu)**

**Kawarimi No Jutsu (Substitution Jutsu)**

**Kage Bushin No Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)**

**Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)**

**Fūton: Reppūshō (Wind Release: Violent Wind Palm)**

**Now for Dani**

**Flight**

**Intangibility**

**Invisibility**

**Ecto Beam**

**Ecto Shield**

**Enhanced Strength and Durability**

**Enhanced Senses**

**Ghost Style Rasengan**

**Ecto Cloak**

**The Ecto Cloak I based off of the Bijou's Cloak but instead of harming Dani it just uses up all of her Ecto Energy and changes her back like how the Ghostly Wail did for Canon Danny.**

**Now that that's out of the way, REVIEW TIME!**

**Jebest4781: Thanks and I will because it was funny to write the two getting close like that.**

**Dragonskyt: Yea I did realize that and I knew that Kisame would take this advantage since Naruto forgot that little fact so I hope that you like Jiraya coming in because I knew that it would've been the perfect place to introduce him.**

**Dragzxx: I will be giving him abilities eventually; I'm just not sure which ones but thanks for the Ash idea I'll take it into consideration.**

**AustinJak0: *Rubs back of neck awkwardly* I'm not sure about that because I never typed anything like that before so I'm not sure, if I get comments asking for a lemon though I'll give it a try but I'm making no promises.**

**PrincessBinas: Damn you guessed what was going to happen. Sadly it is true because of how perverted he is.**

**GrizzlyBear2000: Here you go.**

**Redantc: Maaaaayyyyyyybbbbbeeeee****!**

**1Eragon33: I don't have anything planned for Urban Jungle yet but as for Ultimate Enemy I have a plan for Naruto in that one because there is no way that he would die in the Nasty Burger Explosion.**

**Rockstar: I hope that you like this one.**

**Cf96: Depends on if I can come up with any.**

**Willowskeith: Not really I like my 360 and it also depends on if I can afford it when it comes out or not.**

**StrongGuy159: I hope you like the continuation.**

**The Keeper of Worlds: Thanks!**

**Fikri. d. Igniel: I hope that you enjoyed this update!**

**IrnzenMonk: Thanks!**

**Freddy4200: I know right? But I wanted to ease him into it rather than start up the story with moves that he didn't know in the first place otherwise I would have people wondering what the hell was going on.**

**FinalKingdomHearts: I'll try.**

**Omegalus: I will but I'll still have Dani act like Canon Danny during Christmas but I have a different plan to change it around.**

**NarutotheHedgehog99: Thanks for that I wasn't paying attention when I typed that chapter so I'll fix it ASAP! But as for Haku and Zabuza, I plan on having them show up later on.**

** Okay that answers the reviews so now let's see what the cast has to say-… Where's Dani?**

** Naruto looked up at ULW from his Chakra Manipulation Exercise. "Dani-Chan is in the bathroom."**

** "Again?" ULW looked bewildered before narrowing his eyes. "Does this have to do with the laxatives that you borrowed from the neighbors?"**

** Immediately Naruto looked guilty. "They were for Lee but Dani drank the glass instead."**

** "Poor Dani." ULW shook his head.**

** "Y-You're not going to tell her are you?" Naruto asked hesitantly.**

** "Depends."**

** "On what?"**

** "If you piss me off or not." ULW smiled deviously making Naruto glare.**

** "You are so unfair."**

** "I know I am. ULW looks at the camera. "Since Dani is on the pot right now I guess we can leave it off here-."**

** Naruto didn't like the look on his face.**

** A few seconds later Dani was still in the bathroom when a couple of firecrackers rolled under the door and went off causing her to scream in shock until she heard ULW and Naruto laughing on the other side of the door and they were getting farther away. "YOU BETTER RUN!"**

** "Okay now we can leave it off here." ULW said with a chuckle before an Ecto Blast hit him making him smack face first into the camera causing the screen to go black.**

** All you could hear was Naruto screaming as he ran from a pissed Dani.**


	17. Chapter 17: Mans Best Friend

_**Chapter 17: Man's Best Friend**_

Naruto sat meditating in his room as the clones were repairing the Dojo from the incident the last week when he decided to talk to the fox. '_Hey furball._'

'_**What?**_' Kyubi snarled at being called furball although he was getting used to it.

'_…_'

'_**Kit?**_' Kyubi was a little worried about his sudden silence.

'_Why did you attack the village?_' The question caught Kyubi off guard.

'_**Don't you already know?**_' Kyubi asked sarcastically. '_**I'm a Demon so I attack people.**_'

'_Come on furball, I might've believed that ever since I found out about you._' Naruto chuckled internally. '_But lately you've been doing nothing but helping me and well it has me thinking on why you attacked the village._'

'_**Tch.**_' Kyubi snorted. '_**I'm just looking out for myself, because if you die I die Kit.**_'

'_Uh-huh._' Naruto wasn't buying it. '_Which is why you got pissed when Spectra was attacking my emotions? Or the fact that you warned me about Desiree's powers? Face it, you're starting to care._'

'_**I-What-You-NO I'M NOT!**_' Kyubi spluttered out. '_**I am the strongest of all Bijous! Why in the name of Shinigami would I care about a pathetic mortal like you Kit?**_'

'_Then why are you calling me Kit?_' Naruto countered and for once the Kyubi was speechless. '_Now are you going to tell me or not Kyubi?_'

'_**… I wasn't in my right-state-of-mind.**_' Kyubi muttered pretty quickly but Naruto caught it.

'_How?_'

'_**… Madara Uchiha.**_'

'_Uchiha? Wait MADARA?!_' Naruto was shocked. '_The man along with the Senju's and Uzumaki's that founded the Leaf Village? The guy who's statue is at the Valley of the End?_'

'_**Yes it was him.**_'

'_But isn't he dead?_' Naruto was trying to wrap his head around it. '_How can he still be alive?_'

'_**I can't answer that but he is still alive, he used his Sharingan to control me after releasing me when I was sealed inside of your mother to attack the Leaf Village.**_'

'_My mother?_' Naruto stopped the Fox. '_You know who my Mom is?_'

'_**I-… Kit.**_'

'_Who is she?_'

'_**Kit I-.**_'

'_WHO IS SHE?!_'

'_**Her name was Kushina Uzumaki.**_' Kyubi relented. '_**She was one of the last of the Uzumaki Clan when the Whirlpool Country was attacked and she was known as the Red Hot Habanero for her ferociousness with her swords.**_'

'_Whoa._' Naruto thought as the Kyubi put a mental picture of what his mom looked like and she was beautiful with long red hair, dark grey eyes and she wore a green sleeveless shirt over a white blouse and black Shinobi pants.

'_**She was always my favorite jailor.**_' Kyubi admitted.

'_Wait so if you know my mother… D-Do you know who my father was?_'

'_**…**_'

'_Kyubi?_'

'_**Are you sure you want to know?**_'

'_Tell me please._' Naruto couldn't take it no more. '_I've wanted to know for fourteen years who he was Kyubi._'

'_**You're father was the one who sealed me.**_'

Naruto's heart stopped. '_Wait what?_' He was hoping that he heard wrong.

'_**Your father was Minato Namikaze.**_'

'_The Fourth?!_' Naruto shook his head. '_My Dad sealed you in me? W-Why?_' "**WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME?!**" He shouted that last part out.

"Tell you what?" Jiraya asked looking in on Naruto only to see tears falling. "Gaki?"

"W-Why didn't anyone tell me that my Dad sealed Kyubi in me?"

Jiraya's eyes widened as he mentally cursed at Naruto finding out. "It-It's complicated." '_Damnit, the Kyubi must've told him._'

"**HOW CAN IT BE COMPLICATED?!**" Naruto shouted at him. "**HOW COULD IT BE COMPLICATED TO TELL ME WHO MY PARENTS WERE?!**"

"Naruto can you keep it down?" Sakura called from downstairs. "I'm trying to do my Chakra Exercises."

'_**Kit listen to him.**_' Kyubi advised.

Naruto took a few deep breaths to calm down. "Just tell me why?" He managed to keep a snarl out of his voice.

"Follow me." Jiraya turned and walked out and in a second Naruto followed until they got to the roof. "About Minato… The reason we never told you was because he had a lot of enemies mostly coming from the Cloud."

"What do you mean?"

"Minato was called the Flying Thunder God because he dominated the Battlefield." Jiraya smiled at the memory. "He even created the Hirashin which made him become known as the Yellow Flash because that was all that his enemies saw before they fell. Due to that he had a bounty on his head as well as anyone who is related to him."

"Wha?"

"Gaki if anyone told you a few years ago you would've bragged about it to anyone who would listen." Jiraya told him plainly. "By doing that you would've had enemies coming after you before you made it to the Academy."

"Okay I'll give you that." Naruto admitted because that would've been exactly what he'd do back then.

"The original plan was to tell you when you reached Chunin Rank." Jiraya put a hand on his shoulder. "The Third wanted to wait until you were old enough to handle the truth."

"So it was hidden to protect me?"

"Yes it was."

Naruto looked down before he realized the time. "I-I need to head to school."

"Are you sure Naruto?" Jiraya asked in worry. "You could take a sick day."

"No the best thing to do is to act like nothing happened." Naruto admitted. "School always takes my mind off of things."

With that he walked off as Jiraya rubbed the back of his neck in shame. '_If he reacted like that about his parents I wonder how he would react when he finds out that I'm his Godfather._'

At School Naruto was walking slowly when he heard. "**UZUMAKI!**" Turning he saw Dash holding an F graded Paper. "**I'M GOING TO TAKE MY FRUSTRATION OUT ON YOU-!**" He didn't get far when Naruto kicked him in the gut and slammed him against the locker leaving him winded.

"I'm not in the mood Dash." Naruto told him as he walked off.

While he was walking he saw Dani and Tucker talking before Tucker waved but Naruto waved half-heartedly causing him to frown and say something to Dani before they walked towards him.

"Hey you okay?" Tucker asked not seeing Naruto's usual smile.

"Yeah."

"You sure?" Dani asked as she gave Naruto a look.

"I-… I found out who my parents were."

"That's great." Tucker clapped Naruto on the back.

"There's more isn't there?" Dani asked seeing Naruto fidget a bit.

"I don't want to talk about it." Naruto told her as he walked a little faster before he opened his locker to see the Kyubi in the mirror. '_Yes?_'

'_**Look Kit, I know you're upset on who your parents are and at the others for not telling you but you need to calm down.**_'

'_I am calm._' Naruto retorted angrily not noticing some people shaking and sweating around him.

'_**Then why are you releasing a heavy amount of Killer Intent?**_' Kyubi asked sarcastically.

Shaking his head Naruto cut the connection off and closed his locker door after getting his books when Dani's Ghost Sense went off. "Naruto-."

"On it." Naruto looked around before making a Shadow Clone and having it turn into Dani. "There." But he walked to class.

"You're not coming?" Dani asked in shock.

"I don't feel like Ghost Hunting today." Naruto answered truthfully shocking his friends.

'_I need to find out what's bugging him._' Dani thought as she went ghost and flew out of the building.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Tucker asked his blonde friend. "Why would you give up a chance for Ghost Hunting?"

"Just because I don't feel like Ghost Hunting doesn't mean that there's something wrong." Naruto told him as he walked off.

Class was going by really slowly as Naruto had his head down thinking about his parents before he noticed that Valerie was missing from class and that Dani was taking her sweet time to get back from the Ghost Attack even though there were no screams coming from the hallways.

'_Should I look for her?_' Naruto thought to himself before shaking his head. '_She'll be fine._'

Class went on as normal before Naruto saw Sai so he sat next to him for lunch. "Anyone sitting here?"

"Not really." Sai answered calmly as he drew on his art pad before he saw Naruto picking at his food. "What's wrong?" He asked in his emotionless voice.

"J-Just not feeling good." Naruto answered with a smile deciding to not burden Sai with his problems. "So what are you drawing?"

Sai pointed to show that he was sketching two squirrels in a tree and the details were amazing.

"Wow Sai, you ever think about becoming a professional artist?" Naruto asked in awe.

"No."

Naruto chuckled at how blandly Sai said that. "Well you should, you have a talent for it."

"… I will consider it." Sai said emotionlessly before Naruto looked up to see Dani and Tucker motioning for him to follow them. "It seems like your friends want to talk to you."

"I guess so." Naruto got up before looking at Sai. "Have a good day."

"You too."

After walking towards them Naruto saw that Dani looked tired. "What happened to you?"

"Ghost dog." Dani muttered fidgeting a bit in pain. "Fought it all the way to Axion Labs where I got Valerie's dad fired."

Naruto winced at that. "Maybe I should've helped."

"It's not your fault fishcake." Dani told him. "But help would've been appreciated."

"So you okay?" Tucker asked remembering how Naruto was acting.

"Yeah."

"You sure?" Dani gave Naruto a look.

"Yes." Naruto didn't want to tell them about him finding out who his parents were as he stretched. "So what now?"

The next two days passed by without incident and Naruto was back to normal trying not to think about what he learned before they were walking around Amity Park to see that the Grey's were having a yard sale.

"They're selling everything they own." Naruto realized as he looked around.

"This is my fault." Dani muttered. "If I stopped that Ghost Dog earlier none of this would've happened."

"Yeah she's having a tough week." Tucker sighed before sighing. "That means I can catch her on the rebound, sweet!"

That comment earned him a slap in the back of the head courtesy of Dani before Valerie walked out with a big box.

"Hey Val you need a hand?" Tucker offered.

Valerie glared. "I don't need a hand from the bottom parts of the social grapevine."

"I get that you're not happy but that was unnecessary." Dani told her. "We're trying to be nice."

"I don't need anyone to be nice." Valerie scoffed. "Especially from you losers!"

"Okay I had it." Naruto crossed his arms. "Will you stop with this whole loser crap? You think in a few years it will matter?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You need to grow up instead of seeing the world as a freaking social circle." Naruto glared at Valerie. "Just because your Dad lost his job doesn't mean you should act like this."

"Naruto." Dani pulled him back.

"Tch as if you know hard times." Valerie matched his glare which intensified as she said that.

"Excuse me?"

"Uh maybe we should go." Tucker tried to say but Naruto shook his head.

"No, I want to hear this."

"You're one of the ones who have it easy with being the heir to a multimillion dollar company." Valerie told him not knowing the danger she was approaching. "You probably never had a hard day in your life-."

**BAM.**

Naruto punched one of the metal gates causing it to bend on impact ignoring the fact that his hand was bleeding. "Is that so?" He asked in a dangerous voice. "Do you know what it's like to be ignored for most of your life? To live on the streets because people treated you like dirt as a kid?"

Valerie was about to interrupt him thinking that he was making it up but the look in his eyes made her shut up.

"What about people who told their kids to hate you? Before Uzumaki Industries existed two years ago I was the most hated person in my home." Naruto snarled. "I get that you're pissed about your Dad losing his job but you should be happy with what you have. Now I'm going to leave before I say something else that I won't regret."

Naruto turned to leave just in time to see Dani's Ghost Sense go off and she was about to leave when he motioned for her to stay. '_I need something to wail on._'

As he left Valerie looked at Dani and Tucker. "W-Was he telling the truth?" She asked referring to how his life was.

"I have a feeling that he was omitting a few details." Tucker answered before there was a roar and a giant green dog with red eyes shot out of the ground.

"Oh God not again." Valerie muttered recognizing the dog while Dani had one thought.

'_How did he get out of the Ghost Zone?_'

"**HEY FIDO!**" Naruto landed nearby in his Maelstrom attire. "Why don't you roll over and play dead?"

The Dog kicked him back but Maelstrom got up quickly and tackled the Dog with Chakra enhancing his body away from everything before seeing the dog tag that said Cujo.

"Okay Cujo, are you ready to have your furry ass kicked?" Naruto asked hoping that this fight could take his mind off of things.

But as he kicked Cujo back he saw the giant behemoth turn into a puppy and he stopped as he realized that he was about to kick a puppy rather than a ghost dog.

'_W-What am I doing?_' Naruto asked himself as he picked the dog up and took off with it.

_**~At Valerie's~**_

Valerie sighed in relief that the dog was taken away before causing more damage before she looked a little awkward. "Hey can you tell Naruto that I'm sorry for what I said?" She asked hesitantly.

"Sure." Dani told her with a smile. "And the offer for us to help is still open."

"No thanks." Valerie denied. "This was actually the last box."

_**~The Next Day~**_

Naruto left a Shadow Clone to watch over Cujo as he entered the school thinking about what he was going to tell Dani and Tucker but he heard an annoyingly familiar voice. "Oh my Gosh! Wait until you see what I'm wearing at the Concert." Paulina said to Dash and Kwan. "I'm going to look better than ever."

"Man, I've been waiting weeks for this." Dash declared as he did a few fist pumps. "Humpty Dumpty rocks!" Then he started to do some air guitar motions making Naruto roll his eyes.

Valerie approached them with bagged lunch before Kwan spoke up. "Hey Val, we're down for the concert right?"

"Sorry guys." Valerie sighed. "I had to sell the tickets to help pay for the move. Things are kind of tight you know?"

"No."

"Nu-uh."

"Not really."

Valerie went to sit down but Dash stopped her. "I don't think so."

"Hey Valerie did you at least sell your tickets to somebody cool?" Paulina asked in a spoiled voice. "We don't want to sit next to any losers at the concert."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at what he saw and he didn't stop himself. "As if anyone would ever sit next to you."

"What was that?" Paulina asked in anger.

"You three are the worst people that I have ever seen, and that's saying something." Naruto glared at them. "You're just walking out on your friend since grade school just because of what's happening?"

"Why not?" Dash asked with a shrug along with Paulina while Kwan looked a little guilty but he didn't speak up. "It's not our fault her Dad lost his job."

"You three are nothing but scum." Naruto clenched his fists. "You talk about your stupid little cool crowd and how you are all friends but when push comes to shove you walk out on each other." Taking a deep breath he looked at Valerie. "I'm sorry for what I said yesterday and I'm sorry that you hung out with these dumbasses. Do you want to sit with us?" He motioned to Dani and Tucker who were eating but they waved.

Valerie gave a small smile. "Thanks, but I want to be by myself." She walked off as Naruto sighed and walked to his table but not before he used his Ninja Speed to slam Dash and Kwan's food into their faces and Paulina's food into her hair and to everyone else it looked like he hadn't moved at all.

"Poor Valerie." Tucker went to talk to her but Naruto stopped him.

"She just wants to be left alone." Naruto advised him. "But I think this opened her eyes to the truth about the 'popular crowd' that people don't normally see."

"You did great standing up for her Naruto." Dani complimented him as she ate her lunch. "Sorry we didn't help."

"It's cool." Naruto smiled. "You need to keep your powers a secret and I know that Tucker doesn't need any more trouble with the 'in crowd' but I think that after Valerie has her time to cool down she will need new friends."

"So did you drop Cujo off in the Ghost Zone?" Dani asked changing the subject.

"…" Naruto smiled nervously. "Not exactly."

Dani had a feeling that she wouldn't like this as she put her lunch down. "What did you do?" She asked hesitantly.

"I may have… Decided to adopt him." Naruto said quickly.

Tucker gaped before he busted out laughing while Dani narrowed her eyes. "Oh man you adopted a Ghost Dog?" Tucker could see Naruto doing that.

"Naruto-." Dani tried to say but Naruto interrupted her.

"Dani please let me keep him!" Naruto clasped his hands together. "I promise to take care of him and to keep him from causing trouble!"

Dani had to admit that it was funny to see Naruto begging but she shook her head. "You're already having a difficult time hiding your-." She looked around to see that no one was listening. "Shinobi tricks but a Ghost Dog? You'll have a harder time hiding that."

"But Cujo is so cute." Naruto said with a grin. "How can you put the little guy back into the Ghost Zone?"

"When he's a huge ferocious dog." Dani said without a beat.

"Please." Naruto begged.

"…" Dani sighed because she knows how stubborn that Naruto could be with something. "I suppose we can have a trial period."

"**YES!**" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs as he jumping on the table attracting stares from everyone as he danced around in happiness before Dani and Tucker pulled him down in embarrassment.

"What's Naruto so happy about?" Jazz asked as she walked over there with her lunch.

"He adopted a Ghost Dog." Tucker told her and Jazz blinked before she looked at Naruto who still had a wide grin on his face.

"I shouldn't even be surprised." Jazz shook her head.

"Yeah, this is Naruto that we're talking about here." Dani shook her head.

The rest of the day passed by without any problems and Naruto ran to his apartment with Dani and Tucker trying to keep up before he made it in, to have Cujo tackle him to the floor and assault his face with licks while he laughed a bit.

"Down boy." Naruto managed to get Cujo off of him and the little ghost puppy sat down wagging his tail and panting.

Tucker chuckled as he helped Naruto up. "You have an excitable friend there."

Dani walked to pet Cujo but she stopped and lifted her shoe. "Ew! Invisible dog crap."

Naruto's mouth twitched as he held his laughter in but he managed to look serious. "Sorry, I guess I need to get him house trained."

"I can get a book for you." Tucker offered.

"You do that." Naruto said as he made a Shadow Clone that looked like Sarutobi Uzumaki. "You know what."

"Hai boss." Sarutobi said as he walked off and Tucker followed to get the Dog Obedience book.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Dani asked in confusion.

"Trade secret." Naruto teased and Dani gave him a mock look and Naruto went red a bit because the look was a little cute but he averted his eyes before she noticed.

'_**Kit, just kiss her already!**_' Kyubi roared suddenly making Naruto jump shocking Dani.

"What is it?" Dani asked in concern.

"Damn Fox just scared the crap out of me." Naruto glared at the mirror to see Kyubi smile innocently. "Says nothing for days before he shouts something."

'_**Even if it's good advice.**_' Kyubi protested in a sing song voice.

On hearing that Dani laughed a bit making Naruto sigh. "Oh sure, laugh at the kid who hears a voice in his head." He joked making Dani laugh a bit harder.

'_Kyubi… I'm not so sure about asking her out._' Naruto told him sadly as he laughed with Dani. '_I mean… I don't want to ruin our friendship if it doesn't work out._'

Kyubi sighed from his mental prison. '_**Jeez Kit is everything so complicated these days? Why back in my day, when we see someone we liked we just did it.**_'

Naruto shuddered. '_I __sooo__ did not need that image in my head._'

Cujo just lay down with his nose in his front paw as he looked up at Naruto while he was having his mental conversation.

"Naruto?" Dani waved a hand in front of his face.

'_**Kit you really need to pay more attention when you're talking to me.**_' Kyubi drawled.

'_Oh shut up furball._' Naruto told him. "Sorry Dani, the old furball is being quite talkative today."

"About what?"

"You don't want to know." Naruto shuddered. "Trust me I think I was mentally scarred for life."

~With Sarutobi~

The Shadow Clone easily made it to 'Elmerton' the town right next to Amity Park where the Grey's moved to. "Okay Uzumaki get your game face on!" Sarutobi fixed a smile on his face and knocked on the door where Valerie answered but she was surprised to see a supposed millionaire at the front door. "Is this the Grey Residence?" Sarutobi asked since supposedly he never met them.

"Uh yes." Valerie answered getting over her shock.

"My name is Sarutobi Uzumaki and I was wondering if I could speak to Damian Grey."

"Sure hold on." Valerie looked over her shoulder. "**DAD!**"

"What is it?" Damian walked up.

"Damian Grey I've heard about your security system and I wanted to know if you would be interested in applying it to Uzumaki Industries?" Sarutobi said in a business like tone.

Damian looked shocked. "T-That would be great."

"Perfect, come by my office this weekend and we can talk more." Sarutobi shook Damian's hand. "It was a pleasure meeting you."

As Sarutobi left Valerie hugged her dad. "This is great!" She said knowing how happy her Dad was because he was planning to go to his old boss and beg for his job back but this would really turn things around for her dad.

But Valerie had one thought. '_I wonder if Naruto asked his Dad to do this._' Because it did seem a little suspicious that this happened immediately after what happened with him defending her in school that day.

"Oh right." Damian walked off before coming back with a crate. "This came to you from Wisconsin."

"Wisconsin?" Valerie asked in disbelief. "Why would anyone from Wisconsin send me a crate?"

Before Damien could answer his phone rang. "I got to take this sweetie." He hugged his daughter before leaving so Valerie opened her box and took the note inside of it out to read it.

"_Heard about your recent Ghost troubles, hope this helps. –Vlad._" Valerie smirked as she looked through it. "I don't know who you are Vlad but if this thing does what I think it does then I don't care." She took out a ghost gun and it shot off.

"Valerie?!" Damien yelled in concern from the other room.

"I'm okay!" Valerie called back before she smirked.

Naruto meanwhile was in his Maelstrom uniform as he read the Dog Obedience book. "Okay Naruto you can do this. You kicked ass as a Shinobi, pissed off all three Sanin's and live, although only one of them was trying to kill me, and you fought Shukaku to a standstill so training a dog can't be too hard right?"

"It can be pretty hard." Dani deadpanned in her ghost form. "Who the hell is Shukaku?"

"The One tailed demon of the sand." Naruto shrugged. "While the Kyubi has nine and is the strongest Shukaku has one and is considered the weakest but he is the most psychotic of all demons."

"You fought a Demon and you're still alive?" Dani asked in disbelief.

"I know right?" Naruto chuckled. "I can't believe I'm alive either, especially with how much of a dumbass I was back then."

"But I still say that this is a bad idea." Dani looked at Naruto who was reading the Dog Obedience book. "This Dog is bad news, every time I toss him into the Ghost Zone he keeps digging himself out and causing trouble."

"Ghost or no Ghost he's still a dog and dogs can be trained… At least I think it works on Ghost Dogs." Naruto whistled and Cujo came up running straight at them. "Okay commands and hand signals are a pretty effective combination. **STOP!**" Naruto ordered holding out his hand and Cujo stopped immediately. "Huh? This is easier than I thought."

"Or Cujo probably has had training all ready." Dani pointed out making Naruto sigh before Cujo tackled him down the hill and was licking his face. "A boy and his dog… Somehow it's not supposed to be this freaky." Then Cujo bit Naruto's leg and dragged him off towards the woods. "If Naruto wasn't laughing I would be worried that dog was going to hurt him."

Dani was about to go down and help him out when she heard a beeping noise and turned to see a Missile coming towards her and she barely dove out of the way. '_Missile? Is it Skulker? No, wait if it was then my Ghost Sense would've gone off._'

Naruto heard the explosion and got serious. "Stay." He ordered Cujo as he took off toward the explosion.

"What the heck was that?!" Dani looked at the crater that the missile caused only to turn to see a woman in a red suit wearing a helmet that had dark reflective glass on it while being on a hover board. "You're not a Ghost."

"You're right." For some reason Dani felt like she should know that voice. "I'm the Red Huntress a Ghost Hunter."

'_**GHOST HUNTER?!**_' Dani backed up a bit only to see that she was barely staying on the hover board. '_She's not experienced._'

Red aimed a gun at Dani only for a Kunai to knock it out of her hands. "Okay normally I would say that you have some cool equipment, but if you want to keep it then leave my friend alone!" Naruto told her coldly as he looked her over. '_That figure… Valerie?_'

"What the?" Red pulled out two pistols. "Stay out of this boy! This is between me and the ghost!"

"Hey I have a name!" Dani glared at Red.

"Why do you want to hurt Phantom?" Naruto asked using her codename. "All she does is help people."

"That is a load of bullcrap!" Red snarled as she fired at Naruto but he moved quickly while Dani shot the pistols away with her ecto blasts. "She nearly ruined my life. Her and that stupid mutt!"

By that point Dani got an idea on who it was. "Look that wasn't my Dog."

"Then why did I see you with that thing?" Red challenged.

"Hey that thing is my pet!" Naruto shouted drawing Red's attention. "Or at least he's my pet now."

"So it was you who ruined my life!"

"Wha?" Naruto sighed. "No I didn't-!"

Red threw some ninja stars at him so Naruto sighed as he clapped his hands together.

"Fūton Reppūshō!" The shurikens went flying away from him.

"Wha?" Red didn't get any farther when Dani punched her back.

"Can we at least talk about this?" Naruto asked trying to diffuse the situation before Red takes it way too far.

Red showed signs of listening before Cujo in his huge form came through grabbing Naruto's leg and running off with him.

"**CUJO! NO, PUT ME DOWN DAMNIT!**"

Dani did a face palm as she saw that. "I told him having a Ghost Dog would be a bad idea." She muttered before looking at Red. "So will you listen?"

"I-!" An alarm on her board went off. "Have to go!"

As Red took off Dani sighed wondering what the hell just happened before she remembered about Naruto and she took off flying towards him only to see that she couldn't find him.

"Naruto?" Dani called out before she heard him screaming so she spun around to see Cujo still pulling him but Cujo threw him forward and Naruto collided into her and after rolling around a bit Naruto was on top of her and his hands were on her chest.

Naruto went pale under his mask as he sat there for a few seconds while Dani's face resembled a tomato in sheer embarrassment. These were the words in Naruto's head.

'_**FALL BACK! RETREAT! ABANDON SHIP!**_' Okay they were Kyubi's thoughts. '_**If she has a temper like Sakura in this situation then it was nice knowing you Kit.**_'

"**SORRY!**" Naruto jumped back on hearing that. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! Oh God I'm so sorry! Please don't kill me!"

"Um yeah." Dani was still red as she stood back up and she glared at Cujo for causing this to happen in the first place while the dog was panting happily. "Let's just head home."

"What about Valerie?" Naruto asked in concern. "We need to find out how she got that equipment."

"How did you know it was Valerie?" Dani asked curiously hoping to keep the conversation away from what just happened.

"…" Naruto remembered what Jiraya told him.

_**~Flashback 2 years ago~**_

"Wha?" Naruto just glared at Jiraya who was holding an erotic magazine. "Seriously Ero-Sanin? I want to train not look at perverted pictures!"

"You brat this is training!" Jiraya scoffed at him.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Tch, yeah right you perv. How the hell is looking at pictures of naked women training? That's practically insulting to them!"

"… This coming from the kid who created the Sexy Jutsu and the Harem Jutsu?" Jiraya deadpanned causing Naruto to cough in embarrassment.

"I only use it because of the hilarious effects it has on perverts." Naruto muttered quietly. "It defeated Jiji-San quite easily… And I was a little kid when I made it."

"Look brat, you need to take every detail into account." Jiraya told him. "I'm talking bust size, hip size, the way they move."

"But why?"

"Think about this, how do you find a Ninja from ANBU?"

"You can't." Naruto shook his head. "They're impossible to find out who they are unless they choose to reveal it."

"No even with a mask on you can easily identify the person by the smallest of details." Jiraya explained. "That is why you're going to look through this and memorize the details."

Naruto just gave Jiraya a look. "How do I know this is legit and you're not setting me up to get punched by Baa-Chan or killed by Sakura-Chan?"

"If you don't do it then I will sneak these magazines into your room and tell Anko that you have them." On hearing that threat Naruto paled remembering how psychotic the snake lady from the second exam was.

Sure she was a good fighter but she was scary as hell when she was pissed and perverts pissed her off more than anything.

"Or I can get magazines of guys to make you look at rather than this." Jiraya said.

That did it because Naruto didn't want to be scarred for life with that.

_**~Present Time~**_

"It's a Shinobi thing." Naruto said quickly hoping that Dani wouldn't pursue the subject while Kyubi was laughing in his cage.

The next day they were back in school while Tucker was trying to get a date with Valerie. "Great he has a crush on a Ghost Hunter."

"That's life." Naruto joked. "Well you're life anyway."

Dani just glared at him before her Ghost Sense went off and she saw the Box Ghost flying by. "**BEWARE!**"

Dani ran into the bathroom and came out as Phantom to chase after the Ghost while Naruto changed quickly and joined in before they saw Red shooting at the Box Ghost outside and she succeeded in scaring the old ghost into fleeing.

"**YEAH!**" Red cheered until she saw Dani and Naruto. "Relax I'm not going to shoot you." She said to Dani.

"Don't you think that was a bit much?" Dani asked in bewilderment. "The Box Ghost is one of the most harmless ghosts out there."

"Unless you count being annoying as hell harmful." Naruto put in before looking at Red. "So you're not going to be after Phantom or my Dog?"

"No I'm giving you a chance but if you do anything that is out of line I will take you down!" With that Red flew off.

"Well that was anticlimactic." Naruto muttered.

"At least she's giving me a chance." Dani sighed in relief that she didn't have to deal with a Ghost Hunter.

"Oh yeah and I figured out why Cujo was heading to Axion Labs earlier." Naruto pulled out a pink stuffed bear the size of Skulker. "He was just looking for a chew toy."

"… So all this time he caused mayhem and destruction for a freaking toy?!" Dani asked in anger.

"Yup." Naruto whistled and Cujo ran up when Naruto threw the toy up and he plucked it out of the air. "Good boy. So how did the trial run go?"

"Well…" Dani still wasn't sure and she was growing to dislike Cujo a bit because of what he caused to happen the other day but Naruto saw that she was considering it.

'_Just a little push._'

"**HENGE!**"

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Dani asked in shock as he turned into a seven year old version of himself.

'_My new secret weapon. __**PUPPY DOG EYES NO JUTSU!**_' Naruto got a kicked puppy look on his face with a quivering lip as he held Cujo who adopted the same look making Dani's eyes twitch as she saw it before she looked away right as Naruto had tears coming. "Pwease?" He asked in a little kid like voice.

"All right, all right already!" Dani relented. "You can keep him just stop that!"

Naruto turned back to normal cheering. '_Sweet! I have a new secret weapon!_'

'_Damnit why did he have to do that?_' Dani shook her head in embarrassment.

**~OMAKE!~**

Later that night Naruto was watching some Dead Teacher movies while eating Popcorn when Dani phased through the ceiling "Hey Dani." Naruto greeted as he watched his favorite scene with a gruesome death.

"Don't you get tired of watching that?" Dani asked in confusion.

"Nope!" Naruto ate some Popcorn. "It's my favorite movie. The violence is addictive!"

"If you say so." Dani shook her head before looking embarrassed. "Hey about yesterday."

"What about yesterday-?" Naruto stopped talking as he remembered what happened. "Oh… Again I am so sorry about what happened."

"Um Naruto."

"Yeah?"

Dani came closer and Naruto felt his face heating up because he thought for sure that he was about to be kissed when she started to… Lick him?

"Uh Dani?" Naruto asked feeling a little creeped out while his vision was blurring. "Dani?" Blinking his eyes Naruto realized that he was asleep and Cujo was licking his face but it was near his mouth. "**CUJO!**" Naruto ran to the kitchen and used the spray nozzle to soak his mouth out while Cujo took his spot on the bed and curled up to go to sleep. "**OH MAN I HAVE DOG SLOBBER IN MY MOUTH!**"

"**KEEP IT DOWN!**" Everyone who as staying with Naruto shouted.

**To Be Continued…**

** Sorry for the long wait! Things have been pretty hectic around my place with graduation being over with and I got a message from a Fanfiction author that I thought left for good named DarkShinobi the writer of Avenging Spirits and well… After his first month of silence I asked for permission to rewrite Avenging Spirits and he said it was cool after months of waiting so I may start that in a month or two but right now I'm going to put a poll up to have you decide whether or not if I should use the Avenger's Earth's Mightiest Heroes show or the Avenger's Comics for the rewrite.**

** Anyways please review and tell me what you think of chapter 17!**

** Okay now REVIEW TIME!**

** PrincessBinas: Yeah I remember that one and that mutated watermelon freaked me out when I first saw that episode and I didn't even think about the bring down the house Jutsu.**

** StrongGuy159: Thanks and sorry for taking so long.**

** Cf96: They will eventually I'm just trying to think of the right way to pull it off.**

** Fikri. D. Igniel: Thanks!**

** AustinJak0: I have thought about him learning that one and I'm trying to find the perfect way right now and don't worry I'm not heading in that direction with my story.**

** Rockstar: Thank you and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.**

** Jebest4781: You know it.**

** IrnzenMonk: Thanks!**

** The Keeper of the Worlds: Thanks and I will!**

** Dragzxx: Truth be told I haven't played the Infamous Games, I want to but I can't find it for the 360. I'll have to look into the Chakra Chains again but it's a good idea and as for Kisame he can hold a grudge I think and while he's not usually that cruel he has a grudge against Naruto in that story because of the beat down from the first fight and he almost had him in the second fight before Jiraya interfered.**

** Omegalus: That will be funny to find out right?**

** Dragonskyt: He'll have more screen time in future chapters I promise that but I figured the flashback would be so him right?**

** FinalKingdomHearts: Don't worry he will get some training now that two of his sensei's are there.**

** Shugokage: Thanks!**

** 1eragon33: Yes it is and do you honestly expect Naruto to not fight the Ghost King when he shows up? Then again I think I might have an idea for it.**

** Naruto the Hedgehog 99: I hope you liked this one.**

** FatesCalling: You said it.**

** ElementalMaster16: I hope you enjoyed the Naru/Dani moment in this chapter.**

** ULW Signing out!**


	18. Chapter 18: Ghost of Rock

_**Chapter 18: Ghost of Rock**_

"Ah what a beautiful day." Naruto said as he lay back inside of the Specter Speeder. "Warm air, sun shining and how do we spend it? **INSIDE OF THE FREAKING GHOST ZONE!**"

"No need to shout." Dani protested as she was fighting a blue skinned blonde ghost who was wearing striped pajamas and had buck teeth. "I need to learn more about this place."

"But I hate being in here." Naruto whined. "I can't do any Jutsu's in here and you won't let me help you fight."

"Because I can take care of myself!" Dani retorted as she kicked the ghost back. "I don't need your help with everything!" Then the Ghost tackled her. "Get off of me Klemper!"

"But I just want to be your friend!" Klemper protested with a smile.

Tucker meanwhile was admiring the ghost ear pieces that allowed them to communicate with Dani because it focused on her ecto signature at the moment. "Hey any chance I can give a pair of these to Valerie?"

"No." Dani answered from the bone crushing hug that Klemper was giving her. "I'm not allowing you to give a Ghost Hunter any ghost hunting equipment."

"But she promised not to hunt you." Tucker protested.

"Still no, now stop talking! I need to concentrate here!" Dani managed to break out of the grip.

"Oh well." Tucker pressed his PDA causing a song to go off.

"_Ember, you will remember!_" Naruto cringed as he heard that in his ear mostly because Tucker had it on the highest volume.

"Good thing they work as wireless ear phones." Tucker chuckled as Naruto held his head in agony trying to take the ecto ear pieces out before he went deaf.

"Stop fooling around with them Tucker-!" Dani ordered only for Klemper to freeze her in a block of ice but she used ecto energy to break out. "That does it!"

Dani flew past Kemper towards a Ghost Door shaped like a refrigerator door and right as Klemper was about to tackle her she opened it and trapped the ghost somewhere in Antarctica.

Klemper looked up to see a Penguin staring at him. "Will you be my friend?" He asked hopefully but his face fell when the Penguin walked off.

Dani then broke the door handle off. "Finally."

"Wasn't that a little much?" Naruto asked feeling a little sorry for Klemper. "Sure he might be annoying but he just wants a friend."

"I know but he needs to find a better way to express that rather than freezing people and tackling them out of nowhere." Dani muttered as she phased into the Specter Speeder and turned back to normal before she shivered and blew into her hands. "Is it possible for a ghost to get frostbite?"

"Here." Naruto grabbed her hands. "My hands are warm."

'_**You're just looking for an excuse to hold her hand.**_' Kyubi chuckled.

'_… Shut it._' Naruto thought feeling his face warm up.

Dani went red but she smiled a bit which Naruto mirrored before Tucker started to sing the song ruining the moment and it was worse because Tucker made Jiraya when he was hammered sound like a decent singer.

Then Dani pulled her hands away. "Uh… I think I'm going to need my hands for this." Dani put them against her ears to block Tucker's singing out.

"R-Right." Naruto mumbled. "Then maybe we can get some Hot Cocoa back in the human world." He drove since Tucker was busy singing and Dani was cold from the fight with Klemper but he was giving Tucker the evil eye because he would not stop singing.

But as they got there Tucker was still singing as they left her house when Jiraya came out of nowhere wearing a red jacket and white jeans. "I need to borrow the Gaki for a while." He said before grabbing Naruto and in a minute Naruto blink as he found himself inside of the Dojo.

"Okay Ero-Sanin what the hell?" Naruto glared at the man.

"Come at me." Jiraya got in a defensive stance. "I want to see how much you improved."

"Wha?" Naruto blinked before remembering how Jiraya did in Taijutsu and that the man is a Sanin. "All right then Ero-Sanin."

With that Naruto charged at the man to do a roundhouse kick only for Jiraya to grab his foot and twist him in midair and the next thing he knew he was flying into the wall and slammed into it.

"… Ow."

"Five seconds." Jiraya said in a bored manner.

'_Oh that does it._'

Naruto kept getting up and trying but it all ended the same with Naruto getting his ass kicked. It was like that for an hour before Jiraya had Naruto stopped and by then there was a few imprints of him in the wall.

"That time you lasted thirty seconds Gaki." Jiraya nodded. "You're slowly improving."

'_Oh shut up._' Naruto thought in pain. "You turned Taijutsu training into 'let's see how many times you can throw Naruto into the wall' training."

"But you need to learn what Jiraya has to teach you." Kakashi spoke up scaring the crap out of Naruto.

"**STOP SNEAKING UP ON ME KAKASHI-SENSEI!**"

Kakashi had a stern look. "You should know by now to be aware of your surroundings."

"**DAMNIT!**" Naruto shouted in frustration. "I'm not a Shinobi anymore! I just want to be left alone now."

"Gaki the Akatsuki aren't going to leave you alone." Jiraya explained calmly. "The only reason it took so long for them to attack was because they didn't know where you were."

"Then why don't the villages just team up and take these bastards out?" Naruto mumbled under his breath but they caught it.

"Naruto you don't know anything about Politics." Kakashi said causing the teen to deflate a bit. "It would take too long for that to happen and the five Kages would be at each other's throats at every possible second."

"Unless you count the Kazekage." Jiraya said with a shrug. "Since Gaara became Kazekage we might be able to do an alliance with him-."

"Gaara's the Kazekage?" Naruto asked in shock.

"We didn't tell you?" Kakashi asked sounding surprised.

Naruto shook his head. "No… But that's great for him." Naruto smiled. "He'll be a great Kazekage."

It was silent for a bit before Naruto sighed. "Can you teach me more Wind Techniques Ero-Sanin?"

Jiraya smirked. "I got one called the Fūton Jūha Sho (Wind Release: Beast Wave Palm.) It's a C-Rank technique where you gather a large amount of Chakra into your arm and you wave your arm horizontally to send out a wave of wind chakra that can cut through most surfaces."

Naruto had stars in his eyes. "Really?!" He imagined using that technique the next time Skulker and Technus show up to easily kick their asses.

"Watch." Jiraya focused and when he sent his arm out ten blasts of wind erupted from it and sliced through his wall leaving deep marks.

"Like this?" Naruto did the same thing only when he sent his hand forward a small breeze came out. "… DAMNIT!"

"It takes time Gaki." Jiraya rebuked him. "You didn't think it would be as easy as your Fūton Reppūshō now did you?"

"But you were able to use ten while I can only send a measly breeze." Naruto complained.

Kakashi spoke up at that time. "In time you might be able to send more out at a moment's notice but for now improve what you can."

Naruto nodded and he spent all day but he was still only getting a small breeze instead of what he wanted and in no time he was in the Living Room when Sakura and Lee walked in. "What's wrong Naruto?" Lee asked seeing Naruto's face.

"I just can't seem to get this technique that Ero-Sanin taught me." Naruto sighed in frustration. "I even had Shadow Clones practicing it and all I can do is a breeze."

Sakura blinked in confusion. "But if that's true then why are you here? You would normally work yourself to the ground to get a technique right."

Naruto snorted. "Yeah, the old me would." He said with a hint of melancholy. "I can't overexert myself with school and just in case more Ghosts attack happen I need to be at full strength."

"What about your Chakra Control?" Sakura asked.

"You know that I have that down." Naruto said as he leaned his head back.

"But do you still practice it?"

On hearing that Naruto leaned his head back up. "Excuse me Sakura-Chan?"

"You do know that keeping up with Chakra Control would increase your chances of using the right amount right?"

"… No I didn't." Truth to be told he hasn't practiced any Chakra Control since he learned the Summoning Technique. "So if I practice it more than I would be better with my techniques?" 'Even to where I could do the Rasengan without a clone's help?'

Sakura nodded and Naruto stood up.

"Thanks Sakura-Chan!"

As Naruto left Lee went to follow to help him with his training but Sakura had him stop. "You know that he likes to train alone plus we need to get ready for when Kakashi-Sensei trains us."

So he spent most of the night having his clones run up the wall while another half were renovating the Dojo a bit to get a pond in so he could practice water walking but eventually he had to go to sleep and he walked to school only to stare when he saw Tucker wearing a black Ember Shirt with his beret being purple with a blue E on it while he was listening to the same song he was singing the other day.

"This doesn't make any sense." Naruto said to Dani as they walked with Tucker.

"You mean the fact that this Ember McLain girl came out of nowhere and she becomes bigger than MP3's." Dani asked.

"Exactly." Naruto said before he yawned. "I nearly pulled an all-nighter training."

"Aren't you tired?" Dani asked in shock knowing how hard it was to stay up after an all-nighter.

"Nope the furball gives me enough energy to stay awake." Naruto smirked. "One of the pros of having him around."

'_**If I was outside of this seal I would hurt you for that kit.**_' Kyubi snarled but Naruto knew that he was kidding… At least he hopes that he was kidding.

"Ember isn't just a nobody she's a symbol of my unique personality." Tucker voiced as they rounded the corner to see that an Ember fever was going on all around the school.

"Sweet Kami it's an invasion." Naruto voiced in shock.

"Yup you're unique." Dani told Tucker in a dry voice. "Every single one of you."

But he was too busy singing. "Ember! Go Ember! Remember!"

"**WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF?!**" Both Naruto and Dani shouted feeling sick and tired of him singing that song since he got it.

"Hey check it out; the two lovebirds are gaining up on Foley." Dash joked.

"**WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!**" Naruto and Dani defended before they looked embarrassed at repeating what the other said.

'_**Suuuuurrrrreee you're not kit.**_' Kyubi sarcastically said. '_**Just like how I'm not the Kyubi no Kitsune.**_'

'_Not helping furball._'

But the bell rang so they got to Mr. Lancer's class. "Just so you know the North Western High Standardized Testing starts in two days and just because my bonus is impartial to your grades we have installed the Cramtastic Mark V."

Basically it was a bunch of machines with helmets on the students head and Naruto was nervous when he realized that they could basically see inside of their heads with these and that included Kyubi.

"The latest in study technology." Mr. Lancer said. "But first let's see what goes on inside your head starting with Uzumaki!"

'_… Oh shit._'

The screen popped up showing the sewer inside of his head.

"His mind is a sewer?" Dash laughed along with the other class before they heard a growl coming from inside of their but they saw the Kyubi's eyes making Dash wet himself.

"And that is how you control your mind." Naruto said making it look like he planned that. "Thank you." With that he took off his helmet while Dani and Tucker gave him concerned looks because his secret was nearly revealed to everyone in the school.

But Mr. Lancer turned the machine back on to cram knowledge into everyone's heads but Ember's song came on the screen causing people to cheer making Dani do a face palm before Mr. Lancer took the CD out only to hear it going on. "Foley! Turn that blasted PDA off!"

"It's not me." Tucker defended himself. "It's coming from outside!"

Dani's ghost sense went off when everyone ran outside and they saw Ember wearing a black sleeveless shirt that cut off at her stomach as well as tight black pants and combat boots holding a purple guitar appearing on a stage being pulled by a truck along with her band and the looks alone told her and Naruto that they weren't human.

"Well as long as they're not causing any bodily harm to anyone we can't do anything about them." Naruto voiced to Dani.

"**HELLLLLLO CASPER HIGH!**" Ember shouted her blue hair flickering like flames. "**TELL ME WHO YOU LOVE!**"

"**EMBER! EMBER! EMBER!**" The crowd of students gathering chanted and as the chants grew louder her hair became more wild.

"**THAT'S IT BABY!**" Ember shouted to the crowd. "**WHO'S READY FOR A LITTLE YOUTH REVOLUTION?!**"

Tucker cheered and jumped into the crowd forming a mosh pit. "**WE LOVE YOU EMBER!**"

"That's because I fill a hole in your empty lives." Ember smugly said.

"This is getting ridiculous." Dani muttered seeing how the only sane people were her and Naruto if you take out the fact that one's half ghost and the other is a Ninja with a demon inside of him.

Mr. Lancer had a Megaphone and he stood on a fire hydrant to tower over the crowd. "Attention freakishly dressed teen idol! I order you to cease and desist!"

'_**Like that would help.**_' Kyubi drawled.

Ember smirked. "Desist this Grandpa!" She turned a knob on her guitar before playing a note and Naruto narrowed his eyes when he saw energy shoot out into the crowd but it did nothing. Or so he thought.

The crowd turned towards Mr. Lancer with glowing red eyes. "**PRIDE AND PREJUDICE!**" Mr. Lancer shouted in fear.

"Oh man. I got to save Lancer-… Wow that is bittersweet." Dani quickly changed forms and flew off to save Mr. Lancer by turning him intangible when the crowd went through him while Naruto ran to get Tucker but Ember mysteriously disappeared.

"Huh? No encore?" Tucker shook his head. "What's that about?"

"Oh we're fine thanks for asking." Naruto sarcastically said. "Oh and Ember is a Ghost that just took over your mind."

"Wha?" Tucker looked horrified. "She can't have she's too hot-." He wisely closed his mouth when Dani walked back to them after changing back.

"Really?" Naruto shook his head.

The next day Naruto had wide eyes when he saw Tucker with his hair gelled up to resemble blue flames.

"Tucker you're starting to scare me and I fought a demon." Naruto voiced.

"It's an Ember thing you wouldn't understand." Tucker shrugged.

"I don't understand half the things about society." Naruto deadpanned.

"The sooner I seal Ember into the Ghost Zone the happier I'll be." Dani muttered before Paulina's annoying voice spoke up.

"Hey everyone! Ember is giving away tickets at the movie theaters!" Paulina said in excitement before seeing Tucker. "Nice hair!"

"Thanks." Tuck said before he joined in the crowd of rebellious students breaking out of school running over Mr. Lancer.

"This just got worse." Naruto deadpanned as he helped Mr. Lancer up.

"Thanks Mr. Uzumaki." Mr. Lancer said holding his neck in pain. "You two are the only students dedicated to stay in school rather than this and for that I thank you but I am going to stop this madness once and for all!"

As Mr. Lancer left Dani looked at Naruto. "You have to give him credit for trying." She said as she went ghost and pulled the thermos out of her locker. "But we have a ghost to catch."

The first thing they did was catch Tucker and tied him to a chair with the Cramtastic Mark V dumping information in his head before they headed out to the theater with Dani carrying Naruto who was in his ANBU uniform. "But why are we the only ones not affected by this?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Probably due to me being half ghost and your tenant is probably protecting you." Dani advised. "But then again Sakura and Lee aren't affected they just weren't in school today."

"Yeah Kakashi-Sensei is training them today so they called in sick." Naruto explained. "But it could also be Chakra protecting them as well."

While they were talking Naruto took a glance at Dani while she was flying and the sun was shining above her making him go red in embarrassment but the bad part was his mask was up a bit showing him smiling.

"You okay Naruto?" Dani asked in concern snapping Naruto out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah I am it's just that this is nice… Flying is nice."

'_**Smooth Kit.**_'

Dani smiled a bit too before she looked up only for them to hit a billboard and fall to the roof.

"Falling stinks." Naruto muttered in pain only to see the crowd inside chanting for Ember.

"Something tells me that they won't like seeing their idol sucked into the Fenton Thermos." Dani gritted her teeth as she said that only to see Naruto gone. "Naruto?"

A sudden whistling caught her attention and Dani looked only to chuckle when she saw Naruto with a bucket of orange paint defacing the Ember statue inside of it. "Hey how do you like this one Ember McLame?" He shouted.

"Oh great a critic." Ember muttered before she held up her Guitar. "Maybe you'll like my new song better-!" She didn't get any farther when Dani blasted her away.

"Do you take requests?" Dani asked with a smirk. "How about beat it?"

"How about I lay down a few power cores instead Dipstick?" Ember strummed her guitar making sound waves hit Dani knocking the Thermos into the crowd.

"Nothing is ever easy." Naruto muttered as he dove into an angry crowd trying to lynch him for defacing the statue… Not that they succeeded of course but Naruto couldn't go all out because they weren't in their right form of mind. "Mind Control sucks."

Dani meanwhile phased through the roof to see Ember waiting. "Dipstick? Ho, ho, very funny. Who writes your insults? The same person who writes your songs?"

Ember wasn't intimidated as they fought with Dani blasting ecto rays at her but Ember was teleporting all around her before hitting the guitar causing a sound wave to hit her into the roof.

"Ow." Dani muttered before she heard the crowd chanting her name and Ember's hair got bigger and more wild. "That's it! The crowd chanting makes you stronger."

"You guessed it dipstick." Ember blasted Dani back. "And the more kids chanting the stronger I get."

"**KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!**" An army of Naruto's surrounded Ember. "Sorry I took so long Dani the crowd literally tried to kill me!"

"Aw you have to rely on your boyfriend to save you?" Ember teased making Dani see red.

"I got this Naruto!"

"Wha?" The army looked shocked. "But I just pulled an army out of nowhere to help-!"

"**I GOT THIS!**" Dani flew towards Ember intent on doing this without any help before Ember changed the setting on her Guitar and played it destroying all of the clones and blasting Naruto and Dani back.

"Aw teen love." Ember teased. "They say that it never lasts and nothing distracts a teenager more than hormones." Both Naruto and Dani went red in embarrassment when they heard that not noticing Ember changing the setting on her guitar before she played it and pink energy rays blasted both of them. "**HOW ABOUT A LOVE SONG?!**"

'_**Hang on Kit I got you!**_' Kyubi snarled as he focused his energies to stopping whatever that blast was meant to do and Naruto was unaffected.

'_Thanks Kyubi._' Naruto smirked under his mask. "Nice try Ember but it didn't work."

"It didn't huh?" At hearing Ember's voice Naruto heard a moan of pain behind him so he turned to see Dani still in her ghost form clutching her head.

"Dani?" Naruto went to help her up only to see a pink swirl in her eyes before it disappeared and she gave a weird smile at seeing him. "Um Ooookaaay."

"I think I'll leave the new couple alone." Ember said as she flew off. "Chow."

"New couple?" Naruto shook his head. "Dani come on we need to stop her!"

"Wow." Dani still had the smile.

"… Dani?" Now Naruto was getting a little creeped out.

"You know I never realized how cute you were." Dani said with a flirtatious smile.

"?!" That made Naruto's eyes widen in shock. '_Wha?!_'

'_**Oh shit.**_' Kyubi sighed. '_**Ember got her with something that made her more focused on love than anything else.**_'

'_Wait you mean-?_'

'_**Yup she is now obsessed with you.**_' Kyubi smirked. '_**I think you're about to find out exactly what that Uchiha went through with his rapid fan girls.**_'

'_… Sweet Kami._'

Police were showing up to shut the riots that the fans were causing down and now Naruto had to deal with a hypnotized Dani who has an obsession with him now so he did the only thing he could.

… He ran like hell knowing that Dani would follow him and he was right.

"Naruto wait up!"

"Go back to normal and then we'll talk!" Naruto called back running to his Dojo wondering if Kakashi-Sensei could break this hypnosis with his Sharingan but when he got there he only saw Ero-Sanin who saw Dani hugging Naruto while he was trying to get in the door.

"Wow you really scored Gaki." Jiraya said with a smirk as he took out a notebook.

"She's under a hypnosis caused by a Ghost." Naruto said dryly. "Where's Kakashi-Sensei so he can break this?"

Jiraya shrugged. "He won't be back until this weekend remember?"

"**DAMNIT-!**" Naruto stopped when he saw Jiraya writing. "**WHAT THE HELL ERO-SANIN?! YOU ARE NOT USING THIS IN YOUR DAMN BOOK!**"

"But it's ingenious!" Jiraya protested.

Cujo barked and came out wagging his tail.

"Not now Cujo!" Naruto told the puppy before using the substitution Jutsu to replace himself with a log and Dani dropped it wondering where Naruto went. "We need to find a way to snap her out of it."

"So are we breaking up?" Dani asked in a hurt voice.

"Wha? No?"

"So we're not breaking up?"

"**HOW CAN WE BE BREAKING UP WHEN WE'RE NOT TOGETHER?!**" Naruto was really being frustrated with this because they needed the old Dani back. "We're going to have to deprogram you like we did Tucker-! Oh shit! We forgot about Tucker!"

Back at the school Tucker was still sitting there with his eyes twitching. "Twelve. Hours. Of. Intensive. Studying."

"Oh man Tuck I am so sorry." Naruto untied him and took the helmet off.

"You're cute when you're wracked with guilt." Dani said making Naruto want to listen to Technus rather than this.

"Not now Dani."

"Man it's about time!" Tucker hugged them both. "I always knew you two would end up together."

"**WE'RE NOT TOGETHER!**" Naruto shouted in anger. "Ember hit her with some sort of spell that has her obsessing over me."

"So you don't want to end up together?" Tucker asked in confusion.

"I don't know." Naruto admitted with a sigh. "Maybe, but not like this. Tucker, please we have to break the spell."

"Let's crank up the story problems and we'll see her in twelve hours." Tucker put the helmet on a lovesick Dani but Naruto shook his head.

"We don't have twelve hours." Naruto sighed. "We have fifteen minutes before Ember is seen around the world and with the whole world chanting her name she'll be too powerful to stop."

"Then we better get to that show and crank down the volume!" Tucker went to push them out when he stopped walking. "The Volume of the Sphere equals the base times the height."

"… Huh?" Naruto asked.

"Blame the Cramtastic Mark V." Tucker muttered. "It really works but I have a splitting headache."

Luckily the security at the show was lousy so they managed to sneak in. "Cut the power while we keep watch." Naruto ordered.

"On it."

As Tucker left Naruto turned to see Dani staring dreamily at him. "Uh Dani can you watch something besides me?"

Then Dani pulled out a picture of him and stared at him causing Naruto to face palm while thinking how the hell she had the picture.

'_**Don't ask Kit.**_' Kyubi told him before the PA system went off.

"Um oops." Tucker grinned sheepishly.

The security team came in which turned out to be Dash and Kwan so since Naruto was in his Maelstrom outfit he kicked their asses to the curb. "How do you turn on the PA system while looking to shut off the Power?"

"Sorry."

Ember came in looking ticked but she smirked. "So far the only competent one is the Jinchuriki since the halfa is lovesick and the geek isn't that strong."

"I resent that."

"Put Dani back to normal now!" Naruto snarled.

"No can do Baby Pop." Ember chuckled. "Nothing can break that spell."

'_**Kit there might be a way.' **_Kyubi voiced but he sounded a little hesitant.

'_Really?_' Naruto asked as the fox explained the plan. '_You have to be kidding me._'

'_**It could be just the shock that Dani needs to break out of this.**_'

Naruto swallowed his pride and did a Shadow Clone Jutsu only it came out as a female version of him shocking everyone.

"Wha?" Tucker blinked in shock. "Isn't that the-?"

When Naruto kissed it everyone was staring while Dani looked heartbroken as the spell broke. "Naruto."

"Did you just kiss yourself?" Tucker asked in confusion as the clone disappeared.

"But we were-." Dani looked down. "Oh right we weren't."

"Dani I'm sorry but it was the only way to break you out of Ember's spell on you." Naruto said sounding sincere.

"Ember." Dani's eyes flashed green in anger as she took off.

"Whoa sounds like a major catfight is about to happen." Tucker voiced only to see Naruto looking down. "So basically you kissed yourself."

"If you mention that again I will show you exactly why I'm the Prankster from hell in Konoha."

Dani flew right at Ember not caring that they were live as she tackled the ghost rock star interrupting her singing. "Hey no hit wonder, mind if I jam with the band?"

Ember got up pissed. "So the Jinchuriki broke the spell I put on you?"

On hearing that Dani narrowed her eyes in anger. "You messed with my emotions and turned me into an obsessive stalker against my best friend. I am going to enjoy kicking your ass."

"Messed with your emotions?" Ember laughed.

"What's so funny?!"

"You really don't understand do you Dipstick?" Ember finished laughing. "I didn't mess with your emotions I amplified it. What you were feeling was true."

At that point Dani just grabbed the microphone stand and swing it at Ember who deflected it with her Guitar. "That may be so but I am not a stalker!"

Ember spun around and broke the microphone stand in Dani's hand in half before trapping Dani in a purple vortex of ecto energy while the audience thought it was an awesome part of the show.

"**EMBER! EMBER! EMBER!**" The crowd chanted.

"Hear that?" Ember asked with an arrogant attitude. "They're chanting my name all over the world! The revolution will be televised!"

"She's too powerful." Dani gritted her teeth trying to get out. "I need to stop the crowd from chanting her name by breaking the spell. Something like Naruto kissing his Shadow Clone." Then Dani saw Tucker. "Or worse. **TUCKER SING!**" She tossed the microphone to Tucker.

"Wait. You want me to sing?" Tucker asked in. "But you said that I stink-."

"Oh for crying out loud, give me that!" Naruto took the microphone from Tucker. "Dani you owe me for doing this because I'm about to lose my dignity."

Naruto ran out to the stage and got ready.

"What the hell is that Jinchuriki up to?" Ember snarled as she went to stop him.

Seeing that Naruto made two Shadow Clones. One to help him with what he was about to do and one to distract Ember. "This is a little rap that I'm making up right now."

'_Rap?_' Everyone thought as Naruto started.

"You like Top Ramen? Need Top Ramen? Got a cupboard full of 'em, I'll keep 'em comin' You want it, I got it, go get it, just heat it Dump the flavor packet on it and eat it-!"

That Rap was so horrible that Naruto managed to break the crowd and people were throwing stuff at him so he ran out leaving everyone wondering what the hell was going on.

"What? Wait!" Ember felt her power leave her as everyone was wondering where the hell they were at. "Who do you love? Come on say it! **SAY MY NAME!**"

By that time Dani pulled the Thermos out and aimed it at Ember. "The only thing we're saying here is goodbye!" Dani pressed the containment button on the Thermos.

Ember screamed as she was sucked in.

Once that was done she looked at Naruto. "Ramen, really?"

"What? It worked didn't it?"

The next morning Lancer was livid. "These Standardized Test Scores are the worst in school history! No doubt to the late night stroll last night." He pulled up three papers. "However three students perfect score managed to bring the entire school average up. This is good news for my bonus."

The Principal who was in the room spoke up. "This is why Dani Fenton, Tucker Foley and Naruto Uzumaki are excused from today's make up test."

"**ALL RIGHT!**" Naruto ran out with the other two following close behind.

"You have to love your Shadow Clones." Tucker joked making Naruto give the evil eye.

"Never speak of that again!"

"I'm just surprised you managed to get a portable version of the Cramtastic Mark V for me to use last night." Dani smiled at Naruto. "Thanks."

"It's no problem." Naruto chuckled. "Uzumaki Industries helped build it so it was easy to make a portable one with my clones."

"Well I'm heading home." Tucker waved to them good bye. "I still have a headache from the Cramtastic thing working."

"See you Tuck." Naruto waved as he and Dani decided to go on a ghost patrol.

"… Hey Naruto I'm sorry." Dani said as they stopped for a bit.

"Hm? For what?" Naruto looked at Dani.

"For being a stalker."

Naruto laughed. "Relax Dani. You weren't in control of what was happening."

"I guess… But was what you said to Tucker… Was it true?"

It took a moment for Naruto to realize what she was talking about.

_**~Flashback~**_

_"So you don't want to end up together?" Tucker asked in confusion._

_ "I don't know." Naruto admitted with a sigh. "Maybe, but not like this. Tucker, please we have to break the spell."_

_**~End Flashback~**_

"Oh. Um… Well." Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly trying to think of a way out of this before he remembered Jazz saying that Dani had a crush on him during the whole incident with Spectra. "Yes it was true."

It was pretty awkward between the two of them as they just stood on the roof both of them trying to figure out what to say. '_Oh man. I wish that we could act like how we did before she got her powers it was less awkward back then._'

"Hey Naruto can you take your mask off?" Dani asked and she was going red.

"Uh why?"

"Just do it."

With a shrug Naruto took his mask off and his eyes widened when Dani kissed him full on the lips and it lasted for a few seconds before she backed up. "Uh…"

"Sorry." Dani said embarrassed.

Naruto shook his head as he was trying to process what just happened.

'_**You got kissed Kit.**_' Kyubi told him in what sounded suspiciously like a proud voice. '_**Say something to her!**_'

"So… Are we a-?" He didn't finish.

"I guess so." Dani finished not sure what to do.

"… You want to head to the movies?" Naruto suggested with a smile. "My treat."

Dani smiled and they walked to the theater holding hands.

**~Omake!~**

"But first let's see what goes on inside your head starting with Uzumaki!"

Naruto smirked as he pressed the button and on the screen a picture of Mr. Lancer in a dress popped up. "I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world!" Everyone stared in shock as the Mr. Lancer on the screen was singing. "The world is made of plastic, it's fantastic-."

"**UZUMAKI!**" Lancer screamed in fury as the whole class laughed at him.

**To Be Continued…**

** About Damn Time am I right? I hope that I did this right because I was trying to not mess the story up with them getting together.**

** Okay REVIEW TIME!**

** Suntan140: Thanks I'm glad you liked that.**

** PrincessBinas: True and thanks I was wondering what the reaction would be for the Omake.**

** Justus80: You'll find out and that's a good idea of Avenging Spirits.**

** Rockstar: Thanks I was worried that I overdid it a bit.**

** Shugokage: I figured it would work but I'm glad that it did.**

** StrongGuy159: Happy to see that you enjoyed that addition.**

** Hoytti: Yup.**

** Eniox27: Yeah Naruto has the kind of aura that can change people for the better in the anime so I figured why not here right?**

** 1eragon33: Yeah I know and I will approach that subject soon and yes Vlad will but not in the sense that you're thinking and the Ember episode was actually the eleventh episode while the brother's keeper was the ninth.**

** Fikri. D. Igniel: Thanks!**

** ElementalMaster16: Yeah I wondered what people would've said about one of those moments but as for Cujo he will but right now Naruto is trying to keep him hidden.**

** Cf96: I don't think Ember is the right person to fall for that but I agree with it being a good technique.**

** Omegalus: I figured that Valerie would've been more rational instead of shooting first and asking questions never type of person so I put that in this story and I always liked Cujo because he made the perfect pet in my opinion.**

** FinalKingdomHearts: I'll have Naruto bring Cujo when he does go back to the Elemental Nations for a bit. But that won't be for a while.**

** IrnzenMonk: Thanks!**

** Dragzxx: I will consider the Scorpion idea for when he gets the Chakra Chains but I need to look into them more before I can give them to him because the farthest I've seen of Shippuden was the Naruto fighting Orochimaru in his Bijou Cloak before we lost the channel due to our cable company.**

** Jebest4781: Oh he will learn more and I figured Naruto would be the type to offer Mr. Grey a job after what happened right?**

** Okay ULW is signing out for tonight!**


	19. Chapter 19: Life is a Game

_**Chapter 19: Life is a Game**_

"That's the trouble with online Video Games." Tucker said as he played a game on his computer while Dani was on the computer in the Ghost Lab. "Too many unqualified random players."

"I know what you mean." Dani typed back. "Nobody but us has a clue, except for that Chaos Guy."

"Chaos?" Naruto asked as he looked over her shoulder at the screen. "I still don't get video games."

"You never tried them." Dani retorted as she looked back at the screen to see Tucker shooting at Chaos only for him to dodge. "Oh crap."

"What?" Naruto asked. "What happened?"

"Dani… I just want you to know… I accidently killed your gerbil in the sixth grade." Tucker said when a grenade landed next to them.

"**WHAT?!**" Dani shouted as their characters died before she took the helmet off to show her hair down. "Damn it, I thought that using the Fenton Helmet as my game controller would give me an edge in the game, not hat hair." With that she threw it behind her accidently hitting the button to the Ghost Portal.

As it turned on Naruto looked at Dani. "You would think that you would've learned not to throw anything down here by now." But Technus came out. "Oh for the love of Kami, not this guy again!"

"Once again, I Technus, master of all technology is free once again to conquer this world!" Technus boasted before he saw the D.O.O.M game. "Although, that world looks more entertaining and the fashion sense is far superior… Perhaps it is there that I shall be king-!" He was interrupted by Dani pushing him away from the computer.

"Oh no you don't!" Dani told him as she changed before she saw her hair. "Well, at least that's back to normal."

Naruto pulled out some Kunai. "Just another ghost fight right?"

Dani nodded as she flew right at Technus who put up an electric shield but Naruto came up behind him as Dani got electrocuted to punch him but the discharge from the shield destroyed the computer.

"Oh that stinks." Technus muttered. "Oh well, **I SHALL RETURN GHOST GIRL AND JINCHURIKI!**" With that Technus went through the ceiling.

"Great, getting zapped in D.O.O.M is bad enough but now I have to go deal with that loser?" Dani asked as she got up. "I'll deal with it tomorrow."

"Uh Dani…" Naruto was looking at the clock. "It is tomorrow."

"We were up all night?!" Dani freaked before she calmed down with a yawn. "Oh well, one sleepy day at school and one ghost free… What's the worst that can happen?"

"Never say those words." Naruto shook his head before he yawned. "I can't believe you kept me here all night to try to get me to play D.O.O.M!"

"It's a fun game." Dani protested as she turned back to normal. "You never tried it."

"Because it gives people an excuse to be lazy." Naruto said as he smiled. "So I guess I should go before your parents wake up?"

Dani smiled and pecked Naruto on the cheek. "See you later today Fishcake."

It's been a week since the incident with Ember and right now Dani and Naruto were trying to find the right way to let the others know that they were dating.

As Naruto headed home to get his school stuff after sneaking out of Dani's house he paused as he felt something coming right at him so he turned to see a Tiger made from Ink. "What?" Naruto did a backflip to avoid the Tiger. '_Dani told me about something like this but it's been a while since this thing showed up… Who is responsible for it and why?_'

Throwing a Kunai, Naruto was shocked to discover traces of Chakra on the creature. '_A Shinobi tactic?_'

The Tiger lunged again but Naruto smirked as he prepared the Rasengan without a clone and obliterated it. "That was easy."

'_Thank you Chakra Control Exercises for helping me learn this easily!_'

Sai was nearby taking notes while Naruto was trying to find out who sent that after him but then he remembered the time so he took off towards home to get his stuff because there was a test in Mr. Lancer's class that day.

"Pencils down!" Mr. Lancer ordered as Naruto just finished before he looked over to see Dani passed out over her test. "All tests in!" Then he saw Dani asleep. "Ah, teaching. Always rewarding." He muttered sarcastically.

That night they were looking for Technus. "Last time Technus fused a monster from the junk in the waterpark." Dani muttered. "Keep an eye out for runaway appliances."

"Got it." Tucker said through the ecto ear phones. "Just defeat the boss and power him down to Level Zero."

Naruto blinked in confusion as he paused from where he was patrolling. "Level Zero?"

"Oh, Level Zero is a no-man's land Naruto." Dani explained with a chuckle. "It's a glitch in the D.O.O.M game and if you're knocked into it then you're stuck."

"I can't begin to express how interesting that sounds." Naruto said sarcastically.

"If you were Game Savvy you would know that." Tucker joked.

Naruto would've made a retort but he stopped. "I got something! Fast moving appliances to the park!"

"Gotcha! Wait for us-."

"Er sorry- you're- breaking- up." Naruto said as he made hissing noises into the ear pieces.

"Naruto stop hissing into the ear buds." Dani told him as he went into the park.

"Come to me great technology and together we shall build a new body worthy of my greatness!" Technus declared before he looked like the Chaos guy from D.O.O.M. "Something sleek, stylish and totally modern."

"You look like an idiot." Naruto said as he came in kicking Technus in the back.

"So Jinchuriki you have found me?" Technus snarled as Naruto smirked.

"Fūton Jūha Sho!" He sent his hand forward sending out two blasts of wind cutting into the armor. '_Looks like my training is paying off!_'

"So you have learned new tricks Jinchuriki? Well so have I!" Technus declared as he blasted an insane amount of ecto energy at Naruto who used a Kawarimi to dodge.

As Naruto got ready he stumbled when he saw Tucker driving around Technus's foot on a Moped. "I got him distracted! Hit him Dani!"

Dani shot in hitting Technus in the face causing him to land on his back. "You okay Fishcake?"

"Yup I had him where I wanted him." Naruto said with a smile.

"Sure you did."

Dani and Naruto were interrupted by Technus backhanding them into a tree. "That's going to hurt." Naruto muttered.

"That does it." Dani got up. "Time for an advanced mode with an intangibility bonus."

"Er… What?" Naruto asked in confusion as Dani shot off grabbing Tucker and turning the two of them intangible right as Technus shot at them.

"Yeah! This is way better than a goblin on D.O.O.M on level 9!" Tucker boasted.

"**I CAN'T UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU'RE SAYING!**" Naruto screamed in frustration as Technus blasted the back wheel of the Moped before shooting at them again but Dani put up a shield that sent the blast right back at him.

"Cool! How did I do that?" Dani looked at her glowing hands.

"Looks like more training soon." Naruto said in a teasing voice making Dani glare at him.

"**NO! I, TECHNUS, AM GETTING TIRED OF BEING BEATEN BY YOU!**"

"Don't leave the Ghost Zone and we won't beat you." Naruto muttered under his breath.

"Yeah but you, Technus will have to learn some new Video Game Moves if you want to beat us." Dani boasted with her arms crossed.

"You're right. I have all the style but none of the substance." Technus mused with an evil smirk. "I must acquire these new skills and I know exactly where to do that." With that he pressed a button on his chest and exploded.

"… Did he just commit suicide?" Naruto asked in confusion as robotic parts fell.

"I think so." Dani changed back to normal. "I guess I can count this as a win."

"Great, so what do you want to do?" Naruto asked hoping to do something when he saw Dani and Tucker grinning. "For the love of Kami." He muttered as they ran off to play more D.O.O.M.

'_**Mortals and their toys.**_' Kyubi said shaking his head.

'_You're not helping._' Naruto sighed as he walked back to his apartment only to see Lee on the computer with disheveled hair. "Ur… Bushy Brows?"

"Hello Naruto." Lee said tiredly before Naruto saw what game he was playing and his character.

"You're Chaos?!" Naruto asked in shock as he saw Dani and Tucker trying to repeat what happened in the park when Lee beat them.

"You know my D.O.O.M Character?" Lee asked with a tired smile.

"How the hell do you even know about D.O.O.M?!" Naruto asked the Guy clone.

"I saw a few people playing it weeks ago and I swore to win this game as a mental challenge!" Lee declared as he kept playing.

"… Exactly how long have you been playing?" Naruto asked when he saw Lee's eye twitch from staring at the screen too long.

"Two weeks with little sleep and little food but I stopped to train in Taijutsu!" Lee said as he drank a soda. "Must beat game!"

Feeling a little creeped out Naruto just left Lee to play and went to sleep.

School went by pretty fast for Naruto as he finished his work in time to hear Mr. Lancer say. "By large I am pleased with the test results and while I'm sure that the poetry of the 19th Century is enough to put one to sleep." He held up Dani's paper which had a big fat F on it. "This however borders on sarcasm." He said as Dani yawned tiredly.

'_She needs to stop playing that game._' Naruto thought knowing how tired she was.

'_**Take her on a date.**_' Kyubi suggested. '_**That'll get her to stop playing it.**_'

'_She needs rest though._'

As the bell rang Naruto was about to approach Dani to say something when. "A word Dani?" Mr. Lancer had his arms crossed.

"Tucker and I'll be waiting for you outside." Naruto said as they left.

"Dani, when a teacher looks at a student he hopes to see a reflection of his own abilities." Mr. Lancer said with a sigh. "When I look at you, I see my own F, I don't like to fail! Do you?"

Dani's eyes widened as she realized what he was getting at. "Mr. Lancer I can explain-!"

"I don't want an explanation." Mr. Lancer said angrily. "I want action so you know what I'm going to do?"

"I don't know." Dani said quietly.

"I'm going to give you another chance. In three days I want you to retake the test." Mr. Lancer left the room as Dani got her stuff and she went out to see Naruto and Tucker.

"Well, you're alive so it can't be that bad." Tucker joked.

"I have to retake the test." Dani said as she sighed. "If I don't I'm going to fail this class."

"Then forget Training, Patrolling and D.O.O.M!" Naruto said as he stretched. "We're going to get you an A!"

"But I can't forget patrolling or training!" Dani protested in worry. "Technus is still out there somewhere-."

"Dani I can handle Technus." Naruto said with a smile. "You however need to study so you can pass, the test is easy."

"Says the kid who can get information with Shadow Clones." Dani muttered.

"When you put it that way you make it sound like I'm cheating." Naruto said.

"Well it kind of is." Tucker pointed out.

"No, the Shadow Clone is a part of the mind, I use it to get info and memorize it before the test!" Naruto explained. "I don't use it during a test."

"Let's get back on track here." Dani said interrupting them. "I need help to focus and stay off of D.O.O.M-… Tucker?"

Tucker was already gone.

'_He's going to play D.O.O.M isn't he?_' Naruto thought shaking his head.

'_**You guessed it Kit.**_'

"I guess I better help you study then." Naruto sighed as he turned to see Dani gone, most likely after Tucker. "**WHAT IS WITH EVERYONE PULLING DISAPPEARING ACTS ON ME?!**"

Naruto found them in the gaming store a few blocks away on a computer.

"Really?" Naruto asked as Dani was playing.

"What?"

"You have a problem."

"I don't have a problem." Dani denied.

Naruto gestured to the screen. "You're playing a game when you need to be studying and you've been playing it throughout the other nights to the point of exhaustion!"

"You need to give it a try Fishcake."

"Tucker, help me out here."

"I'm staying out of this." Tucker said as he collected ammo.

"For the love of Kami!" Naruto grabbed Dani's arm and dragged her out of the place. "You're going to study one way or another!"

"Come on I'm almost done!" Dani protested.

"Is this how I used to be when I liked Ramen?" Naruto muttered before he saw Mr. Lancer glaring at the two of them. "Uh Mr. Lancer, what are you doing here?"

"Ensuring that Ms. Fenton doesn't fool around." Mr. Lancer said because he saw them come out of that store.

"Welcome to my world." Naruto muttered. "Any chance you have a Cramtastic around so I can get her to study tied up in a chair?"

"I have a better solution." Mr. Lancer grabbed Dani's arm. "I'm getting her parents."

"What?!" Dani asked in shock as she was dragged off and she couldn't use her ghost powers to get free.

"Wow… Wouldn't want to be her right now." Naruto muttered as he left but he got a phone call. "Hello?"

"_Naruto, I found Technus._" Tucker said through the phone.

'_Already?_' Naruto thought before he shrugged. "Okay where is he?"

"_… Inside of D.O.O.M._"

Naruto paused as he thought about that. "Say what?" He asked in disbelief.

"_He's in the game and he can use his Ghost Powers!_"

"Why the hell would Technus be in D.O.O.M?" Naruto asked scratching his head.

"_If he beats the game then he'll be able to access the World Wide Web!_"

"**WHAT KIND OF PRIZE IS THAT?!**" Naruto shouted in the phone getting weird looks. "Oh Kami! We need to stop him!"

"_I'll call Dani-._"

"Don't she's getting a lecture from her parents."

"_But we need to stop Technus._"

"… You guys wanted me to play D.O.O.M?" Naruto asked as he clenched his fists. "Well then, here I come."

"_… So the fate of the world relies on a newbie that hasn't played a Video Game before?_" Tucker asked in disbelief. "_We're screwed!_"

"Hey! At least have some faith in me." Naruto protested as he got to his room where he had a Laptop for researching things. "Okay time to play-… Signing up? This will take a while."

After a bit Naruto was on Level One in Orange ANBU Armor with a scarf covering his face. "Okay I'm in, what level are you on?"

"Technus and I are on Level Four!" Tucker typed back.

"All right, so I need to go through three levels? Should be easy-?" Naruto stopped typing when he was killed. "This will be harder than I thought."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dani had her head down when Mr. Lancer was talking to her parents. "Lazy, unfocused, ill-prepared, lethargic, most likely to be playing a game if I didn't see Mr. Uzumaki drag her out of there to get her to study-." He was practically reading off of a notebook that he brought with him.

'_Maybe Naruto's right… I do have a problem with D.O.O.M._'

"Should I go on?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"Dad I-."

"That's enough of your Sass talk young lady." Jack said as he had his arms crossed.

"What do you suggest Mr. Lancer?" Maddie asked.

"Dani will pass, I believe that she is capable and until I administer the make-up exam she will stay after school in my office until she does pass." Mr. Lancer said with a nod. "Know this Dani, if you fail again you will be held back a year and if my class is boring the first time, imagine taking it again."

On hearing that Dani went pale when Maddie spoke up. "Get this through your head Dani, you're a Fenton and Fenton's get A's, or in your father's cases B minuses."

"Solid B minuses." Jack declared.

"Until you retake this test and pass it with flying colors we're forbidding you from access with all electronic devices." Maddie declared holding out her hand and with a sigh Dani handed Maddie her phone since it was password protected so she couldn't get in.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"**WHAT?!**" Dani shouted in Gym as Tucker and Naruto were explaining where Technus was. "He's in the game?"

"Yeah and with Newbie here who can't get past level one I'm all alone out there!" Tucker said jerking a thumb at Naruto.

"Well excuse me from not knowing that we have to save the world from inside of a freaking video game." Naruto dryly said. "The point is we need your help Dani."

"I can't." Dani shook her head. "I'm grounded from all electronic devices until I pass the test. It's my fault that Technus is out there while I'm stuck studying the world's dullest subject."

Naruto said nothing for a minute before he gave Dani a one armed hug. "Don't let it get to you Dani! Tucker and I can handle Technus… But I'm going to need to ask Lee for help as well."

"Lee? Why?" Tucker asked in confusion.

"… Bushy Brows is Chaos."

"**WHAT?!**" Dani and Tucker shouted in shock.

"Lee was the one dusting us the entire time?" Dani asked in surprise.

"Yup." Naruto cracked his knuckles. "Since I suck at D.O.O.M and Tucker can't beat Technus by himself it's time to recruit Lee into it-." Then Naruto went quiet.

"What?" Tucker asked sensing that Naruto had an idea.

"Of course! Technus got into the game!" Naruto realized as he thought about it making Dani and Tucker look at each other in confusion.

"Uh yeah we know that." Tucker said trying to see what Naruto was getting at.

"Don't you see? If he can get into it then so can I!" Naruto grinned. "I knew that Cujo would be helpful with some things."

"That's brilliant." Dani told him but the gym door opened.

"Dani Fenton!" Mr. Lancer said glaring at the three of them. "My office now."

"Go, we'll stop Technus."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto sighed as he packed his Shinobi Gear and whistled as Cujo got there. "Okay Lee, you know what to do?"

"Yes." Lee had his computer set up. "Let us defeat this Technus with the power of youth!"

"You said it Bushy Brows!" Naruto grabbed onto Cujo's collar. "In!"

Cujo barked and brought Naruto into the game as he got used to his cybernetic body while Cujo was next to him.

"All right Cujo let's go!" Naruto took off running through the first level while he heard that Tucker and Lee were after Technus. "I'll catch up to you guys eventually!" He called before he was surrounded by computer enemies. "Technus can use his powers so… **KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!**" In a flash there were ten Naruto's. "All right! Now this is a game I can play!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lee was blasting at Technus who looked like a mechanical spider now with one of his characters powers while Tucker was going for a sneak attack but Technus turned intangible before blasting back at them.

"His power of youth is severely lacking." Lee noted as his character was knocked back. "Tucker any ideas?"

"Keep him busy until Naruto gets here." Tucker said as his Character got back up to fight only to be knocked into the wall. "Man this sucks."

"Don't give up yet." Lee typed a few keys and managed to scratch Technus.

"Dude, how are you playing so good?" Tucker asked as he tried to hit Technus.

"Nothing is impossible if one tries hard enough." Lee answered with a smirk.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Well it's now or never." Dani muttered as she closed her book. "It better be now because I have less than an hour before Technus gets to the final level."

With that Mr. Lancer gave her the test and Dani found that she could remember the answers easily because she was finished in a bit before she turned it in and he was checking it.

"Ninety-One."

"Ninety-One? I-I aced it?" Dani asked in shock.

"Hm, barely but, yes!" Mr. Lancer smiled. "You aced it."

"**YES!**" Dani cheered. "Thanks."

"Don't think this means that I won't be keeping an eye on you Ms. Fenton." Mr. Lancer warned her.

"Gotcha!" With that Dani took off as Mr. Lancer chuckled.

"She's going to go far once she graduates." He said as he continued to grade some papers.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto made it to Level 6 easily with Cujo as he threw some Kunai's at enemies. "All right this is starting to get annoying." He muttered knowing that he needs to get to the final level soon when a new voice reached his Com set.

"Hey guys I'm here and I aced the test!" Dani's voice came out of it.

"Dude that's great!" Tucker said as Naruto kept running. "You got a hundred?"

"Nah I got a Ninety-One." Dani admitted. "A solid Ninety-One."

"Lee and I are in Level 13 and Technus has five of the seven silver keys needed to beat the game." Tucker explained. "Where are you Naruto?"

"Level Six and I'm a little busy here- **CUJO!**" Naruto screamed as the dog was kicked out of the game. "Kuso I'm pinned down."

"I'll be there in a sec." Dani said and a few seconds later she laughed. "Awesome! My powers are the ultimate cheat code!"

Naruto was knocked down and about to be killed before Dani came in blasting the enemies back.

"You all right Fishcake?"

Naruto smiled. "Yeah, man this D.O.O.M business is harder than it looks."

"Told you so." With that Dani grabbed Naruto's arms and took off towards the next level. "Nice look by the way."

"Thanks I wanted something mysterious."

"But why Orange?"

"What's wrong with Orange?" Naruto asked a little insulted. "It's the best color."

"If you say so."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Technus laughed as he put the five keys in the door. "Yes! Two more keys then I, the new and improved Technus, shall be the hip, modern ruler of the world!" He laughed a bit more before Tucker blasted him away from the door, but Technus shook his head before seeing the last two silver keys, so he took off towards it killing the two guards.

"Oh no." Tucker shot his gun at Technus.

"Yes, this is very bad." Lee agreed as he tried to blast the ghost but Technus dodged with ease before.

"**HA! I TECHNUS, AM TOTALLY FRYING YOUR BACON!**" Technus declared making Lee and Tucker sweat drop.

"Well, that's one thing he hasn't upgraded." Tucker joked. "His catchphrases."

"You cannot defeat me for I am Technus, master of-!"

"Long-Winded Introductions!" Dani voiced as she threw Naruto who kicked him back before grabbing the seventh Key while Technus had the sixth.

"You really need to learn when to shut up Techno." Naruto joked before dodging a blast from Technus.

"Congrats on the A." Lee said as Dani prepared an ecto blast.

"Thanks." Dani shot it when Technus brought up a shield while Naruto prepared a Rasengan and dove in throwing the key to Lee but Technus grabbed Naruto's arm throwing him away a few feet.

"Get that key out of here!" Naruto ordered as Lee took off.

Technus was about to go after him when Tucker threw a grenade knocking him off balance. "Keep hammering him!" Dani ordered.

"On it!" Tucker said shooting at Technus.

"No! I can't lose." Technus muttered as Naruto threw a few Kunai's and clapped his hands.

"Fūton: Reppūshō!" The force of the wind empowered the Kunai's making them go through Technus's armor and causing him to stumble. "You can't win Technus! You're outmatched and outclassed!"

Technus snarled and blasted towards Naruto but he dove out of the way at the last second only getting a scratch.

"Ouch, that hurt-!" Naruto's eyes widened. "Wait! That hurt?"

"Interesting, so if you die in here Jinchuriki you die in real life?" Technus asked with a smirk making Naruto back up a bit.

"Naruto get out of there!" Dani shouted but Technus turned intangible and overshadowed him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto woke up in the seal to see Kyubi. "**DAMN IT! NOT AGAIN!**"

"_**What? Don't like the company Kit?**_" Kyubi asked with a snarl.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hahaha!" Technus laughed from inside of Naruto's body. "Now if you try to defeat me you'll kill the Jinchuriki!"

"Let him go now!" Dani ordered angrily.

"What can you do Ghost Child?" Technus mocked with a laugh. "I control him-!"

Dani turned intangible and went in there.

"Oh come on!" Technus complained as he was shot out before Dani got out while Naruto fell to the ground.

"I hate being overshadowed." Naruto muttered as Tucker's character was killed as was Lee's causing the last Key to drop which Technus went for but Naruto made a Shadow Clone to grab it and throw it to him.

"Hey!" Technus came at them but Dani focused preparing a Ghost Rasengan while Naruto prepared his own.

"Double Rasengan!" They both shouted knocking Technus back into a rock causing him to groan in pain.

"Grab him." Dani ordered as she opened some kind of hole in the air.

"W-What is this?" Technus asked as Naruto threw him in. "Where am I?"

"Level Zero." Dani smirked. "It's a glitch in the program. One way in, no way out."

"**NOOOO!**" Technus tried to come out but Dani closed Level Zero up right as Tucker and Lee showed back up.

"Sorry, it took a while for our avatars to load up." Tucker apologized.

"What did we miss?" Lee asked not seeing Technus.

"Just the most awesome display of gamesmanship ever." Dani said as she smiled.

"Hey guys." Tucker picked up the last key. "We got the last key, all we have to do is open the door and we win the game."

Dani and Naruto smiled as they held hands without the others seeing while Lee looked excited at winning the game finally as Tucker went to put the key in only for them all to be blasted and knocked out of the game.

Thankfully since Naruto was holding Dani's hand he was kicked out with her due to her ghost powers rather than killed as they landed on the lab floor on with Dani on top of him.

"This seems familiar." Naruto joked referring the first time they fought Technus causing Dani to smile a bit. "But seriously, what hit us?"

They got up and got to the screen surprised to see an Avatar of Mr. Lancer picking up the key. "Mr. Lancer plays this game?!"

"Huh, right when you think you know someone." Naruto observed before he smiled. "But hey we saved the world, although no one would know it."

"We would." Dani said as she hugged him. "And that's good enough for me."

"Yeah I guess it is." Naruto chuckled as they were about to kiss when they heard footsteps so Dani turned them invisible right as Jack came down.

"Huh? I could've sworn that I heard someone down here." He muttered as he headed back up.

"Phew, close one." Naruto chuckled before looking at Dani. "Good thinking."

The only response he got was a kiss.

_**OMAKE!**_

Naruto was panting as he made it to Level Four with Cujo. "Okay boy we need a distraction." Naruto said to the Ghost Dog when he saw a group of enemies nearby. 'If I could just rest a little then I could beat these guys no problem-.'

"**LEEEEEROOOOOOOOY JEEEEEEEENNNNNNKIIIIIINNNNSSSSS!**" A random voice shouted as an avatar shot through the monster.

"What the hell?" Naruto asked wide eyed at the carnage that this player was making.

**To Be Continued…**

** I kind of rushed through this one since it wasn't really a favorite of mine but I hope that you liked it! And I was also trying to update my other stories as well.**

** REVIEW TIME!**

** Suntan140: I hope that you liked the lazy description of it.**

** PrincessBinas: Haha! Yeah I figured that the Omake with Mr. Lancer would either make people sick at the thought or have them burst out laughing.**

** Justus80: Yeah it will and no Ember won't have a crush on Naruto because I think that she's too a good villain to change right now.**

** IrnzenMonk: Thanks.**

** AustinJak0: Okay and thanks!**

** The Keeper of Worlds: Thanks and I hope that I don't screw the story up because honestly this is the first time I'm doing any romance.**

** Cf96: Nah, I think that Skulker deserves some love anyway.**

** Black Cat Angel: Thanks! I knew that Omake would be good!**

** GrizlyBear2000: Thanks and I hope that you enjoy this chapter as well.**

** Naruto the Hedgehog 99: Thank you.**

** Fikri. D. Igniel: Thanks.**

** StrongGuy159: Thanks (Geez, I'm saying that a lot today).**

** Shadow Juubi Overlord: Thanks and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!**

** Dragonskyt: Yeah, I figured it would work like that and I was having trouble trying to get the chemistry of them dating right, half the time I kept forgetting that I brought them together already.**

** Omegalus: Thanks.**

** Shugokage: Yeah, in my opinion Sam and Danny should've started to date in that episode so I chose for that one to be with Dani and Naruto.**

** ElementalMaster16: Thanks and I'm happy that I actually made it this far with the story.**

** Pensuka: You'll find out eventually.**

** Jebest4781: Thanks!**

** 1eragon33: Amen on them getting together in that episode and I have a plan for Naruto and Fright Knight which will be in 3 canon episodes.**

** Guest1: Interesting idea.**

** Sunsinking: Yes I will.**

** Rockstar: Thanks! I hope that you enjoy this one as well and sorry for the wait!**

** Dragzxx: All right I'll look into it, especially with the ice powers.**

** Guest2: You'll see.**

** Michael F: Sorry for the wait and thank you for reviewing my story!**

** All right now that the reviews are out of the way I should be looking into doing the next chapter! ULW Signing out!**


End file.
